Pain and Love: Forever Entwined
by Shoezies
Summary: Warning: Slash!Part 2 of story.Pain unites Rei and Mur, burning in their hearts and souls.Can Murtagh release Eragon and Reilyn's seals? Will Rei and Er really fight for Galbatorix? Can Rei let someone close and trust them not to hurt her? R and R please
1. Nightmare and Mistakes

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 1

Murtagh lay awake on his bed. Sleep was impossible, tauntingly close yet so far from reach. Growling, he got up from the bed and went to the window, staring at the black night.

_I can't do this! I'll be inflicting so much pain. . ._

He pulled his boots off, dropping them carelessly, then stripped his vest and undershirt off as he skulked to the wardrobe. He carefully stepped out of his leather pants, trading them for sleep pants, and suddenly punched the wooden doors hard. His hand screamed as the pain seared in him, but he wanted more. He struck out again, feeling his skin give and the blood run. He pulled his fist back again, but cool hands grabbed his wrist.

"Murtagh!" Reilyn hissed, spinning him around. "Stop it!"

The younger teen shoved him against the wall, holding his wounded hand away from it, and held his gaze with calm eyes. He felt sorrow overcome the rage and he sank down to the floor, slipping from her grasp, and pulled his knees to his bare chest, crying.

Her cool hands slowly ran up his arms, stopping on his shoulders, and he could feel her shaking. He cursed himself for being so weak in front of her, but continued to let the sorrow flow-needing the release. He felt her leave him and heard her enter the bathroom, but instead of watching her, he dropped his head to his upraised knees and let out a muffled, frustrated. He bit his knee to quiet the sound, trying to prevent from waking Eragon.

"Murtagh," Reilyn whispered, touching his hair.

He rose his head, looking into her soft eyes, and saw the fear and concern that was eating at her. She carefully moved his bleeding hand closer to her and started cleaning it with a wet cloth. The water was stinging, but refreshingly cool as it cleansed his wounded hand. She finished cleaning it and expertly wrapped another cool, damp strip of cloth around the bloody knuckles, then put a second strip of dry cloth on top, tying it on the bottom.

"I don't want to hurt you, _either_ of you," he whimpered.

"In all honesty," she said, helping him to his feet. "I don't _want_ you to either. But I _know_ I'd rather have _you_ do it."

_What did I do to deserve her kindness?_ he wondered as she moved him to the bed.

He sat, refusing to lie down, on the edge of the bed. He was too keyed up and tense to sleep, his muscles cramped and aching. Rolling his shoulders, he made an attempt to loosen the muscles. He only succeeded in tying the knots in his body tighter and he winced.

"May I?" Reilyn asked, her blessedly cool hands falling on his shoulders.

Murtagh nodded, closing his eyes as she slowly started kneading his shoulders, elegant hands working like magic on his sore body. He sighed in relief as he felt one knot let go, then another and another, her gentle yet strong hands moved lower to the small of his back. He growled happily as she massaged him, sinking back into her.

Her fingers traced his scar, sending a spark into him. He arched into her touch, pleading for her to continue on his muscles.

"You need rest, Murtagh," she said, refusing to massage him anymore until he agreed.

"I_ will_, just don't stop," he begged.

"Lie down and maybe I will."

He pondered her intentions, but complied, hoping for the feel of her cool hands once more. Lying on his stomach, he used his crossed arms as a pillow and waited patiently. He felt her move and straddle him, using her knees to keep off him.

"Eyes closed, relax. I want you to sleep."

"All right," he murmured, obeying her completely.

----------------------------------

Reilyn ran her hands over his warm skin, feeling the strong yet knotted muscles underneath. She briefly traced the long scar, stopping when Murtagh shifted and made a noise.

"Relax," she commanded.

She watched the pale face, gently beginning to work on his back, and smiled as he growled, relaxing into the bed. Using her fingers, she untied the worst of the knots first, gently kneading the pale flesh. He moaned and sank further into relaxation, his breathing evening out, as he began to drift off.

Reilyn hadn't been completely honest with the raven haired elder, telling him she'd rather _he _be the one to release the seal. She'd prefer the seal just left alone, the memory of the intense pain from Lazaar just _toying_ with her haunted her. She had been sure the pain would kill her and_ now_ she had to suffer something _a thousand-fold _worse.

_I _trust_ Murtagh to do this, _she thought, _but will I be able to stand the pain? Will I keep my _sanity_ during the release?_

Murtagh shifted beneath her and she looked down. Hazel eyes met hers and a pleased grin appeared on his lips.

"Hey," he breathed. "You can stop now. I'm thoroughly relaxed. . ._melting_ is more like it."

She smiled and slowly moved off of him, settling into the bed beside him. He moved and rested his head close to hers, staring at her.

"What?" she whispered, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Just looking," he snickered, "that's all."

"Oh, is _that_ all?" she smirked, rolling to look at him.

"Mmm hmmm," he muttered, pushing her hair back.

_God, I don't want him to hurt me,_ she thought, as she stared into his eyes. _I want the. . . "love"? Without the pain. . ._

Without thinking, she moved close and pressed her mouth to his. She felt his smile and decided to be bold. She slowly kissed with more force, then timidly ran her tongue over the soft lips, asking permission. His lips slowly parted, as if he were unsure about her boldness, but he gave her entry. Venturing in very carefully, she explored the other mouth with her tongue, tracing patterns on his tongue. She moved and rolled him back onto the pillow, her long hair cascading down around them. Murtagh moaned lightly and placed a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer as _she _kissed _him._

_What am I doing?_

She pulled away, embarrassed by her actions, and heard the confused whine from Murtagh. His hazel eyes were gentle, but shrouded in confusion, and a baffled smile passed his lips.

_I keep doing this to him. . .being bold one moment, then horribly shy the next. . .he's _got_ to be getting sick of it. . ._

"_What_ was _that_?" he panted, grinning.

"Impulse?" she muttered, shrugging her shoulders in question and avoiding those eyes.

"I think I like _impulse_," he laughed, stroking her face. "A lot."

He leaned up and kissed the corner of her lips, startling her, and slowly pulled her to his chest. He pulled the blankets up and wrapped his warm arms over her, sighing deeply. She snuggled into the strong teen, letting her body relax, and closed her eyes.

_Is this what "love" without pain feels like? How long will this last for me, before he's torn from me or I'm ripped from him?_

------------------------------

_Brown eyes locked with his as he opened his bedroom door, blood trickled from the corner of the soft mouth, and fear, rage and sorrow ravaged the young girl. A long cut ran her side, another on the opposite arm, and she was trembling. Her red hair flowed, burning in the light from his fire, and she spoke quietly, terrified._

"_Murtagh," she whispered, staring at the floor._

_He carefully pulled the girl to him, watching the cuts, and kissed her temple. Her arms went around his waist and she nearly collapsed._

"_What did he do to you?" he whimpered, picking her up and carrying her to the bed._

"_I disobeyed him. . .wouldn't kill the servant he said to. . ."_

"_So he beat you?" he growled, setting her on the big bed._

_Panic engulfed her and she clutched his neck when he tried to pull away, she whimpered like a wounded animal._

"_Reilyn," he murmured, "it's all right now. _I'm_ here, you're safe! Let me go so I can get you cleaned up."_

"_Don't go!" Reilyn pleaded, still clinging to him. "Please!"_

"_I'm not kiddo," he whispered, gently pulling her arms from his neck. "I'm going to get a wet cloth, I'll be right back."_

_The young Murtagh went slowly to the bathroom, wetting a cloth, and cursed his father silently. Reilyn was shuddering, eyes closed, as she lay on the bed. Her pale hands buried themselves in the blankets with a death grip as she tried to still herself and her teeth sank into her lip, spilling fresh blood from the new wound. Moonlight glimmered through the window and fell on her pale face._

She looks like a small goddess, _Murtagh thought, staring at the girl. _The Goddess of Loss and Sorrow. . .

_He sat next to her, slowly examining her side. He didn't dare look at her face just yet, not wanting to see if he was hurting her._

"_Murtagh, look at me," an older voice came from the girl._

_The pale teen looked at the now eighteen-year-old Reilyn, blinded by confusion. Just moments ago they had both been children, now. . ._

"_Murtagh, what are you doing?" she whimpered._

_He watched in horror as the cloth in his hand became a dagger and he felt his arm raise and then plunge the blade deep into her chest. Her soft brown eyes went wide, her gentle mouth opening in a silent shriek, and her pale hands clawed at him as he twisted the blade, inflicting hellacious pain upon her._

"Murtagh! Murtagh!" hands pinned his flailing body down as a voice beckoned him.

"No! God, please! Why? _Why_?" he mewled, thrashing on the bed. "Reilyn, I'm sorry!"

"Murtagh, open your eyes!" the voice commanded, hands cupping his face.

Murtagh fought hard, pulling himself from the dream world that had turned nightmare. His entire body shook as he opened his eyes, he was soaked in a cold sweat and very disoriented.

"What?" he panted, trying to get focus.

"You were dreaming," Reilyn breathed, pushing his sweat soaked hair from his eyes.

"Reilyn!?" Murtagh gasped in disbelief. "Is that _really_ you?!"

"Yes," her brown eyes were filling with fear and confusion.

He embraced her hard, clutching her to his chest, and ran his hands all over her back, trying to prove that she was indeed _real._ He breathed her scent of rain and forest in and kissed her neck over and over.

"Murtagh?" she whimpered, pushing up from him to look in his eyes.

He brushed her hair back and showered her pale face with kisses, eventually finding her mouth and he begged to be let in. She denied him, shoving away and scrambling back. He saw her collide with an awake Eragon, who put his arms around her protectively, and both teens stared at him with fear.

_Murtagh! _Thorn roared, clearing his mind of the fog. _What are you doing!?_

_Oh god! _he gasped. _I didn't mean to do that to her! Thorn, oh god I just betrayed her trust!_

_Calm yourself!_ his ruby beast commanded.

Murtagh closed his eyes and evened out his breathing, slowing his racing heart. His body still shivered violently and his hands clenched and unclenched involuntarily.

_This can be fixed, Murtagh,_ his dragon whispered. _But you need to _slow_ down. Tell them what happened in your nightmare, apologize to Reilyn. . .I'll help if I'm needed._

He opened his eyes, looking to Reilyn and Eragon. The girl cowered into the Blue Rider and _he_ glared at Murtagh violently.

"What in the _hell_ was that Murtagh?!" he growled, baring teeth.

"Reilyn, I'm sorry. . .," he whimpered, dropping his head into his hands. "I honestly did not meant to do that to you. . .will you let me explain?"

"You'd better!" Eragon snapped.

Emotions roiled over in him and he started to cry, the force of the emotion sucking all strength from him. He rode the wave of sorrow out, letting it run its course, instead of fighting it. He cried until his chest ached and he felt certain that he would be ill, but still more tears came.

He flinched, yelping, when a hand touched his arm and shrank away. He feared it was Eragon, looking to punish him for what he had done. When the person didn't leave, he braced himself for a blow, still sobbing.

_Thorn! He's going to _kill_ me!_

_No, Murtagh, no. Calm down. . ._

Strong arms wove around his middle and he was embraced from behind. He whimpered, still expecting pain, as he was pulled to a strong chest. Lips touched his temple and he bit back a scream, shivering violently. Warm hands rubbed his back in comfort and he relaxed just a little. Opening his eyes he saw Reilyn sitting away from him: back against the headboard, knees drawn up, and her hair hiding her face.

"I-I-I," he stammered, shutting his eyes again. "_Killed_ you, _both_ of you. . .in-in-in my dream. . .I-I killed you _both_!"

**Shoe:** Here it is! The first chapter of part two!! Read and review!! Yes, Finally!


	2. Forgiveness and Trust

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 2

Murtagh was overcome by emotions again, sobbing into Eragon's strong ,tan chest and clutching the boy. The young brunette rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, in an attempt to comfort him. He felt Reilyn shift and move closer, and he shrank away in shame.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm so sorry, Reilyn!"

"Shhh, Murtagh, shhh," her soft voice soothed him.

Cool hands cautiously wiped the tears from his face and ran in his raven hair, comforting him more than Eragon ever could. He opened his hazel eyes and was met with gentle brown ones as she continued to run her hands in his hair.

"Explain please," Eragon whispered, kissing his face. "When you've calmed down."

Reilyn stopped touching him and sat against the headboard, flinching away when he moved and sat with his back against Eragon. The brunette snuggled into his back, kissing him softly, and laced their hands together. They waited patiently for him to begin, he sucked in a long breath to soothe his nerves and to compose his voice, then slowly began.

"It started out as a memory," he whispered, tightening his grip on Eragon's hands. "Then morphed into a nightmare. A very _real _nightmare. . ."

"Murtagh," the young brunette soothed, kissing his neck.

"Reilyn. . .I stabbed you in the chest, twisted the blade. . .inflicted _ungodly _amounts of pain, but I couldn't make myself stop, _no matter_ how much I tried. . .then. . .Eragon I killed you. . ." he paused to slow himself down. "Reilyn when you woke me, I couldn't focus, was unable to tell reality from nightmare. . .I didn't think you were really alive, but that doesn't really excuse my actions. I'm deeply sorry."

Her brown eyes looked at him gently. She was still wary of him, and he could see the vicious battle within her. She fidgeted, wanting to move close but not sure of what to do. He stayed put, leaning into Eragon, and waited.

_She'll get close if she wants,_ he told himself. _So just wait. . ._

Eragon kissed his neck, making Murtagh's eyes flutter shut, and slowly started easing from behind him. Murtagh held the boy to him, seriously terrified that the boy was going to force him to be alone and confront Reilyn.

"Eragon?" he whispered into his ear.

"Confront her," the brunette breathed into him.. "Work it out, you'll have to have her trust to release the seal."

The young man placed one last kiss on him before leaving the room. Reilyn gaped at the boy, much like Murtagh was. She went to move but a glance from the sweet caramel eyes stopped her. She sank back against the headboard, knees drawn up, and refused to look at Murtagh.

_Thorn, I've obliterated that small shard of trust, haven't I?_

_No, _not _obliterated, but you have managed to put some spider web cracks all over it, making it very weak. . .you may have to start all over again to restore its strength._

_We don't have that kind of _time_, Thorn! I have to release their seals today!_

_Be patient, Murtagh. . .One task at a time. . .Make me proud, Brave one._

------------------------------------------

Reilyn wanted to trust Murtagh, desperately wanted to, but she had just been exposed to the darker side of the pale teen. He had been demanding, eager, forceful, and aggressive. . .trying to force his way into her mouth, he had terrified her. Now, she was left alone with him in the room and didn't know _which_ was worse.

The older boy was keeping his distance, just as uncomfortable as she was, but she wondered how long that would last. She felt him shift closer and she tensed, closing her eyes, but stayed still. She_ forced_ her body to keep put, to not flinch when a hand just barely brushed her face.

"Rei. . .can I? I won't if you don't want. . ." he whispered.

She kept her eyes closed, staying still. She didn't trust her mouth enough to answer him so she used what she knew: _body language._

He inched closer to her, gently touching her hair and face. She felt her trust build back slowly as he carefully got closer, she longed for that feeling of closeness. She leaned into his warm, strong hands, sighing and relaxed into his gentle caress. Suddenly, she felt warm breath on her neck and she shivered, not unpleasantly but a little uneasy. He supported the other side of her neck and she tensed.

"Reilyn?" he murmured, breath blowing warmly on her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, eyes still closed, and relaxed as much as instinct would allow. He nuzzled into her neck softly, testing her response. She flinched away and giggled.

"Tickles," she snickered.

"What _this?_" he asked innocently, lightly nuzzling her again.

She smiled and squirmed, turning and putting her hands on his chest. His hazel eyes glowed warmly as she stared at him, a soft smile on his lips, and he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, voice full of emotion.

"I know," she breathed, entranced by those eyes.

He made no move, waiting to see what she would do. Reilyn slowly pulled her eyes from his and let them wander the bare torso, examining him for the first time completely. The older boy breathed slowly and evenly, permitting her to touch him, trace his every scar, memorizing his features. Carefully, she touched his collar bone, tracing the bones over and over, gently fingering the many small scars that broke the smooth skin. As she memorized him, his breathing picked up and grew uneven, but he held still for her. She felt him shudder involuntarily when her hands brushed his stomach and she glanced up.

The hazel eyes were shut, his head tipped back, teeth sunk into his lip, and his breath labored. His hands clenched the sheets as he forced himself still.

"Sorry," he managed to gasp out. "I've never really let anyone. . ._memorize_ me quite like this. . ."

Reilyn removed her hands from the strong torso, her exploring left unfinished, and gently touched his hands. She avoided his eyes, which she was keenly aware were on her, and examined the battle-roughened hands. They were strong, powerful, yet gentle and caring. Lightly she traced the lines in his hands, looking up when a small noise emitted from the raven haired teen.

"Tickles," he smiled.

"What _this?_" she asked sweetly, tracing the lines again.

He smirked, eyes closing, and held still to the best of his ability. Suddenly, Reilyn felt his strong hands enclose her and she jumped. Immediately she blushed, closing her eyes, and turning away. She bit her lip in embarrassment.

_Fool_, she scolded.

-------------------------------------------

Murtagh stared at the stunning red-head, still trying to convince himself that he hadn't destroyed the trust between them. She had shown that she still trusted him, letting him nuzzle her, and _then_ some.

When her cool hands had first touched his torso, he managed to keep cool, but as she moved and brushed his stomach it was near impossible. Now, as he held her hands he was battling with himself.

_Kiss her or no? Try or not?_

He finally made up his mind to at least _try_. Slowly, he moved his mouth to her pale neck, listening intently for a sign to stop. When none became evident, he kissed, then flicked his tongue to the cool skin, being careful the whole time. She relaxed, exposing more of her neck to him, and he gently nibbled at it. Her hands tightened on his carefully, making him stop.

Reilyn turned and gave _him_ a confused look, _her_ brown eyes full of bafflement. He smiled and kissed her lips gently, removing one of his hands from hers to run it through her hair. He didn't want to test her just yet, he already figured he had the very clear answer: she did in fact _like_ it.

_Now, _this_ could be different,_ he thought. _If she does indeed like it, will it be gently- like Eragon likes to be bitten? Or could she hopefully be like me. . .the _more_, the _harder_-the _better

He silently prayed that it was the latter rather than the former. Murtagh _longed_ for someone of his own rough tastes, but knew he could survive if she were like gentle Eragon.

"Why-?" she whispered.

"Not yet," he murmured moving her to him. "Just _not quite_ yet."

She let out a small growl, one filled with confusion and some frustration, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He laughed and kissed her skin, moving to just below the jaw line.

"Murtagh?" she breathed, sleep evident in her voice.

"Hmmm?" he muttered, tending to her neck with his lips and tongue.

"I. . ._forgive_ you. For earlier. . .it just scared me, that's all. . . ." she whispered.

"Thank you," he sighed, feeling sweet relief.

"You should call Eragon back in. . ."

"Right," he shifted his head from her neck. "Er! Come back in here! We've smoothed things out!"

The brunette strolled into the room, smiling proudly at the two. He crawled onto the bed and promptly collapsed.

"Good," he giggled. "I was about to fall asleep in the damn _hall_. . . ."

Murtagh snickered, gently shifting and getting comfortable, then closed his eyes. As sleep curled around him, Thorn offered his thoughts on what went on.

_You never cease to amaze me, Brave one._

_How's that?_

_You're starting to _think_ before you _act_, you just proved that to me with Reilyn. . .'Not yet' was a very decent choice._

Murtagh glowed with pride form his dragons kind words as he cuddled the sleeping girl and pulled the sleeping brunette to him. Reilyn sighed and settled comfortably into him, her hand on his heart. Eragon moved to the other side of Murtagh, snuggling in, and slept soundly. Murtagh fell into a dreamless sleep, surrounded by the two he loved most.

**  
**


	3. Promises and Threats

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 3

Reilyn woke shortly before Murtagh left, lying next to his warm body staring as his chest rose and fell. Tentatively, she reached out and brushed her hand down his side, trying to finish exploring him. He yawned, shifting, and she went to pull her hand away.

"No," he mumbled, gently grabbing her wrist. "Don't stop, _please_."

She didn't know what to do. She longed to finish memorizing his stunning body, but was nervous about it. Slowly, Murtagh put her hand back to his side, guiding her to his chest. She watched her hand as he moved it over his body, taking time to memorize what she was looking at as well as touching.

"Reilyn?" he murmured. "Is this all right with you? I'll stop if you-."

"No, it's fine. . .but _no_ _farther_ than this, okay?"

"Of course," he whispered.

Her hand traced his stomach, slowly going over the well trained muscles as he guided her. A growl became audible and she smirked, knowing it was Murtagh. His strong hand released hers, allowing her to continue on her own. The growl grew louder as she ventured on her own, slowly transforming into a moan, and he arched into her hands.

_I should stop. . ._she thought_. Before something goes wrong. . ._

But she didn't stop, forcing herself to go on. She traced his sides, letting her nails sink in a little, and he moaned and growled at the same time. He arched again, grabbing her hands, and gasped for air. He pushed her nails into his flesh, dragging her hands down, creating long scratches in his flesh, and let out a muted whine.

"Murtagh. . .enough, please," she whispered, trying to pull her hands from his.

"No, _please_, Reilyn!" he moaned desperately.

_I should have stopped. . . Why didn't I stop?!_

"No, enough!" she said loudly, pulling away and finally escaping his grip.

Murtagh growled, sitting up and stared at her. He panted and licked his lips eagerly, he yearned for more. He reached out for her and she shrank back, afraid of what may happen.

"I got carried away. . ." he mumbled, tracing her face.

"I should have stopped. . ." she whispered.

"Don't blame yourself," he leaned in and kissed her. "I should have stopped when I. . ._well._ . ."

She giggled at his sudden shyness, it was the one emotion she thought he lacked, and relaxed a little bit. He pulled her to him and sighed, laying back. Reilyn rested her head on his chest, listening to the strong heart beat inside him. She couldn't stop thinking of what had happened, what she had done to him.

_The noise he made. . _.I _was the cause of that. . ._me, she thought, shivering slightly.

A loud knock, followed by the door opening made her heart stop. Murtagh jumped as the footsteps neared and Reilyn shut her eyes tight.

"Boy! What are you-?" Morzan demanded, cutting himself short. "Oh! So I _see_!"

A hand touched her face, too rough to be Murtagh's. She shifted , moving her face into Murtagh's neck, and pulled closer to the older man, faking sleep. The pale teen's heart pounded as her face nuzzled his neck, his arms going protectively around her, a low growl in his throat. The rough hand left her and didn't touch her again.

"You stop that growling you filthy little runt!" his father barked. "Or I swear!"

The growl deepened, filling with pure rage. Reilyn moved her mouth up to his ear, trying to prevent him from getting beat-he had enough problems today.

"Murtagh," she breathed, "stop."

The loud growl vanished, Reilyn curled closer, still pretending to be asleep. His hands touched her back, very carefully, with measured motions, and she heard Morzan laugh.

"Don't get too eager boy," Morzan chuckled. "You have a job to do today, now, tell her good morning and get moving."

She felt Murtagh shift beneath her, moving from under her arms, and her heart leapt.

_What is he going to do?_

Slowly, she was rolled to her back, the strong hands pinning her by the shoulders. The older teen moved and straddled her, and Reilyn struggled internally to stay still, to keep faking sleep. His actions caused red flags to shoot up everywhere, she was slowly realizing that even though she was strong, she was no match for Murtagh-he could do _anything_ he wanted to, if he chose. He kissed her hard, forcing his way in her mouth, and she felt fire in her body.

_I **like** this?!_ she was entirely stunned.

Murtagh kissed deeper, the growl becoming noticeable, then suddenly pulled back out. He bit her lip, growling loudly, and she tasted her own blood. She tensed, trying to hold still, but her hands betrayed her and moved to cup his face. A moan escaped the boy and his tongue dove back in her mouth, eager and aggressive.

"That's good enough, boy!" his father growled, pulling Murtagh off her by a handful of his hair. "Didn't you hear me the first time?!"

She rolled to her side, curling and praying Morzan didn't notice that she was fully awake. Her heart beat deafeningly in her chest and she had trouble keeping her breath even. She listened as Murtagh threw open the wardrobe, then the rustle as he looked for a clean vest. Morzan leaned over her as his son was distracted, his foul breath warmed her ear as he spoke.

"Enjoy waking up, you little wench?" he touched her hair. "You _belong_ to my son now, you understand? _Anything _he wants, _you give_. You don't want to know the consequences," he hissed.

Reilyn shivered, clenching her jaw, and growled. He made her soul cringe, pure hatred and rage surrounded her, this _man_ who killed her parents. His laugh grated her and she shuddered. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, growling in her ear. She closed her eyes as tight as she could, tensing her body, expecting a blow.

"You best remember what I said, girl! You _will_ do_ anything_ for him!" he hissed, releasing her hair and pushing her head into the bed.

She growled loudly and buried her face into the bed, disgusted with the evil man as well as herself. Was she really going to obey Morzan's orders to do whatever Murtagh wanted?

_If worst comes to worst, then _possibly, she whispered to herself. _But I don't think it will come to that. . . .I hope. . . ._

"Murtagh! Come!" Morzan bellowed, being obediently followed by his son.

--------------------------------------

Murtagh followed his father from the room, thinking over what he had done to Reilyn. In order to please his father (_and himself…_) he had pinned her, straddled her, kissed her aggressively, and bit her hard enough to draw blood, yet _she_ seemed to_ enjoy_ it.

"You're still soft on her," Morzan grumbled.

Murtagh looked at his father, almost running into the man. Father had stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What?" Murtagh asked.

"Reilyn, you're still _soft _on that damn little brat!" Morzan grabbed Murtagh's shoulders and slammed him into the stone wall. "I've _seen_ you when you train, the first session you _allowed_ her to pin you! She has lost a lot of her strength and you let her _think_ she can still beat you!"

Murtagh shoved his father back, defying the evil man, and lashed out. The first blow landed on the jaw, knocking the man's head back, and Murtagh threw his shoulder into the chest. Father roared in rage and backhanded his face, then punched him in the gut. While Murtagh doubled over, out of breath, he saw a knee rushing to his face and slid to the side, just avoiding the blow.

Shoving himself from the wall, Murtagh straightened up, ready to attack, only to be grabbed by the back of his vest and thrust face-first into the wall. Morzan wrenched his arm up between his shoulder blades, yanking his head sideways to speak in his son's ear.

"I want you to _swear_ to me that you will toughen up on that girl, in _every_ aspect!"

"No," Murtagh defied through clenched teeth.

"Yes! Or lose that bastard tongue of yours! _Swear_ you will cease the softness, toughen up on Reilyn in the arena,_ as well_ as behind that closed door of yours!" his father roared. "I have well_ seen_ just how you can be with women, boy! _Never_ have you been so _gentle_!"

"I will not swear such a thing!"

"Then your tongue," Morzan hissed. "Pity, I know how much _you like it_."

_Murtagh! Swear to him, right now! _Thorn bellowed.

_No! Never, Thorn!_

_Now! In the ancient language, _swear_! The words can be bent, you can work around them! Now, do it!_

"Last chance, boy!_ Swear_!" Morzan growled, pressing Murtagh's face to the stones.

Murtagh swore in the ancient tongue, saving his own in the process. He felt enraged, but empowered at the same time. Maybe he wouldn't need to hold back _so much _on Reilyn, but he didn't have to be near as_ harsh_ as his father wished.

_That could be a relief,_ he thought, smirking. _I've sort of been craving to test her. . . .Only a little, of course._

His father led the way to Lazaar, seemingly unaware of the fact that Murtagh eagerly wanted to go see Reilyn.

----------------------------------------

He opened his bedroom door very slowly, entering in silence. Reilyn sat curled in his chair, staring at the stone wall. Eragon was nowhere to be found, most likely for the best with what he had to tell Reilyn. Her ears twitched back in his direction, she knew he was here. He sat in the chair with her, sitting so he was facing her.

"How did you know it was me? I didn't make a single _sound_!" he smiled.

"The first thing Morzan taught us-well _me_. 'Always be alert of your surroundings, or else you will be killed,' he told me to use my senses as an animal. . .old habits die hard I guess," she said, still staring a hole in the wall.

"I need to tell you something," he murmured, putting his mouth to her ear. "You may not like it, but. . ." he trailed off, waiting for her.

"What's that?" she asked, turning and looking at him.

Murtagh's heart leapt in his chest; god he _wanted_ her, but _now_ was not the time.

"You and Eragon have to swear you will not use your magic against myself, Galbatorix, or my father, once it's been unsealed."

"Why?"

"That is self-explanatory, Reilyn. We need to ensure our own safety. After today, we will train you in the dark arts-the realm which even elves are afraid to venture into. . .And within the next few days you will swear loyalty to our King."

Reilyn growled at the mention of swearing loyalty, a deep, angry, animal sound. The sound made him smile, she was so much like himself.

"Don't get so upset," he kissed her neck. "There's a nice celebration that goes with it, very formal. . .actually _that_ might piss you off more."

"How could that possibly piss me off anymore?!"

"_You_ would have to wear a _dress_, I said it was a_ formal _affair. You'd have to look like the young woman you _are_," he laughed, kissing her growling mouth.

"_Reilyn_ in a dress?!" Eragon appeared, laughing. "That I'll have to see!"

Murtagh snickered himself, kissing Reilyn again. He personally didn't think the celebration would come soon enough, he was _dying_ to see her dressed up. Her growl subsided, but her body still showed her anger and frustration.

_Something _else _is bothering her. . . .what?_

_Your father-something he said, no _ordered_, her to do,_ Thorn replied.

_What do you mean?_

_He told her she _belongs_ to you and she is to do _anything_ you want, _**anything**

_That bastard! And now I've promised to toughen up on her, in _all_ aspects. . . She can't even stop me. . ._

_No, but _you _can stop _you_. Your father never specified what you had to do in order to "toughen" up on her. . ._

_Good point. . . Well that settles that problem for the time being. . .I guess. . ._

_Very good, Brave one._

A knock summoned him from his conversation with Thorn. He looked at Reilyn briefly, touching her shoulder, then got up. Eragon stood in front of the wardrobe, fussing with his shirt.

"Leave it Eragon," Murtagh smiled. "It'll be off you shortly anyway."

The brunette's hands fell to his sides and he gave him a puzzled look. Murtagh snickered at the simple look, then opened the door to find Lazaar.

**  
**


	4. Seals

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 4

When Murtagh opened the door and it was Lazaar who stood at the entrance, Eragon felt his heart stop.

_What? Murtagh's supposed to be the one releasing our seals! Why is this Shade here?!_ his mind screamed.

"The things you needed Sir Murtagh," Lazaar said bowing. "Two black candles, the pictures of the runes, the figure drawings, and the length of rope-just in case. I trust you have a dagger?"

_Rope? _Dagger_? This is unlike any magic unsealing I've ever heard of. . . What's going on?_

"Yes, I have my own. That is all Shade?" Murtagh was asking.

"Remember the rune placement on their bodies differs, hence the drawings. . .And_ no_ light aside from the candles," Lazaar hissed. "Tie them down if it pains them too much, they _mustn't_ move or _resist _the spell or-."

"Or else they'll die," Murtagh growled. "I_ know_."

"Then I leave you to your task, _lock_ this door," Lazaar hissed, turning and leaving.

Eragon looked at Reilyn, suddenly nervous. Murtagh set the supplies on the bed and looked at his window, trying to conjure up someway to blot out the sun.

"Murtagh," Reilyn grumbled. "Mind _explaining_ this to us? I've never heard of an unsealing spell calling for runes. . ."

"You've never had a _Shade_ seal someone, you only use magic wielders," he said.

"How are we supposed to _not_ resist?" Eragon whispered. "What does he mean by that?"

"Your natural instinct will be to fight the pain, Er," Murtagh said, motioning him over.

Eragon walked to the older boy, who put an arm around him, and let himself be pulled closer. Hands ran up his back, under his shirt, and Eragon was _very aware_ Reilyn was still present. He blushed as the hands moved to the front, glancing to Reilyn, and thanked gods upon gods that she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Hazel eyes looked into his as his shirt was completely removed, cast aside, and the hands resumed their touching. Gooseflesh appeared all over him and Murtagh smiled seductively, a low growl coming from him. A mouth teased his, eluding him every time he tried for a kiss, the tongue darting away from his just as he got close.

"Try and stay relaxed, Eragon," Murtagh whispered, _finally_ kissing him, _deeply_. "Don't move too much. . ."

"All right," he breathed, feeling his anxiety shang hai him.

Murtagh kissed him again, growling loudly, and pressed close. Eragon pulled closer, _closer_, demanding more from the older man. Murtagh smiled and turned them, shoving Eragon to the bed, then left him there.

_I _hate_ when he does this! _he growled.

The door was locked and Murtagh soon stood over him. A brief smile on his lips and a quick glance to Reilyn, confirmed the girl was still lost in her thoughts.

"How is this done?" she asked suddenly.

"One seal at a time, I don't have the knowledge to release both at once. This way it's safe. . .give or take a few minor side effects," Murtagh said.

Reilyn nodded and looked away from both men, staring out the window. Eragon could feel her tension from where he was and it only grew as Murtagh moved the supplies to the stand beside the bed.

"All the way on the bed," the older commanded.

"I'm first then?" Eragon asked, moving so he was on the bed completely.

"Yes," Murtagh grumbled, studying the papers.

He placed the candles on either side of the stand, putting the drawing of the male figure between them. The elder looked to the window, muttered some words Eragon didn't recognize and the room plunged into darkness.

"What?" Eragon gasped.

"Silence!" Murtagh barked.

Two small flames flickered, growing stronger, as the candles lit themselves. They cast enough light for Murtagh to see the rune drawings and he straddled Eragon's hips, placing the small pieces of paper on his bare torso in a certain order. The older teen glanced to the drawing on the stand and made a couple of corrections, then pulled his dagger from his belt.

Eragon gulped, looking at the sharp object nervously. He let his eyes meet Murtagh's and the pale teen smirked, rolling his hazel eyes. The pale Rider held up his left hand, examining the index finger, then let the tip of the blade pierce his skin. Eragon watched, mortified, as the elder shoved harder and twisted the blade, blood running to his elbow. The raven hair fell back as Murtagh's head tipped that way, a pleased growl coming from him as he cut himself open, the pain more pleasurable to him the farther he cut.

"Stay still, Eragon," a throaty voice said.

Murtagh kissed him once more before he began to draw the runes on the boy in his own blood.

------------------------------------------

Reilyn watched, curling to herself, as Murtagh drew the runes on Eragon, using his own blood to do it. The elder leaned over the younger, placing his hand on the tan chest, and whispered something. Eragon lurched up, crying out in pain and Murtagh forced him down, his hand glowing blood-red with magic. The boy's tan hands were buried in the sheets as he tried to keep still. He lurched again and Murtagh forced him down, pinning the teen, Eragon stopped making noise, biting his lip in order to do so.

_It's my job to protect him!_ her mind screamed.

She moved from the chair, but Murtagh shot her a heart wrenching look. The hazel eyes were wild as he pinned the younger Rider, almost _inhuman_. Reilyn stopped and sat back in the chair, staring at the two. Light caught her attention, making her look to Eragon's hands that clutched the sheets.

Sapphire magic glowed on his hands, growing more powerful as Murtagh unsealed his power. The brunette arched one last time, gasping, as the elder finished his task. Murtagh unpinned him and Eragon collapsed back, chest heaving, his caramel eyes rolled back and closed.

"Er?!" she yelped, leaping to the side of the bed and falling to her knees.

"Is it done?" he whispered weakly.

"Yes, don't you feel your magic coursing through you?" Murtagh panted.

"I feel _sick_."

"I was told that may happen. . .Can you get up?"

"I think-_oh god_!" Eragon arched up.

"Eragon?" Reilyn shouted.

Murtagh laughed loudly and Reilyn glared at him. She rose and went to slap him, but he caught her wrist as she lifted her hand and leapt from the bed. She growled in anger as the hazel eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"He feels his magic coming back," he snickered, "that's all."

She tried to wrench away from him, but his grip tightened painfully. Growling, she drew back her other hand and struck out. He caught that wrist as well and yanked her close, much closer than she would have preferred.

_Something's different! But what?_

'_Anything _he wants, you _give_,' Morzan's words rang in her head.

Remembering the man's threats, she caved, letting Murtagh pull her as close as he wanted. To her surprise and relief, he turned them to face Eragon, resting his head on her shoulder. She still knew something was wrong, but felt better for the moment. Eragon looked at her and smiled.

"Rei! Saphira says she misses speaking to you," the brunette laughed.

"She will hear her soon enough," Murtagh said.

"Can I go see her?" Eragon pleaded.

_No, please. . .damn it!_

"Of course, but don't be too long. . .This spell makes you weak," the elder purred.

The young teen smiled and kissed Murtagh with passion, going over Reilyn's shoulder to do so. She felt her anxiety skyrocket as the door unlocked and Eragon left.

_Relax!_ she commanded her nerves.

Murtagh let her go, hurrying to shut and lock the door, then embraced her. His heart raced and Reilyn decided she didn't really want to know what was the cause.

"Ready?" he whispered, kissing her neck.

"No, not at all," she sighed.

"Mmmm," he smiled into her skin.

"Just get this the hell _over_ with!" she snapped.

"Then sit," he commanded.

Reilyn sat on the bed, desperately wanting to back out and leave her magic sealed. She closed her eyes, trying to vanish into her thoughts, as Murtagh pulled her hair back from her neck.

"Reilyn, look at me," he whispered. "I need to tell you something."

Slowly, she forced herself to look at him. Every instinct told her to go-get the hell out! Yet, she stayed. His hazel eyes looked her over, coming to rest with her own. His mouth pressed to her, he demanded entry, and he held her still as he kissed. He pushed her back on the bed, pinning her as he slowly kissed a little deeper. She felt disgusted with herself for actually _obeying_ Morzan and Murtagh's demands, but felt herself _wanting_ his kiss. The elder broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her ear.

"Things may get strange for a while," he whispered. "My father made me swear to toughen up on you. . .in _every_ aspect. . .I'm sorry Reilyn."

"Funny," she growled with sarcasm. "He told me to obey you. . .do _anything_ you wanted. . .that_ bastard_!"

"Well," he bit her neck hard, "I'd say I've _'toughened'_ up, wouldn't you?"

Reilyn gasped when his teeth made contact, relishing the feel, and laughed when he pulled back and looked at her. Relief was flooding through her, as well as the electric current the bite sent, when she realized he was only going to toughen up slightly. He looked at her affectionately, smirking, and brushed her face, he sat up and reached for the rune pictures, as well as the drawing of the female figure, making her heart sink.

_Here we go. . ._she thought with dread.

------------------------------------------

Murtagh studied the drawing, trying to figure out how to go about this. The figure called for a rune on either side of her neck, that was simple, the hard part was the other three: they had to go just below the collar bone. He looked at her shirt, trying to determine if he could do this without having to strip her.

_Well, that solves that problem,_ he smiled, seeing the laces. _I can just untie those to where I need them, no harm done._

"Close your eyes, Rei," he whispered, brushing his lips to hers. "And relax,"

She slowly obeyed him, closing her eyes and relaxing her tensed muscles. Murtagh lay the runes for her neck on either side of where they were to go, them set the other three aside in their proper order. He took a deep breath and started to untie the laces, Reilyn whimpered and shifted away.

"Rei, I have to. . .I'm sorry. . .No farther than this, I promise," he kissed her.

She kissed back, slowly relaxing as he finished untying to where he needed. He gently moved the material, revealing pale skin, his blood lit on fire and his body _ached_ for her _furiously_, but he resisted the temptation.

_No, no, no, no, no,_ he chanted, pulling the dagger from his belt for a second time. _Not now, not the time. Remember your plan. . . .The celebration-_, he growled as he caved in a little.

He kissed either side of her neck, marking the places for the runes with his lips and tongue, then moved to her collar. He gently pressed his lips to the places here, where the runes were to go, hearing her gasp lightly with each of the contacts. He smiled and kissed her mouth, then her closed eyes.

"I'm starting Rei. . .keep still, don't resist."

Reilyn nodded, shivering, and Murtagh re-punctured the tip of his left index finger. He whined with pleasure from the pain, driving the blade deeper, his eyes closing from the sweet feeling.

_Your task, Murtagh!_ Thorn reminded.

_Oh, right. . .lend me your power when I need it Thorn. . ._

_Of course, Brave one._

Carefully, Murtagh copied the runes on her with his own blood, focusing hard. When the runes were done, he sucked the excess blood from his hand, relishing the taste. He leaned over her, hand on her chest, fingers positioned on either side of the runes, and muttered the words Lazaar taught him

The pale girl yelped and tried to squirm away from him. He pressed harder on her, tightening his knees to her body as well, pinning her the best he could. She bit her lip, drawing blood, turning her head to the side, and he felt her hands grab his calves. He could feel the spell intensify, Reilyn sinking her nails into him as it did. She arched as the pain worsened and he pinned her, holding tighter.

"Almost, Rei. . ." he panted.

She growled, biting her lip harder, and he felt her nails puncture his skin-**_through_** the leather pants. Again, she arched and again he forced her down. They were so close. . .

"Done," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She panted and shook all over, licking the blood from her lips. He stayed on top of her, gently touching her face, and then he retied her shirt closed-the runes had mysteriously vanished. She released his calves, resting her hands on his thighs, and slowed her breathing.

"Magic back yet?" he murmured.

"I don't know. . ."

"Look at me, Rei," he kissed her deeply, tasting her blood.

When he pulled back, her brown eyes were looking at him. He smiled, slowly propping himself over her, and stared into her eyes. She returned a weak smirk, hands moving from his thighs to her lip, then they fell away as he kissed her again. Suddenly, she moaned and arched up, her magic finally coursing its way through her. Murtagh smiled and moved off her, before things got any harder for him to control.

-------------------------------------

The pain that had racked her body as the seal was being released was soon replaced by the powerful feel of her magic returning. She was aware that she made some noise and arched into Murtagh, and vaguely aware that he had moved off of her.

_Reilyn!_ Saphira called.

_Saphira. . .it's _great_ to hear your voice_! she smiled.

_As it is for me to hear yours! Eragon tells me that things have 'improved' among you and Murtagh. . . .Is this true? Are you a-what do you humans call it? A couple?_

_Something along those lines. . .I guess. It's complicated. . .Let's not discuss this right now, okay? I'm exhausted._

_Of course, I understand. I take it you will clarify this situation with me later?_ the beast whispered.

_Maybe. . .Can I visit you tomorrow? Or later, after I've rested?_

_I would have it no other way, Reilyn. . . .Go and rest._

The dragon retreated from her mind and Reilyn smiled, moving to sit up. Pain blossomed in her chest, red blurring her vision, and she collapsed back, curling to her side. She whimpered and held her chest, waiting to see if it would pass. It did, finally, but she refused to risk waking it and lay still.

"Reilyn? What's wrong?" Murtagh asked, touching her shoulder.

"Pain in my chest when I tried to move," she mumbled. "Not really intense, but enough to deter me from trying again too soon."

"Aside from that, how do you feel?"

She opened her eyes to find the older teen laying beside her, on his side to face her. He had dark circles under his hazel eyes, his skin seemed paler somehow-drained, and he looked _dead_.

"Better than _you_ look," she whispered, brushing dark hair from his face. "Just exhausted. . ."

"How bad do _I_ look? They told me it was a taxing spell. . .meant for Shades only, but Galbatorix insisted. . ."

"You look _dead_, Murtagh. Are you all right?" she felt her eyes wanting to close and she forced them to stay open.

"Just exhausted, that's all. I guess we both need rest. . ."

"Make that three. . ." Eragon said from behind the locked door. "Mind?"

Murtagh and Reilyn snickered weakly at the door, Murtagh pushed himself form the bed and let the youngest one in. The energy the boy had had a short time ago was evaporated completely, his shoulders sagged as he shuffled to the bed. He crawled up and collapsed, smirking briefly at Reilyn.

"So much for me seeing Saphira," he mumbled. "I made it to the steps. . ._of the hall_! That's it. . . Talked to her for a while though."

Reilyn giggled and closed her eyes, feeling herself drift away. She jumped when the door was shut. Murtagh snickered.

"All right?" he breathed in her ear.

"Almost asleep, you bastard," she growled playfully.

"Oops," he said, kissing her neck.

She heard him extinguish the candles and felt as he crawled into the bed. She opened her eyes and saw that he was curled to Eragon, giving the brunette his full attention. Her eyes slid shut and she rolled over carefully, feeling a twinge in her chest, so her back was to the boys.

_This is still awkward feeling. . .but then. . .right feeling somehow as well. . ._

The thought died as sleep consumed her.


	5. Connections and Training

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 5

"Reilyn, wake up!" Eragon said, shaking her by her shoulder.

"Nnnuuhhh," she mumbled, rolling away from him.

"Reilyn! Wake up!" he commanded, shaking her harder.

"Leave me alone, Eragon!" she growled, wrapping her arms around her pillow and pulling it closer.

"Rei! We have to wake up!" he shook her again. "Training ring any bells?"

"Eragon, I promise you if you don't leave me alone- you will not live to see the light of another day!" Reilyn snapped, hiding her face in the pillow.

"Eragon, leave her," Murtagh snickered from somewhere in the room. "Get your bath, I'll see if I can wake her."

"Fine," the young teen grumbled, getting out of the bed.

Reilyn heard the two kiss, then the bathroom door shut as Eragon went to take his bath. She pulled the blankets over her head, wrapping her arms over them as well. She didn't want to wake up, that meant having to betray the Varden, betray herself, she would have to fight for those she loathed.

"Reilyn," Murtagh whispered, crawling on the bed. "Time to wake up."

She growled and snuggled farther into the bed. Refusing to do what he was saying was simple for the moment. She felt him move closer, pull the blankets from her head, and move his face to hers.

"Reilyn," lips touched her neck. "You have to wake up."

"No, I don't," she muttered.

"Fine, if you won't wake up on your own," Murtagh sat on her back. "I'll just sit here and think of things to wake you up."

"Leave me alone, Murtagh," she grumbled.

"Why should I? I need you up so we can train."

_Reilyn, do as he says. . .Train. . .Grow stronger. . ._Saphira whispered.

_Saphira, they want me to grow stronger to fight the Varden!_

_Grow stronger, Reilyn. I'm not telling you to fight the Varden, I'm telling you to gain power so you can fight. The _who _is up to you. . ._

_They want me to swear loyalty to Galbatorix! I'll have no option of _who_ to fight!_

_We will cross that bridge when we come to it. There are ways around such things. . .For now, just listen to Murtagh. . .Be brave, grow strong. . .For _me_ if no one else._

_For you and I, Saphira. . .To protect Eragon to the best I can as well. . ._

_That's good, Reilyn. Make me proud._

_Don't I always?_ Reilyn smirked.

The beast left her mind and she was aware that Murtagh was still sitting on her back. His hands were massaging her back and her neck, she was utterly relaxed under the dark-haired teen. She turned her head to the side and sighed, eyes closed.

"Reilyn?" he whispered. "Are you finally waking up?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" she muttered.

"Not really," he snickered, "but I'm glad you've decided to agree."

His hands moved down her back, drawing light patterns wherever he went. She smiled and squirmed under his tickling touch, only making him tighten his knees to her sides and tickle more. She tried to wriggle from beneath the older teen, but he was stronger than she was and he pinned her, growling playfully.

"Murtagh!" she yelped when the elder sank his teeth into her shoulder.

His hard bite turned into a gentle kiss that moved to her neck. His growl deepened and his pin let up, she took advantage of the moment and flipped him off her, moving and pinning him.

"I'm up," she growled, staring at his smiling face.

"So I've noticed," he snickered, pulling her to him. "Good morning."

"Depends on your definition of _'good'_," she mumbled.

"I can _improve_ your definition. Come here," he smiled.

He kissed her hard, tongue diving in her mouth eagerly. His hands wove themselves in her hair, holding her still and pulling her closer, he sat up, growling. She slowed him down, tracing patterns in his mouth and growling lightly herself. He smiled, removing his tongue, letting her into his mouth. She broke the kiss, hearing him hiss at the contact loss and stared into his hazel eyes.

"Is your morning **_'good'_** now?" he smirked.

"I'd say greatly improved," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his smile.

"_Finally,_" he laughed, "I was running out of ideas."

"Decided to join the land of the living, Rei?" Eragon called, emerging from his bath. "It's about damn time."

_Eragon, _she growled, _watch yourself._

_Love you too, Rei!_

_This has been missed. . ._

_That it has, Rei._

"You two best keep your minds connected today," Murtagh said, laying back and lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Why?" Eragon asked nervously.

"Because you're both going against me today. . .at the _same_ time," he laughed, stretching. "Not that I'll have _any_ trouble beating you."

"Not like we won't make it somewhat difficult for you," Reilyn challenged, pinning him by the shoulders.

"I look forward to the challenge!" he growled playfully, quickly rolling and pinning her under him.

_Er, think we're up to the task?_ she whispered.

_We'll sure put up a fight! No speaking out loud while we fight, unless we absolutely have to! Let's keep some element of surprise. . ._

_Right, just like old times!_

_Old times!_

"That's the spirit!" Murtagh smiled, unpinning her.

"Can you hear us when we are connected?" Eragon asked.

"No, but sometimes your faces tell me when you're conversing," he snickered, kissing him. "Now get ready and meet me in the arena. _Don't_ make me wait too long."

"All right," they agreed in unison.

------------------------------------------------------

Eragon hurried and pulled on clean clothes, Reilyn following suit, then they strapped their sword belts on and left the bedroom. His heart felt light for the first time in a long while, he was connected to both Reilyn and Saphira, and his magic was back.

"He's going to be tougher on me from now on, Er," Reilyn muttered.

"Huh? Tougher on you? Rei, you're _stronger_ than he is, or damn close!" he laughed.

"He was going easy on me, Eragon!" she snipped.

"What?! You're _kidding _me, right?"

"No, I'm not. Don't expect to beat him, but don't hold back on him either, and don't be afraid to inflict damage. . ." she muttered sternly.

"Rei. . ." he murmured.

_Eragon, listen to her. She's telling you the truth,_ Saphira spoke up.

_Why is she telling me to go all out?_

_To gain more power, Little one. Both of you will need it for the future. . ._

_And whatever she may hold for us. . ._

_Be brave, Little one._

_I will, Saphira. I will. . ._

_I love you, Little one._

_I love you too, Saphira. . ._

"All right, Rei! No holding back on him," Eragon said.

They pushed open the heavy doors leading to the arena, stepping into the bright sunlight together. Murtagh stood in the middle of the grounds, swathed in the brilliant rays. His black hair seemed to have a blue shimmer, his pale skin shone like pure starlight, and the black clothes he wore made him look like a god of war. His strong back was straight and his arms were crossed in front of him, leaving his broad shoulders to them.

"Well, that didn't take long," Murtagh said, without turning to face them.

"Can't keep a prince waiting, now can we?" Eragon smirked.

_Prince? Er, he's _not_ the son of the King. . ._Reilyn whispered in confusion.

_No, he's not the Kings son, but Morzan is close to the King. Murtagh is technically considered a _prince_ to these people. . ._

_Guess I learn something new everyday. . .I've been in the company of a prince for days, no weeks, now and I never even knew. . ._

"Eragon, I've asked you to not call me a prince. . .You know I hate that damn title," Murtagh muttered.

"It's not everyday I find I'm training with a _Prince_, Murtagh," Reilyn snickered. "Why did you hide it from me?"

"Because," he turned to them, "it's not something I'm proud of. . .No treating me differently now that you know. Understand?"

"Yes, Murtagh. _No_ special treatment."

"Good," the elder spun, unsheathing his blade and swung at Eragon.

_Er! Move!_ Reilyn barked, blocking the blow with her own blade.

_God! He didn't even give a warning!_ Eragon yelped, darting away and wielding his own weapon.

"Well done," Murtagh commended.

_Eragon, circle around him. . .His back's open. . ._

_Right_, he agreed, circling the older boy.

Murtagh glanced back, a smirk on his mouth. Zar'roc whistled through the air towards Eragon. The brunette blocked the swing with his sword, hazel eyes locked with his over the crossed blades, a pleased smile on Murtagh's lips. Eragon shoved back, breaking the contact with Zar'roc and sidestepped.

_Rei! Now would be a good time for you to do something!_

Reilyn moved forward, but Murtagh spun and caught her wrist. The elder teen twisted her wrist, causing her to release her blade, and spun her, pulling her close to his chest. Zar'roc went to her pale throat and Murtagh's strong arm went around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Eragon, you just got Reilyn killed or kidnapped," Murtagh growled, "but for now, she's a hostage. Save her-_-if you can_."

_Er, whatever you do- don't get me _killed_ for real!_ she snapped.

_Rei, what do I do? I can't use magic on him!_

_Distract him- I've got an idea,_ she said, twitching her fingers in the direction of what lay on Murtagh's belt.

_Right. . ._

Eragon moved slowly, keeping his eyes locked with the wild hazel ones, a sadistic grin played with Murtagh's mouth as he pulled his sword closer to Reilyn's neck. She winced as the edge cut her skin and glared at the older teen, her hand creeping closer to the dagger handle. Eragon watched as she pulled it free and buried it into his thigh. The dark haired teen growled when the dagger bit into him, his eyes closing in utter bliss from the pain, and he pulled it from his leg, smiling.

_Well, that didn't go exactly as I planned!_ she hissed.

"Reilyn, you should know better than that," Murtagh said, pulling Zar'roc tighter to her neck and tracing his dagger down her cheek. "You just got yourself killed."

Reilyn was released suddenly, she stepped away from Murtagh quickly, turning and glaring at him. Eragon saw her hand go to the blood on her neck, she looked at the crimson liquid on her fingers before licking it off. Murtagh smirked and gestured to her sword, wiping his dagger on his pants before putting it back on his belt.

_Rei, are you all right?_ he whispered.

_Fine, just my pride is wounded for the moment. I told you he was going to toughen up on me, but I admit- I didn't know it would be to _this_ level. . ._

"Again," Murtagh commanded as Reilyn picked up her silver blade.

----------------------------------

Reilyn tentatively examined her wounds from training, carefully pulling up her shirt to reveal the gash she'd earned. Her whole body shrieked with white-hot pain, muscles ached, bruises hurt, and cuts throbbed. She looked to Eragon, who was examining a large bruise on his ribs.

"Anything broken?" she asked.

"No. You?" he winced as he pulled his shirt back down.

"No, I think we got lucky in that field. . ."

"Rei, he _annihilated_ us out there! I never knew he was _that_ strong. . .Think he's always held back on us?" the brunette mumbled, slowly sitting on the bed and removing his boots.

"I do," she sighed, waking the fire in her side. "But I think we got a few hits in today. . ."

She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, using a cloth and cool water she cleansed her side. The gash on her left side was long, but shallow, a reminder of her leaving her sides open for a brief second. Murtagh hadn't held back on them at all, the raven haired teen seemed to enjoy flaunting his power. Reilyn tore an old towel into strips and wrapped her side for the time being, Murtagh had gone to get food and bandages-just in case.

_You fought well, Reilyn,_ Saphira whispered.

_Not well enough, he pretty much destroyed us. . ._she growled.

_You will both grow stronger over time, more connected. . .Trust me._

_You know I do, Saphira._

The dragon left her thoughts to herself as she finished her temporary bandaging. She pulled the undershirt back down and left the bathroom. Eragon was in the process of removing his shirt completely, in order to get a view of how extensive the damage to his body was. She grimaced as she heard tendons creak in his shoulders and saw the dark bruises on his tan body, she wondered just how bad _she_ looked. Gently, Reilyn rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the sore muscles.

"Dammit," she hissed as a muscle spasmed in her right shoulder.

She froze, waiting for the spasm to end. When it passed she went to the bed and lay down, covering her face with one arm. It hurt to be on the soft bed, but it was better than standing. Eragon mumbled something incoherently, then followed her example and lay down. The aches in her body began to fade as exhaustion swam over her, she flowed with the currents of sleep and let herself get some much deserved rest.


	6. Getting Ready

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 6

Murtagh opened his bedroom door, balancing a tray of food in one hand and a sack of bandages in the other, kicking the door shut behind him. He set the things in his arms down and looked to the bed. He smirked when he saw both teens resting, still dressed in their sword belts. His thigh had a continuous dull ache, from when Reilyn had stabbed him. He had refused to let the healers anywhere near this wound, it was to be his personal reminder to keep a better eye on his dagger, and as soon as Eragon have him a good wound, he'd have a mark from each of them.

The two had fought well, but had been of little challenge to him. They swung blindly, without thinking first. They were used to battling simple soldiers, not a skilled Rider.

_That'll change_, he thought, wrapping his thigh with a fresh bandage.

He finished his thigh, striding to Eragon's side of the bed. He placed his hands on the tan body, muttered the healing words and healed the teen.

"Mmm," Eragon sighed, moving into his hands.

"Need you healed for tomorrow," he murmured, kissing his side. "More training."

"_What?_" Eragon whined. "More of _that?_"

"Much, _much_, more," he smiled. "And you'll be able to use magic on me. . .Not that it'll do you any good."

Eragon whined again, louder than the last time and sneered at Murtagh. He merely smirked and kissed the younger, then stood and looked at Reilyn. She had by far taken the worst of the damage, getting a nasty gouge on her left side from Zar'roc, and often been "killed" by him.

"Go eat, Eragon," he whispered, kissing the now pouting mouth. "You need your strength for tomorrow."

"Terrific," the brunette mumbled, moving to the food.

Murtagh laughed at the boy's lack of enthusiasm, moving to the other side of the bed. Reilyn stirred, but didn't move much more than that. He carefully moved her arm from her face.

"Reilyn," he whispered. "How's your side?"

Her brown eyes fluttered open, dulled by sleep as she regained her focus. She winced when she sat up, massaging her right shoulder.

"Sore. . .but other than that, not bad," she murmured.

"Shall I heal you?"

"Not my side. . .just wrap it. Have at everything else. . . " she whispered.

"Why everything but your side?" he asked, fetching the bandages.

"It'll be a reminder. . .to guard myself better and to never underestimate the enemy," she smiled, seeing the bandage on his thigh.

He smiled, healing her other bumps and bruises, then slowly lifted her shirt. She tensed, but allowed him to unwrap her makeshift bandages. He moved and straddled her thighs, examining the gash, as well as her body, then looked to her face.

"Sit forward, so I can wrap you up," he commanded. "hold your shirt up, I need both hands free."

She did as she was told, squeezing her eyes closed and biting her lip nervously. Her hands trembled as she held her shirt up and he kissed her mouth gently.

_Some things still scare her. . .She's learned to kiss-rather effectively- and I know she's like me, but. . ._he thought.

Murtagh carefully began to wrap her side, feeling her tense and flinch back as his hands touched her bare skin. A whimper escaped her as he went around a second time, so he moved closer and hissed her neck.

"Trust me," he breathed. "Relax."

He continued to wrap her up, kissing her neck the whole time. Gradually, she began to relax into him, leaning her head on his shoulder, even kissing his neck in return. He smirked, and upon finishing with the bandages, licked her neck lightly. She pulled back and gave him a startled look, only making him smile and want her more.

"Eat," he murmured, getting off her.

---------------------------------

Reilyn couldn't fathom the reason _why_ she had to wear a dress, let alone why they were going to such extravagant measures if she were to were it but _one_ time. Two days ago, some servants had some and taken the measurements of all three teens. At least she didn't feel so alone in the whole having to dress up part, Eragon had whined almost as much as she had. . ._was_.

"Miss Reilyn?" Vannie called through the bathroom door. "Are you finished with your bath?"

"Yes, I'll be out in just a minute Vannie," she called, ringing her hair out over the tub.

Vanessa-Vannie- was one of the servants that was to help Reilyn get ready. The girl was quiet and kind, but most of all:_ patient_. Vannie had already dealt with Reilyn's constant griping for two hours, but she remained bright and cheerful. The young servant had even managed to get Murtagh's room as the place to get ready.

"I really don't understand _why_ I'm being forced into a damn dress," Reilyn muttered, opening the bathroom door. "I don't think I've _ever _worm one before. . .I'll be so _uncomfortable._"

"Miss Reilyn, don't be silly!" the soft blue eyes twinkled with laughter. "You have natural grace and elegance, we're just bringing it to the surface. Prince Murtagh will be the most envied man in the whole land with you on his arm tonight."

Reilyn felt a light shiver run her spine when Vannie said "Prince Murtagh," her skin tingled and broke into gooseflesh at the very thought. She still wasn't over the fact that Murtagh was indeed a Prince.

"Yes, _me_. Masculine little _me_ on his arm. I'm not fit to be with a Prince. . ." she sighed. "A _dog_ wouldn't envy him, but it would_ pity_ him."

_Reilyn!_ Saphira scolded. _You are a very beautiful young woman! Now, start to accept that simple fact and make me proud. Prove them wrong. . ._

_Prove them wrong. . . Yes, that is what I shall do tonight! I'll show them all that even a warrior such as myself can be _beautiful

_That's my girl!_ Saphira crowed.

"Come now, let's get you in the dress. Then we have much else to do," Vannie smiled, opening the wardrobe.

When her eyes fell on the dress, Reilyn felt her hate for the thing lessen a little. It was indeed elegant, anyone who wore it would be worthy of a Prince-even one so rough as Murtagh. The black silk dress was split in an upside down V in the front, with blood-red silk behind it, preventing anyone from seeing any skin. It was floor length and it shimmered as if someone had sewn stars into it. It had no sleeves, but black and red lace arm length glove-type things that were fastened with small strips of silk, leaving her skin bare from about her shoulder to three inches down. The back of the dress laced up to her shoulder blades, leaving her pale back exposed, and the "gloves" extended in a V over the middle finger of each hand.

"Positively amazing!" Vannie cheered as Reilyn spun around and looked at herself in the mirror.

Reilyn stared at the woman in the mirror. The teen that stared back couldn't really be her, she was breathtaking and elegant looking. She rose her hands and stared at the intricate lacework gloves, extending her arms and twisting and turning them.

_At least it's flexible. . .maybe this won't be so uncomfortable after all. . ._she thought nervously.

"Come, come," Vannie clapped her hands. "Let's finish!"

----------------------------

By dusk, Reilyn was ready. Her nails had been painted black with something Vannie called "nail polish", one of their magicians had created it. Her copper hair was pulled up in an odd pony tail, it doubled over on itself, and a small strip of her bangs had been left out to hang in her face. Lavender oil had been dabbed on her wrists and her neck.

"Something's missing. . ." Vannie murmured, looking Reilyn over. "But I don't know what. . ."

"I think I may know," Reilyn offered. "Top shelf of the wardrobe, far right. . .see it?"

"This choker?" Vannie asked, turning the choker over in her hands.

"Precisely," she whispered. "Let me see it."

Vannie handed her the necklace, watching as Reilyn put it on. The blue eyes lit up when she turned to the girl.

"Well?" she asked, feeling her heart pound.

"Now it's complete!" the servant clapped. "You look like royalty yourself."

"Do I?" she breathed.

"Of course! Now, hurry to the steps! You know where to be, correct?"

"Yes, I know. . .Vannie, is it normal for me to feel ill at a time like this?"

"Yes, very! Now, go!" she shoved Reilyn towards the door. "Mustn't keep a Prince waiting!"

Reilyn slowly walked from the room, trying to soothe her frayed nerves.

_Reilyn, you will stop hearts!_ Saphira said.

_Right, maybe from_ shock_ value. . ._

_You are _beautiful_. Murtagh will be impressed, Eragon as well. . ._

_Too bad this is all for that damn loyalty oath. . . I'll never be able to relax. . ._

_Now, that is hard to imagine. . . You'll be fine!_


	7. Breathtaking

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 7

Murtagh felt anxious. His whole body coursed with energy as he stood near the staircase with Eragon. The youngest teen kept fiddling with his tan vest and white dress shirt beneath it. He was just as uncomfortable as Murtagh, though the elder was, by now, used to having to dress like royalty.

He wore a pair of freshly made leather pants, a black long sleeved button down shirt, and a new black leather vest. Zar'roc had been polished to a glow, same with his new boots, and his hair had been combed (though he had shaken his head after, in order to get it how he wanted it). He looked like the _Prince_ he was to be, but still felt like the jester.

"Quit fiddling, Eragon," he hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"I feel so _awkward_, Murtagh," he whined.

"I know," he squeezed his elbow in reassurance. "But you look charming. . .irresistible. ." he purred.

"Really?"

"Yes, if only I could _kiss_ you right now," he winked.

"So. . .Have to keep up appearances huh? Can't have a Prince with two lovers?" the caramel eyes sparkled.

"Not really a good thing. Now, cut it out! I'm having a hard enough time already," he smiled.

The young teen laughed and elbowed him lightly. Murtagh felt bad that it was Reilyn who would be getting his full attention, but felt overjoyed at the same time. He hoped things would go exactly as he planned.

"Murtagh, **_look._** . .She's _here_," Eragon murmured.

He straightened up, resting his hand on his sword, trying to look as regal as possible. His heart raced and his breath caught when he saw her.

_My god! She's beautiful. . ._

Reilyn stood on the center landing, looking as if she could just die from embarrassment. She had her hands in front of her, playing with her fingertips nervously.

"Wow!" Eragon gasped. "She's stunning!"

"That she is!" he grinned, patting the boy's shoulder and taking the stairs two at a time.

He bounded up to her, not caring that it wasn't very "prince-like", he just wanted to see her up close. He grabbed her trembling hands and bowed his head, she bowed hers in return, blushing. He looked up and caught her mouth with his, feeling her jump at his sudden affection, letting go of one of her hands to support her neck. She let go of his hand, moving hers to his face, and kissed him back. He smiled and pulled her closer, tasting the pure sweetness of her lips, losing himself.

"You are _breathtaking_, Reilyn," he breathed, when she broke the kiss.

"No, I'm not. . ." she murmured.

"Then _I'm_ not a _Prince_," he smirked, kissing her deeply.

She smiled into the kiss, slowly tracing his mouth, she made him shiver when her fingers toyed with the nape of his neck. He pulled back a little and nibbled her lower lip, he just couldn't get enough of her.

_Murtagh, can you pry yourself from her long enough to do what it is that you're supposed to?_ Thorn muttered, slightly amused.

_Oh, oops. . ._

He pulled back and kissed her once more, then gently hooked his arm with hers, tingling from head to toe. She looked at him timidly, biting her lip lightly, and he smiled comfortingly.

"You stole my breath and stopped my heart just now Reilyn," he whispered, smirking.

"You're rather dashing yourself. . .for a Prince, I mean," she smiled.

They descended the marble steps slowly, listening to the applause and murmurs from the crowd. Murtagh caught awkward gaping mouth stares from most of the men and a rather pleased look from Father. He kept stealing glances at her, trying to memorize her at this moment, to absorb her every feature.

_She's not even the same _woman_. . .Where's my man-clothes wearing fighter?_ he wondered.

_She's there, Brave one. We are just seeing the beautiful gem in a new light,_ Thorn said. _Just look at her. . .You'll see._

The eldest looked at the young woman on his arm, seeing what he had missed before. The girl was giving Eragon a harsh look, one that could kill, but she smiled playfully. He could only guess what the brunette was saying to her in order to earn such a look.

"Rei," he murmured, "Thorn says you're a gem."

She looked at him and smiled sweetly, touching his hand on her arm. She seemed to be repressing a fit of giggles.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm a gem in the rough," she smirked.

_Her shoes. . .they sound funny. . ._

"Are you wearing your _boots_, Rei?" Murtagh asked, slightly shocked.

"No,_ yours_!" she said quietly. "They looked better than mine."

He leaned close, putting his mouth to her ear, so only she would hear the words.

"_Don't_ let anyone else see those, Reilyn! Father would be furious, not to mention _all_ of these people."

"And risk ruining my guise?" she kissed his cheek. "_Never._"

"That's good," he placed a light kiss on her. "_Behave_ yourself, I need to speak with my father and the King."

"_You_ behave," she smirked, leaving him to go join Eragon.

He watched her glide over to the brunette, pondering just how well he would manage to behave himself.

-----------------------------------------

"Eragon, not one word," Reilyn growled.

"You look utterly _fantastic_!" he cheered.

**_Told you,_** Saphira taunted.

"I'm uncomfortable in my own skin. . ."

"Come on, let's wander," the young teen pulled her by the arm.

Reilyn let herself be led around the huge, open-air room, taking in all the sights and sounds. A massive garden lingered outside, the smells beckoning to her, and she resisted the urge to run and lose herself among the flowers. Children, the first she'd seen since being here, ran all around them, laughing, taunting, and playing. She smiled as she watched them, wanting to join them in their games.

"M'lady," someone hissed behind them.

A shiver racked her body and she turned. Lazaar stood, bowing low, an evil grin on his white face.

"Lazaar," she muttered, bowing her head.

"Looking forward to your oath?" his black eyes gleamed.

_Reilyn, **don't**, _Eragon whispered.

"Lazaar, if I told you, I'd ruin your mood," Reilyn said sweetly.

"That I doubt, my dear," he grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "Nothing could ruin tonight, not with it being a _Blood_ Oath."

_A **Blood **Oath?_ she wondered.

_Very dangerous, very binding,_ Thorn rumbled to her. _Not easy to bend, unlike a normal oath. . .Very solid._

_Perfect_, she growled. _Just damn perfect!_

_I will explain more to you later_, Thorn mumbled._ Or Murtagh will. . ._

_Thank you, Thorn._

"Well, it seems that this evening is just_ full_ of surprises," she bowed her head. "Enjoy the celebration, Lazaar."

"Same goes to you, m'lady," he purred before vanishing.

"I _loathe _that evil bastard!" Eragon seethed.

"We both do, Er. Come, let's visit the gardens, shall we?" she linked arms with the young Rider, her best friend.

"My, aren't you very _regal_ acting tonight?" he snickered.

"I think it's these _clothes_," she laughed. "They bring out the _lady_ in me."

"You do look very _nice_, Reilyn," he whispered.

"Thank you, Eragon. You look very _handsome_ as well."

They walked among the many flowers, far from the goings on of the celebration, trying to distract themselves from the whole reason there was a party. Eragon leaned on the low wall, picking a blue flower and examining it. All the blossoms were open, though it was the moon that shone, and all were very exotic. Reilyn carefully plucked a blood-red bloom, smelling it's intoxicating fragrance, and watched as fireflies twinkled among the plants.

_How can such a beautiful place exist in the kingdom of an evil ruler? _she wondered.

_It was Murtagh's mother's garden. . ._Thorn informed her. _Please do not bring it up to him. ._

_I won't, I promise. . ._

A strong arm looped her middle, a warm body pressed closely behind her, and someone nuzzled her neck. She didn't need to look to know it was Murtagh, his familiar scent gave him away. She sank into him, feeling safe and protected with the older teen around her.

"I see you've found the Bleeding Heart," he murmured, kissing her neck. "Very deadly flower, if one were to eat it."

"Leave it to _you_, Rei," Eragon teased. "Find a deadly flower in a whole garden."

"Eragon, the one you're holding is called the Moon Beam. . .And it's used primarily in _love_ potions," the eldest snickered.

Reilyn burst into laughter, covering her mouth with one hand. Eragon quickly snorted and set the flower on the low wall, as if it were full of poison.

"Is this one used as a poison?" she whispered, once her laughter had passed, and sniffed the flower.

"No," Murtagh gently took it from her and turned her, lifting her onto the wall. "_This_ one is used to mend a broken heart, it's made into a lotion that's spread over the heart every night until it's all gone."

"I thought you said it was deadly. . .That can't be safe. . ." she murmured.

"If _eaten_. It's sometimes even used to heal minor wounds," Murtagh smiled, putting the flower behind her ear.

Reilyn felt a warm tingle that started in her toes and worked its way up her body when he touched her. A smirk spread on the soft lips, which soon pressed to her own, and she felt him ask permission to deepen the kiss. She slowly granted him entry, enjoying the impatient growl coming from him. Inexperienced as she was, she knew how to slow the eager Murtagh down enough so she was comfortable with him. Eragon shifted beside them, quietly clearing his throat, and she saw him twirling the Moon Beam again. She pulled back from Murtagh and gestured the ignored teen, seeing a sympathetic look cover the hazel eyes.

"Eragon, is anyone looking this way?" he breathed.

"No, no one. Why do-?" the youngest was cut off as Murtagh reached over and drug him close.

The caramel eyes closed in bliss as the older boy kissed him, his question lost before he finished thinking it. Reilyn looked away, slightly uncomfortable, and scanned the crowd.

"_Murtagh!_" she whispered. "You're father is about to look this way!"

The teens broke their kiss, panting, and Murtagh propped himself on the wall, using his elbows. Eragon resumed leaning, just as he had been, on the wall--both acting like nothing had taken place.

"Is he still watching?" Murtagh asked, looking at her.

"Intently," she breathed.

"Did he see?" Eragon whimpered.

"No."

"He's just waiting for me to tell you about the Blood Oath. . ." Murtagh growled, turning and hopping onto the wall beside her.

"So then, enlighten us," she smiled, feeling his arm encircle her waist.

"It involves a small amount of pain," he murmured. "Not like the unsealing, but it _binds_ you to _who_ you swear loyalty to. It's not easily broken or bent. . .it actually causes _great _pain if disobeyed--_even death_."

"And_ who_ exactly are we swearing loyalty to tonight? King Galbatorix?" Reilyn grumbled.

"No. . ." his arm tightened on her and his fingers drew on her side. "_Me_. . .Father wants you to swear to _me_. . .you have to swear to follow my orders in battle, _no matter _what they are."

"Seems _simple_ enough. . .You can just tell us to _not_ attack the Varden," Eragon said.

"No, that's impossible. . .I -- already swore to fight the Varden. . ._no matter what._ . .There's no way around this Eragon. . .He's made sure of that."

"There is _always_ a way, Murtagh," Reilyn whispered, placing a hand on his thigh. "And_ I_ always find it."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. His shift caused her hand to slide up a little higher on his leg than she felt comfortable with and she carefully moved it to his waist. He pulled back and looked at her apologetically. She smiled reassuringly and drew on his side, telling him all was forgiven.

"So exactly how much and what kind of pain are we talking about?" Eragon whispered.

"Not much, I promise. Nothing more than a cut for you, Er. . . But Reilyn-," she cut him off.

"Just keep mine a surprise. . .please? I would really rather not know ahead of time. . ."

"All right," he kissed her cheek. "As you wish. But I will say just one thing: it's rather _interesting_ compared to Eragon's method."

**Warning:** The next few chapters will get a little (lot) fluffy. . .Just bear with me here. . .It's cute I swear!!


	8. Blood Oath and Wine

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 8

Murtagh led the two teens to the elevated platform, where King Galbatorix, Morzan, and Lazaar all waited for them. The Shade smirked sadistically when he saw Reilyn, causing Murtagh to move closer behind her, wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her flush against him. He felt it in his body to protect her from the evil being, at all costs.

"You've informed them of how this oath is done?" Morzan asked.

"For the most part, yes. All they know is their blood is required and they are to be bound to me," he replied.

"Good, good," Lazaar hissed, pulling an engraved blade from his robes as well as a velvet pouch. "Then let us begin the Blood Oath!"

The room fell into a hushed silence and all eyes gazed to the center of the room, waiting eagerly for the ceremony to begin. Murtagh felt very burdened, his father kept shoving all this weight on his shoulders: acting like the Prince he was, training the two teens, unsealing them, and now having to bind them to him and perform the oath.

"_I_ will say the spell, Prince," Lazaar hissed. "_You_ spill and join your blood with theirs. Eragon give him your hand, the one with the mark from your beast."

Murtagh stepped from behind Reilyn, moving so he was next to her, and took the brunette's hand. He turned the shaking hand so it was palm up, then took the engraved blade from the Shade. He cut his own marked palm, going right over the precious mark of his dragon, and repressed a pleased whine. He then sliced open Eragon's palm and pressed his bleeding hand together with the young boy's, gripping it tightly, forcing their blood to mingle.

"It may sting when he says the spell," he mouthed to the teen.

The brunette nodded and tightened his grasp on Murtagh's hand. Lazaar said a string of words that were strange and ominous, Murtagh felt a sting in his hand and Eragon gripped tighter, their palms glowing blue and blood-red-mingling to a deep violet.

"Have him swear, Murtagh," his father growled.

"Rider Eragon Shadeslayer, you must now vow that you will swear to obey my orders in any battle, no matter what," he said loudly, staring deep into the caramel eyes. "How say you, Rider?"

"I swear my complete loyalty to you, Rider Murtagh," the brunette declared. "I will follow whatever orders you give in battle."

The crowd erupted into vigorous cheers and applause as the youngest finished his vow, only to be silenced by Galbatorix's raised hand. They weren't done yet, Reilyn was still to go, and _then_ the _real_ celebration would begin.

"Prince Murtagh, she must make her vow before the spell. Neither of you may be able to speak right away," Lazaar growled, opening the pouch and placing a small blade in Murtagh's palm.

The blade was honed razor sharp, perhaps an inch and a half in length, and was engraved with a rune on either side. Murtagh sort of resented the purpose of this blade, more so, what he had to do with it. The bleeding from his palm had slowed and his father extended a black cloth to him. Eragon had already wrapped his hand and Murtagh followed suit, not wanting to get blood on his clothes or Reilyn's dress. He turned to the girl and took her hand, holding her brown eyes with his own steady gaze.

"Lady Reilyn," he purred, "you must vow to me your complete loyalty. You must promise to follow my orders in battle, no matter what they are. How say you?"

"Prince and Rider Murtagh, I swear to you my total loyalty," she said, staring into his eyes and her nails sinking into his hand from her pent up anger.

"Sir Murtagh, begin," Lazaar said.

Murtagh placed the small blade in his mouth, moving it around on his tongue. He felt it slice into his mouth, the sweet taste of blood flooded him, and he moved the blade to his lips, nicking them. Reilyn's jaw clenched as she watched him, she had figured out what made her vow so interesting. He released her hand and pulled her to him by the waist, he used his unwounded hand to support her neck and tipped her face to his. Slowly and gently, he pressed his cut lips to hers, surprised when he was granted entry without having to even ask, even more stunned when she met him halfway.

He was only dimly aware the Lazaar had started speaking those mysterious words, he almost didn't notice at all, Reilyn's sweet blood suddenly mingling with his own blocked out all else. He closed his eyes and uttered a small growl, pulling her closer, leaving _no space_ between them. One of her hands went to the nape of his neck, fingers losing themselves in his hair, and the other explored his side. He felt their blood trickle from the corner of their mouths as the blade shared it's bite with both their tongues. Reilyn winced, a tiny whimper coming from her, and he growled louder, kissing her more; he _craved_ more from her, _lustful_ for her taste, but broke the contact when he was supposed to.

Blood trailed down her face, and after he removed the blade from his mouth, he carefully wiped the blood away. Then, for show and because he wanted to, he kissed her deeply without the blade. The large crowd burst into cheers and whistles, his father and the King clapped loudly, urging the crowd on and calling forth servants.

_Thorn, see if Reilyn will let me speak to her with my mind. . .please,_ he whispered.

_Of course, Murtagh._

He waited, scanning the people and watching as the great trays of food and casks of wine were set on large tables, hoping that he'd be able to join in on the feast and drink his fill soon.

_She will allow it, Brave one,_ Thorn informed him quietly.

_Reilyn? How's your tongue?_ he asked.

_Fine. . .I guess. . .considering,_ she replied.

_I told you that yours was more interesting than Eragon's method,_ he smiled, licking his still bloody lips with his tattered tongue.

_Are we allowed to heal ourselves?_

_Not just yet. . .you and I must drink a swallow of wine first. . .to seal the deal and officially begin the party._

_Murtagh. . . ._she took a long pause. _I've _never_ had wine before. . ._

He couldn't help but to laugh out loud, earning himself an embarrassed and annoyed glance from the beautiful red-head. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, still smirking.

_Don't worry, Reilyn. I won't let you drink_ too_ much, _he smiled and kissed her.

_I never planned on drinking more than the one swallow_, she said.

_We'll see about _that he smirked.

"Murtagh," Morzan said, extending a silver goblet to him. "You two need to each take a drink."

He nodded and took the goblet, then he stood behind the very nervous Reilyn. He raised his glass, bowing his head, and took a long swallow. The liquid stung his wounded mouth pleasantly, mingling with blood it tasted even sweeter. The crowd followed his lead, more than half of them draining their glasses. He moved closer behind Reilyn, holding the cup before her.

_Take my hands, Rei,_ he instructed. _Let me guide your hands, all right?_

She sank into him, her hands lightly on his own, and he slowly brought the wine to her lips. She winced a little as it flowed over her tongue, but she took her drink. Murtagh smiled and downed the rest of the sweet wine, loving the burn.

_Well, how do you like wine?_ he asked, kissing her neck.

_It's sweeter than I thought it would be. . ._she turned, licking the excess from her lips.

He smiled and carefully led her and Eragon to a table near the garden, right next to Mother's favorite flower: the _Bleeding Heart._

-------------------------------

Hours later, surrounded by music, laughter, and the intoxicating scent of the flowers, Murtagh head swam from the wine. Eragon had taken to the sweet elixir very quickly and was _well past_ drunk, singing and dancing among the smaller children. Reilyn, on the other hand, had barely touched any more than the one swallow. They had all eaten the glorious food presented to them, Reilyn was still plucking a grape from the bowl on occasion, and Eragon had managed to not play with his food before eating it. Murtagh had managed a few quick kisses here and there with the brunette, but stopped when the boy became drunk.

Reilyn stared at the fireflies among the garden, seemingly oblivious to the looks of envy that some of the other women were giving her. Not too long ago, some of the little girls had asked if they could put braids and gems in her hair, and she had earned thrilled giggles when she obliged. Though young, the children were very good with hair, she looked even more _amazing._

He took a long draw from his goblet, keeping the liquid in his mouth, then got up and moved to Reilyn. He leaned down and put his lips to hers, hearing the startled squeak from her as he passed the wine to her mouth, then kissed her deeply and sat close to her on the bench. She gave him a look, one he couldn't quite understand.

"Murtagh," she scolded, "I already _told_ you I didn't want anymore of that wine."

"Reilyn, I would like for you to have _one_ goblet of wine with me. Just _one_."

"And end up like Eragon?" she mumbled, casting the teen a look filled with annoyance and amusement. "I don't think so."

"Eragon has had _many more_ than just one," he laughed, motioning for a goblet from a nearby servant. "I promise, I _will not_ let you get drunk."

She looked away from him, taking a grape from the bowl, and ate it slowly. When he set the cup beside her arm, she cast a displeased at it, then him.

"You're drunk too, aren't you?" she whispered, taking another grape.

He turned her to him, keeping direct eye contact with her, and scooted closer. She looked at him with curious and nervous eyes.

"No," he breathed, "I'm not drunk. _Far_ from it. My mind is swimming a little, _yes_, but I know my _limits_, Reilyn._ Unlike_ Eragon there."

She didn't believe him, turning and eating another piece of fruit. He reached out and laced his fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his lips. She smiled a little and looked at him shyly.

"If you'll drink this _one_ glass with me, I'll stop drinking for the rest of the evening," he kissed her hand again. "I give you my word as a _Prince_."

"Just this_ one_?" she touched the goblet next to her.

"Just one," he kissed her lips. "No more, no less. . .Unless _you _decide that_ you_ want more."

"I'll just have _one_ with _you_," she smiled, taking a sip from her wine.

"Perfect!" he grinned, sipping his own wine to make this moment last as long as possible.

"Rei!" Eragon laughed, collapsing beside her. "You're drinking too? Wonderful!"

"Only this_ one_, Er," she whispered, taking a second small sip.

"No, you will have a glass with me as well," the youngest slurred. "As my _best_ friend."

"Eragon. . ."

"Two won't hurt you, Reilyn," Murtagh muttered, kissing her cheek. "But the choice is _yours._"

_How many can you have before you're drunk?_ she whispered.

_This one and possibly a next, if I eat something, I'll be fine. . ._

The red-head turned, grinning and slid a grape into his mouth. He smirked and kissed her, getting her message: she would have one glass with Eragon as well--and so would _he_.

-------------------------------------------

At the end of her first goblet, Reilyn's mind felt pleasantly dulled, and she was very relaxed. She rested her back against Murtagh's chest, holding his hand when he curled an arm around her middle, and laughed as the two boys exchanged memories of their times traveling together. The teen behind her ate grapes to prevent becoming Eragon, and often fed her some as well, kissing her neck with each one.

Saphira had gotten rather drunk just off her connection with Eragon and was sleeping for the time being. Eragon was close to passing out, they were only half way through with Rei's second glass, and he was incoherent. He slurred and swayed, his caramel eyes looking glazed from the wine. She and Murtagh erupted into gales of laughter when the boy fell off the bench, that being the point of stopping for everyone.

"All right," Murtagh snickered, hefting Eragon off the floor and dusting him off. "I believe it's high time for us to retire for the evening."

"But we just _started!_" Eragon whined, falling back.

"And now, we're through, Er," Reilyn giggled. "Can you even walk?"

"Mmm. . ." the boy swayed and fell into Murtagh again. "_No!_"

"Arm over my shoulders Eragon," the eldest laughed, clutching the boys side. "Rei, can you hold his other arm?"

"Of course," she smiled, linking her arm with Eragon's.

She cast a longing glance at the bowl of grapes, but ignored it and moved on. They stumbled to Murtagh's room, staggering because of Eragon. They opened the door and entered, laughing.

"Where do we put him?" she asked.

"The chair for now. . .he's passed out. . ." Murtagh snickered, carefully sitting the teen down. "Can you make sure he's comfortable? I forgot some things in the garden. . ."

Reilyn nodded, kissing the older boy. A growl erupted from him immediately and he kissed her aggressively before he left.

_I think it was a good thing we stopped drinking when we did,_ she thought as she carefully did what she could to make Eragon comfortable. _I've become a little too relaxed. . . .I think. . ._


	9. Control and Confessions

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

**Warning:** Fluff!!! Lots of fluff and stuff...Review please!

Chapter 9

"Reilyn?" Murtagh called, setting the tray of things "forgotten" on the bed.

A fire burned in the fireplace, making the room glow warmly, and Eragon had been draped in blankets and given a few pillows. She certainly made the teen comfortable. He smiled to himself as he began to undress, opening the wardrobe and seeing Reilyn's dress hanging only made it widen.

"Rei?" he called, searching for his pajamas. "Did you take my pajamas?"

"Oops," she muttered, coming from the bathroom-clad in his clothes.

"No problem," he grinned, closing the closet doors. "I can just stay in these."

"But-."

"No buts," he walked to her, putting his hands on her nips. "I really don't mind."

She smiled, rolling her eyes, and he kissed her. He wanted her so badly, his whole body and soul ached for the girl. She pulled away, slightly out of breath, and kissed his cheek.

"I have something for you," he panted.

"What?" she asked, eyeing him nervously.

"Close your eyes and trust me."

She shut her eyes, clearly nervous about his actions, and he moved behind her. He put a hand over her eyes, to prevent her from peeking, and an arm around her middle. He guided her to the bed, pulling the tray close after they sat down.

"Murtagh?" she whispered.

"Eyes closed," he smirked. "And open your mouth."

"_No_," she shook her head and leaned into him.

"Fine," he said, picking a grape up. "But you're missing out."

He toyed with her curiosity by eating the piece of fruit, kissing her neck afterwards. Her nose picked up on the smell, but she clearly couldn't name it. He grabbed another grape, took a nibble, then traced it over her lips. She giggled as she licked the taste from her lips and he fed it to her very slowly, nibbling her neck the whole time.

"Murtagh. . ."

"Shhh," he kissed her temple. "We're not done yet, there's more."

She melted into him, eyes closed, waiting patiently. He carefully lifted a lantern up, removing the velvet he used to drape over it. The fireflies he had caught twinkled like stars as they crawled the glass sides.

"Open your eyes."

Reilyn's breath caught when she saw the lantern, she touched it gingerly, then carefully took it from him and held it close to her face. He traced her sides as he watched the glow on her face from the magical bugs, smiling to himself. His mother would be very proud, he was acting like the Prince she had wanted. He reached out and took another grape, eating it, then took the bottle of wine he had lifted from the party. He took a drink from it and felt it go to his head. The pale girl set the lantern down on the stand and turned to look at him.

Her brown eyes were filled with wonder as she gazed at him, his head was still fuzzy from earlier drinking and the wine he had just drank wasn't helping it, but he was still very far from drunk. Reilyn took the bottle from him and had a small sip, smirking at his stunned look. He quickly took the bottle away and set it aside, after he had another long draw.

_It's still working on her. . .I don't want her drunk. . .I promised. . ._

"Reilyn," he leaned back on the headboard, "would _you _kiss _me_?"

He waited patiently as she bit her lip in consideration, giving her all the time she needed. Her hands toyed with his fingers as she thought things out, making him tingle all over. She slowly moved forward, lips just brushing his, but pulled back when she realized she was being watched intently and blushed.

"I'm sorry. . ." she whispered.

"Here," he breathed, closing his eyes. "Might help."

He heard her snicker slightly, then felt her move closer and her cool hands touched his face. Murtagh repressed the urge to open his eyes and just kiss her himself, that wasn't his plan. The eldest teen wanted to know just how comfortable she was with him, how far she was willing to go--he _would not _force her into anything, and he didn't really think she was ready for a big leap--but he was still curious. He had done the same thing with Eragon, using a different supply of surprises of course, when they were first starting out.

Lips met his, soft and cool, and he tasted wine, grapes, and he swore the ghost of her blood. He allowed her to take control, to go at her own pace, and interacted just enough to keep it going. Her hands slid to his waist and she kissed deeper, going mercilessly slow, but he was rather enjoying this torture. He growled, his own control slipping, and shifted against the headboard, his bastard hands moving to her face. He was so used to being in control, he had such a difficult time giving it up.

**_DAMMIT! _**he scolded as she gasped and pulled back.

He let his head fall hard against the wooden headboard, not caring that it hit pretty hard, and sighed, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the look on her face, he couldn't bare to think of it. He cursed himself over and over again for being so damn foolish, too eager. He stopped when he felt hands on his stomach, toying with the buttons on his shirt, and glanced down.

"Rei?" he whispered, head spinning and heart racing. "Are you all right with what you're doing? I mean you don't-."

Her kiss stopped his sentence, heart, and spinning thoughts.

------------------------------------------

Reilyn couldn't believe what she was doing! She was kissing Murtagh, no big deal, but also _undoing_ his shirt buttons. A constant growl had started coming from the boy and he leaned forward, shrugging his black shirt off. She pushed him back, pinning him to the headboard, and sank her teeth into his lower lip, a low growl coming from her now as well.

_The wine?_ she wondered. _Is this coming from the wine? I'm not drunk. . . .I've only had a little. . . ._

She was suddenly flipped, Murtagh taking control from her as he pinned her to the bed and kissed her. She twitched when he reversed the power flow, causing him to pull back and stare at her with guilty eyes. He _blushed_ and went to move from her, but she gently grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

"Murtagh. . ._I'll_ stop you when I'm uncomfortable. . .," she whispered.

"You will?" hazel eyes sparkled in the darkness. "You promise?"

"I swear. . .I've_ always_ stopped you before when I got uncomfortable. . ."

"Don't_ hesitate_ to_ stop_ me," he told her firmly.

"I _won't._"

The older boy smiled and kissed her, biting her lip and moving to her neck. He shuddered when she ran a hand in his hair and the other traced his scar, and she suddenly knew she wouldn't be stopping this boy anytime soon. She wanted this, _craved it_, but didn't really know why. A strong hand moved under her shirt, tickling her side, and she jumped, shivered, and shifted into it all at the same time. He slowly pushed it up farther, his rough hand was warm on her side and she shuddered, another low growl coming from her.

"Rei?" Murtagh panted, looking at her worriedly. "Are you all right? Should I quit?. . . . .You're not drunk are you. . .?"

She laughed quietly, shaking her head, and brushed the raven hair from his eyes. He looked at her seriously, staring at her with intent.

"No, Murtagh, I'm not _drunk_," she giggled. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "I want to be sure you're clear minded. . .I don't want the wine influencing you to do something you normally wouldn't be all right with. . ."

"I'm _fine_, Murtagh!"

He sat up on her, resting on her thighs, and looked at her in wonder. His attention turned to the dying fire, his hands toyed with her sides, as he seemed to be weighing things out in his head. She gently touched his strong hands, lacing their fingers together, and allowed him to make his decision. She knew she would make him stop when she wanted.

"You're sure about this, Reilyn? You're clear minded, you know _what_ you _want _and what you_ don't want?_" he asked.

"I'm sure. . ._very sure_. . .Do you know what I want _right now_?" she smiled.

"No, what?" he looked at her with a curious smirk.

"You. . .to kiss me."

The raven hair fell in his eyes as he leaned down and teased her mouth with his, a wide grin on his lips. He unlaced their hands and held himself over her, kissing and nipping her. She touched his strong sides, going over the well trained muscles, and moved to his back, listening closely to her own body. So far she was still all right, her heart raced a little bit, but it wasn't a bad race.

Murtagh broke the contact with her neck and nibbled her ear. The new sensation made her breath catch, she let out a small whimper, and arched up into him a little. The older boy snickered and licked her neck, moving behind her ear, his hand running up her right side. _That_ sent fire into her blood and a quiet moan escaped her lips.

"Close your eyes," he panted.

She listened to him, closing her eyes, and felt a little nervous now, but let him move on. His mouth met hers, his tongue diving into her mouth, and his hands pushed her shirt up just above the cut on her left side. He trailed down her neck, using lips and teeth, and she shuddered pleasantly. The next thing made her cry out in complete surprise: his mouth met her exposed side, kissing and licking the skin. She felt her blood burn, an electric current flowing through her, and breathed irregularly. The eldest moved to her stomach, tracing his tongue wherever he went, and kissed her flesh again. She whimpered and arched into him involuntarily.

The older boy sat up suddenly, his own breath very irregular, more gasping than breathing, and she looked at him. He stared away from her, deep in thought, and she felt a little thankful. . .things were starting to go somewhere she _knew _she wasn't ready for.

-----------------------------------------

Murtagh stared at the girl beneath him for a moment, suddenly not sure of what to do. His whole body burned violently for her, he couldn't catch his breath and was shaking, and his pants had become a tad too tight on him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place: he wanted her _desperately_, but he knew she wasn't ready for _that_--she was still too new to this whole thing.

_If I go any farther, I _know_ I won't be able to _stop_ myself, even if she begs me to! I can't do that to her-not after we've come so far. . . .What the hell do I do?_ the thoughts spun in him, making his head ache.

"Are you all right?" she whispered.

"Fine," he looked at her and smiled, then moved from her.

He lay back on the bed, covering his waist with a blanket, and silently cursed the vow he made to his father. He had already gone farther than he had intended with her, toughen up on her he had-but at least he didn't force her. His pants were now painfully tight on him, he winced when he shifted his weight, and bit back a groan.

"I did something _wrong_, didn't I?" she murmured.

"No! God _no_!" he looked into her eyes, too sore to sit up and hold her. "You did just perfect! I just- - -_well-_ - -," he put a hand to his eyes, trying to call blood to his brain so he could think.

"_You know_ I'm not ready. . .for _that_," she said, touching his hair.

"_Exactly!_" he moved his hand from his eyes and grabbed hers. "If I hadn't stopped. . . I wouldn't have been able to stop later. . .no matter what you said. And I'm not doing something like that to you. Vow to my father or no. I- - -_love_ you, Reilyn."

"Murtagh- - -," she whispered lightly, a tear falling down her face.

"Don't _cry_, Rei," he breathed, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you and _always_ have! Eragon too. . .I'd never hurt either of you, you know this. . ._right_?"

"I. . . .," she murmured against his lips. "_Love you too._"

She held his face and kissed him, his body now felt close to just imploding on itself, but he did his best to ignore it. Her hands moved to his chest naturally, and he had to stop her before he really did implode or worse.

"Rei," he gasped, "don't do _that_."

"Oh god! Murtagh, _I'm sorry_!" she said, looking from him, shocked and_ deeply_ embarrassed.

"It's all right," he laughed gently. "You're still _very new_ to all of this. I know you didn't mean to."

"Are you going to be _all right?_" she whispered.

"I might be sore in the morning, testy for a little while, but then again, I might not be," he smiled to her. "_Trust me _when I say that it wouldn't be anything new," he glanced to the passed out Eragon.

"I'm sorry. . ."

"Stop it," he commanded with a smirk. "It's a perfectly normal thing, trust me. I'll be fine, I'm already feeling better."

He was feeling better, but not much. He planned on disappearing after Reilyn fell asleep, to take care of himself so he wouldn't suffer in the morning. She still looked away from him, so to get her attention, he reached out and tickled her side. She squeaked, smiling, and twitched away, _finally_ looking at him. His body had simmered down enough for him to move, so he rolled to his side and patted next to him.

"Come here," he smiled.

"Is that such a good idea?"

"I'm doing_ much_ better now," he yawned. "It's _safe_, Rei."

She laughed quietly and snuggled up to him, hiding her face in his neck. He put his arms around her and sighed, eyes fluttering shut from sheer exhaustion.

_Murtagh. . .that was very _noble_. Your mother would be so proud of you,_ Thorn whispered.

_Father would be furious with me. . . ._

_Who would you want to please more: Mother or Father?_

_Mother, without question._

_Then there you go. I too, am incredibly proud of you. You are growing up, Brave one._

_Thank you, Thorn. I'm also in _love_ with these two. . .That plays a part too._

_I know, Brave one. I know. . .Good night, Prince._

_Good night, Thorn._

Murtagh kissed Reilyn's closed eyes and fell asleep. Soreness and mood in the morning be damned, he was wiped out. It had been a long and interesting day.


	10. Hangovers and Memories

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 10

_Eragon, no! Please Eragon! Don't! _the voice begged in his sleep.

_It was Lady Nasuada. Eragon was with the Varden, but he was _attacking_ them, _killing_ the innocent people._

"No!" he rasped, opening his eyes.

Pain seared in his head as the light filled the room and he felt ill. He shut his eyes, the throb in his brain growing worse by the second, and his mouth tasted like sour grapes. He held his head, the movement agonizing in itself, and fought the urge to be sick.

His body ached all over from sleeping in a chair and he yearned for Murtagh's soft bed, but _first_--he lurched to the bathroom. He felt a little relief after he got sick, his head still throbbed and his mouth tasted worse, but he could move without wanting to die. He shuffled to the bedroom, wincing and blocking the light from his eyes, and looked for something to get the taste out of his mouth. The only things at his disposal were grapes or more wine. Grapes sounded disgusting and wine sounded worse, but he grabbed the bottle and rinsed, then gargled with the sweet liquid--_spitting_ it out.

"Eragon?" Murtagh mumbled.

"Sadly," he sighed, crawling into the bed.

"Wine isn't so fun the _next day_, is it?" the elder teen smirked, covering Eragon with some of the blankets.

"That stuff is made by _demons_," he muttered, snuggling into the strong chest.

Murtagh laughed quietly, kissing his hair, and stroking his back. Eragon noticed that the chest he was curled against was bare, but he wore the pants from the celebration still, and felt worry and anger.

_What's he done to Rei!?_ he thought, sitting up and looking over to the girl.

"Eragon?" Murtagh stroked his stomach. "Are you going to be ill again?"

"What did you _do_ to her?" he snipped, glaring into the hazel eyes.

"Eragon, what are you-," realization dawned on the pale face. "Er, I didn't do anything like _that!_ What would possess you to even_ fathom_ that idea?"

"We'd all been drinking," he growled.

"Er," Murtagh laughed, sitting up with him. "_You_ were the only one of us who drank _too much_. Rei had a goblet and a half, I_ paced _myself. . .I would _never_ do _whatever_ it is you're thinking. . ."

"Are you telling me the truth, Murtagh?" he whispered, feeling his face burn. "You didn't. . _.force _her into-?"

"_No_, I did not do anything of the _sort_! Eragon, _I_ actually had to stop _myself_ last night! I know she's not ready for _that_, so does _she,_" Murtagh said, cupping Eragon's face.

"I'm sorry. . ." he mumbled. "I guess the wine. . ."

Murtagh pulled him into a strong embrace, kissing his neck, and his temple. Eragon still ached from the night before, but hugged the older boy as hard as he could.

_Wine clouds the judgement, Little one,_ Saphira whispered._ Turns the wisest of men into the biggest of fools. . ._

His dragon's voice, though a whisper, sent white-hot needles into his mind. He winced and spoke to her as quickly as possible.

_Saphira, no- - -talking- - -hurts- - too much. . ._

_Rest, Little one, _she said before closing him off.

"Eragon, lay down," Murtagh was saying. "It will help your hangover. . ."

"I'm sorry, Murtagh. . .I should know better than to think such things. . . ." he murmured.

"Kiss me and _all_ will be forgiven," Murtagh smiled.

Eragon smirked and kissed the older boy, moving and straddling the older boy in an attempt to take more control. They battled for dominance, Murtagh winning quickly and easily, and Eragon heard a pained groan from the pale teen. He pulled back, panting, and looked at the eldest.

"I told you," Murtagh panted. "I had to_ stop_ myself. I'm sore enough to prove it."

"Noble Murtagh," he smiled, kissing the teen.

"_Sore_ Murtagh," he moaned. "Eragon, I _swear_ if you're just teasing me-." Eragon's lips stopped his threat.

Eragon let his hand explore the strong body beneath him, caressing muscled chest, stomach, and thighs as he kissed Murtagh. The older boy silence a moan and arched up into the touch, casting a concerned look to the sleeping Reilyn. Eragon looked as well, making sure that she was asleep, and continued on.

"Eragon," Murtagh panted, eyes slipping shut. "Don't_ stop_, but don't wake her either."

"_You're_ the one making all the _noise_," he smirked, trailing kisses down the exposed torso.

Murtagh uttered an impatient growl as Eragon kissed and nipped above the pant line, arching up. Eragon snickered, biting the boy hard, and Murtagh groaned loudly. He smiled and prevented his partner from waiting any longer.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh pulled him close and nuzzled his neck, clearly relieved and very pleased. Eragon smiled, closing his eyes, and felt Murtagh nip him lightly, snickering.

"We're back to just 'Noble Murtagh'," he laughed.

"Hmm," Eragon sighed, moving closer to the warm body.

The wine was still making his head ache, but it had improved some. He wanted to sleep it off, but Murtagh's strong arm moved around him, his rough hand slipping under his shirt. The older teen kissed his neck, moving up to his ear, and Eragon sighed loudly.

"Er?" Murtagh whispered, warm hand rubbing his stomach. "How's your head?"

"Still aches. . .why?" he murmured, feeling really sleepy.

"Just curious," the man snickered, trailing down his neck. "You should sleep it off."

"I'm _trying_ to do just that!" Eragon smirked.

"Oh, is _something_ stopping you?" Murtagh breathed, strong hand moving up Eragon's stomach and to his chest.

"More like _someone_," he panted, backing into the man.

"Mmmm," lips met the back of his neck. "Do you want them to _stop_? So you can rest?"

Eragon whined as the elder kissed his neck, unfastening the buttons on his shirt with one expert hand, and heard Reilyn stir in her sleep. Murtagh froze how he was, smiling into Eragon's neck, waiting to see if she had been woken up. The girl mumbled something and rolled away from them.

"Is she awake?" Eragon whispered.

"Not really. . .But I think she knows what we're up to," Murtagh snickered.

"Why do you say that?"

"She just said to 'keep Eragon quite'," he kissed his neck. "She's trying to sleep."

"_Murtagh!_" he gasped, rolling to face the teen.

"What?" he asked innocently. "She _knows_ about us, it's not some big secret _in this room_. Just as_ you know_ about her and I. . ."

"But. . ." he whispered, torn between himself and his wants. "It's weird. . .awkward. . .Don't you-?"

Murtagh strong kiss cut him off, answering his question. Apparently, the eldest wasn't embarrassed about having Rei right there, not like Eragon was--had been. The older teen stripped the white shirt from Eragon's body, throwing it somewhere, and the expert hand unlaced the pants.

"Shhh! Eragon, don't wake her," Murtagh teased.

"I can't_ help_ it!" he hissed, arching up into him.

"Well, I think I have a cure for _that_," the older smiled, kissing him and silencing his sounds with his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh watched Eragon as the young teen slept, slowly tracing the well trained stomach, and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. He lay back, hands laced together behind his head, and grinned. He still couldn't get over the fact that here he was, rough and noble Murtagh (son of Morzan and loyal to the King), in his room with the one thing he thought he'd never have since his mother's death: love.

He closed his eyes, taking time to remember his mother, calling up her image. Her soft, hazel eyes, long dark brown hair, and her gentle smile. Her light, airy voice as it sang him to sleep or as she spoke to him. . .

_'Now, young Prince, you must be noble with the person of your heart. Never push them into anything uncomfortable. . .'_ her voice and the conversation came back to him.

_'Mother, how will I know when I've found the one of my heart? What if. . .it's more than one. . .and one is of the same sex as me?'_ even at five, he knew he liked both men and women--so did his mother.

_'Well, my sweet, if you're lucky--_which you are--_you will find _two_ people of your heart, and they will both love you very much!' _she tousled his raven hair.

_'Would _you_ care, Mother? If I love both?'_

_'Never, you are my precious baby boy! My enchanting Prince! I would consider you more blessed than the rest of the land if you found two to love you and share your heart with! You would have more than most ever get. . .'_

_'How will I know when I find them? Or the one. . .?'_

_'Look, Murtagh,'_ she pointed him to the direction of the Bleeding Heart and the Moon Beam (they were in the garden).

_'What, Mother? All I see is your favorite flower and the Moon Beam. . .'_

_'Those two flowers will fall into the hands of those who are meant to share your heart,_' she smiled, pulling him onto her lap.

_'Really, Mother? That is how I will know? For certain?'_

_'Yes, Murtagh, my Prince. That is how you will know for certain when you have found them. And when you do, you be sure to be noble and patient, and never, ever let them go!'_ her voice faded as he opened his eyes.

"I am, Mother," he murmured. "I'm staying patient and more noble than ever. . .I'll_ never_ let these two go."

"Murtagh?" Reilyn murmured, touching his side and making him jump.

_How long has she been awake? Watching me. . .?_

"Hmm?" he looked over to her.

Her red hair caught the sunlight and seemed to burn blood-red, her pale skin glowing like a precious gem, and he gazed at her in awe. A thought had presented itself to him, one he should have seen long ago, but somehow missed.

_My god! The flowers. . .not only did they each pick one, but they are like the flowers! Eragon the Blue Rider, Reilyn--with her hair the color of the Bleeding Heart. . . .Oh, Mother! You were so very correct!_

"What was she--your mother--like?" the girl whispered.

He rolled to face her, feeling nervous. He had never spoken to anyone but Thorn about his mother, it was too painful for him. He took a deep breath, trying to focus his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking away from him. "You don't have to talk about her. . .I know how you must feel when you think of her. . ."

"Reilyn," he kissed her nose, "what's on your mind? There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

She sat up abruptly, facing the stone wall, her head hanging. She hugged herself and shivered. Murtagh sat up and inched closer, not pushing it, but let his hands rest on her waist. She sank back into him, tears on her face, and wrapped his arms around her, holding his hands after. He gently nuzzled her neck, holding her close, and did his best to comfort her.

"Last night. . .I had a memory. . .or dream. . ." she paused, taking a breath. "I started to remember things about my parents that I never knew. . .Who they were, who I am, why they were killed, and why I'm so damn important to your father and the King. . ."


	11. Secrets

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 11

Reilyn felt Murtagh pull closer to her, trying to comfort her, and he waited patiently for her to continue. She took several shuddery breaths, trying to compose herself, and felt warm lips on her neck, strong hands in her own. That seemed to soothe her more than anything else and she savored the moment.

"I had a dream last night, Murtagh," she murmured. "But I think it was a glimpse into my life. . .It's funny. . .Difficult to explain. . ."

"Glimpse of _what_ exactly?" he whispered.

"Of _why_ I'm so damn important to your father and the King," she growled. "Why they want me on their side so badly. . .It's. . .My parents. . ._Who_ I am. . ."

"Go on," he muttered, gently implying that he'd rather lie back down.

They lay down, Murtagh wrapping himself to her, and he pulled the blanket over them. She_ still_ didn't face him, if she did she felt she would lose her nerve.

"My mother. . .My mother was a rather powerful witch from Alurra," she smiled slightly at the thought of her mother. "Which is why I grew up in the Forest and how I know some illusions. . ."

"And _that_ must be why I'm spell bound around you," he smiled into her neck. "That's a relief, I was starting to think you had some _hold _over me. . ." he was trying to lighten the mood.

Reilyn smirked, the teen had actually lightened the mood, and melted into him. He kissed her neck, moving to the corner of her mouth, and she turned her head and let him deepen it. He broke the contact and went back to nuzzling her neck, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"My father. . .he's the one that _really_ mattered to King Galbatorix and Morzan. . ." she growled. "He was once a _Rider of the Forsworn_. . ."

She felt Murtagh go rigid behind her, his breath catching in his chest, and she wanted to cry and scream. She stared at the stone wall, wishing she had never remembered these things or said anything about them.

"You're _sure_, Reilyn? There's no question in your mind?" he muttered.

"The dagger I have is _his_, Murtagh. . .the _only_ thing Morzan let me keep that belonged to him. . .There's a strange mark on its handle. . .Look for yourself. . ." she whispered, feeling him already moving to find it.

"My god. . ." he breathed, looking her dagger over. "Rei. . .This is the mark of the Forsworn. . ."

"I feared that. . ." she whimpered. "I really hoped that it wasn't. . ." she hid her face in the pillow. "That's _why_ I'm so damn valuable. . ."

"The blood of a Rider, a Forsworn, flows in you. . .Mixed with that of a witch. . ." he mumbled, crawling and curling to her. "Why would they kill your parents?"

"Because," she murmured, "my father left them. He had my mother and me to think about. . .They didn't know he had us--it was five years later that they found out--My father was a traitor. . .They killed him over it and my mother. . .They killed her just because they could. . .I was taken to replace the Rider that left. . ."

"Oh, Rei. . ." he breathed, kissing her neck. "I'm sorry. . ."

"They needed me to be trained like that of a Rider. . .so, Morzan, second to last Rider, was the only option. . .I am a valuable asset to them. . .But I have one fatal flaw that still makes your father hate me to this day. . ."

"My father is an evil and _hateful_ man, Reilyn. . ._That_ is why he hates you, he hates me, his _own_ flesh and blood. . ."

"No. . .There is _another_ reason. . ." she took a deep breath. "King Galbatorix wanted a new_ Rider_, he was promised a new one by Morzan. . .Other than you. . ."

"I don't follow, Rei," he breathed.

"Murtagh. . .They presented me with the dragon eggs. . .Obviously none hatched for me. . .I'm no Rider. . .Your father hates me more because of that. . .The King punished him severely for his mistake. . ."

"Well,_ I_ love you," he kissed her neck. "Rider or not, strong or weak. . .I care not. . .I love you."

"Murtagh. . ." she smiled, feeling a weight off her shoulders.

"I will still train you, make you stronger. . .But you grow in strength for _you_, not for them. . .Do you understand me?" he rolled her over, kissing her.

"I'll grow stronger, for me," she smirked. "But also to keep you in your _place_."

She tried to flip him over, but he was still too strong. He moved and sat on her legs, pinning her wrists with one hand, and brushed her hair from her face with the other. She really struggled, trying to wriggle from beneath him in vain, smiling the whole time. She would need a lot more training before she could match him completely, not that she could really match that of a Rider.

"You forget," he laughed, nipping her lip. "Even if you grow strong enough to 'put me in my place', I'll always outrank you. Being a Prince sort of does that around here."

"You are a royal bastard!" she giggled. "That's not _fair!_"

"In case you haven't noticed," he breathed, slipping his hand up her shirt and touching her skin. "I _never_ play fair. . .But I do have _nobility_."

He unpinned her and lay on his stomach beside her, staring at her with loving, hazel eyes. She lay on her side, one hand slowly going over his back, memorizing every bit of exposed skin.

_Noble. . .yes, he is _noble_, isn't he? Rough. . ._Really _rough. . .But noble. . ._she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Mother was like _you_," he whispered, rolling and touching her face. "I really wish she could have met you. . ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh gazed into the brown eyes, trying hard to muster up the courage to speak to her about this. She waited in silence, her hand brushing his hair back over and over. He opened his mouth to speak, but Morzan tore into his mind.

**_MURTAGH!_**

He flinched from the volume of the voice, Reilyn giving him a concerned look, and he shook his head, tapping his temple. She nodded in understanding and he rolled to his back to finish the conversation with his father.

_Yes, Father? _he growled.

_Is it safe to assume that you know there may be no training today? Due to the activities of last evening. . ._

_Yes, I already guessed that may happen._

_Bring the girl and come see me._

_What? Why?_ he snapped.

_You do as your told, boy!_ Morzan roared._ Do not make me tell you again! Dress for training and meet me in the Dragon Yard!_

_Yes sir. . ._

Murtagh growled, getting up, and looked to Reilyn. Her brown eyes seemed to know something before he even spoke.

"Reilyn," he mumbled, "dress for training. . ."

"What about Eragon?" she whispered, looking at the sleeping brunette.

"Just you and I," he growled. "Now, _get ready!_"

He didn't mean to snap at the young teen, but couldn't help it--he was furious with his father. Reilyn looked at him with frustration, she climbed out of the bed, and grabbed her training clothes, vanishing to change. Murtagh slowly changed, cursing himself for being so short tempered with her, and growled in frustration.

_What the hell does Father want us for?_ he wondered. _I don't like this. . ._

_As do I and Saphira, Brave one, _Thorn murmured._ He's having us saddled. . ._

_What?!_ he bellowed.

_We don't know why. . .Eragon still sleeps from the wine, yes?_

_Yes. . .Father only asked for Rei and myself. . .Do you know if she's ever ridden Saphira?_

_No she hasn't. . .Though Saphira_ has_ offered, she always declines. . .I do not like this. . ._

_My feeling just got worse, Thorn. . .I think I may know what's going on. . ._

_The King and Morzan have something planned, I'm sure. . ._

_Who else?_

"Murtagh?" Reilyn grumbled from behind him.

He turned, seeing her dressed for training, and remembered he was only half ready. He pulled on his black undershirt, slipped the leather vest on and fumbled with the buckles. He was distracted by thoughts of what his father was up to, and growled loudly when the buckles just couldn't clasp properly.

"Here," Reilyn muttered, spinning him around, a small smirk on her mouth.

"I apologize for snapping earlier," he said, watching as she effortlessly fastened the vest. "Forgive me?"

"Murtagh," she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I have come to understand that you have your moods, even if you are noble. . ."

"My _moods?_" he arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"You have your moments, that's all," she said, patting his vest. "There. Think you can manage the sword belt on your own?"

"I do," he smiled, "but it'd be more fun if I_ couldn't._"

She shoved him into the wardrobe, shutting the door on him, with an annoyed eye roll, and grabbed her own belt.

"_That's_ what I mean by 'moods'," she smirked a little. "And of course when you're being testy."

"You never answered me," he laughed, pulling himself out of the wardrobe and fastening his belt. "Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose," she looked at him over her shoulder. "I mean, I have no other choice."

"No, you don't," he smirked. "But I thank you for managing to find the will to forgive me in that heart of yours. . ."

She gave him a look, narrowing her eyes slightly, and he couldn't resist. He grabbed her, spun her around, and held her against the wardrobe. She tensed a little, but relaxed when he locked his mouth with hers. He dominated the kiss, never giving her a chance to even_ try_, and growled loudly, pressing them together. He left her lips, attaching himself to her throat, and bit_ hard_. She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, a small whine emanating from her beautiful throat, and he bit again, just as hard, in a new spot.

_Just as I always thought. . ._he smiled to himself._ She's just like me. . ._

He growled louder, feeling her sink her teeth into his shoulder to keep from making any more noise, and tasted blood. He bit her hard enough to make her _bleed!_ He pulled off, kissing the blood gently, then lapped it up eagerly, unable to stop himself. He was vaguely aware of Thorn's rumbling laugh in his mind as he made her neck his own, marking it with his mouth and teeth.

"Mmmm!" she yelped a little, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him off her. "M-Murtagh. . .th-this is enough . . ."

He growled, resisting her, and went back to her neck. He only stopped when he felt the deep, dark, warning growl that came from her throat. He cursed his eagerness, the damn vow to his father, and let his head rest on her shoulder. They were both very out of breath, she was shaking a little, and he held her close. She nuzzled his neck, then bit him hard, drawing blood, and pulled back.

"_That's_ for not listening!" she snipped, giving him a glare. "You have been with Thorn too long, I think. . ."

_What does she mean by that?!_ Thorn roared.

"He wants to know what you mean by that, Rei," he said, looking at her apologetically. "And I'm sorry. . ."

"I mean," she touched her neck, "you like to play with your victim. . .I know you're sorry. . ."

_Well, in my defense, Murtagh. . .You liked_ playing_ with your victims_ long_ before I ever came along. . ._Thorn chuckled.

_Not the time, Thorn,_ he smirked.

"Well, it would seem," he touched his own marked neck, "I'm not the only _one_ here who enjoys that."

"Only following suit," she growled playfully.

He managed to wrestle his urge to attack her again down, but couldn't resist stealing a very deep kiss from her lips. This time, she gained control, never allowing him to steal it back, and nipped his lip when she was through. His mind was beginning to spin a little, he bit his lip to keep from doing something stupid, and was interrupted by his father's enraged voice.

_BOY!? Where in the hell are you?!_ he roared.

_We're coming. . .We had a small distraction. . ._he felt himself blush.

_Well, move your asses! We haven't all day, boy!_ he snapped, before leaving his thoughts.

"We should get going. . ." he whispered. "Father is pissed. . .To the Dragon Yard. . ."

Reilyn growled, hand dancing on her blade's handle, and she clenched her jaw. Murtagh understood her hatred for the man, he felt it as well, but much as he hated both men--he had been forced into loyalty.

_I'm no more a Prince to these lands than I am a slave. . ._he thought darkly, leading the way to the Yard.

**_Sorry it's taken so damn long to update this one!! But the Four Brothers one was just so much fun to write, still is a lot of fun! I'll try really really really hard to keep at both of them, but forgive me if this one lags a little again. . .Much love to all who read this chapter!_**


	12. Dragon Yard Training

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 12

Murtagh had been right in his assumption that both the King and Father would be there. He heard Reilyn mutter a curse under her breath and saw her hands clench into fists.

_Reilyn?_ he whispered, wincing as he was deflected by her guarded mind.

He touched under his nose, fingers coming away bloody, and looked at her. Her brown eyes were wide with shock, she gently wiped the blood from his face, and he felt the familiar prod of her mind.

_Murtagh?_ she murmured. _Are you all right? I didn't know it was _you_. . .I thought it was one of them. . ._

_I'm fine,_ he smiled. _But you have to start getting familiar with the feel of my mind. . .Otherwise we'll be in trouble during battle._

_We'll have to work on it. . ._

_Yes, but right now. . .During this--whatever it is--stay connected with me. . .And leave your mind open to the dragons. . ._

_Right._

He cleaned his face the best he could as they met the two evil men in the Dragon Yard, Saphira and Thorn on either side--all saddled up. Murtagh bowed his head to Father and King Galbatorix, but Reilyn refused to--no matter how much he_ told_ her to.

"Murtagh," Morzan said, "I trust you have trained her some more? _Without_ going easy?"

"Yes, Father," he muttered.

"Good," King said. "Then fight her right _now_. No going easy. . .Just try to refrain from maiming her _too_ badly or killing one another, no rules. . .But we need both of you _alive_ at the end. . ."

"Yes, sir," he bowed, then moved to the middle of the yard, with Reilyn following him.

_Don't hold back, Rei!_ he instructed. _You need to attack me like before--._

She moved quickly, dancing behind him, and drawing her blade. She swung and he ducked, spinning around and unsheathing Zar'roc, barely deflecting another blow from her. He shoved her back, breaking the contact between blades, and thrust forward. Her blade moved and blocked him, pushing Zar'roc away from her side, and she moved in on him. He moaned as he felt her dagger slice his side open, a simple wound, and was very thankful his own dagger was in his boot and out of her reach.

_You were saying something about not holding back?_ she smirked as he quickly checked his wound.

_Goes both ways, Reilyn!_ he grinned.

He caught her by surprise, darting forward and put a slice in her arm. She hissed, pulling away from him, and spun on him. Murtagh eluded her easily, knocking her blade away, and pulled her close, Zar'roc to her neck. Reilyn's arm came up with her dagger, he grabbed it, and put it to the other side of her face, knowing he had her.

His father went to applaud them, but stopped, eyeing Reilyn. Murtagh glanced down to her hand with the dagger and realized his fatal error. She had used an Alluran illusion on him, the "dagger" was merely a twig, and he felt the familiar bite of a blade in his thigh. Caught off guard, he whined loudly with a mix of pain and pleasure, and his sword wavered from her neck.

The girl ripped the blade from his leg, he bit back a moan, and she got away from him. He stumbled back, pleased with her, and, as she grabbed her own blade, muttered some words that Lazaar had taught him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Reilyn heard Murtagh say some foreign words, then felt pain rip through her, and collapsed to her knees. The pain faded quickly, but she couldn't move her legs when she tried, it felt as if there were hands holding her down. She growled loudly at being caught by such an underhanded move, struggling against the dark magic, and heard laughter.

"No use, Rei," Murtagh laughed. "You don't know the counter, you're _stuck._"

Zar'roc's tip went under her chin, Murtagh lifted her head up, and stared at her with dark, hazel eyes. The raven hair fell in his face, making him look like the dangerous warrior he was, and for the first time, she thought he might actually _kill_ her. A smell wafted past her nose, alerting her to more important dangers than Murtagh, and she felt panic creep in.

_KULL?!_ she recognized the scent._ How? Where?!_

_Father has them on our side. . .As fighters. . ._Murtagh explained. _But why one's out here, I have no idea. . ._

_Murtagh, release the spell on me. . ._she pleaded.

He murmured some more strange words, the pressure on her legs disappeared, and she was quick to get to her feet. She saw the Kull, he stood with the King and Morzan, and she growled. Her sword was in her hand quickly as the Kull slowly made his way to them. Murtagh moved behind her, never saying a word, and grabbed her arm. He forced her to lower her weapon, growling when she fought him, and held her in place.

"Prince," the Kull said with a thick accent, "I see you've trained her well."

"Yes, Klieran," Murtagh said. "I guess I have. . ."

Reilyn's fear must have been very evident to the Kull, his blood-red eyes looked her over, and she swore she saw humor in them. She clenched her jaw, hand tightening on her sword, and growled loudly.

_Reilyn!_ Murtagh snapped. _Enough!_

"_Brave_," Klieran admired. "You have much hate within you though. . .That's _not_ good."

"I can assure you that this hate does not reside for you, Kull," she growled, eyes flicking to the evil men across the way.

"You cannot fight or survive on hate and anger alone, Fire Hair," he growled thickly. "Tis not good for ones _soul_."

"What would _you_ know of _souls?_" she growled darkly, feeling Murtagh press closer behind her.

"Rei, enough," he mumbled. "He's done _nothing _wrong to us, stop being rude."

The Kull put his snarling face close to hers, she flinched back, growling. A loud, dark growl from Murtagh caused the beast to look up from her, glowering at the eldest. What could only be a smile spread on the Kulls face and he pulled back.

"Protecting your mate. . ." he chuckled. "But, Prince, I smell another on you. . .A _male_. . ."

Reilyn felt him tense up, her heart sank for him, but before she could speak, Murtagh confronted the beast.

"Yes, you do," he said evenly. "I won't deny it. . ."

_Murtagh!_ she hissed. _What are you doing?!_

_There's no point in trying to _lie_ about it, Reilyn. . ._

"Hmmm. . ." Klieran gazed at them. "Don't look so fearful, Fire Hair. . .Among _my_ people, love is _love_--no matter _who_ it's shared between."

_See?_ Murtagh nudged her with his nose.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Fire Hair'?" she muttered.

"It's what you are," he gave her an amused glance.

"Why are you _here?_"

"To see your training. . .And _other_ things. . ." Klieran growled.

"What 'other' things?" she demanded.

"He hasn't informed you yet? Either of you?"

"No," she and Murtagh replied in unison.

"Mmmmm," the creature growled in his chest. "I suppose we will see how you do today then. . ."

With that the proud beast strode back to the evil men, standing between them, and watched with blood-red eyes. Morzan glared at her, she returned the look, and the King intervened.

"Reilyn," he purred with false warmth, "I know that you are _no_ Rider, but we want to test something with you. . ."

"What would that be?" Murtagh growled, tightening his arm on her middle.

"All in good time, boy," Morzan snapped angrily. "For now, we want to see you fight!"

Hazel eyes locked with hers, an evil smirk on his lips, and he briefly kissed her. She narrowed her eyes, growling in the back of her throat, and they parted. They circled each other like wolves, Murtagh twirling his blade in taunt at his side, and Reilyn eyed his movements carefully. He faked a lunge, laughing when she flinched back, and she cursed herself.

_Damn you!_ she snapped.

_Jumpy?_ he teased, faking another lunge.

This time she knew he was faking and took advantage of his ego. She lunged at him, just as he pulled back, and swords clashed together. He tried to push her back, she locked her legs, and their faces were inches apart over their crossed blades. Beautiful hazel eyes darkened dangerously, burning into her, and she shivered slightly.

_He's like. . .an animal. . ._she thought, hiding it from him.

He used her locked legs against her, stepping back, and she staggered forward--right into him. She tried to spin away, but his arm snaked her neck, and he pulled her close. His arm tightened just enough to make breathing hard and to deter her moving, she felt his hand on her dagger, and she feared the absolute worst.

"Dead," he called, loud enough for the men to hear.

"That's my boy!" Morzan crowed.

_Rei? _Murtagh whispered, releasing her. _You're trembling. . ._

_I thought. . ._she trailed, still shaken up.

"Reilyn!" he breathed, nuzzling her gently. "Never. . .I could _never_ harm you!"

_I'm sorry. . ._she nuzzled his neck. _I _know_. . .But for just one moment I saw that other side of you. . ._

"AGAIN!" roared Morzan, clapping his hands loudly.

They battled until the sun was setting, Murtagh winning each and every time, yet she never relented. They _both_ received a fair amount damage, but his last blow was what ended it. Zar'roc tore into her cut side, re-opening and deepening the wound, she hissed, and collapsed to her knees.

"We have seen _more_ than enough!" Morzan cheered, patting his son's strong shoulder. "But now I'm afraid the rest of the test will need to wait, the wound will hinder her. . .You two may retire for the evening. . ."

"Thank you, sir," Murtagh bowed, casting a concerned glance to Reilyn.

"Splendid job, Murtagh," Galbatorix commended him. "But she best be better prepared for battle. . ."

Reilyn sucked in her pain, rising from her knees and glared at the dark ruler. She heard a sound and looked to the Kull, who seemed almost proud of her, but also seemed to remind her of earlier words.

_'You cannot fight or survive on hate and anger alone. . .'_

_Reilyn,_ Saphira murmured gently,_ the creature has a point. . .Your anger, rage, hate. . .It blinds you in battle. . .It binds you to doom. . ._

_I know. . ._

_You'll have to learn to use it to _better_ yourself. . ._

_How does one do that?!_ she snapped.

_Look to your left, _she snorted back. _There is a perfect example of what I say. . ._

Glancing to her left she saw Murtagh, bathed in the rays of the setting sun, and understood what the dragon was getting at. He was filled to the_ brim_ with hate and anger, but used it as a driving force, and had learned how to channel it in battle.

_It will take time, Reilyn. . .But you are _not_ alone in this. . .Go get rest, be healed, and think of what's been shown to you today. . ._the dragon instructed firmly.

_Thank you, Saphira,_ she muttered. _I apologize for snapping. . .I'm just weary. . ._

_I know. . .I know. . .You are forgiven as always, Protector. . .Now, go. . .Let him take care of that wound. . ._the beast severed the connection.

She watched as Morzan, Galbatorix, and Klieran left the Dragon Yard, then felt Murtagh staring at her. She turned, seeing him full of worry, and allowed herself to be led inside and inspected carefully by the elder man. Eragon was _still_ sleeping the previous night off, sprawling on the big bed, and Murtagh managed to get him moved while Reilyn bathed.

"Hey," he scolded when she went to crawl into the blankets without eating. "You _eat_ something."

She smirked, nodding, and he brought her food. She was still sore all over, muscles screaming in their agony, and almost died when Murtagh massaged them. His strong hands worked out the pain while she ate, making her even more tired, and she promptly collapsed into sleep after she was through with her meal. She could barely feel as Murtagh slipped between her and Eragon, pulling her to his chest, and drifted to sleep.


	13. Late Night Training

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 13

Eragon woke in the middle of the night to Saphira.

_Little one, _she said gently,_ are you awake?_

_I am now. . ._he mumbled_. __What is it?_

_Something the King said to Reilyn today. . .More of _how_ he said it. . ._she murmured.

_What was that?_ he asked, curling closer to Murtagh's back.

_He said he knew that she was '_no _Rider'. . .he had Thorn and myself saddled today, although he knew she's never ridden before. . .And that you were not joining us. . ._

_What are you saying?!_ he gasped. _That they're trying to _make_ her a Rider?_

_I do not know yet, Eragon. . .but it would be my first assumption. . .Maybe they're simply testing her abilities. . .We will soon find out I think. . ._

_Do you think that Galbatorix would really have another dark dragon after so long?_ he nuzzled Murtagh while he thought.

_I don't know. . .Remember that one egg remains. . ._she said firmly.

_He already has _two_ Riders!_ he growled in frustration. _Technically, he has _three_! If he includes himself! He needs no more!_

_ERAGON!_ Saphira bellowed. _You are getting all worked up over assumptions! Be calm, Little one. . ._

He knew his beast was right, he needed to settle down, and decided that practicing was best. The moon was bright enough to see clearly as he slid from the bed and dressed. He grabbed his weapon belt, his bow, and quiver, then headed to the training grounds.

_Little one? _Saphira whispered.

_I'm _calming_ myself down, Saphira,_ he assured her._ Murtagh has been teaching me to practice some moves slowly, in order to master them better and as a way to soothe ones nerves. . .Also, they will improve my skills greatly once I've got them down. . ._

_I see. . .Then I shall leave you to your task, Little one. . .Try not to worry about this yet. . ._

_I'll try, Saphira. . ._he said, then felt her leave him.

He took a breath and focused on what Murtagh had taught him. He felt sort of foolish at first, fighting an imaginary opponent, but soon was absorbed in his chore. He exhaled slowly as he thrust forward, inhaling as he stepped back, and pretended to deflect blows in different stances. He felt his nerves calm down as he worked and slowly upped his pace.

He cursed as he fumbled on a simple move, stopping for a second to compose himself, then resumed. He felt strong arms go around his shoulders, hands covering his own on the blade, and froze in place.

"I believe I told you to keep going _slowly_ for quite some time, Eragon," Murtagh chuckled. "But I would hope that you never _freeze_ like this during battle, unless you _fancy_ the idea of death. . ."

"I-I. . ." he couldn't think of any excuses.

"Mmmm," Murtagh nibbled his shoulder. "Is _that _so?"

"Why are you out here, Murtagh?" he whispered, shivering as the older boy nuzzled just behind his ear--his weak spot.

"I was watching you," he purred, slowly beginning to resume the motions Eragon was practicing. "I honestly never expected you to use this to relax. . .Something _must_ be really getting on your nerves. . ."

"I was wondering what the King wants with Rei. . .Saphira told me what he said about her not being a Rider. . ." he let Murtagh guide him in the exercise.

"We _all_ do, Er," he muttered, repositioning one of his elbows. "Why? What were you thinking?"

"That he wants her as a Rider. . ."

"Mmmm. . .He may. . .But you must remember, Er--He can force a _dragon_ to hatch, but he is_ incapable_ of forcing someone to be the Rider. . ." he said, pulling closer to control the movements easier.

"Why is that?" he asked, sinking back into his older counterpart. "Brom never told me, he did mention it once. . .But would never elaborate for me. . ."

"The Rider has to _choose_ to be one. . .Has to want it. . .If they don't, the dragon senses it and they will never bond properly. . .Which we _both_ know is essential for a good Rider. . ."

"Hmmmm. . .But _does_ Rei want it?"

"I would think that she _doesn't_ desire it in the least. . .Saphira says that whenever she has offered to let her ride, she refuses. . ." Murtagh breathed, picking up their pace as Eragon got more comfortable with it.

"Well. . .That puts me at ease. . ." he sighed.

"Good," Murtagh pulled back from him. "Now,_ use_ what we just practiced."

"What?"

"Battle _me_, Eragon," he smirked, unsheathing Zar'roc. "Right now, right here. . .Unless you think it'd be too easy for me to win and just forfeit now."

He never gave it a second thought and lashed out. He growled as his blow was easily sidestepped, seeing Murtagh smile, and took a second to think. He needed to find the one weak spot every fighter had before trying another careless attack.

_His back. . . _he thought. _If it's Rei's weakness. . .Maybe it's his as well. . .they are enough alike in this matter. . ._

He made several attempts to get behind the Red Rider, but Murtagh was quick and guarded his weak spot well. He felt a leg connect with the backs of his own, lost balance, and went down. He tried to put his blade up, but it was pinned beneath the Red Rider's boot.

"What do you do _now?_" the Pale Rider growled, twirling his sword before placing the tip at Eragon's heart.

_Block him! Somehow. . .Knock him off you--no, he could slip and kill you for real. . ._his mind raced frantically.

"_Well?_" Murtagh smiled evilly.

"He gets up," someone growled darkly, snaking an arm around the elders waist, and pressing a dagger to the pale throat. "_Now._"

"Reilyn," Murtagh grinned. "How nice of you to be joining us."

_Rei!?_ he called.

_Who _else _would be the one saving your fool body?_ she laughed.

"There's little chance of her _actually_ being able to pull this stunt in battle, Eragon," Murtagh said firmly. "But for now, let's entertain the idea."

"Rei, get him off me!" he cheered.

He watched in amusement as the Red Rider was slowly pulled backwards, then got to his feet and retrieved his weapon from the ground. He put the blade tip to his lover's chest, locking eyes with the burning hazel ones, but Murtagh never even flinched.

"Now," Eragon taunted, "what do _you_ do, Red Rider?"

_Watch him, Er. . ._Reilyn warned. _He's cunning and resourceful. . ._

_Believe me, I _know_ he is. . ._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh's mind worked furiously for a way out of this situation he had let himself fall into, cursing the fact that he should have listened to his surroundings, and wasn't thinking fast enough. He still had his blade, but if that arm so much as _twitched_, Reilyn pressed her dagger harder into his flesh.

_My sheath. . .I could use it to block. . .Knock away his blade then--._

_And then get your throat slit by your woman, _Thorn laughed. _Isn't the point here to _not _get yourself 'killed' by them?_

_Then tell me your great idea, Thorn!_ he snapped.

_I'll distract them by landing a few yards off, go for Eragon, she will try to protect him on instinct alone. . .then, you're on your own. . ._Thorn rumbled.

_That'll do. . .Come on!_

He heard his dragon's wings in the sky above, then saw him land. Sure enough, Eragon looked that way for a split second, and suddenly, Saphira landed, creating a bigger distraction.

_Thorn!_ he yelled.

_I see her!_ he snapped. _You focus on your part!_

Thorn and Saphira fought in mock battle, just as they had actually fought before and Murtagh took his chance. He dropped his own blade, grabbed Eragon's arm, and spun him into his chest, using his own blade to pin him there.

"Let him go, Murtagh!" Reilyn growled, cutting his neck a little for emphasis.

"Rei, if you kill me he dies as well. . .If you don't do _exactly_ as I say, he'll be killed. . ." he said evenly. "Now, toss the dagger."

"No, you'll just kill him anyway. . .how can I be sure you'll not harm him?"

"Mmmm. . ." he thought a moment. "In a real fight, there'd be no guarantee. . .But seeing as how this is _us_, and it's a practice, you _know_ damn well I'll not hurt him. . .Now, _do_ as I say."

"No, let him go first, then I'll throw the dagger," she said into his ear.

"Rei!" Eragon whimpered. "Just do as he says!"

"No, I have to be sure _you're_ all right first. . .Murtagh, _release_ him," she ordered.

"Mmmm. . .But you'll just 'kill' me once he's free," he was trying to stall to work out a new plan.

"No, I won't. . .I'll let Eragon 'kill' you," she purred, smiling against his neck. "Release him, don't _make_ me say it another time, Murtagh."

"Fine," he grumbled, plan ready.

He released the young brunette, who stepped away quickly, and saw him hold his sword up. Murtagh moved fast, grabbing Reilyn's dagger with one hand and that wrist with the other. He crossed her arms and moved behind her, stealing her blade and pinning her close. The girl growled loudly at his trick, Eragon stepped towards them, and he backed up, pressing the blade to her neck just as she had him.

"Er, don't!" she yelped, trying to get away from the blade.

"You two need more practice. . .Er, you're too eager to save her. . .Enemies will use that against you. . ." he said, taking his hand away from her neck. "It's a weakness and they _will_ abuse it. . ."

"The 'enemy' already knows that we're close, Murtagh. . .We were once _with_ them," Reilyn mumbled.

"It's called 'pretending', Rei," the brunette said. "They will most likely think that while here, they severed our close bond. . ."

"Exactly. . . Reilyn, good work with sneaking up on me. . .But--whenever one of us is in danger, you do _whatever_ the captor tells you until the moment to do otherwise is presented to you. . .Understand?" he kissed her neck gently.

"Mmmm," she nodded. "Dagger."

He laughed, putting her weapon back on her belt, and let her go completely. He watched the brunette teen re-sheath his blade, then picked up Zar'roc and followed suit. The dragon's had ended their 'battle' a long while ago, and he thought he saw Saphira nuzzle Thorn lovingly, but dismissed the thought.

"Let's go get some more rest, you two," he yawned. "We'll need it."

Reilyn nodded, starting for the castle, and he was quick to pull her back for a hug. They had been dangerously serious during their battle, he just wanted to be sure there were no hard feelings between them. He nuzzled her warmly, running his hands up her back, and heard her hum contentedly.

"No bad air between us?" he breathed, nibbling her ear.

"Of course not," she snickered, resting her head on his shoulder. "It was only practice."

"Mmmmm," he sighed, kissing her. "We'll be in shortly. . ."

"All right," she nodded, leaving.

Eragon was gathering his unused bow and quiver, then headed toward the castle. He followed the teen, but pinned him to the stone wall before he could go inside. Eragon gasped, filling with fear, and Murtagh gave him an evil smirk.

"No," he scolded when the teen tried to get away. "You're _mine_, Rider."

"Murtagh?" he whimpered, still fearful.

"Hush," he smiled warmly. "I'm not going to harm you. . .Relax."

The younger man relaxed immediately, smirking shyly, and Murtagh claimed the lips as his own. He growled pleasantly as the boy tried to gain the upper hand, but denied him that option by suddenly breaking contact. A loud whine was his reward as Eragon pleaded for more attention and he was granted _plenty_ of it. He claimed the mouth, jaw, and neck of the young Rider, growling happily the entire time.

"Mmmm. . ." the brunette sighed pleased. "Murtagh. . ."

"Yes?" he was muffled by tan throat.

"Sleep. . .Rei's waiting for us. . ." he gasped as Murtagh found the hollow on his neck.

"Mmmm," he attacked the hollow, making the teen shiver violently. "You _sure_ you want to go back to the room and _sleep?_"

He squirmed under Murtagh's touch, whining in his throat, and it made him grin. He bit carefully, going easy on the boy, and licked over every bite to soothe it. A hand tangled in his raven mane, yanking him up, and a mouth met his greedily. He teased Eragon mercilessly, letting him _think_ he was in control for a moment, then quickly overpowering him. He grinned seductively at the man, kissed him, and pulled away.

"What? Why?" Eragon was confused.

"You said you wanted to go back, so let's go," he teased, pretending he was leaving.

"_NO!_ Wait!" he whined. "I've changed my mind about that. . .Let's stay _here_ a while. . ."

"Oh really?" he cocked his head. "You've changed your mind?"

Eragon nodded, pulling him close eagerly, and placed small, pleading kisses to his face. Murtagh smirked, letting the man beg, and closed his eyes. When he'd had enough of the pleading, he held Eragon to the wall, and slowly undid the shirt.

"Well, I guess that your begging deserves _some_ sort of reward, don't you?" he teased, touching the handsome chest.

"Y-yes," he exhaled, eyes slipping shut.

Murtagh took his time with marking the muscled torso, being sure to leave the marks where a shirt could hide them, and enjoyed the impatient whimpers. He drew out the torture for quite sometime, waiting for the frustrated growl that told him his lover wouldn't take _much_ more teasing, and stole a deep kiss before completing his reward for Eragon.


	14. Lost Control

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 14

Reilyn was drenched on the battlefield, Morzan was making them practice yet _again_, and it was of course, storming. Eragon had been included on this battle, but he was currently pacing the sidelines in wait, a long gash on his thigh. Murtagh's eyes were dark with the storm, he was relentless with both teens, and Reilyn was getting fed up with being beat.

_Reilyn!_ Saphira scolded. _Don't swing blindly in anger, control it--_channel_ it! Then you _may_ be able to defeat him. . ._

Murtagh knocked her sword away, she slid on the slick grass, and saw Zar'roc swinging at her. She quickly used her sheath to block his blade, rolled, grabbed her own blade, and swept his legs from beneath him. Hazel eyes filled with surprise as he went down, she scrambled to her feet, pinning his blade with one foot, and put the tip of her silver blade in the hollow of his throat.

"Dead!" she called over the storm.

_Finally!_ Eragon beamed. _It's high time he was knocked down a peg!_

"Boy, get your worthless ass up!" his father roared. "Again!"

Reilyn let him up, proud of herself, and prepared for another round. Murtagh got to his feet, glaring darkly at her, and she felt a shiver travel down her spine. They had become dangerously serious during battle anymore, she saw the darker side of the handsome teen far too often, but he _never_ took that _off_ the field.

_Nicely done, Reilyn,_ Murtagh growled. _Let's see if you can do that a second time. . ._

_Gladly, Rider. . ._she growled in return.

He snarled, rushing her, she was poised and ready, but he suddenly changed actions and danced behind her. She cursed loudly, spinning, and barely blocked his blade. He growled like an angry animal, locking their blades, and she felt herself slip. She fell, Murtagh staying with her, locking their blades further, and he had a terrifying glint in his eyes. She felt him use his weight to force the sharp blades closer to her exposed throat, she fought hard to keep them away, eventually grabbing the blade with bare hands, pushing him up.

_Reilyn?!_ Eragon called, very concerned.

_Stay put! _she snapped. _This is between _us_!_

_Trying to be a hero again, is he?_ Murtagh smirked.

Reilyn ignored him, putting her focus into getting the deadly weapons away from her neck, and felt her sword bite deeply into her palm. She winced from the pain, but forced herself to keep going. Murtagh's eyes darkened with the storm clouds, she somehow found this side of him oddly _attractive_, and he pushed down harder on the crossed blades. She realized that his weight wasn't evenly placed on her anymore, most of it going into the blades, and used it to her advantage.

_Damn!_ he cursed as she flipped him off of her.

She moved, making it to her knees, and found herself staring at his blood-red blade. Lightning flashed, illuminating the blade, and rain dripped from Murtagh's raven hair, making him look like the dark man he could very well be.

"Dead!" he called, staring into her eyes.

"Good!" Morzan laughed. "This storm is getting much worse than I expected. . .Inside for now. . .We'll finish this training on another day. Dismissed!"

Zar'roc was quickly put away, Murtagh's hand replacing the deadly weapon, and she allowed him to help her up. Morzan beckoned his son to him, Reilyn was putting her blade in it's sheath, and Eragon walked over to her.

"Why is it every time _I_ am allowed to battle, they put me on the sides as soon as I suffer a_ scratch?_" he grumbled.

"I've noticed that happens a lot. . ." she murmured, inspecting her own wounds. "I don't know. . ."

"Well," he gave her a big grin. "At least you managed to get him this time. . ."

"It was_ nothing_ more than luck, Eragon," she growled. "I'm _not_ as strong as you would like to imagine."

"Rei, that's_ not_ true!" he scolded. "You're quite strong! Almost as strong as. . . well--."

"That's _exactly_ my point, Eragon," she glared at him. "I'm not as strong as you would like me to be. . ."

Murtagh strode over valiantly, letting a hand brush down Eragon's back briefly, then crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Eragon, head to the room and bathe. . .I need to speak with Reilyn _alone_. . ." he said firmly, leaving no room for questions or argument.

_Reilyn. . .Good luck. . .He sounds serious. . ._he whispered as he left.

_That he does. . ._

Murtagh stared at her with stern eyes, hand messing with his belt, and his back perfectly straight. She crossed her arms, looking him over with uneasy eyes, and waited for him to speak.

"You've been holding back on me," he growled. "Haven't you?"

She refused to speak, silently staring at him, and his eyes narrowed. He moved fast, pulling his dagger from his belt, and put it to her throat. She flinched, but didn't move from her spot or to block him. He used his free arm to pull her flush against him, keeping the sharp edge to her neck, and stared at her with those dark, stormy eyes.

"Defend yourself!" he barked.

She remained as motionless as a statue, avoiding his eyes, and felt his anger build. He _was_ right, she was indeed holding back on him, but strongly believed that it wouldn't make a difference if she _wasn't._ The rain fell harder from a quickly darkening sky, thunder cracked like a giant whip, and lightning flashed with quick blinding flashes.

"Reilyn!" he was close to being furious with her. "Do as _I_ say! Defend yourself!"

"No," she said emotionlessly.

He released her, clenching his jaw in anger, and stepped back. He paced back and forth, staring at her, then lashed out at her with his hand. She turned her head to the side, never moving to block him or dodge him and his hand stopped inches from her face.

"Dammit, Reilyn!" he snapped. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

He dropped his hand, then pulled her to his chest. She tried hard to ignore him, the love he offered, and failed _miserably_, burying her face into his rain soaked neck.

"Rei," he breathed, "what's going on? You've been acting strangely ever since yesterday. . ."

"I won't be what _they_ want," she growled. "I _refuse_ to become what they desire of me. . ."

"Reilyn," he nuzzled her, "Father is getting rather pissed at you about this. . ."

"I don't care."

"I _do_. . .Rei, he's threatening to use the whip on you," he said. "Unless you start listening to me and fighting with _all _that you've got."

She kept her comments to herself, clenching her jaw in order to do so, and he held her closer. Reilyn didn't want to do what he was telling her, but also loathed the thought of Morzan's whip.

_Reilyn. . ._Thorn came into her mind, _he's not telling you one thing. . ._

_What would that be?_

_That if you're to be whipped, it's _Murtagh_ who's to be the one doing it. . ._he growled. _Which is _why_ the fool just acted how he did. . .he'd do anything to avoid harming you like that. . .He doesn't want to be forced to do that. . ._

_Thank you, Thorn. . .I understand things now. . ._

_Quite welcome, Reilyn. . ._he said and left her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh hated his wretch of a father even more than he imagined possible, he'd just be told that if she didn't start showing what she had inside her, he'd have to use the whip on her--_him._ He felt his fury rise at the thought of that whip, the one that had already tasted his flesh and blood too many times, and he'd be _damned _if it would taste Reilyn's.

"Murtagh," she said, pulling back from him, "do you want to see my _best?_"

"_Father_ does. . ."

"Yes, I know. . .But do _you?_" she locked her gaze on him.

_What is she getting at? _he wondered, staring at her in the torrent of rain.

_Murtagh. . ._Whose_ orders does she follow? Who has she sworn to? _Thorn asked. _Who is it that she really cares about pleasing?_

_Not Father or Galbatorix, that's certain. .. Then. . ._Me_?_

_Aside from herself, that's _exactly_ who she wants to please,_ he rumbled before leaving him to his task.

"Reilyn," he looked deep into her brown eyes, "show me _your_ best."

The teen nodded, smirking, and stepped back, drawing her moonlight blade. He quickly drew Zar'roc, excited to see just what the girl would do, and noticed that his father stood watching them in slight amusement. She swung, he blocked her, and realized too late that she had used her _sheath_ to attack him with. He felt her blade tear into his side, making a shallow wound, but had to bite back the pleased noise in his throat. Reilyn was rather resourceful it seemed, as she used her sheath just as much as her sword.

_Is _this _what you wanted, Rider?_ she growled.

_Is _this _all you _have_, Reilyn?_ he smirked.

Suddenly, she was behind him, his knees gave as she kicked the backs of them, and he was down. Her slender fingers wove into his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat, then he felt her blade on his skin. She quickly removed his dagger from his belt, tossing it a ways in front of him, then disarmed him of his sword.

"What _now_, Murtagh?" she purred into his ear.

"_This,_" he snickered, grabbing her legs from behind and pulling forward.

Just as he had hoped, she slid on the grass, dropping her blade on impulse, and fell back. He spun, taking her sword and used it to stab through her vest and into the rain sodden ground. She hissed the blade grazed her right side, reaching for her dagger, but he grabbed it from her. She was pinned on one side by the sword, him on her hips, her right hand beneath his knee, and her left was held between his leg and her body.

"Get free," he challenged darkly, holding her own dagger to her throat.

She growled loudly, her eyes going as dark as the sky, and he laughed. He felt her trying to work her left hand free, but grabbed it and pinned it above her head by the wrist. There was absolutely no way she could get free, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I--," she struggled briefly. "I_ can't_. . ."

"Let her up, boy," his father ordered. "She's _more_ than earned it. . ."

He slowly got off of her, carefully pulling the blade from her side, and helped her to her feet. Morzan was gone now, back in the castle, and Murtagh turned to the teen. She was placing her dagger back on her belt, soaked hair hanging in her face, and he stuck her blade in the ground before going to retrieve his own. He had this strange feeling in his body, he'd seen a side of _him_ in her eyes, rage-filled and blood hungry, and could still feel _something_ emitting from her.

He gathered his things, never saying a word, and went into the castle. It was drearier inside than out, only a few torches had been lit in the halls, and he had to let his eyes adjust before moving on. He heard the door open as Reilyn entered, the quick breeze making the torches sputter, then felt another stronger breeze and everything plunged into darkness.

_She must have done this!_ he thought, frozen and waiting for his eyes to see clearly again.

He didn't know what the girl was planning and instinctively went for his dagger. A hand closed on his as he grabbed the handle, preventing him from using it, and he was shoved to the cold stone wall.

"Reilyn?" he muttered. "What are you--?"

Lips met his _hard_, the hand released his in order to grasp the back of his neck, and she _demanded_ entry into his mouth. He was truly stunned by her sudden fierceness, hesitant to grant her access, but when she felt him falter, she left his mouth for his throat. A growl erupted from him as she sank her teeth into a pulse point, he pulled her closer, and returned the favor. He wondered briefly where this was coming from, but his thoughts were spinning too fast for him to give it much consideration.

_Murtagh. . ._Thorn was warning him.

He acknowledged his beast, but was too distracted to respond to him, and felt her release his neck. He let go of her delicious throat, replacing his teeth with soft kisses, and she was fast to find his mouth. He fought _hard_ for dominance, but she _never_ allowed him to have it.

"Reilyn," he gasped as she pulled his head back by a handful of hair, mind trying to make sense of what she was doing, "why--what? _Where_ is this coming from?"

Her response came as a low growl, followed by a swift lick up his neck, and he shuddered. She'd managed to somehow do what Eragon was _never_ capable of--strip him of his control_ entirely._ He tried hard to kiss her, bite her, and to just _move_, but she pulled his head back farther, and pressed tightly to him. He moaned, knees threatening to give out on him, her free hand went to his hip, and she prevented him from collapsing. He desperately wanted to regain his control, he wasn't used to _not _having it, but found that he did in fact _enjoy_ this.

_Murtagh! _Thorn bellowed. _What in the heavens do you think you're doing?! I thought you _weren't_ going to mate with her just yet!! I thought you knew it wasn't time for _that_ with her, she's_ not_ ready!_

_I'm _not_ trying to mate with her, Thorn! _he gasped as she claimed his neck again and again. _It's _her_!! She's the one with the control. . ._I _don't have it anymore. . ._

_Watch yourself, Brave one. . ._his beast sounded concerned.

"Rei!" he managed to get the word out of his throat. "Wh-what are y-you _thinking_?!"

"Merely that," she found his ear and nibbled it, "if I cannot take control of the _battlefield_ against you," another torturous nip, "then I have to make up for it somewhere _else_. . .And," she sucked just under his jaw, "I had to be sure there were no bad feelings between us. . ." she pulled away. "You were acting so offish after our last match. . ."

His knees buckled, he slid down the wall, and realized something. He let out a very embarrassed groan, face burning, and heard her laugh quietly. She sank to the floor with him, leaning back against the stones, and tousled his wet hair. While she had stolen his control, he had _lost control_ of his own body, and could just die from the shame of it.

"Murtagh," she snickered. "Stop it. . .I _know_ what I just did to you. . .I did it--."

"Did you do _this,_" he gestured the mess within his pants, "on _purpose?!_"

"Yes," she said, kissing him lightly, "I_ did_."

He couldn't believe what had happened, couldn't fathom that it had been _Reilyn _to do this to him. Sure, Eragon had done it _quite a few_ times when they first met, but only because Murtagh had been unwilling to go_ any_ farther than that with the youth, and now, she was doing it to him on _purpose._ When he got enough nerve to look at her, she had gone shy on him, staring away and biting her lip. He nudged her gently with his boot, getting her attention, and smirked.

"Well, at least I won't be needing to bother poor Eragon tonight," he chuckled. "And don't worry, I do _not_ plan on sharing this little adventure with him, believe me."

He re-lit one of the torches, then climbed to his shaking legs, she slowly stood up, looking away from him, and he nuzzled the back of her neck. She jumped a little, giving him a shy look, and he licked her jaw lightly.

_Don't be ashamed _now, _Reilyn. . ._he smiled. **I've**_ managed to get over that rather quickly. . ._

_I'm sorry. . ._she murmured. _I just. . ._that_ will _not _be forming into a habit, do you hear me?!_

_Loud and clear, Rei,_ he nuzzled her again.

_Good. . ._she turned and nuzzled back._ And no telling Er about this. . .Although, I'm sure he'll know as soon as we step into the room. . ._

_He most likely will. . .But I highly doubt he'll say anything about it. . .He knows you well enough by now to know when to leave something the hell alone. . ._he snickered.

"You bathe first. . ." she laughed, making him go up the steps to his room first.

"Of course. . ." he grinned.

_Murtagh!_ Thorn scolded. _What in the world did you allow her to do _that_ for!? That will not help your problems you seem to have with her. . ._

_Oh? Well, I've already agreed to not let it become a habit, I honestly could care less if it ever happened again. . .And we're both fine with it. . ._

**_MURTAGH!_** he roared.

_Thorn, _you_ are not one to be lecturing me on such matters. . ._he said flatly.

_What do you mean by that comment, Rider?_ he snapped.

_You don't think I didn't see Saphira and you nuzzling the other night? _he found this amusing.

_Why you--!_ Thorn growled, then fell into a silence. _It is not like that. . ._

_I'm so sure, Thorn. . .Don't fret, I will tell no one of what I saw. . .Unless you bring this up again. . .Clear?_

_Crystal, Brave one. . .And I suppose a thank you is in order for keeping this hidden for now. . ._

_My pleasure, Thorn. . .Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in need of a bath. . ._he smiled.

_Of course, Murtagh. . ._the beast mumbled before leaving his thoughts.


	15. Hidden Door

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 15

When Murtagh and Reilyn walked in, Eragon could sense that something aside from another spar had gone on. Murtagh vanished into the bathroom, Reilyn took her boots and weapon belt off, then sat on the edge of the bed. When he looked at her closely, he noticed the new wound on her right side, and gingerly touched it.

"Reilyn. . .I'd like to look at this," he murmured.

"Mmmm," she nodded, slowly unbuckling the vest.

He helped her slip it off her shoulders, then carefully lifted the undershirt to see the wound. It was shallow, but long, and had stopped bleeding some time ago. He healed the wound, then her palm, turned his back while she changed, and then she crawled into the big bed.

"Rei, aren't you going to bathe?" he whispered, taking his own place in the bed.

"In the morning. . .I'm tired. . ." she said, snuggling into the bed. "Good night. . ."

"Good night, Rei," he murmured, staring at the ceiling.

Her breathing even out rather quickly, slowing even quicker, and he smiled. He looked over to the bathroom door when it opened, Murtagh emerged, still dripping and in his training pants. The eldest went to the wardrobe, finding his sleep pants, and changed. Eragon silently watched the pale man step out of the leather pants, knowing Murtagh could tell he was being watched, and admired the strong back. Hazel eyes locked on him after Murtagh turned around, a smirk on the pale face, and the elder slowly crawled in between the other two on the bed.

"Good night, Reilyn," he whispered, laying back.

Eragon watched as the Red Rider got comfortable, gently easing the sleeping girl to his right side, and then extending his left arm for Eragon. He let his friend get settled against the man, then snuggled close, and heard the content sigh from Murtagh.

_He's been. . .more affectionate than I've ever seen him. . ._he thought as the eldest kissed his hair.

_He's finally getting used to having actual _love_, Little one, _Saphira murmured. _Does his affection bother you?_

_No! Of course not!_ he said quickly._ I've just. . .never been exposed to that side of him very often. . .To such an extent. . .That's all. . ._

_Mmmmm. . ._she hummed. _He_ loves_ you. . .And of course, Reilyn. . .You'll see more to him than you ever knew existed, Eragon. . .Now, get some rest. . ._

_I love you, Saphira. . ._

_I love you too. . ._she hummed and left him.

The chest he was resting on had started to rise and fall in a steady pace, hinting that Murtagh was sleeping, and he carefully moved to look at the pale face. He jumped when he saw the hazel eyes fixed on him, Murtagh smirked, and he blushed nervously. A hand was running in his brunette locks as he was watched, the eyes glowing so _warmly_, and yet, Eragon felt uneasy somehow. He supposed that it was the simple fact that when he had first ever traveled with the dark-haired teen, great bouts of affection had been followed by some of Murtagh's _much_ darker moods, but he tried to ignore it.

"What's troubling you?" Murtagh asked quietly, still running his fingers in the brunette hair.

_Be honest with him, Little one. . ._Saphira reminded, then left him to his job.

"You. . ." he breathed, looking away from the hazel eyes.

"_Me?_" Murtagh's brow furrowed with confusion.

"I've never seen you. . .so affectionate. . ." he blushed, feeling ashamed.

"Yes. . .It is a little unnerving, isn't it?" he chuckled softly, tipping Eragon's face to look at him.

"Before. . .If you were like this. . ." he hesitated. "You. . .were very _dark_ afterwards. . ."

"Mmmm. . ." sympathy showed in the eyes. "I never knew if I'd wake up with you gone. . .It's a sorry excuse, but I was trying to distance myself in order to avoid pain. . .Do you understand?"

"Yes. . ." he whispered.

"But now," he smiled like Eragon had _never_ seen, "I _know_ you'll both be right here when I wake. . .So get _used_ to this."

Eragon's heart raced madly in his chest, he quickly moved and nuzzled into the man's neck happily. Murtagh growled pleasantly, resting his head against Eragon's, and held the boy tightly. He smiled into the neck, settling into the warm body, and sighed.

"Good night, Eragon," Murtagh purred.

"Night, Murtagh. . .Love you. . ." he breathed.

"Love _you_," came the warm response and a warmer nuzzle.

Eragon fell asleep curled to Murtagh, at ease with the affection the man freely gave. He woke to an empty bed, the storm from the previous night still raging on, and shivered. He briefly wondered where Murtagh was, felt worry start to creep in, and shoved it away. He got up, put some wood in the fireplace, and lit it with magic.

"Much better," he whispered to himself, feeling the flames warm him.

"Finally!" Reilyn cheered, startling him. "I was just about to do that after my bath, but I see that _you_ decided to wake up."

"Rei!" he scolded. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," she snickered, standing by the fire.

"Have you seen Murtagh?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"No, he was gone when I woke. . .I've tried reaching him, but he's blocking his mind. . .I would believe that he's with the King and Morzan. . ." she sat on the ledge of the fireplace. "Why?"

"Just wondering . . ." he mumbled, sitting next to her.

"Come on, let's wander the castle. . ." she said, going to the wardrobe. "We haven't really seen much more than this room and the training yard. . ."

"All right," he murmured, pulling on a cloak, knowing she was trying to cheer him up.

She smiled warmly, pulling the hood of her own black cloak up, and walked out. They went aimlessly down halls, finding nothing really impressive, but he was starting to feel better.

"Did you feel that?" she asked suddenly, stopping.

"No . .what?" he asked, bumping into her.

"A breeze. . .Er, I think there's a secret door here somewhere!" she was excited and went to a wall.

They felt the stone walls very carefully, but could find nothing out of the ordinary. Reilyn wouldn't give up, pulling her dagger from her belt, and tapping on the wall, listening for any of the stones to be different.

"Here!" she laughed, tapping a hollow-sounding stone.

They put their hands on the wall and pushed, a door suddenly gave way, and they stumbled in. It was pitch black, the air was stale, and Eragon felt panic creep in. They had left without their weapons, except for her dagger, and that wasn't really much.

"Rei," he whispered, feeling for her.

"I'm here," she held his wrist. "Hold on a second. . ."

Suddenly, a small torch appeared, casting enough light to barely see. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Illusion," she muttered. "It's not much, but it'll do. . .Let's go. . ."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh stood before his father and the King, glaring at them. He'd been summoned shortly after dawn, to discuss how _Reilyn_ was coming along in battle. To them, she was the one that needed to improve; Eragon followed his orders without question, whereas she would either refuse or ignore them completely.

"She needs to understand her _place_," Galbatorix hissed. "She is to follow _your_ orders in battle, Murtagh! She made the damn oath, how is it that when she refuses to listen, she isn't in immense pain?"

"Lazaar made some adjustments," Morzan grumbled. "She can refuse to obey his orders in_ practice_. . .But _not_ in a real battle."

"That matters not!" the King roared. "She should do as she is told!"

"She is _no_ slave to me!" Murtagh snapped. "She is_ no ones_ slave!"

"Boy," his father growled dangerously, "forget not where _your_ loyalty lies. . .Who it is that _you _serve."

_Hold your tongue, Brave one!_ Thorn growled. _Do not stir up any more trouble here. . ._

"Your father tells me that he watched you two on the field last night," Galbatorix said casually. "Says that Reilyn didn't hold back, correct?"

"Yes, m'lord," he muttered angrily. "But she still lost. . ."

"She isn't a Rider. . .She will _always_ lose to you and Eragon," Morzan glared at him. "Speaking of the Blue Rider," his father shot him a look. "He seems to have improved quite well."

"Then why sit him out when he suffers so much as a scratch?" Murtagh questioned. "And allow Reilyn to keep going with the wounds I deliver to her?"

"That brat girl," grumbled Morzan darkly, "needs to improve more than _he_ does, but she's limited. . .you two can fight from _both_ land and sky. . .She is limited to only land."

"What does that have to do with _anything?_"

"Neither of you can protect her at _all_ times. . .She is merely a girl and needs to learn to defend herself. . ." Morzan chuckled.

"That 'girl' managed to draw _your _blood, Father," he retorted. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Boy, one more remark like that from you and I'll tie you to the whipping post," he warned. "I'm sure you haven't_ forgotten_ the feel of my whip?"

He turned his head and stared at the floor, clenching his jaw to keep it closed, and heard his father laugh.

"She is just like her father was," Galbatorix said suddenly. "Stubborn to no end."

"He was a_ coward_," Morzan hissed. "We are not here to discuss that fool, but that _failure_ he called a daughter."

_NO!_ Thorn rumbled when Murtagh went to speak. _Stay silent. . ._

"Can you _convince_ her to obey you, even in practice?" the King asked.

"I can work on it. . ." he grumbled.

"Remember what I said, boy," Morzan grabbed his face, holding it inches from his. "_You'll_ be the one to do the whipping. . ."

"Yes, sir. . ."

"Oh, yes. . .I almost forgot. . ." Galbatorix said quickly. "Since she is bound by land, we've decided to allow her a horse. . .Take her to the stables once the storm allows, a servant will be there with a horse. . .You can go now, Murtagh."

He bowed to both men, loathing it, and left quickly. His anger had reached its limits, making him burn to release it, and Thorn managed to keep him calm.

_You are really becoming too much like an animal. . ._his beast commented. _Maybe Reilyn was right, you're spending too much time with me. . .Stop snarling like that, it's not becoming of you. . ._

_Maybe that's all I am. . .An animal. . ._he growled.

_Enough! _Thorn barked. _What has you this worked up? Having to make Reilyn _listen_?_

_They treat us like their slaves!_ he roared.

_Do their slaves get to sleep in a warm bed? Or eat the food you do?_ his beast shot back.

_No, but we are nothing more than slaves to them. . ._he muttered, losing the anger he had.

_Brave one. . .You are _no_ slave._

_It doesn't feel that way, Thorn. . ._he muttered, taking a shortcut to his wing of the castle.

_Be strong. . ._he mumbled, then severed the connection.

He walked into a empty bedroom, seeing the lit fire, and wondered where the two teens had gone to. He reached for Reilyn.

_Rei?_ he muttered._ Where_ are_ you two?_

_Lost. . ._she sounded amused.

_Lost!?_ he snipped. _What do you mean '_lost_'?!_

_We went to roam the castle, found a hidden passage, and now we're lost. . ._she murmured.

_Show me. . ._

She sent him an image of their surroundings, he felt anger and sadness rush him when he realized_ where _they were. He'd had that door hidden well on _purpose_, so no one would disturb _that_ place.

_Don't take another _step_!_ he snapped. _I'm coming to get you. . ._

_Murtagh?_ she sounded worried.

_Do as I say!_ he barked angrily, then blocked his mind.

_'Murtagh!' Selena laughed. 'Come see my new passage to my room!'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The tone in Murtagh's voice rose warnings in Reilyn. He'd been very short, very aggressive, and she decided_ now_ was a time to obey him. She stayed where they were, avoiding the questions from Eragon, and braced herself for a fight of some sort with the eldest.

"Rei, what's going on?!" Eragon demanded. "What's wrong?"

"He said to stay here, he'll come get us," she growled.

"I knew something like this would happed," the brunette whimpered. "I just bloody knew it. . ."

She released the illusion, her dagger returning to normal, and saw a flickering light in the passage from the direction they had come. She crossed her arms, standing still, and waited for the pale teen. Eragon fidgeted nervously, sensing the tension, and hid behind her. She knew that Eragon was well acquainted with this side of Murtagh, understanding why he chose to hide, and she would protect him no matter _what_ or _whom_ wanted to harm him.

"This was _my_ doing," she said evenly as Murtagh came into range. "Eragon merely followed me."

"Eragon," Murtagh growled, "leave. _NOW!_"

_Rei?_ he whimpered.

_Just go. . .I can take care of this. . ._she soothed.

A servant had come with Murtagh, holding a torch, and quickly led the youngest away, giving her a sorry look. The dark, hazel eyes were full of rage, he seemed to quiver from it, and put his own torch in a notch in the wall. Reilyn didn't understand _why_ he was so upset about her wandering and never expected him to act the way he did.

He suddenly had her pinned to the wall, growling aggressively, and she was at a loss of what to do. She was released, he glared at her and paced, then struck out. Her head snapped to the right, blood filling her mouth with its sweet taste, and he pinned her to the wall once more. The pale teen was shaking violently, eyes full of not only anger, but immense pain and sorrow as well. Again she was let go, again he paced, and again, he lashed out.

"_Murtagh!_" she yelped, bracing for the blow.

When none came, she glanced up. Murtagh had backed to the other wall, falling to his knees, and she could see how much pain he was in. Calling up her courage, she moved to him, and knelt before him.

"Don't _touch_ me," he growled, pulling away from her hand.

The words hurt worse than the slap he'd given her, going to her heart like a blade, and she wanted to_ die._ She bit back her tears, watching him battle with himself, and made a daring move.

"I said _don't!_" he roared as she embraced him. "Dammit, Reilyn!"

She ignored him, holding tighter to him, and he fought. She closed her eyes, praying that he wouldn't hit her another time, and he eventually gave up. She was terrified of _what_ he was capable of, but held him to her, and stroked the raven hair. She jumped, panicking, when he pulled her closer, and tried to escape him.

"No, please," he begged. "Don't. . .leave me _here_ alone. . ."

"What _is_ this place, Murtagh?" she whimpered, allowing him to pull her to his chest.

"My. . .my mother's secret way to her room. . ." he said shakily. "I had every way to this place sealed up or hidden after she passed."

She was stunned into silence, feeling horrible for having he be in such a sensitive area, and tried to leave. He growled a light warning, holding her tighter, and looked at her. She flinched, whimpering when his hand moved to her face, expecting the worst. His breath caught when she started to tremble, gently touching her face, and she reluctantly looked at him.

"I'm. . .I'm so sorry. . ." he whispered, seeing her fear. "Rei. . .I-I never meant to strike you. . .I l-lost my temper. . ."

She turned and nuzzled his palm, letting her eyes close, and slowly felt her fear of him evaporate. She would have reacted the same way, if not worse, had she been in his place, and would not hold it against him. He let out a relieved sound, gently tilting her face, and slowly kissed her.

"I'm truly sorry. . ." he breathed.

"I know. . .I would have done the same. . ." she murmured against his lips.

"I started to tell you about Mother before. . ." he took a breath. "Come with me. . .I'll finish. . ."

"You don't have--," she was silenced by his finger.

"I know, but I _want_ to, Reilyn," he said, standing and bringing her with him. "I'm finishing what I started. . .Mother was sure to make sure I learned to always do that. . ."

She nodded, staying quiet, and he laced their fingers together. He led the way, holding her hand in his, the torch in the other, and she could feel him tense us as they neared something. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, he gripped back briefly, and then released hers to push open a heavy wooden door.

"This way," he murmured, holding the door open for her to enter. "This is her room. . ."


	16. Lullaby and Nightmare

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 16

Reilyn looked around the lavish room in the torchlight cast by all the torches in the room, stunned by what she saw. The room was decorated in bright, warm colors, seemingly untouched by time, and she was in awe.

"I had a magic user cast a spell on this room," Murtagh whispered in her ear. "It will_ never_ be touched by time, the torches will never extinguish. . .When the castle is rotted away and nothing else remains, this room will _stand_. . ._Dust_ won't even be in this room. . ."

"Preserved forever. . .How it was. . ." she looked around.

"Yes. . .You can look through her things with me, if you'd like. . ." he murmured. "It's been so long since I've been here. . .I've forgotten what all is here. . ."

"Of course. . .It'd be an honor," she breathed.

"Mmmm," he nuzzled her neck. "Let's sit on the bed then. . ."

She looked at the beautiful bed, admiring it's craftsmanship, and nodded. The bed was made of very sturdy wood, with an elegant lilac-colored canopy, and a light rose-colored bedspread. Murtagh gently pulled her to the bed, having her sit down, and slowly gathered some things to show her.

"Mother was very different from _anyone_ here. . .She was a bright, colorful woman. .. Loved laughing and storytelling. . .These were her favorite colors. . ." he gestured the bed. "Before she died. . .the castle had a lot more decoration, thanks to her. . ."

"Who took it down?" she whispered.

"Father. . .Believe it or not, he _did_ love her at one time. . .I don't know what happened to make it change. . .But he just couldn't stand the reminders of her all over, the garden was the only thing beside this room that I was able to convince him to leave alone. . ." he sighed, sitting next to her. "The garden was her favorite place here. . ."

He handed her a comb with an ivory flower bloom on it, she gently handled it, and he rested his head on hers. She gave it back, feeling almost like she were trespassing just by being in the room, and stayed silent.

"She was treated like a_ Queen_, even though it was Morzan she belonged to _not_ the King. . .People of the land gave her the most elegant things they could, out of care and love. . .She was a caring woman, knew all the slaves' names by heart. . .She reminded me of a _Goddess_ when I was a boy. . ." he breathed, tracing the comb with a finger.

He reached beside him, carefully picking up another of her belongings, and examined it. Reilyn waited patiently for him to speak, knowing how difficult it was to talk of such things, and felt her heart ache for him.

"This was hers. . .It's very special. . ." he handed her a lace choker.

"It's Alluran!" she gasped, seeing the familiar stone.

The black gem was cut like a crescent moon, fitted into a silver base, and when she touched the gem, she felt something in her mind. She quickly removed her fingers from the stone, curious about what she had felt, and tried to hand it back.

"Did you hear it?" he asked, looking at her hands, and refusing the choker.

"I felt something. . .What was it?" she whispered, keeping it for now.

"It's called a Lullaby Gem. . ." he said, touching only the lace. "It's infused with magic, to hold her voice singing the lullaby she would sing to me. . .If I had trouble sleeping, she would let me have it for the night. . .I could listen to her voice as long as my fingers touched the gem. . .I haven't listened to it since she died. . .I don't even know the words anymore. . ."

He lay back on the bed, covering his eyes with one hand, and she touched the gem carefully. She felt something in her mind, a gentle prod, and then she heard a voice. It was soft, loving, almost like a warm breeze, and it was the most comforting sound in the world.

_"Dreaming of the stars at night,  
Gazing at their eternal light.  
Listening to tales foretold  
Of summer heat and winter cold.  
Staring at the dark night sky,  
I believe that I could learn to fly.  
Above the Earth I float and soar,  
I'm taking part in an old-time lore.  
I safely land back on the ground,  
Knowing all the things not found.  
I walk along a little path,  
Wishing it would always last.  
I gaze into a reflective stream  
And realize that it's all a dream. . ."_

The lullaby ended, she quickly tried to memorize the words, and set the choker on the other side of the pale boy. He stirred, but didn't move his hand, and she gently touched his hair. She knew he was crying, his face was still wet, and she lay her head on his chest, trying to comfort him the only way she knew.

"I'm sorry. . ." he whispered after a time.

"No, don't be. . ." she murmured, feeling him hold her close. "I _understand_. . ."

"Mmmm. . ." he let his hand travel her back.

"Murtagh," she whispered gently, "you said that she was like I am. . .But so far. . .I've heard nothing of the sort. . .We're nothing alike. . ."

"Oh, but you are. . .So much," he murmured, tipping her face to make eye contact. "She was a_ protector_. . .Just like you. . .She did her best to protect me from my father, but couldn't always stop him from beating me. . ."

She thought of the scars lacerating the strong body, absently nibbling her lip, and stared away from him. She envied him a little. He could _remember_ his mother, still had almost everything she ever owned, yet she had nothing but a dagger and nightmares to remember her own parents by.

"What. . .What did she look like?" she mumbled into his vest. "Can you recall?"

"Actually," he gently sat up, "I can do one better. . .here, look. . ."

He handed her a picture, an extravagant oil-painting, and she was in awe. The woman was fair complected like her son, with long brown hair that was braided and held in a pearl net, and had soft, loving hazel eyes. She wore a red dress, with lace and pearls dotting the beautiful material, and the background was her garden. The regal-looking lady had an elegant smile on her lovely face, the choker around her slender neck, and beautiful gems on her fingers.

"She's beautiful," Reilyn exhaled.

"She _was_, yes," he breathed, lovingly tracing the woman.

"She still _is_, Murtagh," she said, gently playing with his raven hair. "And always will be. . .Forever immortal in this very room. . ."

"Mmmm. . ." he nodded. "Beautiful and elegant. . .Just like _you_ are. . .I love you, Rei."

"Love _you_ too, Murtagh," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You think a lot like her as well. . ." he whispered, setting the painting aside.

"Do I?" she breathed.

"Yes," he held her close.

He nuzzled her lovingly, pulling her onto his lap, and she nuzzled him back. She felt her eyes slip shut as he suddenly nibbled her neck, hands tracing her shoulder blades, and a whine escaped her lips.

"Murtagh," she breathed, pushing him off her neck. "Not _here_. . ."

"Right. . .This is _not_ the place. . ." he whispered, placing one last gentle kiss to her skin. "You know. . .she knew about me--my _preferences_. . ."

"Did she mind? I know your father must be furious about it. . ." she brushed hair from his eyes.

"She wanted me to be _happy_. . .Find those who could love me for _me_. . .Father, he--he was in a rage when he found out. . .It was after you left. . .Caught me with a boy servant, kissing him in the hall. . .I got whipped severely. . ."

"Oh, Murtagh. . ." she felt her heart break in half.

"Mmmm, not your fault. . .I knew _long_ before then that I liked both sexes. . ." he looked at her with strong hazel eyes. "He still hates the thought of Eragon and I. . .But. . .Well, he said as long as a woman was involved, he could care less about who _else_ I share my bed with. . ." he growled lightly.

"I don't want to hear about him," Reilyn gave his jaw a brief lick. "Tell me more about _her_."

"She was the one who taught me to be a Prince. . .although, I'm not really living up to her expectations very well. . .I'm still too rough. . .much too _dark_."

"Maybe so," she smiled, hearing the pleased growl as she nuzzled his neck, "but you're _still _a Prince. . .No matter how _dark_ or rough you are."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh talked to Reilyn for hours, telling her everything about his mother--except her death. The pale teen had listened closely, gently nuzzling him, and now he was laying on his bed. Reilyn and Eragon were in the stables, he had intended to go, but they insisted he relax--and that's what he had done.

He had soaked in a hot bath for a long while, eaten stew, and was on the verge of napping. He was just drifting off when the memory of his mother's untimely demise resurfaced, he growled and whimpered in his sleep, but was forced to relive it.

_Morzan was drunk and _furious_ over something, never a good combination in the man. He'd already whipped his son, Murtagh's back was a map of bleeding lashes, but he still wasn't satisfied. Murtagh had run to his mother's room, but she was elsewhere in the castle, and was cornered by his father. Selena came running when she heard the one yelp that had escaped his lips, trying to protect her boy._

_'Morzan, this is enough!' she said firmly, standing in between man and son. 'You will _not_ beat him anymore!'_

_'Selena, you make the boy _weak_ when you protect him!' Father roared, slapping her. 'How is he supposed to become a warrior if you keep coddling him?!'_

_'Mother. . .' Murtagh whimpered, clutching her dress._

_'I'm fine, my Prince. . .' she offered him a smile._

_'This is what I mean!' Morzan growled, gesturing them with a wave of his hand. 'He whimpers like a _useless_ whelp! He's _supposed_ to be ruthless, destined to be a Rider,_ not_ some sniveling coward!'_

_Morzan went for Selena again, but five-year-old Murtagh stepped in front of her. He was backhanded hard enough to fall to the floor, then he received a sharp kick in his small body, and bit back on his yelp._

_'Morzan! NO!' Selena snapped, quickly scooping her son up. 'Beating him will _not_ make him a fighter!'_

_'It will do more than your spoiling the brat!' he barked, ripping Murtagh from his mother and throwing him to the bed. 'You make him _soft_! Tell him he's a Prince! The only reason Galbatorix allows him the damn title is the fact that he will be a RIDER! But his mother seems set on not letting him be a _man_!'_

_'Murtagh is more of a _man_ than you'll _ever_ be, Morzan!' she hissed angrily. '_I've_ shown him that, not_ you_ and all your so-called training!'_

_'OH!?' he grabbed her face, holding it near his. 'Then tell me, Selena, what have _I_ done for him?'_

_Murtagh watched in horror as his father squeezed her face, making it so she couldn't speak, and saw her tears on her face. He was frozen in place, terrified to move, and could only watch. His mother tried to pull away from her husband, but was no match for him._

_'I'll tell you what I've managed to do for the boy,' he growled, shoving her to the floor. 'I've made him _strong_! He is only five and can take more of a whipping than any man I know. . .He barely even yelps anymore. . .he can stand more pain than _you_ could ever _imagine_. . .'_

_'You're making him a_ killer_!' she spat at him. 'Just like you are! I will _not_ have this for my son! He is so much _better_ than that!'_

_Murtagh screamed and tried to stop his father, but he was shoved aside quickly. He turned away, crying, and hid his face in his knees. He could hear his father's anger being taken out on the woman, hear her crying and pleading for him to stop, and just _screamed_. Then, suddenly, everything was silent. When he finally looked, Morzan had gone, and Selena was on the floor._

_'Mother!' he crawled to her. 'Mother?'_

_Her hair had come loose from its net, now hanging loosely around her pale face, and the only visible mark on her was a wounded lip. He knew that she had all internal injuries, Father had _just_ given him a session on where to strike to not leave immediately visible wounds, and he cried._

_'My sweet, precious Prince,' she smiled gently, extending her arms for him. 'My darling baby boy, come here. . .'_

_'Mother,' he whimpered, crawling into her lap._

_'Shhhh, Shhhh,' she soothed, brushing his hair from his eyes. 'Hush, my Murtagh. . .Shall I rock you?'_

_He nodded, drying his tears, and she started to slowly rock him. She hummed the lullaby, rocking him, and rubbed his small, wounded back with great care. He clung to her, inhaling her scent, and felt sleep want to take hold._

_'Mother, I love you,' he murmured, fighting sleep off._

_'I love you too, Murtagh,' she stroked his raven hair. 'So very much. . .Sleep if you feel like it. . .'_

_He fell asleep in his mother's warm embrace, but woke with a corpse's icy hug, and his father standing over him._

Murtagh sat bolt upright in his bed, blankets pooling to his lap, and sweating. He swung his legs over the side, and dropped his head into shaking hands.

"Murtagh?" a familiar voice breathed, a hand carefully touching his bare shoulder.

"I'm fine, Eragon. . ." he lied. "Just got too hot. . ."

The young Rider gently turned Murtagh's face, caramel eyes showing just how worried he was, and Murtagh refused to tell him the truth. His heart was still pounding in his ribs, mind still very distant, and body still shaking, but he didn't _feel_ like talking about it. The boy didn't pry, merely stroking his sweaty hair from his face, and tried to offer his comfort. Murtagh nuzzled the palm, gently lapping the hand, and sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eragon knew _something_ was still on the elders mind, the teen had yet to ask where _Reilyn_ was. Usually, that was the _first_ question from him, where the other teen was (whether it be Rei or Eragon), and it made Eragon worry. The hazel eyes were still distant and hurt, making him feel helpless.

_Don't push him, Little one. . ._Saphira said gently.

_I know. . .But I'm worried. . .he's been acting so different lately. . .He even _hit _Rei. . ._

_They told you that it was an _accident_. . .He lost his temper. . .you know they are just fine now. . .Or else she wouldn't have been with him for so long after, you know damn well how she is. . ._she reminded firmly.

_Yes, but. . .he's not telling me anything! I don't know what they talked about, why he was so upset, I know _nothing_!_ he growled.

_They have their reasons, Little one. . ._she muttered. _Don't do something stupid out of curiosity. . . .or is this jealousy again?_

_Both. . ._he sighed.

_Eragon, he will tell you what he thinks you need to know and when he's damn well and ready to tell you. . .be patient. . ._

_I know. . .but I worry so much lately. . ._

_I know, it's in your nature to worry about others. . ._she laughed. _Just be there for him, that's what he needs from you right now. . ._she severed the link.

"Really, Eragon," Murtagh breathed. "I'm _fine_. . .Wait, where's Reilyn?" he looked around for her.

"Still with her horse. . .You should see her with him, it's amazing. . ." he whispered.

"Mmmm," he hummed, letting Eragon hold him.

"Want to go watch her for a while?" he asked, getting up and gathering the cloaks.

"Sure," he mumbled. "I suppose I should go watch. . .In case I'm asked about it later. . ."

They got ready, Murtagh still distant acting and eerily silent. Eragon worried about the teen the whole walk to the yard, wondering what was _really_ bothering the man, but stayed patient. His comfort was readily accepted by Murtagh, whether it be a hand on his shoulder or a kiss to the neck, and Eragon had _plenty_ to give.

_Rei?_ he asked when they saw her.

_Yes?_ she sounded very pleased.

_Having fun?_

_Yes. . .Why?_

_Murtagh and I are watching. . .do you mind?_

_Of course not!_

_All right, I'll let you get back to focusing. . ._he said and left her alone.

They watched her in silence for a while, seeing her interact with the jet-black horse as if it were human, and Murtagh crossed his arms, leaning on a wall. The eldest seemed a little more with things now, silent as ever, and Eragon carefully touched his shoulder. The raven-haired teen leaned back into the touch, glancing back, and Eragon embraced him from behind, arms settling on his waist.

"Mmmmm. . .if anyone happens to look--," Murtagh began.

"I know. . .Let go and act like we're _not_ a couple. . ." he snickered, nuzzling the back of Murtagh's neck.

"Mmmmm. . ." he hummed, relaxing into him. "She certainly has a way with animals. . ."

"That she does," Eragon smirked. "She certainly _tamed_ you."

Murtagh growled lightly, turning around suddenly, and grinned. Eragon felt fear try to worm into him as the elder boy slowly backed him into a secluded corner, and heard the growl grow louder. The hazel eyes were_ far_ from distant any longer, but were glowing brightly.

"Tame?" he purred, holding Eragon to the wall. "I'm afraid _not_, Rider."

"Well. . ._Tamer_," he smiled, feeling better. "You're not quite broken yet, but give it_ time_. . ."

"Never will I be _tamed_, Er," he growled, kissing him fiercely.

He melted into the older male, pulling him closer, and let his mouth suffer the assault that Murtagh was waging. The elder growled deeply, hands going to Eragon's waist, and he was tugged even_ closer_ to the warm body. A whine came from his lips before he could stop it, his neck now being devoured by the pale teen, and a noise ruined everything.

"Mmm!" he managed to get Murtagh off his throat. "I hear someone coming!"

Just then a servant boy walked around the corner, Eragon panicked, but Murtagh remained calm.

"Now, Rider," he smirked, "do you understand what I _just_ explained to you?"

"Yes, Murtagh," he bit back a laugh. "You were perfectly clear. . ."

"Very well. . .Let us go check on Reilyn and her new beast. . ." he smiled, turning and walking off.

"Ummm. . .Sir Murtagh?" the servant whispered.

"Yes?" he stopped and looked at the boy.

"Well. . .Miss Reilyn just went in. . .And the King has requested an audience with all three of you a little later tonight. . ." he said, bowing his head.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you," Murtagh flicked a wrist. "Dismissed."

"Sirs," he bowed and darted away.

Eragon waited until the boy was well gone, then laughed out loud. Murtagh gave him a devilish smirk and leaned on the wall.

"Do you think he _saw_ us?" Eragon whispered,_ now_ feeling the embarrassment flood him.

"Maybe a little more than he should have," Murtagh grinned. "But he knows to keep his mouth shut about it. . .Why? _Embarrassed_, Rider?"

Eragon felt his flesh grow hot, looked away from the hazel eyes, and nodded. He heard the pale teen laugh, then felt hands on his hips. When he glanced up, Murtagh was staring at him with his head cocked to the side in a curious gesture, and it made him blush more.

"Oh, knock it off, Eragon," Murtagh scolded gently. "Things could have been_ much_ worse, trust me."

"Oh yeah? How is that?" he grumbled.

"Allow me to _demonstrate_," the man snickered.

"What are you tal-?" he was cut very short.

Lips met his, he was pinned to the wall by the older body, and he _knew_ how things could have been so much worse before Murtagh had even _begun_ to demonstrate. He briefly worried about another servant coming, but soon thinking became _impossible_ for him at all.

**_I'm taking complete advantage of not having school. . .doing all the stuff I've been meaning to do that I never had the time for, so if the stories start getting updated slower than normal, forgive me. . .oh, my Four Brothers muse has decided to abandon me, and the Eragon one is in full gear. . .so yeah. . .Much love to everyone!! OH!! Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed that Murtagh and Reilyn seem to act almost like wolves do? I mean with all the licking and nipping. . .I don't know. . .Just happened to become evident to me, and I'm gonna run with it...DUH! Forgot the Lullaby...it's one of my own, currently Untitled...  
_**


	17. Plans for a Date

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 17

Murtagh's distant mood resurfaced when he entered his room. He didn't mean for it to come back, but the nightmare seemed to linger in the air, and Eragon picked up on it quickly. The caramel eyes looked him over, full of concern and confusion, and also _jealousy_?

_What does he have to be _jealous_ over?_ he wondered.

_Have you told him half the things you've shared with Reilyn?_ Thorn grumbled.

_No. . .But. . ._

_But??_

_I just don't want to tell _him_!_ he snapped. _Eragon wouldn't know what it _feels_ like to see ones parents die. . .Reilyn and I do!_

_Humph. . ._Thorn left him, fed up with his mood.

He sat on the edge of his bed, losing himself in his mood, and saw the other two teens exchange a look. He could only guess that they were speaking and he knew of _whom_ exactly they were speaking. He growled to himself and looked away, laying down on his stomach, and focused on the stone wall. He barely registered the door opening and closing, hoping that _both_ had left him, and his mood darkened.

"You know. . .I _envy_ you," Reilyn murmured.

"Why would you envy _me_ of all people?!" he barked, not moving. "I'm the son of a careless killer. . .Hell, he's been making me what he is for _years_! Why _me?!_"

"Because. . ." she whimpered. "Because you can remember your mother how she was _before_ she died!"

Her words went to his soul, ringing loudly, and he felt so much sorrow for her. How could he be so _heartless_? All _she_ had were nightmares and a meager dagger for memory of her parents, while he had memories _and_ belongings.

"Reilyn," he murmured, rolling to look at her. "I'm-."

"Sorry?" she growled, staring at him with stormy brown eyes.

"Having memories of Mother isn't some grand thing like you want to believe!" he snapped. "It makes the pain so much worse!"

"How so?" she was trembling. "You can remember her _laugh_, I remember their _shrieks_! Which is _worse_ to you?!"

"Rei," he said gently, moving to her.

"No!" she pushed him away. "Leave me alone!"

She tried to leave, but Murtagh wasn't about to let that happen. He slammed the door shut, pinning her between it and his body, and realized things could go badly if he wasn't careful.

_Brave one. . .Don't cause her anymore pain. . .She's in enough as it is. . ._Thorn rumbled.

_Yes, I know. . ._

"Move," she said darkly.

"No," he had to be firm.

She turned to face him, swinging her hand, and he caught her wrist. She growled, then swung her other hand, and he caught that one as well. She tried to wrench away from him, he allowed one hand free, and when she spun, he yanked her to his chest.

"Let me go!" she ordered, struggling.

"No," he said firmly, gently nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Stop it, Murtagh!" she growled, trying to get away. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"No, Rei," he mumbled against her neck. "Not leaving you alone. . ."

She growled loudly when he nuzzled her again, turning away from him, and it made him hurt. He held her tighter, kissing her neck, and tried to think.

_Not everyone is comforted like you are. . ._Thorn mumbled. _Maybe nuzzling and kissing isn't what she needs you to do right now. . ._

_Then what??_

_You have to figure that out on your own, Murtagh. . ._

_You're right. . ._he muttered.

_Be gentle with her. . ._his ruby beast purred and departed.

"Reilyn. . ." he whispered, releasing her. "Let me help you. . ."

"Murtagh. . ." she whimpered, turning to face him.

"Come here, Rei," he opened his arms.

She melted into his chest, burying her face in his shoulder, and he gently wrapped his arms around her. He guided them to the bed, so they could sit and be comfortable. She stayed pressed to him, her cool hands losing themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, and he stifled a pleased growl.

"I'm sorry. . ." she mumbled into him. "Jealousy. . ."

"No," he smirked, stroking her hair, "it's _envy_ and might I say that green is not an appealing color on you. . ."

"Humorous," she snickered, nuzzling him. "I really am sorry for what just went on. . ."

"You're forgiven," he gently licked her jaw. "As _always_. . ."

"Mmmmm. . ." she sighed, relaxing into him.

He let his hands go from her hair to her back, slowly tracing every inch of her, and let his head rest on hers. Eragon decided to come back, quietly opening the door, sheepishly entering and then he stood staring at his boots. Murtagh stared at him until the brunette looked up.

_I'm sorry, Eragon. . ._he whispered.

_No, it's _me_ who should be apologizing. . ._he murmured. _I let my emotions get in the way of thought. . .Are you aware that Reilyn is asleep?_

_She is?_ he smirked, looking to her face. _So she is. . ._

_Did you two talk?_ he muttered, sitting beside him on the bed. _Work things out?_

_Yes. . .Did you know that she felt how she does?_

_Mmmm. . .Yes, I did. . .That's why I left the room. . .Figured you two needed to sort things out. . ._

A knock at his door interrupted them and made Reilyn growl in her sleep. Eragon snickered, getting off the bed, and answered the door. The servant girl, Vannie, stood at the door, then bowed, and looked to Murtagh.

"Yes, Vanessa?" he asked, giving her permission to speak.

"Sir Murtagh, King Galbatorix has requested that all of you dress for training and meet him in the Dragon Yard. . ."

"Do you happen to know what he wants us for?" he asked, noting her smile when she saw Reilyn against him.

"No, but I'd hurry if I were you. . ." she bowed again.

"Of course. . .You may go now, Vanessa," he gently dismissed her.

Murtagh asked Eragon to gather their things while he woke Reilyn. He earned a growl on his first try, a 'No' on his second, and a bite on his third, but he managed to get her up. She growled angrily when she found out _why_ she was being woken up, but still got ready. They went to the Yard, where the King and a handful of soldiers were waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Murtagh," the King nodded.

"Why are we here, m'lord?" he grumbled, bowing his head.

"I want to see these two in action for myself," he purred, looking Reilyn over slowly.

Murtagh loathed the way the man was staring at her, hated how his eyes seemed to linger, but could do nothing to stop him. Reilyn immediately crossed her arms and glared at the man, making Murtagh proud.

"You've seen her against me. . .What else do you need?" he growled.

"I need to see how they do in battle against soldiers. . .They won't be going against a _Rider_ in battle, but men like these," he said firmly. "And Reilyn is up first it seems."

Several of the soldiers went on the field, taking their stances, and Reilyn cast him a glance.

_Don't hold back on them. . .Do as I say, Reilyn, _he ordered. _Please._

_As you wish, Murtagh. . ._she nodded, taking her own place.

"Begin!" the King yelled.

Murtagh heard Eragon suck in a breath as two of the soldiers immediately flanked her, Murtagh clenched his jaw in worry, and saw her dodge both men with ease.

"My," Galbatorix sighed, staring at her, "she is very graceful, Murtagh. . .Very graceful."

He ignored the dark lord, keeping his eyes glued to the battle, and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he finally looked up, it was Galbatorix who had his hand on him, and he stiffened.

"Murtagh," he smiled, "_relax_. You've trained her well. . .Why worry about her? Or do you not trust your own work?"

"The fact that in real battle, she would not be completely _alone_ is why I worry!" he snapped, eyes going back to the fight.

"She is doing just _fine_. . .And don't try to help her, just stay here and watch," he commanded, gripping his shoulder.

Eragon went to move for her when her blade was locked with a soldiers', but Murtagh shot his left arm out and stopped him. Caramel eyes filled with shock as the youth stared at him, he struggled briefly, and Murtagh growled a warning. The teen stopped, eyes going back to Reilyn, and Murtagh watched closely as well.

She broke the contact with the soldier, shoving him back, and struck out. Her sliver blade rang off his armor, he was out, and another soldier lunged. Murtagh forced himself still as she suffered a wound, desperately wanting to help her, and he heard the King laugh. Apparently, in this battle, only the soldiers could get out when struck, Reilyn was forced to keep going.

"Magnificent!" Galbatorix cheered as she got another soldier out. "Absolutely perfect! Murtagh, you have no idea how _lucky_ you are to have her. . .A woman like she is. . .No idea at all. . ."

He nodded, staying silent, and winced as she suffered another blow. It seemed like forever until the King finally called for a switch, Reilyn had several cuts on her body, mostly her sides, and not going to her was the hardest thing Murtagh had to ever face. It was now Eragon's turn to battle, his fight was over quickly--his Rider abilities put him at a great advantage.

"Murtagh, I need to speak with you," the King muttered. "You other two may retire to the room."

_Er, see to her. . .Make sure she's healed, eats, and bathes. . .I'll be in shortly. . ._

_Of course, Murtagh. . ._he mumbled.

He watched them walk off, still worried about Reilyn, and promised himself that he'd check on her soon enough. Galbatorix cleared his throat, smirking darkly when the teen finally looked up to him, and Murtagh growled lightly.

"Stop that," the King ordered. "You know she will be just _fine_. . .Now, it's clear that she still needs more work. . ."

"She did just fine," he grumbled.

"Yes, but she can do so much _better_, Murtagh. . .Surely you of all people know this. . .Your father sees a great potential in her, but she's too careless. . .Those wounds could have easily been avoided had she blocked them properly. . ."

"Then I'll work on her defenses. . ." he muttered, anxious to get to her.

"We're through then," he mumbled, waving his hand in dismissal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reilyn let Eragon heal her, though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, and bathed. She was _exhausted_ from the fight, her muscles still stiff and sore, but she ate something before crawling into bed.

"Rei?" Eragon murmured. "Are you ok?"

"Mmmmm," she nodded. "Just beat. . .That took longer than _any_ practice with Murtagh. . ."

"All right," he snickered, kissing her temple. "Get some rest."

She sighed, rolling from her back to her stomach, and immediately fell into the pit of sleep. It was a blessedly dreamless rest, one she'd been_ needing_ for quite some time, but _something _interrupted it. She opened her eyes and froze, wondering what it was, and heard voices.

"Murtagh, she's fine. . .Just _tired_," Eragon said in a hushed tone.

"I still worry. . ." Murtagh sounded more than worried.

"Mmmm. . .I know. . ." they kissed. "But it's _my_ job to worry, not _yours_. . ."

"She's all right? The wounds weren't bad?" Murtagh was still not convinced.

"She's just fine. . .sore and tired, but _fine_," Eragon assured him. "I'm going to take my bath, then I'll get something for us to eat. . ."

"Mmm. . .All right. . ." Murtagh murmured.

She was still too sore to move, too tired to speak, and she heard them kiss once more before Eragon disappeared to his bath. Murtagh changed his clothes, she was just slipping back to sleep, and suddenly there were strong hands on her back. They worked out the soreness, being gentle, and she sighed in pleasure.

"Rei?" he whispered, hands stopping.

"Hey, don't stop that," she whined, shifting under his hands.

"All right," he snickered, hands resuming their work.

She relaxed into the bed, eyes closing from the feeling, and sighed loudly. He moved and straddled her, still massaging her back, and then she felt lips on the back of her neck.

"Mmmmm," she growled happily.

"Rei, are you really all right?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine. . .Why?" she murmured. "_Worried?_"

He stayed silent, rubbing the stiffness out, and she felt a little guilty. She was about to apologize when he attacked her neck, she gasped in shock as his teeth found their way to the back of her neck, and squirmed as he hit an overly sensitive area. He growled lightly, giving her neck another taste, and rolled her over.

"Murtagh," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

"_Checking_," he growled gently, lifting her undershirt to check the places where she had been hit.

His hands traced her sides, going over nothing but smooth, unmarked skin, and she repressed a shudder. Hazel eyes locked on hers, he leaned down, and claimed her lips. He pulled back and looked at her with loving, concerned eyes, his hand tracing her side absently, and she shivered.

"I _was_ worried, yes," he muttered. "I can't help but worry when it comes to _either_ of you two. . ."

"Well, as you have _seen_," she brushed hair from his eyes, "there's nothing to worry about. . ."

"Mmmm. . ." he nodded, looking at her sides again.

_He's still not convinced. . ._Saphira murmured. _Still worried. . ._

_I know. . ._she mumbled.

_I'll let you sort this out. . ._she left her mind.

"Murtagh," she pulled her shirt back down, "I've suffered much _worse_ from Zar'roc. . ."

He held her face with his hands, being gentle, and kissed her slow and deep. She ran her hands in his hair, battling him for dominance, and eventually lost. A deep growl, almost a purr, erupted from his chest, and he bit her lip, drawing blood.

"Weren't you just worried to death about me being hurt?" she laughed when he pulled back for air.

"Different _type_ of hurt," he smiled, gently licking her wounded lip. "And, of course, _I'm_ the one delivering it. . ."

"Mmmm. . ." she snickered, shaking her head. "Is that so?"

"But of course," he grinned, reclaiming her mouth.

"Satisfied that I'm really all right?" she smiled as he moved to her ear and nibbled it.

"Almost," he chuckled, biting down hard on her neck.

She almost yelped from the shock, sinking her teeth into the muscle of his shoulder to prevent it, and he growled again. He slowly released her, she slowly did the same, and then she kissed the deep marks left by her teeth. He nuzzled and lapped his own mark on her neck, making her think briefly of how wolves must act, and then he lay next to her.

"There, _now_ I'm convinced," he smirked, playing with her hair. "I should let you get back to sleep. . ."

"Mmm. . ." she nodded, covering a yawn. "You still need to bathe and eat. . ."

"Mmmmmm," he hummed, nuzzling behind her ear. "Yes, I do. . .and I will. . .As soon as Eragon gets through and has the food. . ."

She smiled, closing her eyes, and snuggled into him. He hummed happily, pulling closer, and his body warmed her like a blanket never could. Sleep consumed her quickly, she was still pressed to Murtagh, but she knew that he'd be sure to eat and bathe, and most likely curl back up to her. This time, she did dream, but it was _before_ her parents demise.

_'That's it, Reilyn!' her father cheered. 'Swing at me again!'_

_He was training her, using wooden swords, and her mother was working in her herb garden, watching them. Little Reilyn darted forward, swinging, but wound up on her back. The wind was knocked out of her, tears sprang to her eyes, but she got back up quickly._

_'Orion,' her mother scolded, 'she's only a _child_. Be gentle on her.'_

_'Mother!' she whined. 'I'm fine!'_

_'See, Aurora?' he winked. 'She's _fine_!'_

_She went through some defensive tactics with Orion, so that she wouldn't get knocked down so much, and then practiced more. Eventually, Aurora called them to dinner by the river, and they laughed as they ate. Aurora had hair like her little girl's, it seemed to burn as the setting sun fell on it, and she had bright, emerald eyes. Orion had dark brown hair and darker brown eyes, which is where Reilyn got her own, and a storyteller's voice. They were both loving and caring people, gentle with Reilyn but firm when they needed to be._

_'Reilyn!' Aurora scolded. 'Stop using illusions on that poor bird. . .Now, you give him some of your bread as an apology.'_

_'Here you are, Sir Bird,' she said, tearing off some bread. 'I'm sorry I used those illusions on you. . .'_

_'Thank you, Reilyn,' her mother smiled._

She opened her eyes, staring at Murtagh's ceiling, and wiped the tears off her face. She gently got out of bed, washed her face, and then stood and stared out the window. Her soul felt like it was glowing from the memory, the one that hadn't been a nightmare, and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Rei?" Murtagh mumbled sleepily. "Are you ok?"

"Just fine," she said, crawling back into bed with him.

"Mmmmm," he sighed, pulling her to him. "That's good. . ."

_Orion and Aurora. . .those are their names. . ._she thought, snuggling into his warm skin.

He growled lightly, a pleased sound, and she smirked, briefly kissing a scar. They got settled, Eragon being pulled to the other side of his chest, and soon, the steady breathing of both men lulled her back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Eragon woke to the sun on his face, he smiled and his mood brightened. Sunlight always made him feel good, like he had new energy, and he loved it. Reilyn and Murtagh were still fast asleep, curled to one another, and he carefully slid from the bed. He washed up, changed, and quickly kissed Murtagh's bare shoulder before grabbing his archery things and leaving.

He whistled to himself as he jogged to the archery area, feeling light and airy, and couldn't help smiling. His mood only increased when he saw that he had the whole place to himself and he quickly set up the targets, putting most as far out as possible.

_My, your cheerful this morning. . ._Saphira murmured.

_Is that an issue?_ he teased, getting an arrow ready.

_No, just a _change_ from the past few days. . ._she shot back.

_It's the sun . . ._he said, releasing the arrow.

_I see. . .But, do I sense that there's something that nags you yet?_

_Hmmm. . ._he prepared another arrow. _Well, right now. .. It's big, blue, and scaly. . ._

_OH!_ she growled. _I see your _humor_ has returned as well. . .Don't try to dodge the question, Little one. . ._

_Well. . ._he sighed, missing the target horribly. _I'm having a bit of trouble. . .um. . ._

_Trouble _sharing_ Murtagh?_ she sounded amused.

_Sort of. . ._he blushed. _I mean. . .I'm perfectly all right with this whole situation, it no longer bothers me. . .But. . .I'm sick of not being able to really _spend _time with him. . ._he mumbled, giving up on his practice to talk.

_You're with him every single day. . ._she said, confused.

_Yes, but we're either training, talking with the King or Morzan, or- - -he's off with Rei. . ._

_Hmmmm. . ._she hummed. _So, what you really want is some _alone_ time with him, is that right?_

_Yes. . .That's it, Saphira. . ._he blushed even more.

_So? I'm sure if you took the time to put your embarrassment away and spoke to Reilyn about this that she would understand. . .And most likely help you with this. . ._she sounded casual. _She could stay in the dragon hatch with me if needed. . .I've missed seeing her. . ._

_Mmmm. . .I guess I'll talk to her once I'm through practicing and she's up. . ._he mumbled.

_Well. . .She's already awake, Murtagh is still like a stone, and she's coming out here. . ._she chuckled.

_Oh. . ._he felt nervous now. _Well then, I suppose I'll be talking to her now. . ._

_She's your best friend, Little one. . .She'll understand. . ._she soothed and left.

"Saphira told me I'd find you here," Reilyn laughed. "Also mentioned that you wanted to talk?"

"Yes. . ." he set his things aside. "Let's take a walk. . ."

They walked the grounds while he spoke, his embarrassment dwindling to nothing with his friend, and she listened intently. They eventually stopped by an old wall, sitting on it, and Reilyn looked at him.

"I _completely_ get it, Er," she smiled. "And stop thinking that I'd be _upset _with you. . ."

"How did you--?" he was dumbfounded.

"It's written all over your face," she giggled, ruffling his hair. "Just to soothe your mind, I'm_ not_ upset about it. . .I'll be _glad_ to spend the night with Saphira, it's been so long. . ."

"Don't tell Murtagh. . .I want this to be a surprise. . ." he said, looking into her brown eyes. "And I guess. . .Well. . .that I _owe_ you one. . ."

"Oh, _please_. . ." she blushed and was embarrassed now. "No, you don't. . ."

"Maybe. . .Maybe this should be done more often. . .you know, each of us having a 'date night' with him. . ." he murmured. "To prevent any jealousy. . ."

"Perhaps. . ." she was very embarrassed now. "Let's get going. . ."

He couldn't understand how she could _not_ be embarrassed when they talked of _him_ spending some time with Murtagh, but was very_ deeply_ embarrassed when it was of _herself_ and the elder. He let it go for now, busy thinking of what to do for his date with the raven-haired teen, and felt new excitement course through him.


	18. Boys Night In

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 18

**Warning:** Slash!! Eragon and Murtagh! enjoy!

The day had gone normally: training, training and more training. They had all eaten something and were in the process of getting ready for bed. Murtagh was last in the bath and Reilyn was quickly gathering things for sleep. Eragon had realized halfway through the day that he didn't really know what Murtagh liked, so he didn't have a solid plan.

"Have fun," Reilyn smirked, kissing his cheek. "And remember to _lock_ this damn door. . ."

"I know, Rei," he grinned. "Believe me. . .I'm going to lock it. . .I know that no one really _knows_ about the Prince and myself. . ."

"Good. . .Love you and I'll see you in the morning," she winked, leaving.

Eragon felt his nerves start up, he sat on the bed, and made himself relax. A few moments later, Murtagh emerged from his bath, in his sleep pants, and busy toweling his raven hair. He sat on the edge of the bed, back to Eragon, and rolled his shoulders. Eragon watched the eldest try to work out the knots, hearing him hiss at the pain, and developed a _momentary_ plan. He slipped over and kneeled behind the elder, slowly allowing his hands to fall on the muscled back, and Murtagh sighed.

"God," he relaxed his muscles.

"Feel good?" Eragon smirked, briefly kissing the scar.

"Heavenly," he purred, turning. "Wait a minute, where's Reilyn?"

"With the dragons for the night," he snickered, turning Murtagh back around and working on him. "Don't worry, we're _alone_. . ."

"Mmmmmm," he hummed, leaning into his hands.

Eragon worked on the shoulders, kneading the tension out, and went down the strong back. Murtagh growled, the sound almost becoming a purr, and his head was leaned forward in relaxation. The elder shifted a little when Eragon ran his hands up the back of his neck, he smiled, and massaged the scalp.

"Do you know what _that_ does to me?" Murtagh murmured.

"I'm starting to get an idea," he snickered, still working on the scalp. "A little _sensitive_, is it?"

His response was a low moan, followed by Murtagh grabbing his wrists, and facing him. He let his eyes roam the bare torso, wanting to touch, but his wrists were still held. Hazel eyes were lust-filled, questioning, and soft as they gazed at him, he smiled sweetly, and stole a kiss.

"What's the occasion?" Murtagh asked curiously.

"Just that I want time with you," he said gently.

"Well. . .Did you have a plan?" he teased, hands working on Eragon's shirt buttons.

"N-no. . .Not e-exactly. . .Why?" he felt his heart race.

"Mmmmm. . .didn't want to ruin them if you had any. . ." he grinned, slowly opening the shirt. "Mind?"

He shook his head, allowing the pale teen to remove the shirt, body on fire, and saw Murtagh staring at him. The teen slowly drug his fingers down the tan skin, wrenching a low moan from his lips, and he smirked at him.

"_Sensitive?_" he taunted, tracing the stomach.

"What do _you_ think?" he panted, shifting into the hands.

"I think," he grinned and suddenly lay down, "that this was _your _idea and I started stealing control. . ."

Hazel eyes glowed in the firelight as they watched him, his mind spun, and Murtagh laughed gently. Finally, he got the message and slowly retook control. A loud growl came from the pale chest as his scars were traced, he arched into the young teen, and Eragon suddenly grew bold, gently sucking on Murtagh's collar.

"Mmmm!" Murtagh bit his own arm to prevent attacking Eragon, hand lacing in his hair, and held him in place.

He obliged to the man's wants, nibbling and sucking until he left a mark, and Murtagh's breath picked up. Eragon pulled off him, despite the protest from the pale Rider, and ran his hands up the torso very slowly. The eldest shivered violently, arching up, and growled deeply.

"Er," he moaned, squirming under the teen, "_more_. . ."

He did as Murtagh wanted, slowly marking a trail down the chest and to the stomach, and let his hands explore the sides. He yelped loudly as he was flipped, Murtagh quickly straddling him, and almost drown in confusion.

"Eragon," Murtagh smirked devilishly, "tell me what _you_ want. . ."

"What?" he was lost in a daze.

"Tell _me_ what _you'd_ like," he chuckled. "I'll be more than happy to oblige. . ."

His mind spun madly, heart racing, and he couldn't think. The only thing that kept coming to mind was_ everything._ He wanted_ everything_ from the man, but was too shy to say it. Murtagh gently stroked his tan stomach, making him shudder and whine, and his counterpart's grin widened.

"Well? What is it that you desire from me?" he purred.

"I-I don't know," he whimpered.

"You _don't?_" hazel eyes glittered in the flames. "Well then, guess I get to find out on my own. . .I'll be _gentle_, don't worry. . ."

He went to protest, tell the man that it didn't really matter, when lips met his navel, and he gasped for air. He vaguely heard the pale teen chuckled over the rush of blood in his veins, panting as his navel was lapped gently, and whimpered loudly when it all stopped. He got a questioning look from Murtagh and nodded furiously, he wanted _more_ of _that_. His eyes refused to stay open as the man tended his very sensitive navel and he desperately wished he could stop the mewling noises coming from his throat.

"What _else_ would you like?" Murtagh asked gently, out of breath.

"_Anything!_" he pleaded.

"Well. . .Let me see here. . ."

He had no idea how much more he could handle and not lose it, but god _forbid_ that it stopped. This was all _new_ to him, things Murtagh had only _mentioned_, and he loved it. He bit his lip as his sternum was teased, arching into Murtagh, and reached his limit.

"_Murtagh_," he moaned, pulling the man up to kiss him.

"Well. . .Those were enjoyed I see. . ." he laughed.

Suddenly, he realized what he had done, and was pummeled with embarrassment. He scrambled out from beneath Murtagh, sitting on the edge of the bed, and dropped his head in his hands.

_You have _never_ done that!! Not even when you first met him! Yes, you've made _him_ do it a _number_ of times, but never have _you _lost control of yourself like that!_ he scolded.

"Eragon," Murtagh murmured, wrapping himself to the boy, "stop that. . .It was my intention from the start. . ."

"But--," he began to protest.

"_But _nothing," he said, slowly caressing his chest. "I believe you said that we're all alone. . ._All night_, I presume?"

"Yes. . .All night. . ." he mumbled, still embarrassed.

"Good. . .Expect it to be a_ long_ evening then," he chuckled, licking behind Eragon's ear. "You, Eragon Shadeslayer, are in for it. . ._All _of my attention is_ yours_ and yours is _mine_, agreed?"

"Agreed," he smiled, feeling better. "Now, what do _you_ want?"

"Figure that out for yourself," he smirked, laying back. "It's not fun if I just _tell_ you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh watched Eragon in the light cast by the fire, gently touching the tan flesh, and smirked. He had _meant_ it when he told the handsome youth he was in for a long night, there were so very many things that he'd never shown the teen, and he couldn't _wait_ to teach him a trick or two. The brunette seemed shy about trying to figure things out on his own, he blushed, and Murtagh decided to help him some.

"Eragon, you know what just your _touch_ does to me. . .Don't get timid now. . ." he murmured, stroking the muscled stomach.

"I know. . .but. . ." he trailed, obviously nervous.

"Just try. . ." he whispered gently. "Would you like a hint?"

"Please," the boy begged.

Murtagh sat up, moving behind the youngest, and stared at the unmarked back. He gently pressed his lips to the back of the neck, trailing to the shoulders, and then all the way down his back. Eragon arched into his lips like a cat, shuddering, and then Murtagh backed off. Caramel eyes locked on him, he could see the boy piecing things together, and grinned at him.

The brunette smirked and nodded, understanding the hint, and Murtagh was slowly turned around. He closed his eyes in wait, almost shaking from desire, and felt the teen scoot closer. He growled when the first kiss was placed, angling his head to guide him where he wanted, and the youngest grew bolder.

"You've got it," he moaned as he was nipped gently.

"More?" Eragon asked throatily, hands caressing his middle.

"Mmmm," he groaned louder when Eragon traced his scar with his tongue. "_Eragon_. . ."

The fingers dipped into his sleep pants teasingly, he growled loudly, and felt extremely proud of his young lover. When the boy sucked on his shoulder blade, he bit back a yell, and spun, pinning the boy. Caramel eyes filled with fear, he panicked and tried to scrambled away from Murtagh.

"No, Er, it's ok," he soothed, unpinning the wrists. "I just--."

"Can't give it up completely. . ._Control_, I mean. . ." he smirked gently, brushing hair from his eyes.

"No. . .Guess not. . .Sorry," he felt like an idiot.

"Guess it's a good thing that I don't mind then, huh?" he smiled, eyes sparkling.

"You don't?" he was astounded.

_He _likes _being at my mercy?_ he wondered.

"Nope," he grinned. "But I would like to finish what I've managed to start. . ."

"Please do," he chuckled, moving off him.

He got a shock when the teen shoved him to his back, he laughed, and laced his hands behind his head, smirking seductively. The youngest looked him over, trying to decide what to do next, and Murtagh just watched him. Eragon touched several of the loves bites he'd given, Murtagh let his eyes close, and sighed loudly. When nothing more happened, he opened his eyes in confusion, and found caramel eyes just staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Nothing. . .Just taking the sight in," the man bit his lip cutely. "Forgot how handsome you can be. . ."

"Mmmm. . ." he nodded, suddenly very self-conscious of his scarred body.

"Murtagh, I've seen them _before_," Eragon soothed. "Don't let them bother you. . ."

He smiled warmly, still envying the tan, unmarked flesh of the Rider, but let his self-consciousness go. He let out a surprised yelp when the boy claimed a scar, shivering from the sensation, and shifted.

"So tell me, Sir Prince, what else do you want from me tonight?" he murmured against the pale stomach.

"_Y-you_. . .just you. . ." he groaned, running his hands in the brunette hair.

"Well, that's _good_. . .Seeing as how _I'm_ the only person here," he smirked, imitating Murtagh's earlier actions on his navel.

He growled, arching, and almost re-stole the control. He stopped himself, allowing Eragon his rightful turn, and enjoyed the attention. Eragon kissed, lapped, nibbled and sucked the very sensitive navel, and it was driving Murtagh _crazy_. A constant growl was coming from his chest, he gripped the bedding tightly to stay still, and could not catch his breath, but he was in _heaven_. He whined when the mouth left, looking to the boy, and was met with one of the most _seductive_ grins Eragon had _ever_ worn. Steady hands slowly rubbed his thighs, making their way to the pant laces, and the ties were undone with agonizing slowness. He lifted his hips to help the teen slide the pants off, collapsing back afterwards, and got another shock.

"_Good god, Eragon!_" he moaned, making himself stay still.

Eragon smiled up at him before going back to gently biting his thighs, kissing each mark, and Murtagh's mind quit working all together. He was vaguely aware of the boy speaking and had to _force_ himself to listen.

"Are you ok?" Eragon was concerned.

"Mmmm," he nodded furiously. "Why?"

"Just making sure I'm--" he trailed.

"You're doing just _fine_, Eragon," he smiled down to the boy. "Now, what you were just doing. . ."

"More?" he snickered, rubbing his sides.

"_Much more_," he said, letting his head fall back.

Eragon came up and kissed him slowly, trailing down his neck even slower, down to his torso, and teased his middle a little bit. Murtagh growled in pleasure, forcing his eyes open to watch the boy, and let one hand run gently in the brunette locks. He hadn't had this much time with teen in ages and wanted to cherish every moment. Caramel eyes burned into his, he smiled proudly, and ran his hand in the beautiful hair.

"I love you," Eragon murmured against his thigh.

"And I love you, _my_ handsome Rider," he purred.

Eragon hummed, making Murtagh squirm, and then the boy fulfilled his promise to finish. Afterwards, then teen crawled up and nuzzled his neck. He hummed, very pleased, and kissed the boy deeply, not caring about_ his_ taste in the warm mouth. It was going to be a very _long_ night indeed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Reilyn was alone while the dragons hunted, she lay on the ground, watching the stars, and lost herself in thought. The conversation with Eragon hadn't bothered her until he suggested that she have a date night with the eldest teen and now she couldn't stop thinking about it.

_It's ridiculous!_ she thought, embarrassed. _It would never work. . .I'm not--_experienced_ enough. .. This is idiotic, why am I even thinking about it?!_

She growled to herself in frustration, standing up, and went back to the dragon hatch. The sound of wings made her feel better and soon both dragons strode into the hatch. Thorn eyed her, looked to Saphira briefly, and then went to a far side to rest.

_Hunt go well?_ she asked Saphira.

_Very,_ she went and lay down in her own nest area. _Where were you planning on bedding?_

_Well,_ she smiled, gathering her blankets, _I was hoping. . ._

_Between my paws as usual? _she hummed, shifting around.

"Do you mind?" she asked aloud.

_Never. . .Come along. . ._

She sat between the beast's paws, wrapping one blanket around her shoulders, and folded the other one beneath her. Saphira hummed in her chest, happy to have Reilyn with her, and nudged her with her nose. Reilyn laughed and stroked the sapphire scales with great care.

_Something's bothering you, isn't it?_ the beast asked gently.

_Just thinking. . ._she muttered, tracing one of the deadly claws.

_About?_ she gently urged her on.

_Well. . .Murtagh. . ._she blushed.

_Don't tell me that you're having issues _sharing_ him as well!_ she snorted a blue flame.

_No, nothing like that!_ she giggled. _I _prefer_ that he has Eragon for certain things. . ._

_Then what is it about him?_ she curled around her.

_Something Er said. . .About a 'date night' with Murtagh. . ._she murmured, laying back on her paw.

_You don't want one with the Prince?_ she sounded amused.

_He won't want one with me. . ._

_Why in the world would you think that?!_

_I-I'm not. . .I don't know much in _that_ sense. . ._she felt like dying.

_Neither did Eragon when they first met. . ._Thorn interrupted, making Reilyn jump. _As a matter of fact, I believe he's still teaching the young Rider a few things. . ._

_Oh. . ._she felt odd talking to Thorn of such things.

_Reilyn. . ._Thorn sighed. _He cares for you very much, Eragon as well. . .and--as odd as it is for me to know, let alone talk of this--he _enjoys_ teaching both of you. . ._

_See?_ Saphira nudged her._ Nothing to worry about. . ._

_Thank you, Thorn. . ._she mumbled.

_Good night, Reilyn. . ._he rumbled.

_Night, Thorn. . ._she said, snuggling into the blanket.

_It's hard to wrap my mind around the fact that you two are intimate now. . ._the sapphire beast whispered. _Not too long ago, he was trying to _kill_ you in battle. . ._

_I know. . .Sometimes I can't believe it myself. . ._she sighed. _And then I'll catch him staring at me. . ._

_You _love_ him?_

_Yes. . .very much. . .I guess I always have, _she smirked.

_Rare thing. . .Love lasting that long. . ._

Mmmm. . .Extremely rare. . .she sighed, then yawned.

_We should get some rest. . ._Saphira murmured, yawning loudly.

"Good night, Saphira," she smiled, closing her eyes.

_Good night. . ._she said, resting her head on Reilyn's middle.

Reilyn fell asleep in the protection of Saphira, the dragons body warming her, and used the sharply clawed paw as a pillow. A dream that seemed much too real washed over her.

_The trees of Alurra surrounded her, casting dark shadows in the silver moonlight, but she wasn't alone. She could feel someone behind her, she tried to look, but a hand forced her to keep staring forward. Her heart raced as the ice-cold hand stayed on her jaw, she gasped as breath ghosted the other side of her neck, and squeezed her eyes shut._

_'Betrayer,' a voice hissed. 'Daughter of a Forsworn Rider. . .'_

_'Who are you?! What do you want?!' she growled._

_'You know us. . .' the voice growled in her ear. 'Look and see. . .'_

_Her head was turned by the icy hand, her eyes searching the darkness, and two creatures emerged from the shadows. Her breath caught as a large cat and silver wolf stood, staring at her, and she heard the Guardian chuckle._

_'Nothing but a _traitor_ now,' he snickered. 'The love of the Pale Rider, betrayer of the Varden. . .'_

_'I've_ not_ betrayed the Varden!' she snapped._

_'Not _yet_. . .you've made a very _powerful_ vow to fight for the Red Rider, obey his command in battle,' he grumbled. 'Cursed from your very birth it seems. . .'_

_'Go to hell!' she spat. 'You know nothing!'_

_'Think what you will, daughter of Orion,' his teeth grazed her neck. 'If you do not trust my words, visit a witch. . .I'm sure the King has many at his disposal. . .'_

_'I'm _not_ a traitor,' she muttered, tears in her eyes._

_'Others will not take it that way. . .Watch yourself, Miss Reilyn. . .Those once trusted are now out for blood. . .' he murmured._

_She tried to get loose from him, but he growled, and then she felt white-hot pain in her neck. She shrieked as he bit her neck, feeling him drink her life away, and everything started to spin._

_REILYN! Reilyn!_ Saphira yelled. _Wake up!_

She sat up, chest heaving, drenched in sweat, and trembling. The sapphire beast was obviously concerned, staring at her with gem-like eyes, and she forced herself to slow down.

_You were screaming. . .Reilyn, your neck! What happened?!_

She touched her neck, wincing at the warm pain, and pulled away bloody fingers. Her mind reeled at the sight, she quickly wiped the blood on her pants, and got to shaking legs. The sun was just over the mountains, she knew that servants would be up by now, and went to find the only one she trusted--_Vannie_.

_Reilyn?_ Saphira was still worried.

_I'm fine. . .That nightmare. . ._

_Wasn't really a nightmare, was it?_

_I don't think so. . ._she murmured. _If he contacts you, tell Eragon I've gone to speak with Vanessa. . ._

_Of course. . ._she mumbled before leaving her to her own mind.


	19. Dreams and Tarot Cards

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 19

Reilyn found Vanessa in one of the halls, made sure she wasn't in the middle of a chore, and moved to an empty hall. The girl looked at her neck in awe, gently touching the wounds, and gave her a confused look.

"How did you get those?" Vannie asked. "What kind of _creature_ makes such marks?"

"I had a dream. . .But it seems much too real. . ." she muttered, fingering the wounds. "The creature is a Guardian of Alurra. . .They're very similar to Vampires, but don't n_eed_ blood to survive. . .They very rarely ever even taste blood. . ."

"You got those from a _dream_?" she gasped.

"I don't know, Vannie. . .Are there any witches here?"

"Yes and I believe you need to see one. . .Come, I know just the person," Vannie said, grabbing her hand.

She was led down several halls, then into a big room, and she stared at everything in wonder. There were crystals and gems hanging all over, herbs and strange flowering plants grew in pots, and the air had a sweet smell. Black, purple, and white candles were everywhere, the flames flickering gently, and she heard what sounded like a faint tinkling of bells.

"Kiera!" Vannie called.

"I know you're here, Vanessa," a woman laughed from a back room. "Tell your friend to have a seat and you should go to the hall. . ."

"Relax," the servant girl smiled. "She's the _best_ one here. . ."

"Thank you, Vannie," she smiled weakly as the girl left.

She didn't know where to sit, so she remained standing at the center of the room, and kept looking around. A woman emerged from the back room, dressed in black and purple skirts, a deep blue top, and bangle bracelets on both wrists. She had light brown hair, worn down, and it shimmered with gems and jewels. Sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and amethysts adorned her fingers, and her eyes were a mix of the gems. She smiled warmly, sat down on one side of a round table, and gesture the opposite chair.

"Please, sit," she said gently. "Miss Reilyn."

She sat, then remembered that she _never_ told the woman her name, but brushed the thought aside. When the woman moved, the bracelets tinkled softly, and she realized that was the sound she'd heard earlier.

"I believe you have some questions," Kiera said with a knowing smirk. "Pick a few wisely and ask me."

"What_ exactly_ do you do here?" she asked, going with what she saw as the most important.

"A little of _everything_ really," she laughed. "I read fortunes, palms, have seeing dreams, visions. . .This and that."

"I thought black candles were bad," she spit out before thinking.

A rich laugh erupted from the witch, she clapped her hands, and her eyes glinted.

"Forgive me. . ." her laughing faded to a snicker. "No, black is not a _bad_ color. . .The purple candle is for intuition, the black one is for absorbing negative energy, and the white one protects. . .Now, try telling me _why_ you're here. . ."

"I had a dream. . ." she mumbled, absently hiding the marks on her throat with her hair.

"But _was_ it a dream?" the witch asked.

"I'm not sure. . ."

"A dream can't give you the mark of a Vampire. . .Forgive me, an Alurran Guardian. . ." Kiera stared at her. "Stop trying to hide them from me. . ."

"I honestly thought I was sleeping. . .Then I woke with these. . ." she whispered, allowing the woman to look.

"Mmmm. . .These marks are a warning. . .Tell me what the creature said to you. . ." she said, getting up and gathering some herb leaves and a water lily.

Reilyn watched, transfixed, as the witch made a salve. She was fascinated by the ways of witches, how they worked, and laughed a little when she used the water from the water lily as an ingredient. She held her hair out of the way while Kiera applied the salve, wincing at the brief burn, and when she touched her neck again, the marks were gone.

"What did he say?" Kiera asked gently.

Reilyn slowly explained the dream to the witch, leaving nothing out, and felt very anxious for some reason. Kiera listened, producing a deck of cards, and kept shuffling them while she spoke. When Reilyn finished her tale, the woman spread some of the cards out on the table and frowned.

"Now, this is odd. . . Never have these cards been so specific. . ." she said, looking over the cards. "Never in _all_ my years. . ."

"Is it bad?" she whispered, feeling terror trickle in.

"I'm not sure. . ." she muttered, touching one card. "Let me read them for you and you decide. . .The cards obviously find this very important, else they wouldn't be so specific in their tellings. . ."

"All right. . ." she murmured.

"This is the Five of Swords, it's inverted. . .It's followed by the Six of Staffs, which is also inverted. . .These cards represent the future. . .The next is the Strength card, not inverted, and it represents you. . ." she paused.

Reilyn nodded, not really seeing anything wrong yet, but needed more to be able to know for sure. She stayed silent as the witch went on.

"These next cards are the people or happenings in your life. . .All are not inverted, but the card that they surround is not boding well. . ." she touched the cards. "First is the Lovers, then the King of Swords, followed by the Page of Staffs, and then the Devil in the center. . .understand that the center card affects those it touches. . ."

"Mmm. . ." she nodded, now getting nervous.

"Now, for the actual reading. . ." she murmured. "The Five of Swords. . .When inverted like this it means there is weakness, an uncertain outlook in things to come, a chance of loss and even defeat, and that misfortune may befall a friend. . .The Six of Staffs. . .See how it touches the Strength card. . .This suggests that these things reside within _you_. . .When the card is inverted, it means that there will be fear, apprehension, indefinite delay, and disloyalty. . .either you or someone _close_ to you will be disloyal, not following their orders. . ."

_What the hell does that mean?_ she wondered, terrified of the truth in the cards.

"Reilyn?" Kiera sounded concerned.

"I'm sorry. . .Just mulling," she murmured. "Go ahead. . ."

"Of course. . ." she touched the Strength card. "This is you. . .Obviously it means strength, but also defiance, courage, energy and resolution. . .I believe this cards suits you very well. . ."

"It does," she nodded, waiting.

"The Lovers. . .Harmony, trust, love, perfection, beauty, _deep_ feeling, emotional freedom, and the necessity of testing or of subjecting to a trial. . .at the top we have the King of Swords, a very powerful card. . .This man in your life is very active and determined, also rather authoritative and commanding, but knows how to control himself--well, for the most part he does--and is superior to you. . ."

_Most definitely Murtagh. . ._she thought, smirking. _Very authoritative and ever-so commanding. . ._

The witch noticed her smirk, nodded, and spoke.

"I take it you know this man already?"

"Yes. . ."

"Mmmmmm. . ." she laughed lightly. "Next, we have the Page of Staffs. . .he is a younger man in your life, he's extremely trusted by you, very consistent, and ever faithful and loyal to those cares for. . .The way these cards are in the triangle, with each one touching the next, suggests that there's a--_lovers triangle?_"

"The men you speak of are merely close to me. . .Both very important and much loved. . ." she said, protecting the men's secret.

"I see. . ." she said with a hint in her tone suggesting that she _did_ see. "Now, the last card. . .The Devil. . .This person--no, wait. . .These _people_. . .They are affecting the other cards. . .Violence, black magic, bondage, subservience, and subordination. . .The King of Swords is influenced most by these people, since he resides at the top. . .He may be superior to you, but is very inferior to these men. . .The Lovers and the Page seem to be bystanders to these men, but they are still affected in much ways. . ."

Everything seemed to fall into place right there, what the cards were trying to tell her, the meaning of her dream--_everything_. She briefly thanked Kiera and left abruptly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh woke slowly, lazily rolling to look at Eragon, and chuckled softly. The young boy was all sprawled out on his stomach, the night had left him exhausted, and he slept deeply. He stroked the boy's cheek gently, watching him sleep, and smiled.

"Nnnn," Eragon's brow furrowed in his sleep. "Murtagh. . .we're done. . .Stop it. . ."

"Why?" he teased, scooting closer to the boy.

"Tired. . ." he mumbled.

"Mmmm. . .What happened to your Rider stamina?" he laughed, nibbling and kissing a bare shoulder.

"Last _night_," the teen moaned softly, "is _what_ happened. . ."

"Yes, I _know_. . ." he snickered, gently rolling the teen to his back. "I _was_ there, remember?"

"Murtagh. . .You're going to _kill_ me. . ." he whined, looking at him.

He decided to take pity on the young man, he had really worn him out already enough, and gently kissed him. Eragon sighed, eyes closing, and Murtagh couldn't resist the temptation. He pretended like he was going to bathe, slipping from the bed, and watched as the teen quickly dozed off again. He repressed an evil laugh as he snuck under the blankets at the foot of the bed, crawling up the boy, and made quick work of tending the bare chest.

"God damn you," Eragon moaned, lifting the blanket to glare at him.

"Want me to stop?" he asked seriously. "I will if-."

"No," he groaned. "Might as well have you finish. . .But after this, I'm _done._"

"Fine by me," he growled, flicking his tongue over a tan nipple.

"AH!" Eragon yelped at the new sensation. "What in the world are you _doing?!_"

"Do you really think that I used _all_ my tricks on you last night?" he laughed, gently sucking on it now.

"M-Murtagh," he panted, squirming, "th-that's t-too much. . ."

He forgot how overly sensitive one could get after the night they'd had, slowed himself down, and left that part of Eragon alone. Eragon muffled a loud groan somehow, writhing under Murtagh's mouth, and he couldn't help but chuckle against the strong middle. He tortured the teen briefly, until the pained sound erupted from Eragon, and finished quickly. He rubbed the boy's sides after, helping him come down from the experience, and stayed with him until he fell back asleep, then slipped off to his bath.

_Enjoy your date?_ Thorn asked, amused.

_Very much,_ he laughed, toweling his hair. _I've been _needing_ a night alone with him. . ._

_Spare me, please!_ his dragon whined. _I don't need to hear it. . ._

_I'm not telling you anything, Thorn,_ he chuckled, changing quickly.

_Good. . ._he rumbled.

_How's Reilyn?_ he asked, checking on Eragon briefly before leaving.

_Troubled. . .She had some dream in the night and went to see Kiera. . .She's with Nightfall right now. . ._

_Nightfall?_ he was a little lost.

_Her horse. . .She finally named him. . .She refuses to speak of her troubles, so I wouldn't ask if I were you. . ._he grumbled.

_I see. . ._ he muttered, refastening his belt in the hall. _I think I'll let Eragon rest for the day and work on Reilyn's defenses. . ._

_I'll leave you to your tasks then, Prince. . ._the beast departed.

He hurried to watch Reilyn and Nightfall, eager to see her and the beast work together, and growled lightly when he found Lazaar watching her. He _hated_ that Shade, but ignored him for now and focused on the pale girl.

She was teaching him her commands, gently pulling on the reins, and whispering the words to the animal. He watched, smiling faintly, as she leaned forward in the saddle, stroking the beast's muscled neck, and talked to the horse. He admired the horse; Nightfall was a fine animal, all black, and as graceful as she was, and he seemed to take to the girl very fast.

"I see why _you're_ drawn to her," Lazaar hissed. "Animals seem to like her very much. . .Prince."

Before he could say anything back, the Shade vanished in a flicker. He shook his head, growling, and watched Reilyn. Suddenly, he heard a faint laugh, and Nightfall reared, dumping Reilyn off him. He watched, frozen in horror, as the horse turned and pawed the air just above her. She was quickly back on her feet, moving to the side of him, and somehow managed to grab the reins. She pulled the horse back down, making him stay on the ground, and was fast to soothe him.

"_LAZAAR!_" he roared.

"What?" the Shade asked innocently, reappearing in a flicker. "I was merely testing her. . ."

"Leave, now!" he ordered, wanting to _kill_ the man. "I have work to do with her and don't need you here to distract us."

"As you wish, Prince," he hissed, casting a look at Reilyn and then left.

_Bastard!_ he shouted mentally, slowly going to Reilyn.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Mmmm. . ." she nodded, stroking Nightfall's neck.

Murtagh gently let his hands rest on her hips, nuzzling the back of her neck, and heard the low, pleased growl come from her. He smirked, noting how his little trait seemed to have rubbed off, and pulled closer to her. He hummed gently, kissing her shoulder, and she relaxed back into him.

"Nightfall needs to be returned to the stables. . .I can't ride him after what just happened, he'll spook much too easy. . ." she whispered.

"Mmmm. .. All right. . .Meet me back here, we're going to be improving your defenses today," he murmured, releasing her.

He watched as she led the beautiful animal back to the stables, thinking of what to teach her, and shook himself to loosen his muscles. When she walked back, he could see that she was troubled, but told himself to not push the topic.

"So, what were you planning on teaching me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, seeing as how you don't have your weapons. . .I think we can just do it verbally for today," he smiled, making her uncross her arms.

"All right," she smirked a little at him. "That's fine to me. . ."

He walked behind her, so he could demonstrate if he needed to, and she cast him a look over her shoulder. He grinned at her, briefly rubbing her arms, and began.

"If someone goes for your side," he drew on her side. "How can you block them?"

"Either block with my sword or my arm," she said after a moment.

"Why your arm?" he murmured, letting his hands trail from her shoulders to her wrists.

"It's better than risking a serious wound that could kill me. . .Better to be hindered than dead," she muttered, sounding a little unsure.

"True. . .But using your arm should only be a _last_ resort," he nuzzled her gently. "Now, what about a _downward _blow?"

"Simple. . .Block with the sword," she laughed.

"Show me."

He took a step back, watching as she turned and took Zar'roc off his belt. She held the sword up as if blocking, being sure to have the tip pointed down and away from her body, and he nodded.

"That's good, but I see a problem already," he said gently.

"You _would_," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "What?"

"Well," he chuckled, "I _do_ like how you knew enough to keep the blade at a downward angle and away from you, so the opposing blade will slide off. . .But when you do that with both arms," he grabbed her sides, "you leave your sides open for attack."

"Damn. . ." she growled lightly, handing him his red blade back.

He put his sword back in the sheath, looking at Reilyn and smirked. He knew blocking was never really her thing, she mainly relied on her instinct to block in battle, but she had to be taught better. Suddenly unable to control himself, he pulled her to him, leaving no space between them, and promptly sank his teeth into her neck. He let go quickly, replacing the vicious bite with gentle kissing, and heard her whimper lightly.

"How is _this_ helping me learn to defend myself?" she gasped out, gently prying him off her.

"It's not," he said in a low growl, going for another taste.

She slipped from him, moving effortlessly behind him, and his head was pulled back roughly by a handful of hair. He groaned loudly, remembering the night in the hallway, and she snickered in his ear before nibbling on it. He froze when he felt her hand take the dagger from his belt and place it to his throat gently.

"Rei?" he panted, a little fearful.

"Are you going to stay_ focused_ and teach me how to_ defend_ myself?" she asked, teasing just behind his ear with her teeth.

"Mmm. . ." he moaned, burning for her, "what do I _get_ if I do?"

"Hmmmm. . ." she nuzzled him. "You'll get. . .the satisfaction of knowing that you've taught me some valuable techniques. . ."

_I'll teach her some 'valuable techniques' all right. . ._his mind purred. _Just as soon as I get a night_ alone_ with her. . .She's mine. . ._

_I'd certainly hope that you stay within your bounds, Murtagh,_ Thorn growled in warning. _Seems to me that your self-control is turning into an_ issue_ again. . ._

_I'd most definitely stay in my bounds!_ he snapped. _And what have I _told_ you about listening in on me?!_

_Someone has to keep _watch_ on you, Brave one. . ._he rumbled. _Make sure you behave. . .Now, get yourself together and train her. . ._

_Yes, Thorn . . ._he mumbled.

"Well?" she asked in a serious tone. "You decision, Rider."

"Focused and training you," he said, getting himself in check.

"Glad to hear it," she laughed, handing his dagger back and releasing him.

He straightened his vest out, putting his dagger back, and felt her fixing his hair. He closed his eyes, working on his self-control, and managed to wrestle it down. A few hours later, she'd proven to be a fast learner and he called it a day--even though it was only half over. He had stayed focused, slipping only twice, and got reprimanded by Thorn severely. They were almost to his room when she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"What?" he asked quietly, secretly hoping and praying.

"A small reward," she said gently. "For _behaving_ today. . ."

"I was _very_ well-behaved," he smirked.

She laughed quietly, easing him closer, and kissed him ever-so slowly. He yanked her to him, letting his strong arms loop her middle, and her arms draped themselves around his shoulders. He growled in appreciation when she pulled back just enough to bite his lip before she ended it.

"I should behave more often," he grinned. "If _those_ are the types of rewards I'll be given. . ."

She giggled softly, playing with his vest, and then steered him to his door. He chuckled, allowing her to push him to rest of the way to his room, and was pleased to see Eragon still sleeping on the bed.

_Good. . .I know how he _hates _waking up alone. . ._he thought, crawling up to the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Eragon woke, he felt alone, and just lay staring at the stone wall. He _hated_ waking alone, especially since meeting Murtagh. He sighed and considered going back to sleep, with the hope that when he woke Murtagh would be there.

_You do realize that you're never alone when you wake. . ._Saphira snorted. _Or do I not count?_

_Saphira, you know _what_ I mean!_ he retorted. _I don't like waking up in an empty bed. . ._

_Humans and their contact comforts. . ._she huffed.

_Weren't you just whining about missing Rei?_ he shot at her.

_Dragons do not whine! _she roared. _I'll speak with you later, once your mood has improved. . ._

He snorted lightly at how his dragon was behaving, absently brushing hair from his eyes, and continued to stare at the wall. He silenced a yelp when a warm hand slid up his side, going under the blankets to touch his bare flesh, and felt fear rise in his throat. The hand came to rest on his middle, strong arm pulling him back, and someone kissed his shoulder blade.

"Hey there, handsome. . .I know how you_ hate_ waking up alone," Murtagh's rich voice purred as the eldest kissed up his neck.

He let out a laugh, feeling foolish for being scared, and scooted back against the man. The older teen hummed and nuzzled that sweet spot behind his ear, making him tingle.

"I've _been_ awake," he teased.

"I know," Murtagh kissed his shoulder messily. "I've _been_ watching you, waiting to see if you were really up or not. . ."

_He knows me so well. . ._he thought, rolling over.

Hazel eyes were gently and love-filled as they looked at him, Murtagh's battle roughened hand moving a stubborn bit of hair from his eyes, and he smiled up at the pale man. Reilyn came from the bathroom, scrubbing her wet hair with a towel, and beamed at him.

"Afternoon, Er," she laughed, shaking her head to make her hair fall right.

"_Afternoon?_" his jaw fell. "How _late_ did I sleep?"

"Well, it's mid-afternoon. . .so half the day," Murtagh snickered. "Lucky you. . .You get the day off. . ."

_Mind taking a walk with me?_ Murtagh asked mentally.

_I'd _love_ to,_ he grinned. _But Reilyn. . ._

_Already told her I may take a walk with you. . .She's going to see Kiera anyway. . ._

_Kiera?_ he asked, getting out of bed.

_A witch. . .I'll explain later. . .Get ready to take our walk, handsome. . ._

He smiled at his love's new pet name for him, grabbing fresh clothes and heading to the bathroom to change. When he emerged, he saw Murtagh watching Reilyn brush her long, red hair, and rolled his eyes. It never ceased to amaze him _what _the Red Rider found attractive about them, they were usually the simplest things--like Reilyn brushing her hair. The middle teen finished with her hair and gave Eragon a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Murtagh!" she squeaked as he grabbed her just as she reached the door.

"You're not getting away_ that_ easy," he laughed. "_I_ still need _my_ good-bye kiss. . ."

Eragon chuckled as she shot him an embarrassed look.

_Just _kiss_ him, Rei. . ._he laughed. _He _is_ with_ both_ of us, so get over it. . ._

_It's still somewhat _odd_ for me. . ._she murmured, blushing.

_Just do it!_ he commanded, smiling. _Here, I won't even look if it's bothering you that much. . ._

_No, I have to get over it. . ._she sighed._ But don't make this any more embarrassing for me. . .Please. . ._

_I won't, Rei. . ._he said seriously.

"You two done yet?" Murtagh pouted. "I want my god damned _kiss_. . ."

"Yes, we're through. . .Get your kiss," he chuckled.

He only glanced at them as they kissed, noticing just how _different_ Murtagh was with each of them, and smirked. He busied himself with his boots, allowing Reilyn some sort of dignity and sparing her any more embarrassment, as well as making a mental note to tell Murtagh of his night with Reilyn.

_Why is she so timid all of a sudden?_ he wondered.

_She's afraid that her_ inexperience_ will _displease_ the dark Prince. . ._Saphira mumbled. _Has your mood improved yet?_

_Yes, it has. . .Turns out I didn't wake alone. . ._

_Mmmm. . .Has Murtagh spoken to you yet?_

_Not yet, we're going to take a walk and talk then. . ._he said, seeing that Murtagh had managed to coax another kiss from Reilyn.

_Contact me after. . ._she said, leaving him.

He saw that Murtagh was through, resting his head on hers, his hands tangling in her hair, and she was smiling shyly. He shook his head and cleared his throat to get the Pale Rider's attention. Murtagh turned, Reilyn waved briefly and vanished out the door. The eldest nodded to the door, holding it open for Eragon, and followed him out.

They walked for a stretch in silence, staying a good distance apart until they reached what Murtagh called the "Hunting Grounds". As soon as they were well out of sight, the pale man slid his arm around Eragon's middle, and he was pulled to the man's hip. The brunette smiled, mirroring the elder, and let his hand sit on Murtagh's hip, sighing with content.

He listened as Murtagh explained about Reilyn's mystery dream, feeling worry root in him for her, and was informed that she had gone to see Kiera earlier. He figured that Murtagh was right not to press her for details, but still worried.

"Er. . .I've something to confess. . ." Murtagh mumbled, actually blushing. "My self-control. . ."

"Is dwindling again?" he finished.

"Yes. . .I don't know why either. . ." he seemed ashamed.

"It's _you_. . .Just a thing you tend to go through. . ." he assured the man. "It'll pass. . ."

"Mmmm," he nodded, briefly squeezing Eragon's side.

"I know this may not be the proper time to tell you, but. . ." he sighed, "if you'd like a date night with her, you're…."

"Going to be the one to _initiate _it," he chuckled.

"Yes. . .Saphira told me that Rei's scared her inexperience will _displease_ you. . ." he murmured. "And, _personally_, I fear that you may-."

"Outstep my bounds," the hazel-eyed teen finished. "Thorn fears the same thing. . .I'd never do that to her, Eragon. . ."

"I know that, Murtagh," he blushed. "But if self-control is an issue again. . ."

"I've already started working on that," he gave him a sincere look. "And I seem to have acquired a dragon as a conscience. . .I'll not set up a night with her until _I'm_ safely back in control. . .Deal?"

"Deal," he smiled, leaning up to kiss the man.

A low purr erupted from Murtagh's throat, Eragon pulled him closer, and kissed him gently. He smiled, blushing, and Murtagh kissed his forehead, grinning playfully.

"_That_ does not help my self-control, Er," he laughed.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"I'm not," he purred, looking deep in his eyes. "Never am with you. . ."

They walked until sunset, stealing another whole day alone together, and Murtagh was promised two whole days with Reilyn when he was in control again. He just chuckled and said that he didn't mind how long he got alone with either of them, he had them forever.


	20. Charms, Shadow Men, and a Dream

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 20

"Kiera?" Reilyn called from the witch's door.

"Miss Reilyn!" she laughed, coming from the back room. "I've been expecting you. . .Sit."

She sat in the chair that she had earlier, across from the witch, and waited. Kiera sat down, staring at her with wise eyes, and got very serious.

"You have a very important question. . ." she murmured.

"Yes. . .I earnestly hope that you can help me with it. . ."

"Ask me, my child," she said, slowly gathering some gems and crystals on the table. "But do so wisely, there may be only _two_ in this room, but there are _many_ that _hear_. . ."

"Atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya," she said flatly.

"Very wise," Kiera nodded. "Now, in the safety of silence, speak."

"The Blood Oath. . .I need to know _everything_ about it. . ." she said evenly.

"That certain oath is one of the most powerful to ever be made. . .It's more than just swearing to someone, it bonds the people together with their life force," she said slowly.

"Is there _any_ way around it?" she asked.

"This is about the oath you made to the Prince?"

"Yes. . ."

"My. . ." she exhaled. "You _swore_ to him, Reilyn. . .Your _blood _mingled. . ."

"_Is_ there any way around it?" she asked firmly.

"If the vow is broken--in your case, if you don't follow his orders in battle--the result is immense pain or _death_," she said sternly. "The vow you made will surely result in your death. . .Is that what you want?"

"No. . .I want to live. . .but I don't want to fight the Varden--I will _not_ fight them."

"Hmmm. . ." her eyes darkened as she thought. "There may be a way. . .I'll have to look through some of my texts. . .Stay here."

She remained in her chair, watching Kiera vanish to the back room, and weighed her options. Murtagh had sworn to fight the Varden, meaning that she and Eragon _had_ to fight them as well, but if she could avoid anything drastic, she would. She knew not the intentions of the King, so she had no idea about _what _Murtagh would order them to do, but wanted to take no chances.

_I will not kill anyone. . ._she vowed. _I'll fight, even though I said I wouldn't, but I will take no life. . ._

"I've found a few useful things," Kiera said, coming back with some books. "The vow can be undone, much like a magic seal, but we lack the power here to do it. . ."

"I thought so. . ." she grumbled.

"But. . .A charm to protect you if you break the vow can be made. . ." she said. "It will keep you from death if you disobey his order. . ."

"You said 'order'. . ." she muttered.

"It can only protect you _once_ from death, it does not stop the pain caused when the vow is broken, but it will keep you alive. . .After one time, it's useless. . .Merely a decoration. . .And if you disobey him a second time, you _will_ die. . ."

"Can you craft it?" she held the woman's gaze.

"I believe so. . .You must wear it all the time, until you choose to use it, and after the pain is gone, and only then, may you remove it," she said, reading the book. "If you disobey him and remove the charm before the pain is entirely gone, you will die slowly. . .This charm seems to absorb _death_ itself. . ."

"I see. . .Will you make it?" she had made up her mind.

"Yes, but I'll need you to stay here," she said darkly. "The charm must be filled with your blood. . ."

"Makes sense," she mumbled.

Some time later, the charm had been crafted, and filled with Reilyn's blood. It was in the shape of a star, made of several crystals, and looked like a necklace. Kiera sealed the hole with magic, keeping the blood inside, and inscribed a rune on the back.

"Tell _no_ one you have this," she said firmly. "Show it to no soul and when you wear it, _hide_ it. . .Am I clear?"

"Yes, Kiera," she said, taking the necklace. "I thank you. . ."

"You're welcome. . .Reilyn?"

She slid the necklace into her sleeve, making sure it would stay hidden, and turned to the witch. The multi-colored eyes were cloudy, she clasped a stone in her hands, and seemed frightened.

"The Varden knows your secret. . .Who your father was. . .They will not see you as a friend, but a traitor. . .And will treat you as such. . .Choose when to disobey wisely. . ." she said, then vanished into the back room.

Reilyn took the spell off the room, left, and wondered if she were making the right move. A heavy feeling pressed down on her heart, one full of dread, and she walked the halls to Murtagh's room lost in thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

During the next two weeks, Eragon noticed a change in Reilyn. The girl was on guard, jumpy, and moody. She refused to speak of her troubles, getting furious when he asked, and had sunk into an eerie silence. Murtagh said it was due to the King sending out two scout camps to begin gathering information on the Varden and wasn't too concerned.

He watched her now, battling the eldest, and noted her improvements. She blocked more than she used to, lasting longer than ever in a round with him, and even gave him several wounds. He didn't like how_ serious_ she was; he watched Murtagh pin her to him quickly, Zar'roc to her throat, and the older man nuzzled her gently before releasing her. Reilyn turned her head away when he tried for a kiss, then left, and hazel eyes looked at Eragon, full of hurt and confusion.

"I see your point now, Eragon," he muttered. "She's not the same girl lately. . ."

"Still think it's due to the scouts?" he mumbled, slowly walking back to the castle.

"I'm not sure. . ." he growled.

"We _never_ see her anymore. . ." he whined. "If she's not in battle with us, she's working Nightfall or practicing alone. . .She's even ignoring Saphira!"

"She is?" he looked worried. "You never told me that before. . ."

"When's the last time she's let you close?" he demanded, making his point.

"I haven't hugged, kissed, or even slept near her in _two_ weeks. . .She stays out late and sleeps in the chair. . ." Murtagh said, stopping to lean on a wall. "Do you recall the last time she's spoken to us?"

"Not for _days_ now. . .I didn't know she stopped sleeping in the bed. . ." he whispered, now terrified.

"We'll _have_ to speak with her tonight, Er," Murtagh said firmly. "This has to stop."

"Sir Murtagh! Sir Murtagh!" a servant boy called, running.

"Catch your wind," the eldest said to the gasping boy.

"Sir. . .Morzan and the King need to see the three of you in the Map Room immediately. . ." he said quickly. "One of the scouts came back. . .he has much news. . .Hurry!"

"Dismissed," the pale man said. "Let's go tell Reilyn. . ."

Not too much later, they were seated around a huge stone table, Murtagh forcing Reilyn to sit between himself and Eragon, and she stared at the speaking soldier intensely. Eragon had to make himself pay attention at first, but was quickly enrapt in the soldier's tale.

"Murtagh," Galbatorix said, "tell us your thoughts."

"Soldier," he said darkly, "how can we be certain of what you say? Have you any proof of what you've seen?"

"We managed to capture one of the creatures. . ." the man said slowly. "Shall we show you?"

"Yes," the eldest growled.

Eragon almost screamed when what seemed to be a teenaged man was led in. The specimen was white as snow, with wild, red eyes, shaggy brown hair, and had a muscled body. He kept straining against his restraints, the men holding them were having a hard time keeping him in place, and eventually the connected the chain that was on his steel collar to a loop in the wall, using magic to release his other shackles. The creature immediately dropped to all fours, pacing madly, chest heaving, and eyed everyone in the room slowly.

"He killed half of my squad. . ._Him_ alone. . .in a matter of minutes," the soldier said.

"You're lucky it was only _half_," Reilyn spoke suddenly. "And luckier it was _only_ him."

"What is he?" Eragon asked, watching the thing closely.

"A Shadow Man," Morzan growled. "How do _you_ know of them, girl!?"

"More importantly," the King interrupted, "where do they come from? I've only _heard_ of Shadow Men. . ."

"On the far side of Alurra," she mumbled, "there is another forest. . .The Forest of the Lost. . .A place that even _you_, Highness, dares not to enter."

"How did the Varden come by them as fighters?" Morzan snapped.

The creature suddenly stood upright, staring at Reilyn, and started babbling in some foreign language. Everyone stared at her in wonder, Morzan's hand went to his weapon as he stared at her, but she merely watched the creature silently. He roared, trying to get at her, and choked on the collar. He panted, licking his lips hungrily, briefly flashing razor sharp teeth, and clawed at the air.

"Do you not know my tongue, woman?" it snapped suddenly.

"No," she growled at him.

"Tell them of my kind," he laughed, looking at her throat longingly.

"Take that thing away," Galbatorix commanded. "We have seen enough of him. . .We have our proof."

The thing was led away, but only after it managed to maul and kill one of the guards, lapping the blood eagerly, and the room erupted into argument. Eragon and Murtagh exchanged a look, not taking part in the conversation, and both were obviously worried.

_We've been gone for only months. . ._Saphira growled. _And _already_ they have an immense army? And strange creatures that one would expect the Empire to use?_

_They're getting desperate, Saphira. . .they lost their only Rider and are trying to make up for it in other ways. . ._he muttered. _We are now the enemy of our allies. . ._

"SILENCE!" Morzan roared, silencing the room.

"Reilyn, tell us what you know of these men," his Highness spoke firmly.

"Shadow Men. . ." she whispered, staring at Morzan. "Are more ruthless than _you_ could ever be, they are agile and smart. . .they kill without remorse, taking pleasure in torture. . .They regenerate quickly and the only way to kill one and have it _stay_ dead is to take its head. . .How the Varden ever got them as an ally, I don't know. . .They hate everyone and everything besides their own kind. . .But if what your man says is _true_, the Varden is gaining advantages on you. . ."

"Murtagh?" Morzan stared at his son. "Tell us your ideas, you'll be the one leading the attack."

"They've lost their Rider, they're desperate and reaching the end of their rope. . .But our numbers are still far greater than theirs and I have no doubt that we will be the victors. . .These Shadow Men will be dust in the breeze."

"Good. . .I give you a month, maybe a little more, to get these two ready for war," Galbatorix said darkly, glaring at Reilyn.

"Yes, sire," Murtagh bowed his head.

"This meeting is done," Morzan growled.

Reilyn was the first one to leave, Eragon went to follow, but Murtagh grabbed him. The elder held his elbow gently, keeping him close, and strolled casually into the hall.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded, wrenching from Murtagh. "We _have_ to speak to her!"

"Eragon," he spun him around, holding his shoulders, "we _will_ speak to her, but you can't just go rushing in and confront her. . .I have a feeling this will get violent. . .Let me start the talking with her."

_Violent?_ his heart sank.

_Listen to him, Little one. . .Let him go first. . ._Saphira murmured.

"All right," he sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Murtagh walked into his room, Reilyn was pulling on her riding boots, and she ignored both men entirely. She went to pull on the leather, fingerless riding gloves, but he intervened.

"We need to talk, Rei," he said firmly.

She snorted at him, letting him take the gloves, and simply sidestepped him. Eragon stood in front of the door, arms crossed and jaw set firmly. Murtagh walked close behind her, gently letting his hands touch her shoulders, and felt the tension coursing in her.

"What's wrong, Reilyn?" he murmured.

"Get out of the way," she growled. "My troubles are mine and_ mine_ alone."

"Your troubled are becoming problems for _us_, Rei," Eragon said gently.

"I don't see how," she hissed. "Now, get _out_ of the way."

"You don't see how!?" the brunette's voice rose. "Are you _blind?!_"

"Eragon," Murtagh scolded, "that won't help."

_Let him go, Brave one. . ._Thorn rumbled. _He needs to let her _know_ his feelings. . .As do you._

_I don't want this to get physical. . ._he whispered.

_I have a strong feeling that _that _won't be avoidable. . ._he said. _Things will work out, but only if you help them work out. . ._

_Fine. . .But I don't like this. . ._he sighed.

Reilyn moved from between them, shrugging Murtagh's hands off as if he disgusted her, and continued to get ready to ride Nightfall. Eragon scowled, then used magic to lock the door, and cast Murtagh a stubborn look. He nodded to the young Rider, telling him that they weren't backing out, and looked to the girl.

"You've become _distant_, Rei," Eragon mumbled. "Barely speaking to us, even ignoring _Saphira_, and we rarely see you anymore. . .all you do is practice, train with Nightfall, and vanish for hours on end!"

"Reilyn, you're shutting us out," Murtagh said evenly. "I've noticed how _serious_ you suddenly are in practice, you won't let me clear the air with you afterwards, and haven't slept in the bed for _two_ weeks."

"This_ doesn't_ concern you!" she snapped, spinning. "This is _my_ damn problem! _My_ worry! Leave me alone about it!"

"The problem, _you're_ problem, _doesn't_ concern us," Eragon growled at her. "What we're so concerned about is _you_!"

"Don't be!" she yelled. "I can take care of_ myself!_"

"No, obviously you can't," Murtagh snapped. "If you keep us shut out like you have been, you'll be _dead_ in battle before you know it!"

Without warning, she stuck out, and his head wrenched to the side. He looked at her, she growled, and hit him again. Caramel eyes filled with shock and worry as they locked with his, he slowly looked back up to her, and could see the hurt in her eyes. She went to walk away, but he wasn't letting her leave, and looped her waist, pulling her back to him. She fought him, driving her elbows into his sides, trying to break his iron hold, and refused to look at them.

"I _can't_ tell you!" she barked, still fighting him. "I _can't_ tell you about the problem! I _can't!!_"

"You don't_ have_ to," he murmured. "I don't _care_ about the damn problem, I just _can't_ let you shove us away anymore."

Eragon looked at him, then to Reilyn, and carefully stepped toward them. She turned away from him, trying to leave, but Murtagh held her tightly in place, and she growled loudly.

"Rei," the youngest whispered, holding her face and making her look at him, "I just want my best friend back. . .I want to have you talk to me,_ laugh_ at me. . .I want you to just acknowledge that I exist!"

Murtagh felt her struggling stop, got brave, and nuzzled her neck gently. She whimpered, turning away from him, but he could tell she was breaking. He spun her around, pulling her into a tight hug, and she pulled even closer to him. He kissed her temple, cheek, jaw and neck softly, hugging her as tightly as he could, and motioned Eragon over. The brunette joined the hug, wrapping his arms around Reilyn's waist, and let his head rest on her shoulder. Murtagh showered both teens with affection, eventually letting his head rest on theirs, and waited to see if Reilyn's storm had _really_ passed.

"I'm. . .sorry. . ." she mumbled into him after a while.

"I forgive you, Rei," Murtagh breathed, licking her jaw gently.

"I also forgive you," Eragon said, warmly nuzzling her.

"I guess I'll wait and train Nightfall in the morning," she sighed. "Truth be told, training after sleeping in that chair isn't easy. . ."

"Change for sleep," Murtagh commanded gently.

She went into the bathroom to change, he and Eragon quickly changed as well, and the youngest crawled into bed, tired from the emotions. Murtagh claimed his place in the middle, waiting for Reilyn, and yawned loudly.

"Good night, Murtagh," the younger boy whispered.

"Good night, handsome," he said, giving him a gentle kiss. "I'm glad we talked to her. . ."

"Me too. . .it's good to have her back," he sighed.

It wasn't too long before Eragon was sleeping soundly, curled under the warm blankets, and he smiled at him. He felt Reilyn slip into the big bed, but she never snuggled up to him. He rolled over and saw her back to him, she lay on the edge of the bed, and wasn't covered up in blankets. She jumped, yelping quietly when he drug her to him, and he quickly wrapped himself and the blankets around her.

"If we worked things out," he murmured, "I'm going to have you _close_ to me damn it."

She laughed weakly, rolling over, and settled into his chest. He let out a content sigh, putting a leg over hers, and kissed her. Soon they were both sleeping, tangled in one another, and very content. A dream came to him, one that was so real it frightened him deeply.

_The Shadow Men had Reilyn. She was beaten badly, very near death, and they were on a battle riddled ground. His father and the King stood beside him, Morzan holding him back with one arm, and he was trying to get free._

_'Stop it, boy!' Morzan hissed. 'She's as good as dead. . .'_

_'No!' he growled, struggling. 'Reilyn!'_

_Brown eyes looked at him, full of hurt and sorrow, but she smiled weakly at him. The leading Shadow Man saw this and hit her, blood spraying onto the scorched ground, and her head falling miserably._

_'Surrender,' the man growled. 'Or this woman will die before your eyes.'_

_'REI!' he screamed, still trying to save her. 'No! Leave her alone! Take _me_!'_

_'Enough of this!' Galbatorix roared. 'What makes you think the girl matters to us?'_

_'The way that boy fights to get to her,' he chuckled, pulling her head up by her hair. 'Now, surrender to the Varden. . .or watch her perish.'_

_Murtagh knew that they couldn't surrender to the Varden, but he didn't want her to die, he loved her! He looked at his father with begging eyes, silently praying that they'd do something to get her back alive, but saw nothing._

_'She dies then,' the Shadow Man growled._

_Eragon tried to run forward as the Man raised one clawed hand, but Murtagh gabbed him. He couldn't lose _both_ of them! He saw a blade materialize in the hand, it struck down, and she fell to the ground--dead._

He woke, gasping for breath, and sweating. Reilyn woke as well, immediately touching his arm, and he looked at her. She brushed his hair from his eyes, then kissed him, and curled to him.

"Rei," he panted.

"Nightmare?" she whispered, kissing his chest.

"Yes. . .I saw you die. . ." he almost sobbed from the memory. "It was too real. . ."

"As you see," she looked at him, "I'm alive and well. . .It was _only_ a dream, Murtagh. . ."

"I know," he was slowing down. "Stay right like this. . .I want to feel your heart beating. . .I want to be sure you're still here. . ."

"All right, all right," she soothed, pulling closer to him.

"I love you, Reilyn. . . I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. . ." he sighed.

"You don't have to worry about that. . .I'm never going to leave. . .Ever. . ." she said firmly, nipping his neck to prove her point. "I love you too much."

"Good. . ." he murmured, feeling her heart beat in her chest.

"Sleep. . ." she whispered gently.

"Mmmm. . ." he hummed, on the brink of sleep again.

He had no more dreams that night, her steady breathing and the feel of her cool body pressed to him warded them off. They stayed tangled together all night, eventually Eragon was buried in his other side, and they all slept well.


	21. Reilyn's Date Night with the Dark Prince

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Chapter 21

Two weeks went by, Reilyn's defense tactics were the best they would ever be, and Eragon was working on not playing "hero" so often. The middle teen was using Nightfall for some of the practices, fighting from the saddle, and proved to be a master at it, Murtagh had suffered several decent wounds as proof; she also proved herself against the soldiers, coming from two of five battles completely unscathed. Murtagh however, wasn't doing so well; the dream came to him each and every night, and he'd stopped sleeping because of it. He'd wake each night with tears on his face and sobs locked in his chest, then he'd merely lay and stare at his ceiling, listening to the others breathe and waiting for dawn. At first, it wasn't noticeable, he operated just fine in and out of battle, but by the end of the first week he'd become forgetful, testy, and easily distracted. By the end of the second week, he was dangerously moody and offish, the servants were even afraid to give him messages from the King or his father.

_Brave one, you _must_ sleep!_ Thorn roared.

_You don't see one of the people you love most _die_ whenever _you_ shut your eyes!_ he roared back. _Leave it alone, Thorn. . ._

His dragon growled in his mind, but fell silent and severed the link. Murtagh stormed to his wing of the castle, heading to his room to be alone, and snarled at anyone he ran across. He was pleased to find his room empty and a hot bath drawn and waiting for him. He soaked in the water until it was ice-cold, then dried off and pulled on sleep pants. When he exited the bathroom, he got a shock and froze in place.

A fire burned, illuminating the room warmly, candles were lit all over the room, and there was a tray of delicious smelling stew on the bed, complete with bread and even wine. He couldn't see anyone else in the room, but already had a thought of _who_ the culprit was.

_Eragon. . ._he smirked. _I guess _one_ date night wasn't _enough_ for him. . ._

Hands fell on his shoulders, he jumped and went to turn, but they wouldn't allow it, and they even kept him from looking back. Murtagh's other senses immediately took over, he listened for the person, but only heard their soft breathing, and when he sniffed the air, he got his answer: _rain and forest._

"Rei," he sighed, "I must say that I expected this to be Eragon's doing. . ."

"It was _his_ idea. . .He said _I_ should be the one to carry it out though," she whispered shyly. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. . .What's it for?" he murmured, leaning back into her.

"You've been moody, stressed, and exhausted. . ." she nuzzled his neck. "Though a. . ._date_ would help."

_And here I thought _I _was the one who would have to start it. . ._

_She's nervous, Prince. . ._Thorn reminded softly._ Afraid she'll not make you happy. . ._

_I can sense that. . ._he said. _I'll be careful with this, Thorn. . .Now, if you please. . ._

His beast departed, allowing him the privacy he wanted, and he glanced back to Reilyn. She smirked very shyly, he smiled, and stole a kiss from her.

"What's first?" he whispered gently.

"I'm not sure. . ." she blushed. "Eragon only told me this much. . ."

_Guess I'll take over for a bit here. . ._

"Hungry?" he asked, turning around to face her.

"This night's for _you_. . ." she murmured, looking away.

"But I'm_ sharing_ it with _you_, Reilyn," he snickered.

He led the girl to the bed, putting the tray between them, and filled two goblets with the blood-red wine. Reilyn took a small sip with him, still not sure of _what_ to do, and he gestured the food.

"Reilyn, _relax_. . ." he said softly. "Nothing you do will _ever_ make me unhappy, my love."

She smiled in embarrassment, but relaxed somewhat and they are their stew silently. He was surprised when she kept drinking the wine with him, it was assisting in her relaxation, but he kept close watch to be sure neither had _too_ much. Once they had their fill of food, she moved the tray, he was sure to grab the goblets and the bottle, and she told him she'd be right back.

"I'll be waiting, love," he grinned, more relaxed than he had been in weeks.

She vanished, giggling lightly, and he got settled against his headboard. He drank some more wine slowly, letting his eyes slip closed, and rested--he did _not_ fall asleep or doze, merely let his eyes and mind rest. He heard the door open, she told him to keep his eyes shut, and he felt her sit next to him on the bed.

"Keep those eyes shut, Murtagh," she said firmly.

"I am. . ." he smirked.

Soft lips met his, she had a familiar taste on her, but he couldn't name it and whimpered when she pulled back, wanting more. She moved, sitting on his lap, and ran fingers in his wet hair ever so gently, making his growl and shiver. The familiar taste was stronger when she kissed him again, he was quick to get as much of the sweet taste that he could, but was _still _unable to place it.

"Can't figure it out?" she snickered.

"No," he panted. "What is it?"

"Here," she whispered, running something over his lips.

He carefully opened his mouth, licking his lips and was tortured with more of the taste. He slowly nibbled on whatever Reilyn was feeding him, trying to figure it out, and _finally_ he had it.

"Oh, Gods above," he moaned, eating more. "Rei, are these _strawberries?_"

"Yes," she giggled. "I was told they're your favorite."

"How did you get them?" he asked around another bite. "They're not even in season. . ."

"I know a person. . ." she whispered, stealing a kiss and some of the fruit from him.

He sighed happily when they broke the kiss, something like this was just the thing he needed, and he was basking in it. She slowly fed him the delectable fruit, nibbling his neck on occasion, and eventually he stole some control from her. He opened his eyes slowly, watching as Reilyn nibbled a strawberry, and gently took it from her, so he could feed her.

"Mur--," she began, but he cut her off.

"I want to. . ." he murmured. "Please?"

She nodded shyly, watching him closely, and he nibbled the piece of fruit first, kissed her and then slowly fed it to her. He smiled at her, sipping some wine, and watched her sip some as well. She allowed him to feed her a few strawberries, then stopped him, and got off his lap, leaving him slightly confused.

"Sit forward, please," she whispered in his ear.

Murtagh quickly moved forward, already knowing what she was going to do, and waited patiently. Reilyn sat behind him, running a hand down his scar, and he growled pleasantly, she always sent shivers down his back when she touched any of his scars. Cool hands traced his back lightly, he shivered noticeable, and she giggled softly.

"Murtagh, why haven't you been sleeping?" she asked carefully, starting on his massage.

"Because every time I fall asleep. . I dream. . .I have to see your death over and over, I can't take it anymore," he whispered.

"Every time you wake, I'm still here," she murmured into his ear.

"I know. . .but the dream is much too_ real,_" he grumbled. "Rei, let's not talk of this. . ."

"As you wish, Prince," she kissed his shoulder.

She worked on his tense back, he growled almost constantly, and then he felt something different, it was her hands, they felt--powerful. He could just see her hands as she massaged his shoulders, a silver light graced her hands, and he moaned lightly with realization.

_Magic. . .she's using_ magic _to massage me with as well. . ._

"Rei. . ." he sighed. "Just be careful with this. . ."

He got a jolt of pure pleasure when she touched his scar, he arched into her hands, and couldn't get his breathing right. She traced the length of scar slowly, with her magic covered hands, and Murtagh could _not_ force his eyes open or stop the loud growl coming from him. By the time she was done, her magic not used any longer, he was panting and shivering, but he was lost in bliss.

She slowly rubbed his sides, then his middle, and he sank back against her, nuzzling into her neck. He slowly turned around, sitting on his knees over her lap, and kissed her eagerly, gently pushing her back on the bed and pinning her hands. Murtagh sank his teeth into her neck roughly, she sucked in a surprised breath, pulled one hand free, and held him to her, fingers lost in his raven hair. He growled, moving down her throat, and let one hand slowly unfasten the laces on her shirt, to just the collar.

"Murtagh!" she gasped as he bit and kissed the newly exposed flesh.

He heard a sudden, loud growl in his mind and froze with what he was doing.

_Thorn?!_ he was worried about his beast. _What's going on?!_

_Leave us, Prince, _Thorn rumbled, then blocked him.

He let out a relieved snicker when he realized _what_ the dragons were up to, but realized that even though Thorn had blocked him, he could feel his dragon's emotions, and it concerned him.

"Murtagh, what's wrong?" Reilyn whispered, sounding scared.

"The dragons. . ." he smirked a little. "Are. . .going to mate, I think."

"What?!" her jaw fell in shock. "Thorn and Saphira are--!"

"Yes. . .I promised him I wouldn't say anything when I first found out he was courting her. . ." he fought a sudden urge of desire that swam over him, he wanted to _have_ Reilyn right _now_. "Rei. . I. . ."

He scrambled off her, he could feel his will breaking, and didn't want to harm her. He cursed his beast mentally, of all possible times Thorn chose the _one_ night Murtagh had _alone_ with Reilyn, and he wondered if it were on _purpose._

_Damn him!_ he growled.

"Murtagh?" Reilyn murmured, touching his arm.

_NO! No no no no no no no no! _he screamed at himself. _I will _not _do this to her!!_

"Rei," he panted through clenched teeth, "I'm blocked from Thorn's _mind_, but not what he's_ feeling_ right now. . ."

"Should I leave?" she whispered.

"No," he glanced to the bathroom. "Stay right here. . .I've got a solution. . ."

_The tub will still be full. . ._he thought, going to the room and locking the door._ And still be icy. . ._

He got another surge of desire so strong it drove him to his knees, hands scrabbling on the cool stones and clenching tightly, and a long, low, drawn out moan was pulled from him. Briefly, he wondered how Eragon was handling this, but yet_ another_ wave of passion blotted out the thought. He bit his arm in order to silence the loud noises being ripped from him, moving was _impossible_, he was under the torrent of ungodly amounts of desire and passion that really belonged to his dragon, and was forced to just ride it out. Never had he felt such intensity, not even when he had first made Eragon officially _his_, and he thought it was going to _kill_ him. Suddenly, every muscle in his body went taut, he half-growled, half-moaned as his dragon reached his peak, and Murtagh went over the edge as well, it lasted for what seemed like ages, and he collapsed to the side afterwards.

_Mur-Murtagh?_ it was Eragon and he sounded weak. _What w-was that?!_

_Thorn and Saphira. . .just mated. . ._he replied, not near as weak as the youngest. _They've been growing closer and closer the whole time you've been here. . .I promised not to tell. . ._

_You know, I've read that when dragons mate. . ._Eragon panted. _Th-that their Riders often f-feel the whole experience, but only the first time they mate. . .But I never expected that. . .I didn't even know _why_. . ._he trailed off in embarrassment.

_Only the _first _time, you say?_

_From what I've _read, _but who really knows? I really hope it's merely a _one_ time thing. . ._he sounded stronger. _I don't think my body can handle going through _that _again. . .EVER._

_You're all right?_ Murtagh chuckled, slowly getting to his feet.

_Yes. . .And very happy that I chose to stay in a spare room while Reilyn and you--_he paused. _Murtagh?!_

_NO! Eragon, god, no! I'm in the bathroom, was the whole time. . .She's fine. . ._he said quickly, stepping out of his ruined pants. _I managed to get away before I did something I'd regret. . ._

_Good,_ he sighed. _Will you be. . .finishing the date then?_

_I'd like to,_ he hissed as he stepped into the freezing tub to clean off. _But it will be up to _Reilyn_ whether we do or not. . ._

_I'll let you bathe and get back to that then. . .I should bathe as well. . ._he grumbled. _Damn dragons. . ._

Murtagh snickered as the youth blocked his mind, washed himself up and was glad he was back to normal and even happier that he'd _never _been the type to go right to sleep after completion. He dried off, securing the towel around him, and carefully opened the door. Lucky for him, Reilyn was sitting in the window, he told her to_ not_ turn around and tugged on_ clean_ sleep pants.

"I'm very sorry about_ that_, Rei," he muttered as he tied the laces on his pants. "Thorn's never been one for _timing_. . ."

_I heard that. . ._his ruby beast growled sleepily.

_I will speak with you_ later_, Thorn. . .I'm not very happy with you right now. . ._he grumbled.

"Are you--?" she trailed off shyly.

"I'm normal again. . .If _you'd_ like to, we can finish our date. . ." he murmured, sitting on the bed.

"Are you going to remain normal?" she asked.

"I hope so. . .Thorn's sleeping now," he muttered, figuring the night was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Reilyn sat in the window, soaking in the smells of the night, and kept thinking about what to do. She'd seen Murtagh's eyes go almost _black_ with pure lust before he'd scrambled off her, the thought that he would just _take_ her had crossed her mind, and she was still nervous about it. She could tell Murtagh wasn't happy with his beast and slowly slid from the window, watching the dark teen.

His head hung low, hair in his face, and his eyes were closed tightly. When she ran a hand in his hair, he glanced up with apologetic eyes, and looked away again. Reilyn gently curled up on his lap, licking and nibbling his jaw, and he finally put his arms around her.

"I'd like to finish the date. . .but I'm afraid I'm out of ideas at the moment," she whispered in his ear. "Would you mind taking control for a little bit?"

"Mmmmm. . .not at all," he hummed.

She yelped loudly as he stood up, one of his arms going under her knees, and she clung to him instinctively. He laughed, holding her close to him, and spun in a circle, slowly beginning to waltz with her in his arms. Reilyn gradually relaxed in his firm hold, still put off a little by his sudden childishness, and he caught her lips in a soul-searing kiss.

"I have a question," hazel eyes sparkled at her.

"What?" she played with the nape of his neck.

"Do you know _how_ to waltz? Or _dance_ for that matter?"

"No," she blushed. "Never really had the opportunity. . .Why?"

"Well. . .If _this_ battle with the Varden ends in our favor, there's to be a great Ball. . .and of course, you and I would be expected to go together," he smiled, sitting on the bed, her on his lap. "And now I know that I'd have to teach you. . ."

"What, right _now_?" she felt very self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Oh, no," he chuckled, laying back and pulling her with him. "I've other plans for _now._"

Her neck was under his attack, he growled very loudly if she struggled, and she silenced a yelp as a bite broke skin. Suddenly, she'd had enough of him being in control, and stole it from him, flipping and pinning him to the mattress.

"Rei," he growled, struggling.

His eyes burned into hers, as much as he _loved_ his control, he seemed to almost enjoy things more when _she_ had hold of his power, and _she_ liked the control almost as much as the dark Prince. She breathed some words and all the candles went out, leaving only the faint light from the dying fire, and Murtagh's breath caught.

"Reilyn?" he half-growled, half-whispered.

She pinned his hands beneath her knees, he struggled a little, but let up soon enough. The eldest growled pleasantly as she ran a hand lightly down his bare torso, she remembered the morning that he'd been the one to guide her hands, and carefully pressed her nails into his flesh. The response was immediate, Murtagh groaned and growled, and arched violently into her, making her draw blood.

_So, the more pain, the better it is for him. . ._ she noted.

He whimpered loudly when she removed her nails, hands trying frantically to free themselves, and she snickered at him. She healed the scratches on his chest, then just sat and watched the older teen under her.

"Rei?" he whined, squirming. "Why are you stopping?"

"I see why you like being in control so much," she purred, letting her hand just hover over his body. "It's quite the feeling. . ."

"God! _Please_, Reil-!" he was cut off.

Without any sort of warning, she pulled his head back roughly, and kissed him forcefully. Her demand for entry was granted at once, but he was denied _all _control of the kiss, and he growled in a mix of frustration and pleasure. He got a hand free, she broke the kiss, and pinned him back down, holding the wrist tightly against the bed.

"_Rei!_" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"What?" she kept just above his neck reach. "Tell me. . ."

"Let go," he growled, twisting his wrist in her grip.

"Why?" she smirked, suddenly a little unsure, and her grip loosened a _tad_.

The small amount of freedom was more than enough for him, she was suddenly pinned under his strong body, and she couldn't help but flinch when he leaned closer, the thoughts of lust-blackened eyes too fresh in her minds eye. Gentle lips met hers, he unpinned her hands and laced their fingers together lightly, and she understood his message--he was sorry and was being very careful now. All the roughness faded, replaced by unthinkable amounts of affection from the rough and noble Prince, and he gave her a warm grin.

"_That's_ why I said let go," he murmured.

"Mmm," she nodded, smirking shyly at him.

He hummed, laying down, pulling her to his chest, and gently tended her collar once more, making her shudder. She wanted him to _sleep_, that was sort of the whole point of the evening, and he _needed_ rest so direly it was making her sick with worry. She hinted with a yawn that she was getting close to being ready for bed, he looked at her and smiled softly.

"Tired, Rei?" he kissed the corner of her lips.

"Aren't you?"

"No, I'm fine," he said, obviously lying.

She slipped from the bed to change, formulating her plan, and when she emerged from changing, he was staring out into the night. The dark man sank back into her when she put her arms around him, sighing blissfully, and she slowly led him to the huge bed, he very hesitantly crawled in with her.

"Murtagh," she murmured, pulling the blankets around them, "you _need_ to get some rest. . ."

"I'll be _fine_, Reilyn," he said firmly, letting his head come to rest on her shoulder.

She sighed, figuring he'd be stubborn as ever about this, played with his raven hair, and took a very big risk.

_"Dreaming of the stars at night,  
Gazing at their eternal light.  
Listening to tales foretold  
Of summer heat and winter cold.  
Staring at the dark night sky,  
I believe that I could learn to fly.  
Above the Earth I float and soar,  
I'm taking part in an old-time lore.  
I safely land back on the ground,  
Knowing all the things not found.  
I walk along a little path,  
Wishing it would always last.  
I gaze into a reflective stream  
And realize that it's all a dream. . ."_

"Again. . ." he whispered, licking her jaw gently. "Please?"

"I want you to get some sleep, Murtagh," she said firmly, stroking a hand down his back.

"_Again_," he pleaded, nuzzling into her neck.

She sang his mother's forgotten lullaby to him softly, stroking his strong back the whole time, and he wanted it _yet_ again. Finally, he was asleep on her shoulder, she closed her eyes and drifted herself.

"I love you, Reilyn," he murmured. "Thank you. . ."

"I love you too, Murtagh," she sighed. "You're very welcome. . .Now, _sleep_. . ."

The older teen went to sleep with her, breathing low and steady in no time, and as far as she knew, had no more nightmares for the evening. When she woke in the night to check on him, he was _snoring_ faintly, and she had to repress giggles so he could sleep, but it was something he _never_ did.

**_FINALLY! I updated this one!! Wooooooooooo for me! Sorry it's taken so long guys, but things have been a little off around my house. . .It's been hot as hell, I hate heat. . .My poor doggie is really sick, so I've been taking care of her and keeping watch of her religiously. . .OH! and as an added bonus, I'm out of my ADHD medication (it keeps me calm and makes it so i can think and focus better) so yeah, that's fun. . .I'm working on the Four Brothers next chapter, but I figured this one should rightfully get done first. . .I just wish it were longer, but my muse is being a bit stubborn with me and it took a LOT of coaxing just to get her to come out for this story. . .Reviews would be the BEST! You are all awesome!_**


	22. Rei! Who's the Real Hero!

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Ch 22

Eragon woke in the guest room, he wasn't very pleased with Saphira, and he slowly got up and bathed.

_Eragon?_ she whispered.

_I'm not happy with you,_ he growled. _Do you know that a Rider feels the effects of _what_ went on last night?! And why wasn't _I_ told you and Thorn were growing intimate!?_

_Little one, last night. . .Things just fell into place. . .Is Reilyn all right? I know she was with Murtagh. . ._she murmured.

_She's _fine_! Lucky for us, Murtagh has a strong will and got away from her before he _forced_ her into that situation. . ._he snapped.

_Eragon, _she sounded full of sorrow, _I had _no idea_ that you would feel the effects of last night. . .I'm sorry, Little one. . ._

He knew he couldn't stay angry with his beast for very long, they had to be in sync during battles today, but he was still annoyed with her. He finished his bath and dressed slowly, considering whether or not to go see if the other two were up. He decided he should at least see if Reilyn was awake and made his way to Murtagh's room.

_Eragon?_ Saphira murmured.

_I accept your apology, Saphira,_ he sighed. _I'm just upset you kept such a secret from _me_ of all people! You were told the very _moment _I knew I had strong feelings for Murtagh. . ._

_I'm sorry. . .I didn't know _how_ to tell you. . ._she breathed.

_Well, I know_ now_. . ._he snickered, arriving at his destination. I expect Thorn will get a yelling as well. . .

_Murtagh isn't pleased with his beast either. . .Of course, he has more reason to be upset. . ._she mumbled.

_I'm going to check on those two right now_, he said. _I'll see you later on. . ._

_I love you, Little one. . ._she whispered sheepishly.

_I love you too, Saphira. . ._he smiled.

She severed the link and Eragon slowly entered the room. Murtagh was alone in his big bed, curled up on his side, and actually _sleeping_.

_Good, he's needed some rest,_ he thought.

Reilyn was in the bath, he could hear her faintly through the door, and he quietly got his weapon belt from the wardrobe. The eldest stirred in the bed, feeling around for the missing girl, and hazel eyes slowly opened.

"Rei?" Murtagh whispered, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Bathing," Eragon said quietly. "Go back to sleep. . ."

"Mmmmm. . ." he growled, stretching his body. "Can't. . ."

"Yes, you can," the brunette said firmly.

"No," Murtagh chuckled, climbing from the bed. "I have to train you today. . ."

"Rei and I are capable of practicing on our own," he said stubbornly.

"Eragon, I'm not going back to sleep," he smirked. "I'm rested. . .We only have a few more weeks to be ready and I plan on using every second. . ."

"What more could you possibly show us!?" he asked, fastening his belt.

"There's plenty left to learn. . .some of which won't involve a sword, Er," he growled lightly, slipping behind him and unfastening the weapon belt.

"Hand to hand?" he gulped, feeling Murtagh pressed close behind him.

"In a sense," he purred, holding Eragon's dagger in front of him. "Always keep _this_ on you. . ."

"What are you doing up?" Reilyn demanded, coming from the bath.

"Getting ready to show you two more tactics," Murtagh said simply. "You won't be needing your sword today. . ."

Her brown eyes regarded them briefly, she didn't seem happy that Murtagh wasn't resting, but she kept her comments to herself. Murtagh dressed quickly, not even bothering to have Reilyn leave, and slid his dagger into his boot, then tied on his sword. Reilyn tied her hair back, so it wouldn't get in her eyes, and they were off to the training grounds.

"Have you spoken with Thorn?" Eragon asked shyly.

"No," Murtagh said flatly. "I won't until much later and he _knows_ that. . ."

"Exactly _what _are we learning?" Rei murmured, changing subjects.

"How to think on your toes," the pale teen smiled.

"And you still have Zar'roc _why_?" Rei gave him a look.

"How else will you be quick in the thought process?" he snickered, pulling her to him. "A sword coming at you is a great incentive. . ."

Eragon laughed at her pretend annoyed look, which in turn got him drug to the pale man, and he let out a startled noise when he was kissed forcefully. Murtagh chuckled, giving him a soft kiss, and then walked closer to Reilyn as they neared the grounds.

"Reilyn is first," he smirked, leaving Eragon on the sideline.

The eldest unsheathed his blade, then tossed the sheath to the pale girl so she had something to block with, and it started. Murtagh swung, she blocked with the sheath, and darted around his back, dagger in hand. She jumped when the dark teen moved quickly to cover his weak spot, barely blocking in time, and Eragon could see her thinking. The girl used the sheath to keep the blade away from her, was about to do _something_, and then a group of soldiers burst through another set of side doors, dragging someone to the whipping posts.

_The Shadow Man!_ he realized, seeing the white skin and shaggy brown hair.

Even Murtagh looked stunned as they secured the man's arms and legs to the posts, Reilyn watched in anger as they taunted the poor tortured thing, and Eragon shook his head, walking over to the other teens.

"The King's torture is never pleasant," Murtagh murmured, shivering at a memory.

"That's _not_ right!" Rei growled, stalking towards the men.

"Reilyn!" the eldest yelled after her. "No, just leave it!"

"She won't. . .you may have trained her to fight well, Murtagh. . .but she's never been one for torture," Eragon mumbled. "As you may recall."

He growled, re-sheathing his weapon, and they followed her. The soldiers were teasing the man, darting in with their blades to deliver cuts to his bare torso, and Eragon felt some pity for the creature. Nothing deserved that sort of treatment, the humiliation, and he knew how Reilyn felt--it was disgusting to watch.

"This is _enough!_" she yelled in her strong voice.

The men looked at her for a moment, then burst into laughter, and one confronted her--he was the whip wielder.

"Foolish wench!" he laughed. "Do you actually _pity_ this abomination?!"

"No creature deserves this," she growled at him.

He ignored her, drawing the whip back, and it cracked on the Shadow Man's chest, drawing a line of blood. The men snickered at the pain they caused, the whip was drawn back again, but instead of meeting its mark on the Man, it wrapped around Reilyn's forearm and was ripped from the Whip Master's hands.

"Dammit, Rei," Murtagh growled, heading for her.

"A strong woman," the creature tied to the posts spoke to Murtagh. "Defiant. . .Our kind _enjoy_ that in a female. . ."

"You stay silent," the dark teen growled. "Or I'll take your tongue."

Eragon jumped when Morzan exploded onto the grounds, the man was in a foul mood, and he could see the dark look in his eyes. The soldiers bowed to the man, Murtagh lowered his head, but Reilyn stood tall, staring at him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Morzan roared at her.

_Rei. . .Don't. . ._Eragon whispered._ Please. . ._

"You tell me!" she snapped. "_Why_ is this man being tortured?! For information or for the joy of it?!"

"Because_ I_ ordered it," Galbatorix growled, appearing on the field. "Now, I'm ordering you and the Blue Rider to your wing for the rest of the day!_ GO!_"

"Rei, come," he hissed, grabbing her arm.

"No, Murtagh!" Morzan and Galbatorix snapped when he tried to follow them. "_You_ stay!"

Reilyn threw the whip at Morzan in fury, yelling something in Alurran, and then reluctantly allowed Eragon to lead her to their wing. He chanced a look back and saw Murtagh getting scolded and slapped once hard in the face, making him hurry to the safety of their wing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well past sunset and Reilyn was in their room, waiting for Murtagh to return. Eragon had gone to see Saphira a little while ago, Reilyn had started a fire and lit some candles, then sat in the chair with one of the books from the Prince's many shelves on the walls. She leapt almost out of her skin when the door opened and Murtagh walked in.

"_Murtagh?_" she dropped the book when she saw him.

His vest had been removed, his bare torso was a map of bleeding cuts and whip marks, his wrists had bruises from the restraints on the whipping posts, and he refused to make eye contact with her. She stood in front of him, so he couldn't just leave her, and _made_ him look up at her.

"These were meant for _me_," she exhaled, looking at his wounded body. "_I_ was the one to defy them. . ."

"I took your punishment," he whispered, gently touching her face.

"_Why!?_" she cried, looking into his strong hazel eyes.

"Because I love you. . .And refuse to let _you_ endure something like this," he said.

"Let's get you cleaned and healed," she whispered, making him sit near the fire.

She got a bowl of cool water and several rags, then sat next to him, and looked him over. Even his back was marked by the whip, the long scar he'd earned as a child had been reopened by a lash, and she screamed internally. She slowly got a rag wet, wrung it out, and carefully dabbed the longest mark. Murtagh shuddered and growled in pleasure, even though it must have hurt him horribly, and she healed it once it was clean. Reilyn finished his back, changed the bloody water for fresh, and started on his chest, avoiding his eyes in shame. It should be her sitting there and bleeding while he healed her and cared for her.

"Reilyn," he said firmly, holding her face. "Look at me. . ." when she refused, he got firmer and tipped her face up. "I said to _look_ at me."

Hazel eyes were gentle and loving as he looked at her, she desperately wanted to look away, but his firm hand prevented it. He stared at her in silence, one hand holding her face, the other pushing hair behind her ear, and he suddenly kissed her. That was all it took, she caved in, cupping his face, and kissed him back eagerly.

"Rei," he panted, kissing her gently. "I'll take _any_ beating if it means you never have to suffer at _their_ hands. . ."

"Murtagh," she sighed, running a hand down his healed chest.

He stood, pulling her with him, and kissed her again, slowly guiding her to the bed. He pushed her down gently, holding himself over her, kissing eagerly, and trailed to her throat.

"Eragon's due back at any moment," she murmured in embarrassment; the thought of her best friend, Murtagh's _second _lover, seeing them made her blush.

"Then he'll get a small shock, now won't he?" Murtagh snickered, biting his way back up her neck.

"Murtagh," she panted, squirming pleasantly under him.

The dark teen gently pinned her wrists, smiling at her, and she gave up arguing with him--it was clear he planned on getting what he wanted this time. She sucked in a breath as he bit her roughly, body moving up into him on its own, and he growled, biting a new spot. His hands let her wrists go, moving up her arms and to her hair, and she ran her fingers in his hair over and over, earning shudder after shudder from him.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly before diving into her mouth.

"Am I interrupting?" Eragon snickered, making her jump and blush.

"Not at all," the eldest chuckled, looking at him.

"Mmm. . .I'll just be in the bath," he smirked, a faint blush on him, and went to the bathroom, latching the door.

"Murtagh, no," she giggled in embarrassment when he tried to go back to what he'd been doing.

"Why? Eragon's bathing," he purred, biting on her neck. "We have _some_ time. . ."

He smiled down at her, hazel eyes soft and loving, one hand gently stroking her neck, but she stood her ground, carefully pushing him off her.

"You already had 'some time' with me," she smirked.

"More can't _hurt_," he growled, nuzzling and lapping her jaw, silently pleading.

"Damn you," she exhaled when he gently bit an ear.

He laughed, moving to pin her, but she spun on him, sitting on his hips, and smiled at him. He growled, going to sit up, and she shoved him back down, keeping her hand on his chest.

"If you want more time, you let _me_ be in control for this round," she snickered.

"Rei," he squirmed a little, then gave up with a huff. "Fine. . ._You_ can be in charge _this_ time. . ."

Hazel eyes looked at her eagerly, his breath picking up in anticipation, and she gently pressed her nails into his sides. He growled loudly, shifting into her nails desperately, and finally grabbed her hands, dragging them down and giving himself scratches. An evil thought came to her mind, she smiled, and decided that listening wouldn't hurt either of them.

"Rei?" he panted as she slid off him, sitting up.

His eyes were dusted with want, sprinkled with confusion, but they were far from the lust-filled eyes of last night, and she felt no fear. Reilyn slowly brushed hair from his face, straddling his lap, and a low growl bubbled from him as she traced the scar on his back. The pale man was doing his best to stay still, to let her have his usual control, but the effort was making him tremble horribly.

"Gods, _Rei,_" he groaned as she bit his neck while tracing his scar and he grabbed her hips. "Y-you can do th-that _harder_. . .Please. . ."

She felt particularly bold at the moment and ignored his plea. Instead, she decided to toy with him a little longer, trying to find _exactly _what the dark Prince enjoyed. She earned a loud rumble from his chest as she licked a scar on his collar, his hands tightened on her a little, and she bit hard without warning him.

"Rei," he breathed, body moving up against her.

_Hell. . ._she thought as she felt his arousal when he shifted.

He groaned and growled as she bit everywhere possible on his throat, even going as far as his shoulders, and suddenly tensed just as she tasted his sweet blood in her mouth. He bit her neck hard, growling loudly in his chest and throat, and his hands gripped her hips tightly. Finally, he went slack, pulling his teeth from her flesh, and panted against her neck. She ran her fingers in his now damp hair, licking up the blood she spilled from him, and he shivered, whimpering quietly.

"Murtagh?" she whispered, stroking his hair.

"Mmmm," he pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face, and gazed at her.

"Happy now?" she blushed, playing with his raven locks.

"Mmm. . ._Very_. . ." he growled, nodding, and kissed her gently. "You know you didn't have to do _that_, Reilyn. . ."

"Yes, I know. . .But I _did_," she smiled shyly.

"That you _did_. . ." he grinned lazily, nuzzling into her neck. "I suppose _I'll _be bathing next then. . ."

"You_ should_," she giggled.

_Rei?_ it was Eragon. _Safe to come out?_

_Oh. . .yes,_ she blushed. _Murtagh will be bathing next. . .I'll just get mine in the morning. . ._

"Er's out," she murmured shyly.

"Good," he sighed. "Reilyn, don't be embarrassed about it. . .It's nothing_ he_ hasn't already done to me. . .multiple times. . .Usually on accident. . ."

"_Oh_," she giggled, feeling less nervous and embarrassed about it.

Eragon came out, drying his hair, and she quickly got off Murtagh's lap. The eldest smiled, kissing her strongly, and walked past Eragon to the bathroom. The youngest let out a startled sound when the pale man doubled back and kissed him passionately on the lips. They both watched as the oldest teen then strode to his bath very casually, then Eragon's caramel eyes fell on her.

"Did I just miss something?"

"No. . .Nothing," she blushed a little.

"You know," he said, stepping out of his leather training pants to put on tan sleeping pants, "while I was coming back from the dragon hold, I heard several servants whispering about how_ furious_ Morzan is with you. . ."

"That man has and _always will be_ furious with me," she grumbled, combing her hair. "I would be greatly concerned the day he _isn't_ angry with me. . ."

"Reilyn. . .They said he was talking of tying you up in the wolf pen and letting them finish you," he tied up his pants with shaking hands. "We both know he's more than capable of it. . ."

"Galbatorix won't allow it," she said firmly, hating the fact that it was so true.

"Neither will _I_," Murtagh growled, emerging from his bath. "Ever. . .to _either_ of _my_ loves."

"And he tells me that _I_ play hero too often?" Eragon jested, looking at Reilyn.

"Only enough room for_ one_ hero, Eragon," Murtagh grinned ferociously at the youth. "And that would be _me_."

Reilyn covered a fit of giggles as the two boys stood toe to toe, Murtagh a good two or three inches taller than Eragon, and both men standing as straight and proud as possible. Eragon puffed up his chest, trying to look bigger and better, but Murtagh simply poked him in the side (tickling him), and Eragon deflated, laughing.

"Rei!" the brunette whined at her. "Which one of us is the _real_ hero?"

"Oh no. . ._I'm _not getting involved in this," she smiled playfully. "Settle it yourselves. . ."

_But do so _civilly_, Eragon. . ._she whispered. _Please?_

_Of course, Rei. . ._he snickered.

She watched as Eragon playfully pushed Murtagh's shoulders, the eldest pushed back, and the youngest promptly tackled him to the floor. Reilyn heard Murtagh growl as his bare back hit the floor, _she_ winced for him, and saw the older man roll to pin her best friend and _his_ youngest lover. The pale teen lifted Eragon in one smooth motion, then shoved him to the much softer bed, and resumed their wrestling match. They wrestled around for a while, Murtagh winning easily, and hazel eyes sparkled at her as he looked up from his victory.

"A reward for the hero?" he smirked, biting at his lip coyly.

She rolled her eyes, walking to the handsome Prince anyway, and lightly kissed his cheek.

"_What_ was _that_?" he asked, gaping at her.

"Your reward," she snickered.

He growled, tugging her closer, and dove into her mouth aggressively, but not in a rude way. She battled him: evading, teasing, winning, losing, nibbling, and finally melting, allowing Murtagh his reward. Once _he_ was through, she was carefully moved to her side of the bed, and Murtagh then claimed his nightly kiss from Eragon before settling in for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh woke before the other two teens and watched them sleep, noting just how _different_ they were when sleeping, just like any other time. Eragon was _sprawled_ all over his side of the bed, his arms and legs flung carelessly in every direction, and his tan torso was exposed due to the fact that he kicked the blankets off sometime in the night. Reilyn. . .Now,_ she_ slept in a more_ composed _manner. The girl _snuggled_ into the bed, rather than_ battle_ it like Eragon seemed to, and still had the blanket around her body, covering her up--much to his dissatisfaction. Her elegant ankles were crossed over one another, she lay on her stomach, and her arms vanished under the down-filled pillows.

"Murtagh?" she whispered, eyes slightly open. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. . ." he smiled warmly. "Just watching the two of you sleep. . ."

"Mmm. . ." she hummed, eyes slipping shut once more, hiding the beautiful brown color they were. "You should really try and get more rest yourself. . .If we're being given the opportunity. . ."

"Oh, should I?" he teased, curling up between them anyhow.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, moving closer to him. "Two _nights_ of decent rest hardly makes up for two _weeks_ without any form of sleep. . ."

"I suppose you're right," he grinned, pulling the blankets over himself.

"I'm _never_ wrong," she said firmly, nipping his shoulder.

He growled, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her onto his chest, and nuzzled her hair. Reilyn wiggled around, getting comfortable, and lapped at his neck when she was settled. He felt the brunette move around, searching for the warm body that had laid close to him, and he pulled him over as well. Rei's cool hand rested on his chest, her face buried into his neck, while Eragon's hand was splayed on his stomach, and his head rested just above his tan hand--the amount of love made him tingle and he loved it.

"Sleep," Rei commanded softly, stroking his chest lightly.

"Mmm," he closed his eyes obediently. "Just don't stop with _that_. . ."

"_This?_" she smiled into his skin, drawing on his torso.

He nodded, letting his hand stroke down her arm from shoulder to elbow, and she kept up the light, teasing touches until he fell back to sleep. Rustling woke him much later, he rolled silently to face the sound, and opened his eyes slowly. What he saw made his heart skip a beat and stole his breath.

Reilyn had her back to him, standing in front of his wardrobe, and was in the process of getting ready--or was about to. She was just out of the bath, the towel secured around her body, and she was busy finding her training clothes. There were still drops of water on her bare shoulders, trailing between her shoulder blades, and even trailing down her exposed calves. Murtagh growled in the back of his throat as he looked at her, he'd never seen so much of her body before, and he was in total shock.

"Murtagh, would you mind turning your head while I _dress_?" she asked quietly, never even turning to see him staring.

He blushed, turning his face into the pillow, and listened as she changed. As soon as he heard her fasten the belt on her pants, his better judgment was challenged by his animal side, he turned his head just enough to see her once more, and caught sight of her pulling on a thin black undershirt. Whimpering, he witnessed inch after inch of her ivory skin vanish under the shirt, and that animal in him made him move silently from the bed and stand behind her.

"Murtagh!" she squeaked when he set his hands on her hips. "I asked you--!"

"Hush. . ." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "I _know_ what you asked. . .But you're _dressed _now. . ."

"No. . .I don't have my vest," she reached for it, but he caught her wrist gently.

"Leave it for now," he ordered softly, kissing up her arm.

_Brave one, you should really control yourself better. . ._Thorn rumbled.

_You are _not_ one to speak of control, Thorn. . ._he growled at his beast. _At all. . ._

_Fine. . .You're still upset with me. . .I understand, but you need to be careful with her all the same. . ._he murmured, severing the link.

He turned his full focus back to Reilyn, pulling her back to his chest, and slowly kissed down her neck, going over the thin material on her shoulder, then trailed back up. She made a small noise in her throat, body shuddering, and he gently licked across the back of her neck.

"G-Gods," she exhaled shakily. "Murtagh. . ."

"Hmm?" he hummed, slowly circling her, and dropping to his knees.

"Wait," she squeaked, brown eyes full of fear and questions. "What are you thinking?"

"You're all right, Rei," he whispered. "You trust me to not force you into certain things, do you not?"

"Yes. . .of course. . ."

"Tell me," he instructed, caressing her sides gently. "I want to _hear _you tell me. . ."

"I trust you, Murtagh," she whispered, looking into his hazel eyes.

"_Show_ me you trust me. . .close your eyes," he said firmly, enjoying his show of power. "I'm not going to harm you. . ."

Brown eyes slowly closed, Reilyn bit her lip, and Murtagh placed a firm kiss on her clothed middle, making her twitch and smile a little.

"See?" he snickered. "Nothing to fear. . ."

"Mmm," she nodded, eyes opening.

"No. . .Close them," he growled a little at her. It was _his_ turn to hold _his_ power over her.

She shut her eyes quickly, he grinned, and pushed the edge of her undershirt up, seeing the moonlight skin. He kissed the soft flesh of her stomach, making her gasp in surprise, her knees went weak, and he grabbed her waist to keep her standing.

_Rei, don't you dare fall. . ._he warned, kissing again.

_I'm tr-trying not to. . ._she gasped again. _Murtagh. . .Be. . .careful, please. . ._

_Always, Rei. . ._Always_ careful with you. . ._he murmured.

Her hands gripped his on her waist, he laced them together, and licked a stripe across her middle. A low whine came from her lips, she shook a little, and he smiled proudly--finding out just the things she could grow to enjoy in proper time. He bit gently, she whimpered, moving against his teeth, and he obliged her silent plea to bite harder. Murtagh rose on his knees, trailing nips and licks all the way, and sucked on her side, making her stifle a sound.

_Gods, those sounds. . ._he shuddered. _So beautiful coming from her. . ._

He lapped at the scar on her side that he'd given her, she cried out softly, and he growled loudly in pleasure at her sound. Suddenly, he savagely bit her, drawing blood, and she almost collapsed from it. He glanced up, afraid he'd hurt her, and saw her eyes were still closed, her breath coming raggedly.

_Rei? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?_ he asked sheepishly.

_No. . .I'd tell you if it were,_ she sighed.

He laughed quietly, licking up the blood, and kissed the bite, healing it with his lips. She looked at him in awe, he just nodded, and went back to his previous task of kissing and licking her middle to his satisfaction.

_Murtagh?_ a sleep-filled voice mumbled.

_Mmmm?_ he was too preoccupied to care who it was.

_You do realize that I'm _awake_ now, correct? Or do you not care?_ it was Eragon! Gods, this was a little embarrassing.

_Oh. . .no, I hadn't noticed. . ._he blushed again (something he hardly ever did) and let up on Reilyn, who glanced at him in confusion.

_Er's up. . ._

Her eyes went wide, she blushed a deep crimson, and she snatched up her vest, putting it on in one fluid motion and fastening the buckles with trembling hands. Murtagh slowly got to his feet, kissing her lips gently, and glared half-heartedly at the smirking brunette still lying in the bed. Eragon arched an eyebrow, smiling, and spoke.

"Now, how come _I_ never get that kind of treatment in the morning?" he jested.

"You're always the last one up," Murtagh teased. "Get up and get ready. . .We're already behind on training and I'd like to get a lot done today. . ."

"Mmm," Eragon whined, slowly getting up until Murtagh took a warning step in his direction. "I'm UP!" he shrieked, laughing.

"Good. . ." he grinned, kissing him hard. "Move it. . ."

_Boy!_ Morzan snapped in his mind.

_Yes, Father?_ he growled. Leave it to that man to ruin a pleasant morning.

_Tell Eragon that Saphira is being saddled, but not for_ him_. . .Thorn is ready for you. . .Dragon Yard. . .Don't make us wait long. . ._he said curtly, then left him alone.

"Er. . .Saphira is saddled. . .But I don't believe that it will be _you_ riding her today," he whispered to the brunette.

"What?" his jaw fell. "Who _else_ would dare ride _my_ dragon?!"

"I don't know yet," he lied, glancing to Reilyn as she put her sword belt on. "But I don't think today is going to go well. . ."

**_I know. . .I took my sweet ass time. . .I'm sorry. . .Forgive me?? (gets on knees and begs) It's just that my Eragon muse likes to be mean and vanish for months on end. . .and now that she's back out, my Four Brothers one is threatening to go into hiding. . .I'm beginning to loathe my muses. . .Review for me please? (more groveling)_**


	23. What Being Free Feels Like

Pain and Love: Forever Entwined

Ch 23

Reilyn trudged to the Dragon Yard with Murtagh and Eragon, dread settled heavily in her middle, and absently toyed with her sword handle. The King and Morzan stood on the field, Thorn and Saphira saddled and ready, and she felt the dread weigh in her.

"Boy, you're late!" Morzan snapped at his son.

"My apologies," he bowed his head, staying civil.

_We are _not_ late!_ Reilyn growled to him.

_Rei, please don't make things worse for us this morning. . ._he whispered.

"Eragon, I trust you've been told that _you_ will not be riding your beast?" Morzan grumbled to the youngest.

"Yes, sir. . ." he murmured. "May I ask _who_ will be riding Saphira?"

"Why, _Reilyn_, of course!" Galbatorix beamed at her.

"No," she said firmly, stomach turning. How, after all these years, could they still believe that she could be a Rider?!

"What did you just say?!" Morzan demanded, stepping towards her.

"No," she growled, staring at him.

_Reilyn!_ Murtagh scolded harshly. _What in the hell are you thinking?!_

"You stubborn little wench!" Morzan yelled, raising a hand. "You _will_ get on that damn dragon and _ride_ as we tell you!"

"I said no," she ground out. "I'm no Rider. . ."

"Rei!" Eragon yelped as Morzan struck her in the face.

"Bastard child of a Forsworn Rider!" he bellowed, going to strike her again.

"That is _enough!_" Galbatorix commanded. "Reilyn, if you do not ride Saphira. . .There will be harsh consequences. . ."

_Rei, do as he says!_ Murtagh ordered. _Please!_

"NO!" she yelled at both Morzan and the King.

"Then suffer the consequences," Morzan smiled darkly, uncoiling his whip from his belt.

"Wait!" the dark teen barked, standing in front of her. "She'll do it!"

"No, I won't!" she snapped at Murtagh.

_Reilyn, do you not remember that _he_ is the one to deal out your punishment!?_ Saphira growled. _Do as he says. . .He's only trying to protect you. . ._

_But Saphira--!_ she protested.

_No. . ._the dragon growled loudly at her. _Do as the Prince tells you. . ._

"I've never ridden before," she blurted, trying to talk her way out of it.

"Maybe-," Morzan began.

"What if she rode with _me_?" Murtagh inquired. "Eragon could ride Saphira that way and _I_ could show her the finer points of riding. . ."

"Hmmm. . ." Galbatorix stared at them, pondering. "Riding should come _naturally_ to you, Reilyn. . .But, seeing as how you may never own a beast. . ._This_ may be the only way to ever see how you could connect with a dragon. . ."

"Sir?" Morzan looked to his King. "I thought we needed to see if she _could_ in fact-."

"My mind is made up," the King interrupted. "I will allow her to ride Thorn with you, Murtagh. . .But _she_ must be up front and all three of you should be back here no later than mid-afternoon. . .Then, she _will_ ride one of the beasts on her _own_. . ."

"Understood," Murtagh bowed, tugging her toward his ruby beast.

"Murtagh!" she hissed, glaring at him. "Don't you see that they are planning something?!"

"Shh. . .Speak in the air," he breathed, checking Thorn's saddle.

_You have to_ trust_ me, Reilyn,_ Thorn rumbled, looking at her. _And, of course, trust my _Rider_. . ._

_I do. . ._she whispered shakily.

She saw Eragon climbing on Saphira, fastening his legs in the straps, and felt very ill. Murtagh helped her onto Thorn, sitting very close behind her, and slid his legs in the holds right with hers.

_I will _not _enjoy this,_ she instructed herself. _No matter what. . .I must _not_ enjoy this. . ._

"Reilyn," Murtagh purred in her ear, "hold on to this," he slid her hand in a leather loop. "And hold on_ tight _while we take off. . ."

She clutched the loop with her bare hand, scared to death, and felt Murtagh's strong arms go around her, holding onto Thorn's spikes. Morzan and the King watched closely, then exchanged an amused look over her terror, and she growled loudly, no longer caring if they mocked her raw fear. Thorn used his powerful legs to leap up, his wings moving three simple times, and she slammed her eyes shut, tensing her whole body.

_Rei? _Eragon asked. _Aren't you going to look?_

_No!_ she snipped stubbornly.

_It's quite the view, Protector. . ._Saphira said softly.

_I care not! _she growled, clenching her jaw.

"Reilyn," Murtagh's deep voice spoke in her ear, "it's all right. . .Open your eyes. . ."

"No," she ground out, hand tightening on the leather hold.

Thorn's wings flapped lazily, then he just glided, but she still refused to look, terrified that she'd enjoy it. Murtagh must have let go of the spikes, his hands were caressing her stomach and sides, his firmly toned Rider body pressed close to her, and she _almost_ opened her eyes.

_Child, why do you fear the joy of riding?_ Thorn asked, sounding hurt.

_I-if I like _this_. . .They'll _force_ the other egg to hatch for me! I don't wish to be a Rider!_ she confessed, wanting to cry.

_How can you be so sure that's what they'll do? _he inquired gently.

_It seems like the sort of thing they'd do. . ._she whimpered as he banked suddenly. _THORN! Stop! I'll fall!_

_No, you won't,_ he chuckled, banking again.

"_THORN!_" Murtagh scolded his beast. "Stop that!"

_I'm sorry, Reilyn. . ._the ruby beast rumbled. _No more of that. . .I give you my word. . ._

She shivered, chewing her lip nervously, and tightened her hold even more. She _wanted_ to open her eyes, to see what it was like, but refused herself the pleasure.

"It's all right," Murtagh soothed. "He'll behave. . .I _want_ you to open your eyes, Rei. . ."

"Murtagh. . ." she whined. "I. . . ._No_."

"Yes," he said firmly. "_Look_. . ."

Hesitantly, she cracked her eyes open. They were soaring over the forest surrounding the castle, high up in the sky, and she gasped at the height, closing her eyes again, heart racing. Murtagh chuckled, nuzzling her neck, and gently loosening her hold on the loop.

_It's a little frightening the first time, _Murtagh murmured.

_We're up so high,_ she whimpered, scared all over again.

_Look for me again. . .Relax, Reilyn. . ._he instructed, pulling her hand from the loop. _I want you to know what being _free_ feels like. . ._

Slowly, she looked once more, and immediately felt sick, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Murtagh snickered in her ear, kissing softly, and tipped her chin up.

_Try again. . .This time don't look _straight_ down. . ._he laughed. _That always makes things worse the first time. . ._

Sucking in a deep breath, she opened her eyes, and was awestruck. She could see the land stretching on forever to the horizon, an ocean of green, and she let out and exhilarated laugh. Eragon and Saphira flanked them on the right, the brunette smiled proudly, and she smiled a little in return.

_Not so bad, now is it?_ he teased.

_No. . .I guess not. . ._she exhaled, relaxing back into Murtagh.

_Watch this!_ he giggled.

The sapphire beast suddenly rose higher up in the sky, then dove straight _down_, and she nearly screamed as she watched them plummet right for the trees. The blue dragon pulled up at the last possible second, flying just over the treetops, and she let out a breath of relief.

_Eragon!_ she yelled._ You almost made my heart stop!_

_He's quite the show off,_ Thorn snorted.

"Having fun yet?" Murtagh asked, holding her hands, and stretching their arms out to embrace the wind.

"Yes," she admitted.

_Is it like this_ every time_ you ride?_ she asked.

_Usually. . .Unless it's in battle. . ._he replied. _Do you mind if we went higher?_

_Umm. . ._she felt her nerves light up at the image of Saphira diving in her mind.

_We won't dive. . ._the pale teen chuckled. _I promise. . ._

_I suppose. . ._she whispered.

Thorn slowly took them higher, she tensed a little bit, and felt Murtagh lick and kiss the back of her neck. She watched as Eragon and Saphira twirled in the sky, spiraling up and down, and grinned. For the first time in her life, Reilyn knew what it felt like to be free.

_Thorn?_ she whispered to him.

_Yes, child?_

_In all honesty. .. Do you think they'll try and make me into a Rider?_

_No, I do not. . ._he rumbled. _You may enjoy flying, but you do not wish to become a Rider at all. . .True?_

_Very true. . ._she said softly. _Thorn, do you think you could catch Er and Saphira?_

_If you'd like me to,_ he growled happily. _I'd be more than happy to catch them. . ._

_I'd like you to,_ she laughed.

_Right. . .Hold onto the loop then. . ._he hummed.

She grabbed the loop, feeling anxious to go faster, and she squeaked in delight as the powerful dragon dove shallowly. Murtagh looped her middle with one arm, hand going in the loop with hers, and he gave her a shocked look.

_I asked him to,_ she blushed.

_Oh. . .I thought he was disobeying me. . ._he smirked.

Thorn banked carefully, making sure she felt safe, and closed some distance on the other two. They caught up quickly, Eragon made a face, and then they were engaged in an air game of tag. She laughed as the ruby beast flew high in the clouds, Saphira close behind, then shrieked a little as he dove steeply, but trusted the dragon with her whole heart. The sun rose higher, signaling that they need to return soon, and she had to hide the joy riding had given her as the Dragon Yard came into view.

_Landing may be a bit scary,_ Murtagh purred, bracing himself behind her. _But stay relaxed and trust Thorn. . ._

_Right,_ she nodded.

Landing _was_ odd, she had yelped softly, and Murtagh had snickered at her. He showed her how to unfasten the buckles, and how to slide to the ground. Her legs felt strange, she nearly fell over, but Murtagh caught and steadied her quickly. Morzan and Galbatorix strode over, both smiling, and all the joy she had faded right there.

"My!" the King chuckled, clapping his hands.

"Riding is in her blood," Morzan grinned, reaching out as if to stroke a hand down her face.

She growled at him, skittering closer to Thorn's leg, and heard the beast growl in warning when Morzan tried to follow. The man snatched his hand back, glaring at the ruby animal, and she smiled, stroking the scaled leg in thanks.

"Well. . .Thorn was first expected to belong to Reilyn," Galbatorix laughed. "It would make sense for her to connect well with him. . ."

_What?!_ her mind shrieked. _Thorn, is that true?!_

_Yes,_ he rumbled softly. _When they presented the eggs to you. . .I was destined to be yours. . .But I sensed that you despised the thought, I didn't hatch. . .When Murtagh was then presented to my egg. . .I knew he _wanted_ to be a Rider with his whole heart and soul. . ._

_So you hatched for him,_ she whispered, looking at the pale teen.

_Yes. . .Neither of us regret it either. . ._he chuckled. _Don't fret. . .He's not jealous that you were originally intended to be my Rider, I explained this to him long ago. . ._

"So, Reilyn," Morzan snarled at her. "What did you think of riding?"

"It's enjoyable," she mumbled. "But I _don't_ wish to be a Rider. . ."

"You little--!" he started, moving to hit her, but Thorn's furious growl cut him short.

"Morzan!" Galbatorix snapped. "That is enough. . ."

"But sire!" he looked to the King. "I gave you my word that I'd give you another Rider to replace her father. . ."

"And now I have _two_," he grumbled, eyeing her. "At least she _can_ ride. . .That's _more_ than we ever expected from her. . .Reilyn, let's see how you do alone. . .Take Saphira this time. . ."

_Do as he says, Rei, _Murtagh said firmly. _We both know they can't force you to be a Rider when you don't want it. . ._

She did as she was told, fastening the buckles, and shot a glare at Morzan. She still wondered _why_ the fact that she could in fact ride was so important to them, but dismissed the thought as the blue dragon leapt into the air.

_Reilyn?_ she whispered._ Are you all right?_

_Why _wouldn't_ I be?_

_Well. . .Finding out that Murtagh's beast was originally meant to be yours must be a shock. . ._

_It is. . ._she murmured. _Thorn explained it to me. . .He knew I didn't want to be a Rider. . .Murtagh wanted to be one. . .and besides, they suit each other very well,_ she smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh had seen Reilyn ride Saphira on her own, watched her battle soldiers at the will of his father and the King, and was currently in the Throne Room with both men. They had worked her hard all day, until dusk, and he just wanted to get back to her.

"Boy, she's _still _defiant," Father growled at him.

"She obeyed," he grumbled.

"After being told _several_ damn times!" he snapped.

"Silence!" Galbatorix rumbled. "Morzan, you seem to miss her _potential_. . .She can ride _either_ dragon, her defenses have improved, and she's started listening to Murtagh more. . ."

"Not enough," his father snarled. "You have to bargain with her and tell her multiple times. . .She needs to learn her _place_. . ."

"She _knows_ her place!" he yelled, glaring at his father.

"Seems you've forgotten _yours_!" he snapped, backhanding Murtagh. "Worthless whelp!"

He lunged at his father, tackling him, and struck him in the face. Morzan went for his dagger, Murtagh was one step ahead, and held his own dagger to his father's throat, drawing blood. A low growl was coming from him, he pressed the sharp blade harder into the flesh, and felt a blade under his chin, tilting his face up.

"Let him up, Murtagh," Galbatorix commanded, staring down the black blade and into his eyes. "Don't make me tell you twice. . ."

Slowly, he climbed from his father, chest heaving with anger, and he replaced his dagger to its place on his hip. Morzan laughed, wiping the blood from his neck, and got to his feet.

"If only Selena could see how her _Prince_ turned out," his father growled, brushing off his clothes.

_No, Brave one! Hold your tongue!_ Thorn roared in his head. _No more of this foolishness. . ._

"Don't you _dare_ speak of _my_ mother," Murtagh spat, ignoring Thorn. "I will not have her name coming off such a vile tongue as yours. . ."

"You little bastard!" Morzan yelled, going to hit him.

"ENOUGH!" the King roared in fury, holding his blade between the two men. "Morzan, you may leave. . .I wish to speak with your son, but it's clear that such a thing is _impossible_ with the two of you in the same room. . ."

"Majesty," Morzan bowed, leaving.

"Now. . .Murtagh," the King looked him over, re-sheathing his blade.

"Yes, my Lord?" he bowed his head briefly.

"Reilyn still disobeys _your_ orders?" he asked firmly.

"Sometimes, Lord. . .but she's getting _much_ better. . ."

"Mmmm," he sat in his throne. "She talks with Thorn on a regular basis?"

"Ummm. . .No, not really. . .she mainly speaks with Saphira. . ." he murmured. "I believe _today_ was the most she's ever talked with Thorn. . ."

_It is. . ._Thorn agreed.

"Do you know that _that_ is very special?" Galbatorix smirked a little.

"I do not, Sire," he said gently.

"And the fact that she was able to _ride_ both. . ." his eyes gained almost a distant look. "It's just too bad that she despises the thought of being a Rider. . .But, we can still use this to our advantage," he grinned darkly.

"May I ask _how_?"

Galbatorix burst into laughter, making not only Murtagh jump, but several of the guards as well, and he clapped his hands together once. "She may not be a Rider or have the strength and abilities that our kind do," he explained. "But the beasts have taken to her, they _listen_ to her. . .The Varden obviously never knew of her true lineage, otherwise they would have either killed her on the spot or never let her out of their sight. . ."

"Sire?" he spoke softly. "How does her being able to ride the dragons and speak with them put us at an advantage?"

"She could use the dragons in battle, not just that damn horse of hers. . ." he chuckled. "They'll never even expect to see her on one of the beasts. . ."

"I doubt Rei will like that," he mumbled.

"It doesn't matter if_ she_ likes it or not," he growled. "She best do as you tell her on that battle field, Murtagh. . .I _know_ you don't want to punish her. . ."

"No, sir. . ."

"Mmm," he nodded. "Just as I thought. . .You may go now. . ."

"My Lord," he knelt briefly, then quickly went back to his wing.

_He has a point, Brave one. . ._Thorn murmured. _The Varden will never see something like that coming. . .But I have a feeling that they know about her blood line already. . .Somehow. . ._

_That could be a problem. . ._he sighed. _They'll see her as nothing but a traitor. . .Just as they see me. . .Only because of the blood in our bodies. . ._

He rubbed his neck wearily, the stress catching up to him, and quietly opened his door. Eragon was reading one of the _thousands_ of books from his shelves, he looked up, and gave Murtagh a sign to stay silent, pointing to a sleeping Reilyn.

_I need to check on her. . ._he told the brunette.

_I should have guessed. . ._he smiled.

"Rei?" he sat beside her, gently stroking her cheek.

"Murtagh?" she murmured, slowly looking at him.

"Mmm," he nodded. "How are you doing?"

"My muscles ache all over," she whined.

"The pleasures of riding, my love," he snickered. "One gets used to it. . .Builds up muscle. . ."

"Pleasures my ass," she growled. "I've never been so sore in my_ life_. . .Not even from _your _ruthless training. . ."

"Aside from _that_," he smiled, standing and beginning to undress for a bath. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. . .Eragon healed what few wounds I had from sparring with those soldiers," she whispered, shyly watching him remove his vest. "I'm just sore and exhausted . . ."

"Get back to sleep," he murmured, giving her a gentle kiss, and working on removing his sword belt. "Wait, did you eat?"

"Yes, Murtagh," she giggled, pulling the blankets up. "_Bathed_ too. . ."

"Mmm," he play growled at her, undoing the belt on his pants, and kicking his boots off. "Eragon, did _you_ bathe?"

"No. . .I'm going to wait," the teen smirked mischievously. "Looks like your going for one _now_?"

"I need one. . .a nice, long, _hot_ bath. . ." he purred at the mere thought.

He stole a deep kiss from the brunette, then went to bathe. Murtagh let his leather pants fall as soon as the door was closed, which were followed by his undershorts, watched the steam rolling off the bath, and climbed in, not even bothering to latch the door. He sighed as he sank down into the hot water, resting his head on the rim of the large tub, and closed his eyes a moment. Before he got too relaxed to _move_, he used a washcloth and the soap to clean his body, and then scrubbed his hair thoroughly. Slipping underwater, he rinsed off, and slowly emerged, wiping excess water from his face and leaning his head on the rim once more.

"Mind if I join you?" a male voice breathed, startling him and making his eyes flash open.

Eragon stood next to the bath, only in undershorts, and the sight made Murtagh growl, deeply pleased. He nodded, eyes never leaving the tanned skin, and enjoyed watching as Eragon slid the final scrap of clothing down his hips, stepping out of them. He moved so the boy had room, never glancing away, and heard the small hiss as Eragon stepped into the tub.

"Mmmm," he moaned, sinking down. "Feels _great_. . ."

"Yes, it _does_," he growled, pulling the teen back to his chest.

Eragon melted against him, one hand stroking Murtagh's calf under the water, and the eldest slowly stroked the toned stomach, reaching for the soap and cloth with his free hand. He lathered the soap on the washcloth, gently leaned the youth forward, and began to wash the tan back, making him moan loudly in bliss. He rinsed the cloth, then the boy's back, and kissed the tan neck in front of him as he washed Eragon's arms.

"I should bathe with you more often," he shuddered. "If _this_ is how I'll be treated. . ."

Murtagh chuckled, using his hands to scoop up water and pour it over the brunette locks, and made slow work of washing the hair. He used magic to pull up the water in order to rinse the boy, while he worked the cloth and soap into a lather again, and then had the blissful teen settle back into him once more. He deliberately washed Eragon's torso slowly, savoring the quiet moans and sighs he was rewarded with, rinsed him, and ran the soap-free cloth over his stomach.

"Murtagh, what are you--?" he tried to ask, but at that moment Murtagh decided to give him one firm stroke, cloth still in his hand.

The teen's head fell back onto the pale shoulder, his caramel eyes shut tight, and his lip was caught in his teeth. He grinned, teaching Eragon yet another trick, and kissed up his neck, hand finding a nice slow rhythm. He groaned, biting into the tan shoulder as Eragon's own hand found Murtagh, and the boy kept the same time as the eldest.

"Yes," the boy panted, rocking gently. "I should definitely bathe w-with you more o-of--_ten!_" he gasped the last part as Murtagh twisted his wrist just so.

"Shhh. . ." he smirked, having a tough time himself. "Not so _loud_, handsome. . .Don't want to wake Rei, now do we?"

Eragon whimpered, shaking his head, and turned to get a deep kiss, hand copying Murtagh's previous motion. The older boy amplified his efforts, squeezing gently every now and then, and had to slap his free hand over Eragon's mouth as the teen peaked, muffling the boy's loud moan. He had to bite into the tan neck, growling loudly, and they both panted heavily afterwards.

"Mmm," he sighed, standing up after catching his breath. "Come on, Er. . ._Out_. . ."

The boy shot him a questioning look, Murtagh gestured the now _dirty_ water, and started to dry off--snickering as Eragon scrambled out quickly. They dried, secured the towels around their waists, and walked out to get changed. He watched while Eragon pulled on clean undershorts and tan sleep pants, pulled him over before he even tied them, and kissed him hard. The beautiful, caramel eyes were sleep filled, making him fill with pride, and he let the man get to bed. Dropping the towel, he pulled on his own shorts, and his black sleep pants, tying them up.

"You aren't the only people who use that bathtub, you know. . ." Reilyn huffed.

"Well, next time I'll share with _you_," he teased, crawling into bed, and getting a swift kick under the blankets from her. "OW! I was merely _jesting_, Rei!"

"I didn't find the remark very amusing," she growled.

"Fine. . .you can share with _Eragon_ then," he chuckled, this time receiving a slap to his chest. "Rei, come here. . ."

"No," she murmured, turning away from him.

"_Rei_," he growled softly, shifting closer to her. "I said to come _here_. . ."

She ignored him completely, making him growl again, and then he turned his back to her--two could act like that. After a few minutes, he felt her move, and a cool hand ran up his bare side.

"Murtagh," she whispered, sending a shiver down his spine. "Murtagh, stop it. . .I was merely _jesting_. . ."

He considered ignoring her like she had him, but when she kissed his scar gently, he caved in and rolled to his back. Reilyn smiled, curling up to him, and he tipped her face to get his kiss. She fell asleep with him running a hand down her back, and he was quick to chase her into dreams.

**_Yay, it seems both my muses are out for the time being!! That's great!! Ugh, college starts in less than two weeks. .. I've got to buckle down this semester and not write all the time in class lol….I mean, I do good in school, but I tend to ignore the teacher if I'm writing my stories….so updates may or may not be as quick as they usually are….  
This chapter had a few twists of sorts. . .tell me what you think!!_**


	24. Battle and the Death of a Loved One

Pain and Love:Entwined Forever

Ch 24

It was the day for Murtagh's battle group to head to the front lines and he and Eragon were soaring high above them as they made their way. Reilyn was riding Nightfall towards the front, flanked by Morzan, and felt anxiety building in her with every step her horse took. She gently touched the charm hidden under her shirt, trying to calm down, and felt a familiar prod at her guarded mind. Knowing it was Murtagh, she let her block down, and allowed him to speak.

_Reilyn, please remember to obey me today,_ he murmured.

_I have no choice, _she snorted. _The oath makes sure of that. . ._

_I know,_ he chuckled. _But I also know _you_, Rei._

_And what does _that _mean, Rider?_ she smirked.

_Just that you're rebellious to authority,_ he laughed.

_Sometimes,_ she smiled._ I'll listen, Murtagh. . .How much longer until the front lines?_

_Not long. . .Maybe another hour or so. . .Eragon and I will have to wait or else we'll give us away. . .You will need to wait for my instructions. . ._

Yes, Murtagh, she giggled.

_I mean it,_ he said firmly.

_Murtagh,_ she sighed, _I will wait for you._

_Mmmmm,_ he growled and left her mind.

Morzan was looking at her, a strange glint in his eyes, and she hid a nervous shudder. The dark man seemed eager to watch her in actual battle and she hated it. She hated having to go against her recent allies in the Varden, hated being with the Empire, but the Empire was now where she was and they accepted her for who she was, and more importantly, _Murtagh _was there.

"Smell that, girl?" Morzan purred darkly, sniffing the air. "The scent of war. . ."

Hesitantly, she smelled the air, and could smell smoke as well as the heavy smell of blood. Shivering, she straightened her posture on Nightfall, gripping the reins, and bristled. If she listened hard enough, she could hear the clang of metal and the cries of men at war as the breeze carried them through the trees.

_Reilyn,_ it was Saphira now. _I can see the battle. . .The grounds are barren, scorched from the sun, and bathed in blood in some places. . .The Varden aren't many when compared to the Empire, yet those Shadow Men give them some sort of advantage. . ._

_Saphira. . ._she whispered. _Be sure to watch Eragon closely. . ._

_I will,_ she assured her and then left her thoughts.

The men behind her were bristling in anticipation of the battle, murmuring excitedly, and it made her feel ill, yet a bolt of excitement coursed in her body. The thought of actual battle thrilled her, but the knowledge of _who _her opponent was made her uneasy.

_I once fought to save them. . .Now, I'm fighting to _kill _them, _she mused. _My, how the tables have turned. . ._

"Girl, you best listen to my boy today. . ." Morzan growled, reaching over and grabbing her chin. "Your life depends on it. . .Whatever orders he gives you, you _will _carry out. . .Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't follow _your _orders, sir," she muttered darkly. "But your _son's._"

"You have a smart tongue," he chuckled, releasing her face. "And that may be a sure way to lose it."

She ignored him, turning away, and urged Nightfall on ahead a few steps. Reilyn was nervous as it was and she didn't need Morzan making it any worse. A young soldier on horse back came riding towards them, then slowed to a trot, and pulled up next to her.

"Miss Reilyn?" he asked. "With the Riders?"

"Yes," she said.

"I've been told that you are to wait in the woods for the riders. . .I've been ordered to keep you company."

"Oh. . .Then by all means, follow orders," she smiled gently at him.

"Boy!" Morzan barked, making the boy flinch. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my best fighter?!"

"He's following his orders," she growled, keeping herself between them. "I'm to wait for Murtagh and Eragon in the woods. . .To receive _my _orders."

"Fine," he muttered, staring at them. "Follow your orders, Reilyn."

She nodded, watching as he rode off to the encampment, and dismounted Nightfall, letting him rest. The young soldier also dismounted, stroking his beast, and simply stared at her.

"It may be bold of me, but I must say that you are certainly a sight," he murmured, blushing.

"Oh," she blushed, fidgeting. "Ummm. . ."

"A tad too bold, soldier," Murtagh said, landing a few yards away with Thorn, and Eragon not far behind. "But after what you must have witnessed the past few weeks, I can only imagine that she _is _a sight for sore eyes."

"Sir Murtagh!" he squeaked, quickly kneeling down. "Forgive my mouth, it's been a long, tiresome battle, sir."

He gestured the man to his feet, "If I were upset with you, soldier, you'd have found out by now. . ." He looked to Reilyn briefly, fighting a grin. "Now, we need a report on the battle."

"Yes, sir," he said. "The Varden doesn't have many men, and most are just simple farmers they've recruited, but those Shadow Men. . ." he shuddered. "They are crazed beings, sir, and they re-grow parts when we lop them off."

"Take the head," Reilyn said.

"We try!" he cried. "But they're so quick and feral that our men are on the ground and torn to shreds the second his blade is lifted. . ."

"Soldier, be that as it may, we have to know if they are advancing. . ." Murtagh said firmly.

"Very slowly, sir," he muttered. "Those Shadow Men have powerful magicians. . .They. . .They can reanimate corpses. . ."

"That's not possible," Eragon said. "No amount of magic can bring back the dead."

"They don't bring them back!" he said. "They just reanimate the bodies and make them fight!"

"I've heard enough of this," Murtagh growled. "Soldier, return to your captain."

"Sir Murtagh," he bowed, then mounted his horse and rode off.

"Reilyn," he said, hazel eyes locking on her. "Who in the Varden has the power? Who makes all the important decisions?"

"Lady Nasuada," she said quietly. "She makes the choices and is in charge of the Varden since her father's death."

"So, if she were to be captured, they'd know not what to do next, yes?"

"Perhaps. . .There's still Arya and whatever captains she's elected. . .Her being captured would deliver a powerful blow to them in any case," she murmured.

"That's _your _mission then. . .Capture Nasuada and bring her to us, Reilyn," he said firmly, stroking her face. "And come back to me. . ."

"Yes, Murtagh," she whispered.

"Mmm," he smiled softly, tipping her face up and kissing her deeply. "I love you, Rei. . ."

"I love you too, prince," she smirked.

"Eragon and I will create a distraction. . .You should hurry and get to the battle. . ."

She nodded, mounting Nightfall, and watched the Riders mount their beasts. Both dragons leapt up, taking to the sky, and let out mighty roars. Reilyn spurred her horse, running him towards the battle, and listened as the men clashed together. She unsheathed her blade, driving her beast into the battle, and quickly slew a Varden member. She knew that Nasuada would be near the frontlines and would be well protected, but she had her orders. Reilyn fought her way through the battle, listening to Thorn and Saphira kill from the air, and neared the opposing line. She had yet to see any Shadow Men, only Varden member and Empire soldiers, and then it happened.

A loud, unearthly shriek made Nightfall spook and rear up, she clutched the reins, trying to soothe him, and saw a flash of white from her side. When her beast's feet were all back on the ground, a solid body hit her in the side, and she was toppled to the hard earth. Her sword flew from her hand and searing pain tore up her arm as claws raked down them, she yelped in pain, and reached for her dagger. The Shadow Man snarled at her, grabbing her wrists and pining her down, and she glared violently at him. He whispered strange words, her body went rigid, and her eyes felt very heavy.

"Yes, sleep," he hissed as she blacked out.

Reilyn awoke in a tent, shackled to the floor, on her knees, and tried using magic to unlock them. Pain tore into her mind, she shrieked in agony, and realized that her magic was blocked. Rustling caught her attention, she looked up, and saw two Shadow Men come into the tent.

"Well, seems she's found out about the seal," they laughed.

"Burn in hell!" she snapped, fighting the shackles.

One Man backhanded her, filling her mouth with blood, and they chuckled as she spit it out.

"Enough!" a woman barked. "We want information from her. . .Reilyn, you're no better to us than that bastard _traitor_, Murtagh," Nasuada growled, standing before her. "Though you may hold more information than he does."

"That's a matter of opinion," she mumbled.

"What were your orders?!" she demanded.

Reilyn clenched her jaw shut, glaring defiantly at the Varden leader, and said nothing. Nasuada gave one of the Shadow Men a look, he left the tent, and then the dark-skinned woman gazed at her.

"I'd always wondered about you, Reilyn," she said. "You were so strong and so mysterious. . .And now I know _why_." She grabbed Reilyn's chin, making her look up. "You were with the Empire _long _before you came to us. . .Your blood is that of a Forsworn. . .You are nothing but a traitor to everyone." The Shadow Man came back, two others in dark, hooded robes with him, and her heart quickened. "These are the strongest?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes," he hissed.

_Magicians,_ Reilyn realized, seeing the marks on the pale hands.

"Her magic has been sealed, she can't block you. . .And she's not speaking," Nasuada growled. "See if you can find any secrets of the Empire in her mind."

_What?_ she panicked. _NO!_

_'You don't need _magic _to guard your thoughts, Rei,' _a memory of Murtagh's instructions floated to her. _'Just focus on something and don't let your mind waver.'_

"Yes, my lady," the magicians said in unison, lowering their hoods. They had tattoos all over their faces, runes and power symbols, and both had unruly silver hair and black eyes.

When their eyes fell on Reilyn, she quickly focused on any and all thoughts of Murtagh, and could feel the magicians trying to work their way in. She called up a memory of him standing shirtless in his room, a smirk on his handsome face, and recalled his wet, raven hair hanging in his hazel eye. The magicians uttered curses under their breath, trying again, and she focused on the thought of Murtagh's eyes. His beautiful, loving hazel eyes, how they made her warm when he watched her, and blocked them again.

"Well?" Nasuada barked.

"She's blocking us, lady," they growled together. "All we see are images of the pale Rider and get the strong feeling of. . ._love_."

"There are ways to fix that," one of the other Men growled.

Reilyn heard him move behind her, ignored him, and focused on keeping her mind guarded. Sudden pain ripped up her back, the crack of a whip deafening in the tent, and she clenched her teeth together. Then she felt the magicians attack her mind together and she was fast to call up Murtagh's face again.

"Stubborn girl!" one magician snapped, slapping her. "What are you hiding?!"

This went on for _hours_, them trying to infiltrate her mind, and coming up empty. Nasuada was getting more and more furious, and finally made them stop trying.

"If we can't get secrets this way," she grumbled, undoing the shackles pinning Reilyn to the floor. "Then we'll resort to something I'm sure the Empire is familiar with." The woman put a metal collar on Reilyn's neck, clamping it tightly, and two Men grabbed her arms.

She was led outside, where the people of the Varden spotted her, and she was cursed at, spat at, shoved, kicked, and hit as Nasuada led her towards the farthest point of the camp. Reilyn was tied to whipping posts, the chain on the collar padlocked to a stake, and her heart sank in her chest.

"Now, Traitor," Nasuada said smoothly. "What secrets are you hiding?"

"None worth sharing," she replied, trying to not sound terrified.

"Try me," the dark-skinned woman smiled.

"Well. . .Murtagh's room is the largest I've ever seen, with books lining the walls, and one of the _softest _beds I've slept in," she smirked.

"You little--!" she roared. "I'm through with her. . .You can do what you feel is necessary to gain information."

"Yes, my lady," they grinned, securing the leather holding Reilyn's wrists to the posts. "She'll talk. . ."

"Be sure that she does," the woman said before stalking off.

The Shadow Men all looked at her hungrily, licking their teeth, and one with short, dark hair uncoiled a whip with a sharp metal tip. He cracked it once on the ground, she flinched, whimpering, and they laughed, clapping their pale hands. The Man slowly circled her, she shut her eyes, and felt the whip snap across her back. Her skin split open under the metal tip, she bit back a shriek, and could feel hot blood pour down her back. Another lash from the whip, she whimpered, trying to pull free from the restraints, and heard them chuckling.

"You're strong-willed," the whip master smiled. "But even the strongest break."

She growled, trying to lunge at him, and he merely laughed at her. The whip cracked over her thighs, biting into her, and she yelped in pain.

"What secrets are you holding?!" they demanded.

"Nothing!" she snapped defiantly. "Nothing that you will _ever _know."

"Defiant girl," one magician growled.

He said something in that strange tongue and pain gouged into her mind. She screamed, no longer caring if she did and unable to hold it back, but still told them nothing. The whipping ceased, but was replaced by the claws of the Shadow Men. They raked down her back, shredding her clothes and flesh, and then the bastards _healed _her. She collapsed to her knees as the sun rose over the grounds (it had set a while before), she was weak and wounded, but still gave them nothing.

The Men had left the last set of wounds unhealed; her back, sides, arms, and thighs were oozing blood from various cuts, gashes, and lash marks, and every breath burned like fire in her broken ribs. They'd tortured her with memories and images of her parent's murder, branded her body with marks of the Varden and the Shadow Men clan, and beat her mercilessly when she wouldn't give them anything. As the shadows lengthened, Nasuada came back, and was furious beyond any depth to find that Reilyn hadn't spilled any secrets.

"Perhaps we can use her as leverage then," she snarled. "See what you can do."

"Of course," they agreed, quickly undoing the restraints and collar. "Come along, wench."

They dragged her along the scorched ground, directly to the Empire's frontline, and let her fall to her knees.

"Morzan!" they called. "**_Morzan_**!"

Soon, the dark man appeared, eyes falling on Reilyn briefly, and then Murtagh was there. His eyes went wide, he tried to get to her, but his father held him back.

"Morzan," the Shadow Men hissed. "We bring something for trade."

"I see that," he growled.

"Surrender to the Varden, tell us your secrets. . .And the woman is yours. . ."

"_Rei_!" Murtagh yelled, fighting his father's grip.

She lifted her head, offering him a smile, and her head snapped to the side as one magician slapped her. Fresh blood fell to the ground, she whimpered, and continued to stare at the ground.

"What makes you think she's important?" Morzan sneered.

"The way that boy fights to get to her," they chuckled. "Surrender."

"No," he replied flatly.

"So be it," the lead Man said smoothly.

He turned to face Reilyn, raising one clawed hand, and she watched as a blade appeared. She heard Murtagh screaming for her, saw the Man bring down his arm harshly, and felt the blade pierce her chest. Darkness consumed her as her life flitted away, and she fell to the scorched ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Reilyn_!" Murtagh screamed, breaking free from Morzan.

He fell to his knees beside her, holding her to his chest, and felt tears burn his eyes. The Shadow Man who'd killed her hung back from the group as they went back to their leader, Murtagh growled in fury, and drew Zar'roc from its sheath. In mere _steps_, he was directly behind the Man, and he swung his blade with every fiber of his frame, taking the head with ease. Thorn, feeling his Rider's heartache along with his own, roared loudly, and leapt into the air, scorching a handful of Varden members. Saphira joined him, charring the ground in anger and misery, and the pale teen charged the rest of the Shadow Men, killing each one.

He was blind with rage, wanting to destroy _everything_, and when a hand fell on his shoulder, he spun, his blade ready to quench its thirst. Morzan grabbed his wrist, disarming him, and Murtagh fell to the ground, consumed by sorrow.

"Go to your tent, Murtagh," his father ordered, yet with a softer tone. "Before you and your beast get us all killed with recklessness. . ."

"Yes, sir," he ground out, slowly climbing to his feet.

He picked up his sword, slowly making his way past Reilyn's lifeless body, and saw the witch, Kiera, coming to tend to her. He walked back to the tent that he would have shared with Eragon and Reilyn, Eragon joining him, and he broke down once he was inside.

"My worst nightmare came true!" he cried, collapsing to the bed that was meant for himself and Rei. "I knew we should have stayed with her! Dammit, why didn't I save her!?"

"Murtagh, how could we have known that she'd get captured?" the young brunette breathed, gently stroking his back.

"That _dream_!" he snapped, jerking away from his lover's touch. "I should have put protection spells around her! They only had her a _day_! Did you see her wounds!?"

He roared into the pillows, clenching his fists, and was then consumed by tears. Murtagh sobbed, feeling the younger teen curl up to him, and they both grieved well into the night. The eldest teen lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling, and the brunette snuggled into his chest. He absently stroked the soft locks of Eragon's hair, listening to the occasional sniffle, and chewed on his lips.

_Brave one?_ Thorn murmured.

_Yes?_ he asked weakly.

_Reilyn was very strong. . .She defied the Varden to the very end. . ._

_An end that came too soon!_ he snorted.

_But she met it like the warrior you made her into,_ his dragon breathed.

_Please. . .Not now, Thorn. . .I can't think of it. . .Please,_ he whimpered.

_I'm sorry, Murtagh. . ._his ruby beast whispered, departing.

"Saphira says she's sorry and feels for us," Eragon whispered.

"Thorn does as well," he sighed.

They lay in silence for much of the night, neither one sleeping, and when dawn's rays barely illuminated the tent, a visitor came.

"Sir Murtagh?" it was Kiera. "May I enter?"

"Yes," he mumbled, not caring if she saw Eragon and himself cuddling close.

"Sir Eragon," she said, bowing her head. Eragon barely nodded in return. "I'd like for both of you to come with me to my tent. . .It's important."

"To pay our respects?" Murtagh grumbled, glaring at her.

"No. . .It's. . .Please, come to my tent. . .It will be much easier to explain there," she pleaded.

_Murtagh, let's just go with her,_ Eragon murmured. _It's not as if we were sleeping. . ._

"Fine," he growled moodily, sitting up. "This had better be as important as you make it sound, Kiera."

"Believe me, sir, it is," she said, waiting for them to gather their cloaks.

They followed her to her tent, set up in the very rear of the camp, and Murtagh swallowed thickly. He knew that Reilyn's body would be inside, waiting for people to pay their respects, and it made him ill. His head spun with memories of her and it made his head ache.

"Murtagh," Kiera said softly, opening the flap to her tent.

Bracing himself, he ducked inside and stood stock still, avoiding what lay just beyond a thin veil near the back of the tent. Eragon stood close to him, fingers brushing his gently, and he refused to let anymore tears fall. The witch stood in front of them, playing absently with her rings, and the dark teen glanced briefly to the bed Reilyn lay on.

"Now, what I have to tell you must _not _leave this tent," Kiera said firmly. "At least not as of yet. . ."

Murtagh was barely hearing her, he couldn't take his eyes from Reilyn, and was holding his breath. Did she just _breathe_? How could that be? He'd held her body, knew there was no life left inside, but he just saw her chest rise and fall very shallowly.

_No, it can't be, _he scolded, closing his eyes._ She's _dead_! I know she is. . .It's the grief. . .I've gone mad from it and no sleep. . ._

He opened his eyes once more, watching the girl's chest closely, and saw it barely rise and fall. She was _alive_.

"Rei," he breathed, fresh tears forming, but for new reasons.

He quickly walked away from Eragon and Kiera, ignoring the witch when she said to stop, and knelt down beside Reilyn's deathbed. He touched her pale face, finding the familiar coldness of her flesh, but not the icy flesh of a corpse, and then grabbed one limp hand and kissed it, crying.

"This is what I was trying to tell you," Kiera murmured. "Reilyn is alive."

"_HOW_?!" both he and Eragon demanded.

"Come here and I'll explain," she said, motioning two chairs.

"No," Murtagh growled at her. "I'm not leaving her side."

"Neither am I," Eragon said firmly, holding the girl's hand.

"Fine," the witch sighed, sitting in a chair. "Reilyn came to me shortly after the Blood Oath with you, Murtagh. . .She wanted to know if there were any way she could break the oath and _not _die."

"What did you tell her?" he asked darkly.

"The truth," she said evenly. "I told her there's a charm that can ward of her death if she broke the vows to you."

"But. . .She _never _disobeyed orders!" he snapped. "It was the Varden who killed her! Those wretched Shadow Men!"

"Yes, I know," the witch sighed. "I still can't quite figure out how the charm did what it did. . .But it _absorbed _her death."

"So, Rei's gonna be ok?" the brunette Rider squeaked nervously.

"That's still uncertain. . .The charm only took the _death_, Riders," she explained. "Her wounds weren't healed by it and were very grievous. . .I did what I could for her, but she still lingers very near the edge of life and death. . .And I couldn't bring in outside help for obvious reasons. . ."

"We can heal her," Murtagh said, looking to Rei's face.

"Murtagh, that would be very dangerous and taxing on you," Kiera warned sternly.

_Thorn!_ he called, ignoring the warning. _I need you to lend me your power. . .Rei's alive! But she direly needs to be healed!_

_My power is yours, Brave one,_ his beast rumbled. _Just be careful with this. . ._

The oldest teen focused all his magic to his palm, watching it glow blood-red, and placed it over the girl's heart. Eragon's hand soon covered his, their magic mingling to make a deep violet, and he saw Reilyn move a little into their hands. Little by little, her wounds healed, and he soon called on Thorn. Murtagh could feel the task draining him, the weakness creeping in, but pushed himself on--Reilyn _had _to survive! The world started to blur, he shut his eyes, and focused harder on his task. Pain tore into his body, he clenched his teeth, and kept on going.

_Murtagh!_ Thorn roared. _Stop! You'll kill yourself!_

"Murtagh! Enough!" Eragon called, pulling his hand away from Reilyn.

He collapsed against the bed when the contact was broken, shaking violently, and tried to clear his mind. When he looked to Reilyn, he let out a small, relieved snicker. She was breathing more regularly, her skin not so pale, and looked as if she were merely sleeping.

"Murtagh?" Eragon whispered nervously, turning his face to his own. "Are you all right?"

"Mmm," he nodded weakly, climbing to his feet.

"No, you're not!" the boy scolded, catching him when he swayed and almost fell. "You need rest. . ._Now_."

"Staying here," he mumbled. "With _Rei_."

"I know," the teen soothed. "Now, come. . .Kiera will bring in two extra cots."

"No," he said firmly, crawling into Reilyn's cot. "I'm staying _here _with Rei."

He snuggled into her body, nuzzling her throat, and growled when the brunette tried to move him. Eragon huffed, covering them up, and helped Kiera set up a cot for himself.

"Murtagh, she'll make it. . .I can tell you that with confidence now, but you could have died," Kiera said harshly.

He just growled softly, wrapping his arm over the girl protectively, and closed his eyes. Rei was alive and that's all he cared about at the moment.

"Be gentle with her," the witch instructed. "She'll be very weak and fragile for some time. . .Now, both of you get some rest. . ." she murmured, leaving the tent.

"Murtagh?" Eragon whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "I mean. . ._Really _all right?"

"Yes, Eragon," he sighed. "More so with Reilyn still alive."

"Good," the boy sighed. "Murtagh?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think I could put this cot right beside you two?" he asked sheepishly. "Just so I _know _Rei's ok?"

"Of course you can," he purred, listening as the boy did just that.

He felt the boy's arm slide around Reilyn just under his own and smiled--he still had _both _of them. Murtagh let his mind drift off, falling into a much needed sleep, and stayed close to Reilyn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eragon slept long and hard, even in the midst of battle, and came to a day and a half later, still curled to his best friend. Slowly, he sat up, stretching, and immediately smelled food. His stomach started complaining loudly, he smirked, and noticed Murtagh eating at the foot of the cots.

"What's that?" Eragon inquired, gesturing the bowl.

"Soup," the man said around a mouthful. "I got you a bowl. . .Table."

"Has she come to yet at all?" he asked, grabbing his bowl and some bread.

"Not yet," Murtagh said. "But Kiera said that should really be expected. . .She's been through a lot. . ."

"Mmm," he nodded, quickly devouring one bowl of soup, and going for another. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to know that the Varden is rather disorganized because of our dragons. . .Seems most of the farmers are refusing to fight. . .they believe Reilyn is a goddess and killing her has angered their gods, plus brought down two angry dragons on them," he chuckled. "Right now, we're busy tending our wounded and capturing anyone stupid enough to try and sneak in. . .One of the soldiers managed to steal Reilyn's equipment back," he said, gesturing her sword and dagger. "I had him promoted."

"Why?" he asked, slightly astonished.

"For starters, it was that young boy who kept her company in the woods. . .Second, it was in the Shadow Man camp and he snuck in and out undetected. . .He's braver than most," Murtagh replied.

"Does anyone know--?" he trailed, looking to his sleeping friend.

"_No_," he said quickly. "And no one is allowed in this tent but ourselves and Kiera."

"_Good_," he growled. No one needed to know.

Eragon ate until he thought he would burst, then watched Reilyn sleeping, and found himself crying a little. The eldest saw his tears, set his empty bowl aside, and crawled over to him. He sank into the strong body, crying softly out of pure relief, and felt Murtagh gently kissing his neck and jaw, rubbing his back.

"I'm just--," he started. "I can't believe she's really alive. . ."

"I know," the dark teen soothed. "But she _is_."

Eragon quickly wiped his face, telling himself to stay strong, and was suddenly kissed by his older counterpart. He laughed gently when Murtagh pulled back, the hazel eyes shining at him, and stroked one pale cheek.

_Little one? Are you finally awake?_ Saphira asked suddenly.

_Yes, Saphira,_ he smiled.

Good, I was starting to worry, she snorted. _How's Reilyn doing?_

_She's still resting,_ he sighed, sending her an image of the girl. _But she'll make it. . .no worries. . ._

_She defied Death himself,_ she murmured. _Galbatorix is right when he says there's something _special _about her. . ._

_Mmm,_ he agreed. _Though I imagine he only thinks so in the hopes it will bring him more power. . ._

_HA!_ she snorted a laugh. _As if Reilyn would ever let that happen! Girl's almost more stubborn than a dragon._

_Almost? _he teased.

_Eragon, _she warned playfully.

_I'm joking!_ he laughed.

"Eragon?" Murtagh murmured.

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking to the teen.

"Morzan would like to see us in his tent," he mumbled. "We better go."

"Oh," he whispered, mood falling a little bit. "All right then, let's go."

They grabbed their cloaks and made their way to Morzan's tent, avoiding as many people as possible. The guards at Murtagh's father's tent bowed their heads, murmuring their condolences, and let them pass.

"So, I've heard that you've been in that witch's tent," the dark man mumbled.

"Yes, sir," Murtagh said. "To be with Rei. . ."

"Morzan! Let the boy grieve!" Galbatorix scolded.

Eragon was baffled to hear the king's voice in the tent, he looked around, but couldn't find a trace of the man. Murtagh nudged him, gesturing a mirror, and Eragon's jaw fell. A mirror on a large desk held the king's reflection, Galbatorix looked to him, and he quickly bowed his head.

"Quite a marvel, isn't it?" Galbatorix chuckled at Eragon. "My last shade conjured this up for me. . ."

"The elves have something like this," he murmured.

"Mmm," the king nodded. "Anyway, on with it. . .Murtagh, your father has informed me of Reilyn," he said gently. Murtagh's jaw clenched, but he stayed silent. "I'm truly sorry for your loss. I know how much she meant to you."

"Thank you, sire," he breathed.

"Tis a pity to have lost such a strong woman," Morzan said. "But it was her own damn fault she was captured."

Hazel eyes flared angrily and Murtagh's voice had a rough edge when he spoke, "And where were _you _while she was facing her death?"

"Keep talking," his father growled, stepping towards them. "Give me any reason to remind you of your place!"

"That's _enough_!" Galbatorix barked. "Morzan, you know that Reilyn should have been the _first _priority. . .A girl _that _valuable. . .Anyhow, on to brighter things. I've been informed that the Varden has lost _this_ battle. . ."

"Yes, my lord," Morzan smiled. "They are falling to shambles and most are retreating."

"Very good!" the king praised. "I shall have the servants begin preparations for the celebration. . .Murtagh, I know it's very soon for me to even be mentioning this, but it's only necessary that you go with someone to the--," he began.

"No, I'll manage on my own, sire," Murtagh interrupted. "If that's all right with you."

"I understand, Murtagh," Galbatorix said softly. "Fine, you won't have to take someone as a companion, but you _are _required to attend the celebration. . .Ball as well."

"Yes, my lord," he said, bowing his head.

"Good," he smiled. "Again, I'm terribly sorry for the loss you have suffered. . .Both of you."

"Thank you, sir," they said, bowing.

"You may go now. . .Your troop is to return in a few days," the king smiled, dismissing them.

"Do you think he's really sorry that she died?" Eragon whispered.

"Yes, but only as a loss to himself. . .Well, perhaps as a loss to me as well, but mainly himself. . ." he growled. "I do know he's more sincere than my father about his apologies."

"Mmm," he nodded. "I'm going to get some of Rei's things from our tent. . .To help make her more comfortable."

"All right. . .I'm going to stay with her," the eldest sighed.

"Would you like something from the tent?" he smirked.

"More blankets and pillows," he grinned. "And a change of sleep clothes, if you will."

"All right," he said, heading for their tent.

Eragon was stopped several times to be told how sorry people were for the loss, he just smiled politely and thanked them, and finally made it to the tent. He rolled up a few of their heavy blankets, grabbed three more pillows, and found a change of sleep clothes for everyone. He snuck back to Kiera's tent and his breath caught when he walked in.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Murtagh purred, nuzzling a conscious Reilyn.

"_Rei_!" he let out an exhilarated laugh, dropping the things in his arms and running to the bed.

"Easy, Er," the eldest chuckled. "Like Kiera said, she's still quite weak. . ."

"Mu-Murtagh explained w-what happened," she whispered very weakly, looking at him with brown eyes.

"Reilyn, you don't know what it's like to hear your voice," he snickered, tears falling as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I. . .imagine it's the same as hearing the two of you," she smiled. "Don't cry, Eragon. . .Please."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, wiping his face.

"Eragon," Murtagh murmured, tipping his chin up.

The dark man kissed him, making Eragon hum in bliss, and he just kind of stared at the man afterwards. The man just smiled at him, stroking Reilyn's red hair, and he kissed her temple. Reilyn shivered suddenly, curling to the older teen, and Eragon looked at the eldest, very concerned.

"Rei?" he murmured.

"J-just c-cold," she shivered.

"Oh, well, I've got plenty of heavy blankets," Eragon said, quickly scrambling for them.

They wrapped the girl up in some blankets, making sure she got warm, and she ended up dozing off again on Murtagh's chest. Eragon smiled, gently kissing her hair, and lay with her. Kiera walked in shortly after, looked at them briefly, and then checked the pot of soup.

"Has she been up?" she asked.

"Yes, actually," Eragon beamed.

"Did she eat?" the witch looked to them.

"No," Murtagh said. "I offered, but she didn't want anything. . .Is it normal for her to suddenly get cold?"

"Mmm. . .Yes, it will be for a while. . .She'll seem almost sick for some time. . .She may get cold and get a fever, but then again, she may not," the witch said. "I can make her some tea that will help her get better. . .She'll need to eat in order to regain strength."

"We'll see to it that she eats the next time she's awake, Kiera," Eragon said softly.

"Good. . .Now, I'm off to go gather the correct herbs for her tea. . .Keep close watch on her and make her comfortable," she instructed, grabbing a basket, and leaving the tent.

Eragon decided to put on some pajamas, he slid from the bed, and rummaged in the things he'd brought. He stripped down, then quickly pulled on some pants, and turned to see Murtagh watching Reilyn sleep. The pale man smiled warmly as she snuggled into him, Eragon pulled on his shirt, and just stood, watching the man.

_He really loves her,_ Saphira whispered.

_Yes,_ he smirked._ We all care for her a great deal. . ._

The older man glanced to Eragon questioningly, quirking an eyebrow at him, and he just laughed, crawling back into the bed. He snuggled under the blankets, putting his arm around his friend, and heard her sigh in her sleep. Murtagh reached over, fondling his brunette locks, and gave him a grin. The youngest smiled, yawning, and closed his eyes, a nap sounded good at the moment.

**_I know, I know. . .And I'm extremely sorry I always take so long to update this story. My muse came out finally and I'm taking advantage of it!! Tell me what you think of this chapter! I've been wondering. . .Does anyone beside the ever-faithful _**_jbpiggy_ **read this anymore? I must say that I absolutely LOVE reviews, but if I feel like no one's even reading this anymore then why should I continue with it? I like writing this, I know that I don't always update this one regularly, but I do update it and am still working on it. . .But I feel like I've lost so many reviewers. . .All I ask if for a simple review. . .I always do my best to respond to every one I get. . .Please?**


	25. Going Home

Pain and Love:Entwined Forever

Ch 25

Reilyn just couldn't get comfortable; no matter how much she squirmed around, she couldn't find the right place, and it damn near brought her to tears. Suddenly, a very strong arm looped her, gently pulling her back into a warm body, and another arm went under her head to serve as a pillow. A leg found its way between hers, wrapping around at the knee, and a comforting kiss was placed to her neck. After a few moments, she realized that she was now perfectly comfortable, and she let out a small, relieved, and thankful giggle.

"There," Murtagh whispered into her neck. "Are you comfortable now, my love?"

"Yes," she nodded, squirming into his chest a little more. "Thank you. . ."

"Mmmm," he growled in his chest, lapping her neck, and gently stroked her stomach. "I love you, Reilyn."

"I love you too, Prince," she yawned, eyes slipping shut.

"Get some rest," he whispered, giving her another kiss.

She went back to sleep, safe and comfortable in the arms of the dark Rider, and stayed that way until morning. Murtagh was still wrapped protectively around her, face buried in her neck, and the smell of food lured her from under the blankets. She could feel the weakness in her body as she slowly crawled to the foot of the bed and had to rest there in order to regain her breath.

_Murtagh said I'd be weak, _she mused, growing frustrated. _But this is unbelievable. . ._

"Rei?" a groggy prince yawned. "What do you need? I can get it. . ."

"Nothing," she said, standing up. "I can--."

Her legs gave out suddenly, she fell, and Murtagh managed to catch her effortlessly. Growling, she tried to pry him off her, but was far too weak.

"Reilyn, you're weak," he murmured, sitting back down on the bed. "I know you hate it, but you need to just take things easy for a while."

She growled again, pulling at his arms, and he gave her a loud warning growl, tightening his hold. Whimpering, she gave up, sinking into him, and felt so _useless_. Murtagh nuzzled right behind her ear, humming softly, and his hands rubbed up and down her sides.

"I really don't mind taking care of you," he purred. "It's high time you're treated royally. . .Now, what did you want?"

"Something to eat," she murmured, pouting.

"Mmm," he snickered, carefully setting her off his lap, and getting her a bowl of soup.

"I _can _feed myself," she grumbled, taking the bowl.

"All right," he chuckled, getting himself some food.

Reilyn's eyes fluttered blissfully with the first bite, she savored every single spoonful, and even had seconds. She felt a little stronger after eating, but not much, and slowly started inspecting her body for wounds. Her back was smooth and unscarred, her arms free of wretched claw marks, no broken ribs, but when she felt that place over her heart, there was a scar.

_Proof of my death,_ she thought, tears forming.

"Reilyn? What is it?" Murtagh asked, seeing her tears.

"Nothing," she lied, pulling her shirt closed and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

The dark teen gave her a look, sitting beside her, and slowly started to pull the blanket from her. She whimpered, trying to keep her scar covered, but he wasn't having it. The blanket was put aside and he held her hands down with one of his when she tried to brush him away. Hazel eyes fell on her scar, she turned her face away from him, and silently cried.

"Everyone has their scars," he whispered, kissing her mark. "Some have even more than others," he said, undoing his shirt to reveal his scarred body.

She tied her shirt closed, looking at the strong body in front of her, and gently touched his warm skin. He hummed, smiling, and she wiped some tears away.

"There's no use being ashamed of your scar, Rei," he said, gently stroking her hair.

"I just. . ." she started, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "It really just sank in that I actually _died_. . .And I have the scar to prove it. . ."

"It's a very becoming scar, my dear," he laughed, absently touching it through the shirt. "One to be worn with pride. . ."

"Ah, you're awake!" Kiera chirped, making her jump as the witch ducked into the tent. "How are we feeling?"

"Very weak," she murmured. "But alive."

"Well, I've got something that will help you regain strength," the witch smiled warmly. "Just give me a few moments to make the tea," she said, putting water on to boil.

Reilyn looked to the still sleeping Eragon, gently brushing a lock of his hair from his face, and saw him smile.

"Mmm. . .Good morning, Reilyn," he grinned, stretching.

"Good morning," she smirked. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, especially since I know you were all right," he chuckled, sitting up. "Good morning, Murtagh."

"Good morning indeed," the oldest teen grinned, messing up the boy's hair.

"Reilyn, are you guarding your thoughts?" Eragon asked unexpectedly.

"No, why?" she looked at him curiously.

"Saphira says she's been trying to reach you," he said, looking concerned.

"I. . .I haven't felt anyone prying at my mind," she whispered. "The magicians put a seal on me, could that be it?"

"No," Murtagh said. "A seal passes with death. . ."

"You may just be too weak yet to undertake such things," Kiera said soothingly, dropping some herbs into a bowl for crushing.

"Perhaps," she murmured, heart sinking.

_Have I lost my ability to converse with the dragons forever? A penance for defying Death?_

"Rei," Murtagh said firmly, taking hold of her face and staring into her eyes. Several long moments passed, the hazel eyes burning into her, and she fought tears. "I. . .I can't reach her. . ." Murtagh sighed. "Did you feel me trying?"

"No, I'm sorry," she whimpered, tears falling again.

"Don't fret, Rei," the eldest soothed, brushing away her tears. "I could _feel _your mind, but it's almost as if you're at a great distance. . ."

"Saphira is saying you should be _strong_, Rei," Eragon murmured. "Murtagh's right. . .She can also feel your mind, but very faintly. . ."

She nodded, wiping her cheeks, and set her jaw. Her strength may be limited, but she'd be damned if she wouldn't manage--even if the thought of losing that special connection to everyone she care for was unbearable. To distract herself, she watched Kiera mixing things for her tea, and was appalled at some of the ingredients. The witch crushed the petals of what seemed to be a blue lily and Reilyn was transfixed as the flower seemed almost to _bleed _blue. Kiera poured the juice of the flower into a cup, then sprinkled some crushed up herbs in it, added some boiling water, but was not yet done. She put some silver liquid in the tea, stirring it with the stem of a rose, and then brought it to Reilyn.

"This will give you a small amount of your strength back _permanently_," she said. "But it will far from cure you completely. . .Think of this as a stepping stone if you will. . .Drink it all. . ."

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head as she took the cup.

The tea was a silvery-blue color, the colors mixing and swirling in a hypnotizing fashion, and it smelled pleasantly sweet. Closing her eyes, Reilyn put the cup to her lips, and proceeded to drain it of the liquid it held. It was very sweet and the taste lingered welcomingly in her mouth. Warmth coursed her body, she felt herself sway where she sat, and could feel a small amount of her old strength seeping back into her muscles. She made a fist with one hand, pleased when it held strong, and then tried to stand on her own.

"Rei?" Murtagh growled nervously, quickly standing beside her.

"I'm all right," she laughed, walking over to the table on steady legs and setting the cup down.

"Reilyn?" Kiera whispered, something clasped in her hands. "I have something for you . . ."

She extended her hand, immediately recognizing the necklace that was dropped into it, and felt her breath hitch. The star was no longer filled with her blood, but black ashes, and she closed her fist around it gently.

"What is it?" Eragon asked, stepping up beside her.

"The charm," Reilyn murmured, moving to fasten it around her neck. "And it holds my death within. . ."

"You're going to _keep _it?" Eragon squeaked. "_Why_?"

"I'm not sure," she smirked. "It feels right. . ."

"Don't worry, it can't harm her in any way," Kiera assured both Riders.

"Sir Eragon?" a soldier called suddenly from outside the tent.

Murtagh quickly ushered Reilyn back into bed, telling her to stay quiet and be still, and covered her up.

"Speak," the brunette said.

"Morzan wishes your council," the man said. "And Kiera, you're needed for antidotes to a poison. . ."

"Always _something_," the witch sighed, grabbing her basket.

"Does my father wish to see me as well?" Murtagh asked.

"No, sir. . .Just the Blue Rider," he replied.

"I'm coming," Eragon called, then looked to Reilyn and mouthed 'I'll be back. . .Love you.' She nodded in response, playing dead as they left , and then sat up.

Hazel eyes were looking her over slowly, she shifted a little, and avoided his face. The older teen sat in front of her, tipping her face up, and she braced herself.

"_Why_, Rei?" he asked, eyes flicking to the charm. "Why even _think _of risking your life?"

"It was only a precaution," she said. "And it _paid _off in the end. . I never intended on betraying my vow to you, Murtagh, but in case you gave me an order that I just couldn't bring myself to carry out, I had it made."

"I'm. . ._glad_, in a sense," he growled softly. "But also disturbed that _you'd_ consider these sorts of things. . ." he caressed her throat. "I. . .I had to see you _die_. . .Do you know what that did to me?!"

"No," she whimpered shakily. "I'm _not _sorry I had the charm made, Murtagh."

Reilyn cringed as he moved forward quickly, closing her eyes, but never felt the blow she was expecting. Instead, lips met hers, the kiss pushing her back to the bed, and a familiar tongue was pleading desperately for entry. Slowly, she parted her lips, hearing the impatient whimper from the man, and then met him partway. A _loud _growl erupted from Murtagh, his hands stroking her neck, and she laced her fingers in his gorgeous raven locks.

"Neither am I," he panted with a grin when they broke apart. "But you can't be as brash as me with your life anymore. . .Don't be _me_."

"Is that an _order_?" she teased, playing with his hair.

"Does it _have _to be?" he growled at her. "Next time, share your plans with myself and Eragon. . ."

"Yes, Murtagh," she said seriously.

There was another growl as he leaned down, capturing her lips again, and she pulled him closer, grasping the back of his neck. He dominated the kiss, tongue torturing her slowly, and she carefully slipped her fingers under the collar of his shirt, fingering his scar. The teen shuddered violently, growling, and sank his teeth into her lip roughly.

"I was so terrified, Rei," he murmured against her lips. "I don't know how I could survive without you. . ."

"You don't _have _to," she whispered. "I'm still here. . ."

"Mmm," he growled softly, nibbling on her neck.

Reilyn closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his sharp teeth on her flesh, and gently traced the nape of his neck. Murtagh licked and sucked on her throat, nipping lovingly here and there, and she shivered pleasantly. Soon, the pale teen lay his head over her heart, and kissed the scar softly through the shirt. She looked to him, studying his features, and then focused on trying to reach his mind with hers.

_Murtagh?_ she whispered. The man twitched as if he felt her, but settled down again. _Murtagh?_ she asked again. This time he looked to her.

"Rei?" he murmured.

_Yes!_ she cheered. _You _can _hear me!_

"Rei? Is that you?" he asked.

"You. . .You _can't_ hear me?" she whispered, feeling weak suddenly.

"No, but I could _feel _your mind faintly," he said. "Are you feeling all right? You don't look well all of a sudden. . ."

"Tired," she blushed.

"You're pushing it with the mind link," he scolded.

"But I hate the feeling of being alone," she whimpered. "I can't feel anyone's mind. . .Not even the dragons!"

"Shhh, my love," he soothed, stroking her hair. "We still have the link. . .I can feel your mind, but your body must still be too weak for communication. . ."

She huffed in frustration, absently chewing her lip, and Murtagh made her stop. Hazel eyes gazed at her, he held himself over her, and let their noses touch.

"Murtagh?" she breathed.

"Shh. . .Focus on my eyes," he said, then fell silent.

She looked into the beautiful eyes, losing herself in them, and suddenly felt a soft pull at her mind. Hope flooded her, she continued to stare into the Rider's eyes, and felt another soft pull, accompanied by the faintest whisper.

_Reilyn._

"I. . .I heard you!" she cried joyously, hugging him. "It was quiet, but I _heard _you!"

"Now that you're satisfied, get some rest," he chuckled gently. "You already wore yourself out."

"Did Eragon bring _me _any sleep clothes?" she yawned.

"Yes," he smirked. "Would you like to change?"

"Yes. . .I can do it on my own. . .Now, if you please. . ." she said, gesturing he leave and give her privacy.

"I won't look, but I'm also _not _leaving," he growled firmly.

"Fine," she sighed, knowing him all too well by now.

She climbed from the bed, finding a set of sleep clothes, and checked over her shoulder. Murtagh had rolled to his side, his strong back now facing her, and she began to change. She undid the belt on her pants, letting them fall to the ground, and stepped out of them. Reilyn pulled on the sleep pants, tying them, checked Murtagh once more, and then changed her shirt. She touched her scar over her heart absently, shivering, and then pulled on the black night shirt quickly.

"You know, covering up that much beautiful skin should be considered a _crime_," Murtagh snickered.

"Murtagh!" she scolded, spinning around. "You said you _wouldn't_ look!"

"I didn't. . .Well, for the most part," he chuckled.

She glared at him, hands on her hips, and he immediately dropped his head. The teen blushed, biting his lip, and she watched him.

"Dammit, Rei," he murmured. "I. . .I just couldn't _help _it. . .I could hear you changing, I told myself _not _to, but I _had _to. . .I'm sorry."

"Why did you feel that you just _had _to look?" she growled.

"I don't know," he said, glancing up, and then back down.

_When I was first back with him, I always felt the urge to watch him. . .More so when he was shirtless, _she told herself.

"Rei," he said softly, staring at his lap.

"How can I be mad with you?" she sighed, sitting on the bed, and tipping his chin up. "How often have I watched _you _change clothes?"

"I only saw your back," he whispered. "I swear. . ."

"I've decided to let it go," she smiled, brushing his raven locks from his eyes. "Stop punishing yourself already. . ."

He broke into a huge grin, nuzzling her palm, and she kissed his face. The eldest continued to smile, laying back down, and she curled up to his muscled body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eragon stood in Morzan's tent, nervous beyond anything. He'd never really been in a room _alone _with the man and wasn't sure what to expect. He had asked the soldier why the man wanted to see him, but the man had known nothing.

_Little one, why worry so much about it?_ Saphira asked.

_What if he knows?!_ he gasped, suddenly very afraid.

_He surely would have gone straight to see her then,_ she said. _Now, stop worrying about that. . .We aren't sure _what _he's after. . ._

"Ah, so you're here," Morzan said, coming into the tent.

"Yes, sir," he murmured, kneeling.

"Tell me, if the Varden is retreating, _where _is it they will go?" he asked, getting down to business.

"I'm not sure, my lord," he said.

"You don't know their hiding places?" he growled in disbelief.

"Only the last," he mumbled. "But you know that location. . ."

"Mmm. . .I see," he grumbled, pacing. "If only we knew where the rats would scurry to. . .It'd be so much easier to exterminate them."

Eragon stayed silent, watching the man pace, and tried to keep calm. The man scowled as he paced, fingers thrumming madly on his sword handle, and he abruptly stopped.

"I suppose it doesn't matter _where _the rats scurry, they'll rise up again and strike. . .Only to be shoved back to their places," he chuckled.

"Sir, I hear some of the recruits refuse to fight. . .Seems-," he began.

"That Reilyn was a 'goddess'. . .Yes, I know," he laughed. "Their damn foolish beliefs."

_Their foolish beliefs are the only reason the Empire has _this _victory!_ Saphira snorted.

_Saphira, enough!_ he scolded.

"Does your beast know where the Varden would run to?" Morzan asked.

_No,_ she growled.

"No, she doesn't," he sighed.

"Doesn't matter," Morzan said, waving the whole thing off with his hand. "Now. . .Tell me, how is my son dealing with Reilyn's death?"

"Oh. . .Ummm. . ." he fidgeted, thinking. "He's. . .Heartbroken, sir."

"Mmm," he nodded. "Boy always did have a big heart, like Selena wanted. . .He's still not leaving her?"

"No, sir," he said, put off by the man.

"She will be missed," he sighed. "Never had a woman nearly as strong as her. . .Of course, leave it to a woman to get herself caught. . .Seems they have an undying need to play the damsel in distress. . ."

_Little one, don't! _Saphira warned. _Just leave it alone. . ._

_Can you _believe _him?!_ he snapped.

_Sadly, I can,_ she sighed.

"Reilyn gave her life to keep _your _secrets safe, Morzan," he growled. "Even though she despised the Empire, she didn't turn her back on you."

"Well, it seems my boy's tongue has rubbed off on you," Morzan snarled. "You are dismissed, Rider. . .Get out of my sight."

Eragon bowed, then stalked out of the tent, and made his way back to Kiera's tent. He saw Reilyn nuzzled into Murtagh, sleeping again, and sat down with a huff. Hazel eyes looked him over, the pale man cocking his eyebrow, and he sighed.

"Your father. . ."

"What about him?" Murtagh whispered.

Eragon told him about the conversation, hearing the teen growl angrily when he found out what his father had said about Reilyn, and he slipped from Rei's body. Murtagh hastily pulled on his boots, then went to grab his weapons, and Reilyn woke up.

"Murtagh, what's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Father seems to have forgotten his _manners_," he growled. "I'm going to _remind _him of them. . ."

"No," she said firmly. "Don't. . .Just stay here with me. . ."

"Rei!" he roared, facing her. "The things he's said about you!"

"Murtagh, do you honestly expect that man to say anything _kind _about me in death when he never did when I was _alive_?" she snorted.

"She's right," Eragon murmured, gently touching his shoulder. "He's _never _been kind about her. . ."

"You speak as if you're _dead_," the teen breathed, kneeling on the bed.

"_He _believes that I am," she smirked, touching his face.

Murtagh sighed, his mood fading for the moment, and collapsed to the bed. The eldest tugged Eragon down to the bed with him, burying his face into his neck, and Eragon felt Reilyn ruffle his hair. A glance to his friend confirmed that she was laying back down, he nudged Murtagh with his nose, gesturing that they settle in, and then they both moved to either side of Rei. Murtagh kept carding his fingers through Eragon's hair, making him purr, and he heard Reilyn giggle quietly.

"Enough, you two," she laughed, curling up to Eragon for a change. "I'm still _present_."

"Mmm. . ._Fine_," Murtagh growled, wrapping a leg over both of theirs.

"Murtagh. . .about the ball. . ." Eragon whispered.

"The Ball?" Reilyn asked, looking at him. "They're still having it?"

"Mmm hmm," Murtagh nodded. "Most likely after your 'funeral'. . ."

"Oh," she murmured, settling back in. "Can I still go?"

"Uhhh. . .Rei, I don't think--," Eragon started.

"Of course," Murtagh chuckled. "I planned on taking you with me. . ."

"But no one knows she's alive!" Eragon said.

"What better way to present her 'resurrection'?" he laughed. "And of course, the best way to get back at my father."

"I. . .can't dance. . ." Reilyn blushed, hiding her face in Eragon's chest.

"I already said I'd teach you," the dark teen laughed, nuzzling her. "That may be a good way for you to build up strength."

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"Really," the eldest smiled. "And I'm sure Eragon won't mind helping. . ."

"Ummm. . .If I knew _how_, I wouldn't," he blushed.

"Then I'll teach _both _of you," the eldest purred. "I don't understand how _neither _of you know how to dance. . ."

"Well, we've never really been required to attend a Ball," Eragon retorted shortly, slightly offended.

"Mmm. . .I've forgotten that," Murtagh said. "We have a short amount of time to learn, so you two will need to pay close attention."

"How will Reilyn attend? She hasn't a dress," Eragon whispered, earning a glare from the girl.

"Well. . .Vannie is trustworthy. . .She can help," the man said. "Mmmm. . ._My _Reilyn in a _dress _again. . .I can't wait."

"Hush," she growled.

They both laughed at her attitude towards wearing a dress, hugging her, and she huffed. Kiera came back into the tent, startling Eragon, and he went to pull from Murtagh's embrace.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she sighed. "But I've been told that Murtagh's group is leaving n a few days and you two are to help with tearing things down and packing up. . ."

"Ah, yes," Murtagh groaned. "Well, come on. . .Faster we get started, the faster we get done. . ."

"Right," he mumbled, slipping from the bed. "Get some more rest, Rei."

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, rolling over and curling up in the blankets.

"Sir Murtagh?" the witch murmured as they passed.

"Yes?"

"Umm. . .I heard you talking of the Ball. . .Reilyn won't have that much strength in the space of a few days. . ." she said softly. "But if you like. . .I can make the elixir again for her. . ."

"That would be much appreciated, Kiera," the man smiled, bowing his head.

"I'll work on that and some instructions for her dosage," she smirked.

"Thank you," the teen grinned, ducking outside.

"Are you sure that having Rei attend the Ball is such a good idea?" Eragon whispered nervously. "I mean, we're going to be having a 'funeral' for her soon after we get back!"

"I want her to go," Murtagh said. "Besides. . .how long do you believe we could keep it hidden?"

_He's right, Little one, _Saphira said gently. _How long could she hide? The rest of her life?_

_The people will be _furious _for such a deception, _he murmured.

_Or perhaps they will be overjoyed,_ she said lightly.

He just sighed, greatly troubled by his thoughts, and sullenly followed Murtagh to their original tent. Eragon slowly started packing things up, lost in his swirling mind, and never noticed Murtagh merely watching him work.

"You think too much," the man snickered after a while.

"What?" he asked, glancing to the teen as he rolled up scrolls and maps.

"You spend too much time in your head," the eldest chuckled, leaning on the thick wooden center post of the tent. "Worrying and brooding over things that may _never _go how you imagine they will. . ."

"They usually go _worse_," he growled. "Certainly your father and Galbatorix will be _enraged _to have such a secret withheld from them. . ."

The teen simply watched him, hazel eyes seemingly expecting something more, and he turned back to his task. He began folding and rolling up what bedding was left, mulling things over, and finally turned to the older teen.

"What if they kill her again? _Permanently_?!" he demanded. "Or us!"

"I knew you'd eventually get _this _carried away," he laughed, moving and pushing Eragon to the bed.

"Well?" he snapped, glaring at them. "Have you even _thought _of that?!"

"No," he purred. "Because I have a pretty good understanding of how the events will go. . ."

"Oh!" he laughed sarcastically. "Then enlighten me, Prince."

"All right," he smirked, sitting beside him. "The people will most likely be in shock at first, then they will be _pleased _to see Rei alive and well. . .Father will be pissed. . ._Very _pissed." Eragon cringed at the mere thought of Morzan getting _that _angry. "He may threaten to kill her, but Galbatorix will _never _permit such a thing to happen. . .The king will most likely be _thrilled _to find her still alive."

"And you say _I'm_ imaginative?" he snorted.

"I've known both men much longer than _you_," he chuckled, kissing his neck. "I know well enough how they respond the certain things by now."

_Trust him,_ Saphira said._ He does know more abut them than almost anyone in the castle. . ._

_But there's a chance he's wrong!_

_Little one, you'll see who's right soon enough. . ._

_Hopefully not at the cost of Reilyn's life,_ he grumbled.

"Stop worrying so much about it, Er," Murtagh whispered, nuzzling behind his ear.

"I just don't want to lose her again," he murmured.

"Do you think I'd have her go to the Ball if I thought _that _had the slightest _chance _of happening?" he asked, gently licking the spot just behind his ear.

"No," he said, shivering. "Murtagh. . ._Enough_. We have to pack. . ."

"We have plenty of time for _that_," the man growled, already busy undoing Eragon's shirt.

Several hours later they were through packing up the belongings in their tent and Eragon was very relaxed, thanks to his older counterpart. The sun was setting as they made their way back to Kiera's tent, both men yawning, and they could smell a roast of some sort as they neared the dwelling. Plates were already set out for them, the meat still steaming, and Eragon realized just how hungry he was. Reilyn was sitting at the table, already eating her dinner, and Murtagh kissed her head before sitting.

"Smells good," Eragon purred, quickly sitting.

"Thank you," Kiera laughed. "I haven't cooked for more than one in a long time. . ."

"No complaints here," Murtagh said around food.

"Here either," Eragon hummed with the first bite.

The meat was perfectly tender, seasoned just right, and the vegetables were just as good. Both men were even more tired after they had a full belly and were warm, and they followed suit with Rei after dinner--crawling into bed. She curled up in between them, snuggling into Eragon again, and very soon they were all sleeping soundly.

"Murtagh, I just can't do this!" Reilyn whined, waking Eragon. He rolled over and saw Murtagh trying to teach her how to dance.

"Rei, you _can _too," the dark teen smiled encouragingly. "You have a lot of _natural _grace. . .Try again."

Eragon watched as she took his hand, putting her other on his shoulder, and his hand went to her waist. Murtagh began humming, dancing to it, and Reilyn matched his movements flawlessly for a time.

"Damn!" she growled as she stepped out of time.

"Ah!" he scolded when she tried to get away from him. "Again. . ."

"No, I'm through," she grumbled, wrenching away.

"Rei," the man growled, gently grabbing her wrist.

_Murtagh, just let her take a break,_ Eragon said.

"Eragon, you're up," he purred, smiling at the boy. "Wonderful!"

"Good! Teach _him_!" Rei said darkly, going to the bed and sitting down.

"I will," he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "After he wakes up a little more. ..Then _you _can watch and learn."

"Fine," she mumbled moodily, laying on Eragon's legs.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting up and running his fingers in her hair.

"Somewhat stronger, but no better at dancing," she sighed.

"You'll get it, Reilyn," Murtagh smiled, touching her knee. "I _promise_."

"Mmm," she growled, hugging Eragon's legs.

"Rei, can I try something?" he asked.

"What?" she looked at him.

_Reilyn, can you hear me today?_ he murmured, reaching out for her mind.

She let out a very small laugh, eyes welling up, and he heard a very quiet response: _Yes, Eragon._

He laughed, pulling her up into a hug, and she cried into his neck. Hazel eyes gave them a concerned glance, the man gently hugged Reilyn from behind, and Eragon kissed her cheek over and over.

"What's wrong?" Murtagh whispered, nuzzling Rei.

"The link's getting stronger," Eragon said, smiling. "Merely tears of _joy_, Murtagh."

"Really?" he was excited. "Reilyn, _really_?!"

"Yes," she giggled softly. "I could hear Eragon clear as day."

"Her response was soft though," Eragon said, stroking her hair. "But I heard her. . ."

"Very good!" the eldest cheered, suddenly scooping her up.

He watched as she clung to Murtagh, laughing as the man waltzed with her, and then sat her gently on the bed. Eragon was pulled up by the hand, instructed in the steps, and then learned how to lead in a dance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh was busy saddling Thorn early the next morning. His troop was to head for the castle today, but himself and Eragon were going to fly straight through the night--in order to prepare Rei's funeral.

_Thorn, remember that she will be unconscious for a while,_ he said, fastening straps of the saddle.

_Yes, Brave one, I know, _Thorn said in his gravelly voice._ How many times must I tell you that I will fly _carefully_?_

_I'm just worried,_ he sighed, stroking the ruby scales. _I have to render her unconscious with magic. .. It's touchy. . ._

_As son as we are far enough away, I will land so she can wake and ride normally. . ._he rumbled. _I swear it. . ._

_Thank you, Thorn, _he smiled, patting his leg. _There, you're all saddled. . ._

_Mmm. . ._his beast looked at him. _You best go tend to Reilyn. . ._

_Yes,_ he murmured. _We'll be leaving soon, I'm sure. . ._

_I'll be ready. . ._

He left his dragon, heart racing nervously, and Eragon met him at the tent. The boy looked scared to death, his lip was being abused violently by his teeth, and Murtagh touched his arm to calm him. Reilyn's brown eyes were filled with worry when they entered the tent, her breathing picked up the closer he got to her, and he gently held her face with his hands.

"Rei, you'll be all right," he said. "Thorn and I _promise_."

"He's already told me it'll be a relaxing flight," she giggled nervously. "Once I'm conscious. . ."

"I hate having to use the spell, Rei," he whispered. "But you have to look _dead_. . ."

"What if someone tries to--," she began.

"Everyone is aware that I'm not letting you out of my sight. . .No one will offer to take your body. . .Besides, I'm the one preparing the funeral. . ."

"Ok," she sucked in a breath. "Let's get to it then. . ."

He pulled her into one of the deepest kisses he could muster, growling softly when she pulled him closer, and then he bit her lip gently as they parted. She lay back on the bed, closing her eyes, and he gently kissed her cheek.

"Rei, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. . ._Both _of you," she breathed, opening her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you too, Reilyn," Eragon said, coming over and kissing her forehead.

She shut her eyes once more, jaw trembling slightly, and Murtagh gently put a hand on her chest. He called up his magic, then said the words to put her into unconsciousness, and watched her eyes flutter as she slipped off. He quickly wrapped her in his cloak, scooping her up, and breathed one last spell just as he neared Thorn, a spell to stop her breathing. He mounted Thorn uninterrupted, holding her to him, and his father approached him.

"You're flying all through the night?" Morzan asked.

"Yes, I've things to tend to," he mumbled, gesturing the body in his arms. "The funeral will be held in the morning. . ."

"Mmm. .. Then we'll see you at the castle," Morzan said briskly, walking off.

_Thorn, go now,_ he urged, not wanting to hold the spell on her breath any longer.

His dragon was quick to take to the air and Murtagh immediately released the spell on her chest; Reilyn's unconscious body gasped for air, he hugged her tighter, and watched as the ground got farther away. Eragon and Saphira flanked him on the left, the brunette looked at Rei, then to Murtagh.

_How is she? _he asked.

_Unconscious still, obviously,_ he said. _She seems to be doing fine. . ._

_Good. . .Let me know when Thorn finds a place to land. . ._

_I will. . ._

They flew for almost half an hour before Thorn spotted a clearing large enough for both dragons to land and he informed Eragon. They landed, Murtagh quickly dismounted, and gently lay Reilyn on the ground. He whispered the counter to the spell, and she came to, in a slight panic and very confused.

"Rei, it's all right," he said, pinning her down when she struggled. "You're all right. . ."

She stopped fighting him, gripping his wrists tightly, and stared at him. Eragon ran over to them, kneeling down, and touched her hands.

"Reilyn, it's us," he said softly. "We're on the way back to the castle. . .Do you remember?"

"Barely," she said lightly, releasing her hold on Murtagh.

He unpinned her, sitting next to her, and she sat up. Eragon offered her his water skin, she took a long drink, and whispered that she was hungry.

"I've got some jerky in the pack. . .Can you eat in the air?" Murtagh asked. "We're not very far ahead of the troop. . ."

"I suppose so," she said, standing slowly.

He got the jerky out, helped Reilyn get on Thorn, and then stole a kiss of relief from Eragon. He then watched the brunette climb onto Saphira, mounted his own beast, and strapped his and Reilyn's legs in tightly. She seemed more relaxed with riding this time, leaning into his chest, and she only really held onto the leather loop while she was eating.

_Enjoying yourself?_ he asked, nuzzling her neck.

_Yes. . .It's beautiful. . .I never knew that Galbatorix's forest spread this far,_ she said in awe.

_He owns quite a lot of land, _he said, kissing her temple._ Mostly out of fear. . .Much of it is very beautiful. . .He owns several large estates as well. . ._

_Does he ever go to them? _she asked, glancing back to him.

_Not very often, _he smiled. _I've been to a few of them when I was very young. . ._

They talked a little more before she let herself get absorbed in the view of the woods and he busied himself with planning how to fake her funeral. They'd need a body, preferably a fake one, and somehow it had to look like her.

_A glamour will take care of that, _he thought. _And we'll give her a pyre. . .Fit for royalty. . ._

Reilyn took his hands in hers, leaning back into him, and he purred, nibbling on her ear. Eragon pulled up next to them, smiling at Rei, and then he and Saphira went into a spiral upwards. Reilyn laughed as Eragon and Saphira dove down, not afraid like before, and pulled Murtagh's arms around her middle, sighing.

_How are you doing? _he murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder.

_All right,_ she smirked. _This is a very relaxing flight. . .Are we really going all night?_

_We'll take a break or two,_ he chuckled. _To stretch our legs and eat. . .After sunset. . ._

_Is it possible to sleep on a dragon?_

_Quite,_ he laughed. _Though I won't be sleeping. . ._

_Do you think you'll be able to get me into the castle?_ she whispered nervously.

_Yes, and without a spell,_ he said. _Thorn says we're making good time, with any luck you'll still be sleeping when we arrive. . .I'll just carry you inside. . .Covered up of course._

_Oh,_ she smirked. _All right then. . ._

They rode on in silence, enjoying the peace, and watched the sun set over the forest. The dragons found a perfect clearing to rest in for a little while and landed. Reilyn still wasn't used to riding and her legs were very unsteady as she slipped from the saddle.

"Easy!" he said, following her. "Give yourself time to regain your balance."

"Why is it you and Eragon have no trouble with balance?" she growled, swaying and falling against him.

"Simple. . .We've been riding _much _longer than you," Eragon laughed, already busy with a fire. "But I imagine you'll get the hang of it if you keep it up. . ."

"Really?" she asked, slowly walking around.

"Really," Murtagh smiled at her. "And your muscles will develop as well. . ."

"Hmmmm," she hummed, seemingly contemplating the idea.

She walked around a little, eventually finding the small stream they landed near, and bent to wash her face. Murtagh watched her splash the water on her face, fishing some of Kiera's roast from his pack, and put it in a pot to warm on the fire.

"Rei, come here," he said, patting next to him. "Warm up. . .It will get _cold _whilst riding tonight."

"Fantastic," she muttered, sitting close to the fire.

He laughed, wrapping his cloak around her, and went to get an extra from the pack. Thorn and Saphira were off hunting together while the three teens were warming up and getting ready to eat, and they returned soon enough, nuzzling one another. Eragon smiled at the two beasts, eating his dinner, and Murtagh chuckled at their behavior.

_What?_ Thorn snorted.

_Nothing,_ he smiled, eating some roast.

_I don't judge when you cuddle with _either _of your mates!_ he growled.

_I'm not judging, _he snickered. _It's just new. . .Seeing you affectionate. . ._

_Mmmm,_ Thorn rumbled, nuzzling Saphira's head. _I see why you enjoy it so much, Brave one. . ._

A yawn caught his attention, he turned, and saw Reilyn blushing, covering her mouth. They finished up their dinner, extinguished the fire, and prepared to leave once more. Reilyn pulled up her hood, wrapping the cloak tighter to her shoulders, and slid her legs into the straps. He slid his legs in as well, pulling close behind her, and tightened the holds. Thorn took to the air majestically, Murtagh pulled Reilyn to him, allowing his shoulder to become a pillow, and she settled into him, quickly falling asleep. He put his cloak up around her to help keep her warm and savored the warmth she provided him.

_Brave one, how is she?_ Thorn asked.

_Sleeping,_ he smiled, burying his face in her. _And very warm. . ._

_Mmmm,_ Thorn chuckled. _You'll have your bed under you soon enough. . ._

_Good, _he sighed, yawning lightly.

Three hours later, they were arriving at the castle, Murtagh had Thorn circle twice so he could get Reilyn's legs out of the straps, and he cradled her to his chest as they landed. He covered her more efficiently with the cloak, leaving his beast to be unsaddled by the servants, and quickly made his way to his wing, without waiting for Eragon. Vanessa was tending the fire in his room when he walked in and she hid her tears as she looked to Reilyn.

"Sir Murtagh, I'm so sorry--," she began.

"Murtagh? Are we home?" Reilyn asked sleepily, he whispered that they _were _and she went back to sleep.

"Oh my god!" Vannie breathed, going pale.

"Vanessa, sit down," he ordered as he gently got Reilyn into bed. She sat, eyes wide and focused on the undead girl, and he faced her. "As you can see, she's _alive_. . .I don't care to explain how, but she is. . .And no one but myself, Eragon, and _you _know. . ."

"I won't tell a soul," she murmured.

"Good," he smiled. "Now, there will be a funeral for her in the morning. . ." He took his time explaining things to her, giving her strict orders, and then dismissed her.

_Well, that's one thing taken care of,_ he thought, changing for bed.

"Vanessa knows, I take it?" Eragon asked in amusement. "She just told me that you wanted _this_?" he held up a wooden training dummy.

"For the funeral," he said, tying his pants. "I'll use a glamour to make it look like Rei. . .But first, I'm getting some rest. . .As you should. . .We have a very _long _day ahead of us. . ."

"Oh, right," he sighed, setting the dummy in a corner, and changing for bed.

They climbed into the bed, covering up with the many warm blankets, and he pulled Reilyn to him. The girl sighed, squirming against him, and he soon fell into a much needed rest.

**_Well, there you have it! Another chapter!!! Seems like this muse won in the battle of my muses, but I'm also working on the Four Brothers story too, so don't worry. . .Drop me a review please!!!_**


	26. The Ball and a Leave

Pain and Love:Entwined Forever

Chapter 26

The funeral had gone well, considering. Murtagh's glamour worked perfectly and he'd even managed to cry softly for show. Now that it was done, Murtagh was standing near the stone walkway, listening to servants and towns people express their sorrow for the loss. He politely nodded, wishing he was back in the room with Rei, and saw his father and the king approaching.

_Be_ civil_, Prince,_ Thorn rumbled.

_Mmm,_ he growled.

"Murtagh," his father said gruffly. "The Ball is still planned. . .We've sent the servants to gather the proper materials to make the clothes for yourself and Eragon."

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

"I'll also be sending two. . ._gifts_ before late," Morzan smirked.

"Thank you," he said, forcing his voice even.

"Be sure you _share_," he chuckled, walking off.

"Murtagh, you did a very fine job with the funeral arrangements," Galbatorix praised. "Fit for a fighter."

"Sir," he bowed.

"She really will be missed," he sighed. "Not only by the dragons along with you and Eragon, but by all the people."

"Yes. . ." he nodded, bowing again.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you. . .You've got a Ball to prepare yourself for," the king said, patting his back.

"My lord," he said politely, taking his leave.

_Very good behavior, Prince_, Thorn praised.

_Mmm. . .Father is acting strange,_ he sighed. _Sending me and Eragon _gifts_._

_He'll never be understandable,_ his beast snorted. _How is Reilyn?_

_Why not ask her yourself?_ He smirked, entering his wing of the castle.

_Her voice is faint today,_ he sighed. _But Kiera did say that she would have her weak days. . ._

_I'll check on her and tell you how she is,_ he said, hurrying to his room.

Reilyn was curled up in a chair in front of the fire, a book that Kiera had given her opened on her lap, and her eyes were flicking over the pages. He walked to her, kneeling next to the chair, and gently stroked her neck, pulling her attention from the book.

"How did it go?" she asked, smirking.

"They were fooled," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she smiled. "Why?"

"Thorn says your voice is faint. . ."

"I'm a little tired today," she blushed. "But Kiera told us that it's normal and expected."

"Have you taken any of your elixir?" he murmured.

"No. . .I wasn't going to until it was time to start getting ready. . .And I'd take some more right before the Ball so I have enough energy," she said quietly. "Don't worry so much, Murtagh."

"Don't try and tell him what to do, Rei," Eragon chuckled, emerging from the bath. "He _won't_ listen."

"And just how did you manage to get _here_ so fast?" he demanded playfully.

"Walked with my head down," he smirked. "Pretending to be so torn up I couldn't speak. . .She's _fine_, Murtagh."

He snorted at him, making Reilyn scoot over in the chair, and sat with her, kissing her deeply. He felt her melt into his lips, a soft hum coming from her, and he purred, running his fingers in her hair. A knock interrupted him, he growled, ignoring it, and continued to kiss the teen warmly.

"Murtagh, shall I get the door then?" Eragon asked.

_In a moment,_ he sighed, reluctantly breaking the contact with her.

"Go stay in the bathroom for a moment," he whispered, kissing her gently. "I'll get whoever it is to _leave_."

She nodded, walking to the bathroom, and shut the door. He gestured for Eragon to get the door and busied himself with looking upset. The door opened and two of the King's most talented pleasure girls walked in. One was blond and she quickly grabbed Eragon, kissing him eagerly, and the brunette squeaked, pushing her back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Murtagh demanded, standing up.

"Sir Morzan sent us," the other girl purred, touching his chest. "We're to pleasure you before the big Ball and help get your mind off of Reilyn."

"Murtagh?" Eragon squeaked shyly, looking at him with wide, confused caramel eyes.

"We don't _need_ your services," he growled, keeping the girl at arm's length.

"But we were given _strict_ orders from your father," she pouted, stroking his arm gently.

_They'd give an arm and a leg to bed with a Rider,_ Thorn snorted in his mind. _Sometimes you humans _disgust_ me._

_As they do me on occasion,_ he sighed.

"Sir Murtagh," she purred seductively, kneeling before him. "You're so tense. . .Let us help you unwind."

"No," he said firmly, stepping away from her. "Both of you will go now. We don't and _never_ will require what services you provide."

The girls looked at one another in confusion, then back to the men, and burst into laughter—they thought he was joking.

"Now now, Rider Murtagh," the kneeling girl chuckled. "Don't tease us. . ."

"I'm _ordering_ you to leave," he commanded, yanking her to her feet and shoving her in the direction of the door.

He had to _physically_ escort them from the room, slamming and locking the door, and sank back against it, covering his face with one hand. His father was really starting to piss him off.

"Reilyn," he called softly, going to the bathroom. "It's safe to come out now," he said, opening the door.

"Who was that?" she asked, looking at Eragon's shocked face curiously.

"Umm. . .Whores," he muttered. "My father had them sent up. . ."

"You _bastard_!" she hissed, slapping him in the face hard enough to split his lip. "You _disgust_ me!"

"Rei!?" he snapped, catching her wrist when she swung again.

"You bed with _whores_!" she spat at him, wrenching free. "Are Eragon and I not _enough_ for you?"

"Reilyn," he said firmly, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to the wall. "They were sent for _both_ Eragon and me, not just for me. . .And you know that you two are _enough_ for me!"

She snorted at him, refusing to make eye contact, and he growled loudly in his chest, grabbing her chin to _make_ her look at him. Her brown eyes shimmered with pain and tears, making his heart ache, and he took a slow breath.

"Have you been with one _before_?" she whispered, a tear slipping free.

"_Once_, yes," he murmured.

She let out a sob, pulling away from his hand, but he wouldn't let her get away from him. Reilyn pushed weakly at his chest, crying loudly, and he carefully hugged her to him.

"When I turned sixteen, I became a man," he murmured in her ear. "So. . .As a rite of passage into manhood, I slept with a woman—a pleasure girl. It was the first time I was actually happy that you had run off when you did."

"Why?" she whimpered, sinking against him.

"Because if you _had_ been here, it would have been _you_ I had taken that night. . .Whether or not you were ready for such a thing," he sighed, kissing her cheek. "I only lay with the woman to appease my father and to avoid ridicule."

"But there have been other women _after_ her? Before I came back?"

"Very few, Reilyn. . .Just as there have been few men before Eragon and even fewer after I had met him and was separated from him," he said, stroking her hair. "Surely you met other men after you left? Been with them?"

"No. . .I met Eragon. . .and we're only friends," she said, pulling back and blushing. "You're the only man for me. . ."

"Oh," _he_ blushed now.

"And I'd like it to stay that way," she breathed shyly.

"Mmm. . .You are the only woman for me," he smiled, nuzzling her neck. "Just as Eragon is the only man. . ."

She didn't say anything, burying her face in his neck, and softly kissed his flesh. He hummed, hugging her tightly, and felt two more arms snake around his body. Another knock interrupted him yet again, Murtagh growled softly, and stalked to the door, ripping it open.

"Oh, Vannie," he chuckled at her terrified look. "I'm sorry to have startled you. . .I assumed you were someone else."

"Sir Murtagh," she breathed, bowing shakily. "I'm here for Reilyn. Like you requested."

"Of course," he smiled at her. "Rei, come over here and get some of your elixir before Vanessa takes you to get ready."

She obediently took a small amount of her elixir, taking a small bottle for later, and kissed his and Eragon's cheek in farewell. It would take Vanessa a long time to get Reilyn ready for the Ball due to her being the only one able to do it. He hated being apart from her ever since her 'death', even if it were moments, and having to be apart from her for _hours_ was going to be true hell.

Several hours later, he and the Blue Rider were in the Ball room before anyone else, and he smirked as Eragon gaped at everything. The brunette was dressed in freshly made tan leather pants, comfortable dancing boots, his sword had been polished to a gleam as it hung on his hip, and he was in a dark blue shirt that was tucked into his pants. Murtagh was in fresh black leather pants, dancing boots, he had a black shirt with blood red symbols of his family on the sleeves, and Zar'roc was at his side, gleaming.

"Murtagh, how does the ceiling manage to look just like the night sky?" Eragon breathed, gazing up in awe.

"Galbatorix had it painted black and then had diamonds enchanted by a previous Shade embedded into it," he said, pointing to the chandeliers now. "The same with the crystals on those. . .It's not flame, but light emanating from within."

"You're telling me that a _Shade _did all this?" he asked, his jaw hanging open. "The _darkest_ beings the world knows?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "His name was Durza. ..The one you managed to kill."

"Oh," he exhaled, his mood falling suddenly.

"None of that," he scolded with a smirk. "Durza may have created some beautiful things, but he was pure evil. Trust me. Look, here come the servants with the food and wine."

Servants rolled in large casks of wine, more servants hauled in platters full of bread and meat, and even more carried in large pots full of soup to set out along the very long tables on one side of the room. Musicians came filing in, taking their seats, and started tuning their instruments. Morzan strolled in, ordering servants around, and Murtagh rolled his eyes, walking into the hallway so he could make his 'grand entrance' later on.

"Do you think things will really go well with Reilyn?" Eragon asked, following him.

"Stop _worrying_," he scolded, fixing the teen's sword.

"I can't," he whined. "I've just got this feeling in my gut that something bad will happen. . ."

"We'll be fine," he said, kissing the man. "You'll see. . .We may actually have a good night."

"Mmm," he sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Well, perhaps I can have your evening start out pleasant," he smirked, grabbing his arm and pulling him around the corner.

"Huh?" he yelped as Murtagh pinned him to the wall.

He grinned evilly and kissed him hard, loving the moan that elicited from the brunette. This went on for a while, until Morzan interrupted Murtagh's thoughts, and the dark teen pulled from Eragon's mouth, fixing his disheveled clothes.

_Boy! You and Eragon get in here now!_ Morzan snapped. _We are _waiting_!_

_We're on our way,_ he replied, helping Eragon get presentable once more.

"We best hurry," he told the other teen. "Make our grand entrance."

"Oh. . .Right," he blushed, smoothing his hair.

They went to the doors, Murtagh standing regally, and made their entrance. Murtagh was introduced as the battle hero who took the head of a Shadow Man single handedly, a _true_ warrior, and the women flocked to him.

_You would think they'd at least allow you time to mourn Reilyn,_ Thorn grumbled._ The vultures. . ._

"Murtagh!" the women cooed, touching his arms and shoulders. "Oh, please dance with us!"

"I'm afraid I have to decline," he said politely, carefully brushing them off. "I have someone who should be here shortly. . ."

His father gave him a suspicious glare; he just smirked, and went to get some wine. Eragon followed him like a lost pup, staying much too close, and he turned to the teen.

"Eragon, what's gotten into you?" he chuckled.

"Women. . .Keep looking at me strangely," he muttered, blushing.

"How do you mean?" he asked, sipping some wine.

_I wish Rei were here already. . .I want to see how she looks._

"Like _that_," he muttered as two women passed, looking at Eragon and giggling to each other.

"Eragon!" he laughed, shaking his head. "It means they have an interest in you. . .You should be _flattered_, not terrified."

"Have you forgotten that women don't _interest_ me?" he hissed under his breath, getting some wine.

"No, but no one else knows," he sighed. "So you may have to _pretend_ that they do interest you. . .Just for the evening."

Caramel eyes rolled in disgust as the teen sipped his wine, Murtagh smiled, and touched his elbow. The other man sighed, clearly giving in, and slumped his shoulders. Vanessa suddenly appeared, beckoning him, and he went to her.

"Don't slump, Er. It's unattractive," he teased as he passed by.

"Sir, she's ready and waiting by the entry doors," the girl said, bowing. "I made sure she took her elixir like you asked. . ."

"Very good," he smiled, standing before the ornate doors. "Please send her in, Vannie."

He was vaguely aware that the room fell into a silence, all eyes focused on him, and he stood proudly, straightening his back. His heart was pounding excitedly in his chest, it was everything he could do to _not_ fidget anxiously, and then the doors opened.

"My god," he exhaled, grinning.

Everyone in the room gasped, talking quickly among themselves, but to him she was all that existed. Reilyn wore a black evening gown with a lace-up leather corset making up the top, there was a black ribbon around her wrist, and her gorgeous red hair was done up in curls. She blushed softly, walking to him, and bowed her head respectively. He smiled, bowing his head in return, and took her hands, kissing them.

"You're positively breathtaking, Reilyn," he whispered, pulling her close. "Seems you've stolen _everyone's_ breath along with mine."

"What treachery is this?!" Morzan roared, making her flinch and spin around, backing into Murtagh's chest.

"Stand your ground," he murmured in her ear. "You've defeated Death. Be brave."

"Murtagh, what the hell kind of trick is this?!" his father demanded, standing before the two of them.

"Morzan!" Galbatorix shouted, rushing over excitedly. "This is cause for _celebration_, not anger! My god, she's alive!" he exhaled, gazing at Reilyn.

"I saw her _die_!" Morzan snapped, glaring at them. "This is some _trick_, an illusion!"

"It's no trick," Murtagh said. "Reilyn is in fact _alive_."

His father stopped his ranting, looking at her darkly, and stayed quiet. The king smiled, clapping his hands, and then gently took one of her hands. Reilyn flinched, ripping her hand away, and sank farther into Murtagh, who curled his arm protectively around her, growling.

"Boy, you stop that wretched growling right now or I'll beat you like the animal you are," Morzan grumbled.

"You won't _touch_ him," Reilyn spoke softly, but firmly, glaring at him.

"_Morzan_," the king chuckled, patting his back. "You should be _pleased_ that Reilyn is alive and that your son protects her so. . .We _haven't _lost her."

Morzan snorted, casting them one last glare, and then stalked off. Galbatorix grinned, finally leaving them alone, and Murtagh turned Reilyn around. She looked at him shyly, glancing to all the people staring at her, and blushed. He smirked, putting a hand on the nape of her neck, and tipped her face up.

"Reilyn. . .You are truly beautiful," he murmured, kissing her deeply.

The room erupted into applause, he only half heard it, and pulled her closer to him. One of her hands went to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there, and he growled in his chest. They parted, still holding each other close, and he nuzzled her neck happily.

"May I have this dance?" he asked coyly, pulling back.

She blushed, nodding, and he led her to the very center of the room. Her brown eyes locked with his, she took his hand like he'd taught her, and they began dancing. She followed his lead perfectly, never faltering once, and he felt his heart flutter as her head tipped back while she laughed. He ignored his father's dark glare, pulling Reilyn to one of the tables, then found Eragon, and tugged him over.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked them.

"I smell soup," Rei said, sniffing.

"There's some vegetable beef, some chicken soup. . ."

"Vegetable beef," she smiled at him. "And bread. . .If you please."

"Wine as well, my love?" he purred, absently stroking her neck.

"Mmm. . .Yes, please," she sighed, shifting into his touch.

"I'll be back," he grinned, kissing her cheek. "Eragon, I'll get what you would like next."

"Murtagh, I'm capable of getting my own meal," the man snorted.

"And I'm capable of getting it _for_ you," he replied smoothly, heading to get Reilyn her dinner.

He got a bowl of vegetable soup, grabbed two of the biggest loaves of bread, and a goblet of wine. Balancing everything, he made his way back to the table, and placed it all before her, watching her smile.

"Thank you," she said warmly, kissing him.

"You're welcome," he purred, turning to Eragon. "What would you like?"

The brunette scowled at him, but spoke, "Whatever _you_ think I'll want."

"All right," he said, heading off once more to get himself and Eragon some dinner.

He got a tray, putting two plates on it, and filled them up with roasted meat and potatoes. He got two goblets of wine and went back to the table, sitting beside Reilyn. Eragon poked at his food moodily, still scowling, and it was baffling Murtagh.

"Eragon," Reilyn scolded, elbowing him. "What is suddenly bothering you?"

"First, Murtagh tells me to pretend to be interested in women. . .Now, he's treating me like a _woman_," he grumbled.

"Er," he snorted. "I was only being kind. . .And it's not like we can really dance together."

_Maybe you _treat_ him like a female because that's how he _acts_,_ Thorn murmured.

_Thorn!_ Murtagh scolded.

_I only speak the truth,_ his dragon replied.

_Thorn. . .Please,_ he sighed.

_All right, Rider, _his beast rumbled laughter. _I'll leave it alone for now._

_Thank you,_ he smirked, turning his focus to the brunette. _Eragon, I'm sorry._

Caramel eyes flicked his way, the man said nothing, but Murtagh wasn't about to be deterred.

_Eragon,_ he said again. _Era-gon,_ he sang, finally getting his focus.

_What?_ He snipped, caramel eyes flaring.

_Please don't be upset,_ he sighed, giving him a look. _I'm really sorry. . .I didn't know that things would bother you so much._

_Well, it does,_ he pouted, crossing his arms.

_Eragon, will you please try to understand? _He whispered.

_Mmm,_ he nodded.

_Thank you,_ he gave him a gentle smirk. _The only reason I ask you to _pretend_ to be interested in women is because if you are _alone_ at a Ball and dance with no one, people will talk. . ._

_Are you ashamed to be with me?_ Eragon murmured, the feeling of rejection sifting through their link.

_No! Never, Eragon!_ He said firmly. _It's merely that some people may not be very _accepting_ of this very complicated relationship. . ._

_But some are. . .Like Reilyn,_ he said quietly.

_Reilyn is also _involved_ in the relationship,_ he pointed out.

_Thorn and Saphira accept us. . ._

_We are _dragons_, not humans. . .To us, love is love. . .Although, it being between a male and a female is rather important to our survival,_ Thorn said.

Murtagh passed on the message, happy to see the young man smile about it, and continued talking.

_Not everyone is so accepting, handsome,_ he said.

_I understand,_ he sighed. _I guess _pretending_ won't kill me._

_That it won't,_ he grinned. _And if a woman makes a suggestion that you two should be more than dancing partners, politely decline her._

_All right. . ._

_I'll make this up to you,_ he smiled, winking. _I promise._

The man blushed, going about eating, and Reilyn smiled, nodding her approval. Murtagh chuckled, giving her neck a soft kiss, and went back to his meal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reilyn was finally dressed in comfortable sleep clothes and couldn't wait to climb into bed. She was _exhausted_; even though the elixir did the job with her strength, Murtagh and Eragon had nearly danced her to death. The dark Prince had been very happy all night, up until the very end of the Ball when Morzan had asked to speak with him alone.

"Murtagh should be back by now," she muttered loud enough for Eragon to hear, undoing the ribbon on her wrist.

"He'll be back," he yawned, rubbing her shoulder. "What, can't you stand being alone with _me_ anymore?"

"Eragon," she giggled, rolling her eyes. "I'm just worried. . .Morzan was pretty furious to see me alive and well."

"He'll be here," he said. "_Relax_, Reilyn. Come to bed."

"I still have to take my hair down," she sighed, messing with the many contraptions holding it up.

"Would you like some help?" he chuckled when she only succeeded in knotting her hair.

"Please," she growled, letting him take over. "I'll never understand the point of doing such complicated things with hair."

"To look beautiful," he said, untangling her hair. "Which of course, you needn't_ try_ to be."

"Oh hush," she scolded, blushing.

"I will not," he laughed, taking all of her hair down. "There. Done."

"That feels so much better," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

A knock at the door beckoned Eragon; he opened the door, and gasped. Reilyn immediately stood in order to see what had caused his reaction, and sucked in a breath.

"Murtagh!" she cried, running to him.

The teen hung limply from the arms of two servants, his bare torso covered in lash marks and cuts, blood still running down his stomach and arms, his pants were torn and shredded in places, and bruises were scattered all over his pale skin. The servants dragged him to the chair near the fire, dropping his unconscious body carelessly into it, and then left without a word.

"M-Murtagh," she whimpered, walking to the chair.

"Rei, stay with him," Eragon said firmly. "And don't you _dare_ try and heal him, you don't have the strength. Clean him up the best you can."

"Where are you going?" she squeaked.

"To have Vannie get a tub full of water so we can clean him thoroughly," he replied, heading for the door.

Reilyn quickly got a bowl of water and some rags, setting them on the edge of the fireplace, and then very gently began cleaning him. She cleaned his face first, dabbing the blood from his lips and cheeks, and felt tears fall down her own face. He stirred a little as she wiped his neck clean, revealing the ugly bruise that encircled his throat, and his eyes fluttered open. Suddenly, he jerked away from her, panic filling his features, and he tried to climb from the chair.

"Murtagh, no," she said, trying to keep him still. "It's _Reilyn_. You're safe now. Keep still."

"Rei?" he croaked, his voice rough.

"Yes," she said softly, stroking his hair. "Let me clean your wounds."

"Where's Eragon?" he rasped, slowly relaxing into the chair.

"Fetching Vannie in order to get a tub of water so we can bathe you and then he'll heal you. . ." she breathed, carefully wiping his shoulders. "Why did _he_ do this?"

"He feels that I've betrayed him by keeping the fact that you were alive from him," he muttered, hissing and jerking his arm away when she wiped his wrist. "I must have passed out the last time he choked me."

"Murtagh," she whimpered, crying. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"How so?"

"If I hadn't lived--," she started.

"If you had _died_, it would have _killed_ me in time," he said firmly, making her look at him. "This beating is _nothing_ compared to the pain I felt when I was sure you were lost to me. Don't you _ever_ feel sorry for being alive, am I clear?"

"Yes," she breathed, nodding.

"Come here," he smirked, pulling her into a loving kiss.

She sank into the affection, lacing her fingers in his raven mane, and let it remind her that he was alive and with her. Eragon came rushing back into the room, Vannie right behind him with a few other servant who were all carrying steaming buckets of water, and they vanished to the bathroom.

"That isn't what I meant when I said to clean him up, Rei," the brunette said, a relieved smile on his lips.

"Ahh, but it sure does make _me_ feel better," Murtagh laughed weakly, wincing.

"What is it?" they both asked.

"My. . .ribs. . ." he said slowly, clutching them.

"Let me see," Eragon said, helping him to his feet. He frowned as he felt the ribs. "Broken. I'll have to heal these before we can do anything else."

"Do it," he said, clenching his jaw.

Eragon healed the broken ribs quickly, trying not to cause him any more pain, and then they helped him into the bathroom. Reilyn turned her head while Murtagh's shredded pants were removed, hearing him groan as he stepped into the tub, and then she cautiously turned around. He sat in the steamy water, staining it red, and she grabbed a cloth.

_I hate Morzan,_ she growled to herself. _He harms everyone close to me._

"Rei, clean his back so I can heal up those wounds."

She nodded, dipping the cloth into the water, and carefully began rinsing his back. Bloody water ran in rivulets down his skin, turning the water a darker red, and he growled in his chest, arching into the cloth. A few hours later, he was cleaned and healed, and Eragon was already in bed, exhausted. Murtagh pulled on some sleep pants, tying them, and his hazel eyes fell on Reilyn as she crawled into bed beside the sleeping brunette.

"Murtagh!" she yelped quietly as he got into bed, pulling her to him.

The pale man lapped her jaw, growling, and she squirmed when he started nipping her skin. He pinned her to the bed, sinking his teeth into her neck, and she pried him off of her.

"Murtagh, you need_ rest_," she said firmly. "And so do I."

"Mmm," he growled, trying to go back to her throat.

"I _mean_ it," she said, holding him off. "We need rest."

He grunted, moving off of her, and just lay in bed, pouting. She smiled at him, snuggling into his bare chest, and closed her eyes. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her, and kissed her head.

"I love you, Rei," he yawned.

"I love you too," she smirked, stroking his stomach. "Now get some rest."

He hummed, squirming around until he was comfortable, and she fell into a blissful sleep quickly.

A tickle on her middle and neck woke her up hours later. She shifted, trying to make it quit, and heard a low growl in response. Opening her eyes, she saw Murtagh's hand on her stomach; his fingers stroking very gently, and felt him deliver a warning nip to her neck.

"Murtagh," she whispered, pulling him from her throat. "What are you _doing_?"

"What I didn't get to do last night," he purred, his hand sliding up _under_ her shirt.

"B-but we're not _alone_," she blushed, thinking of Eragon.

"Yes, we are," he grinned. "Er's visiting Saphira."

She went to say something more, but his mouth covered hers. Reilyn gave up trying to stop him, wanting this just as much as the Rider, and pulled him even closer. The warm, battle-roughened hand slid up her stomach, making her whole body tingle, and she traced the scar along his back, causing him to shudder and moan. He suddenly pulled back entirely, making her whimper in confusion and disappointment, and his hazel eyes just looked her over as if he were contemplating something.

_What the hell is he doing?_ She wondered._ Seconds ago he didn't want to stop._

He continued to watch her silently, a small smirk playing with his lips, and she sat up, glaring at him. A few torturous minutes passed before she decided to take matters into her own hands. Reilyn pinned him to the bed, kissing him rather roughly, and grinned at the growl she was rewarded with. She held his wrists tightly, leaving his lips, and slowly trailed kisses down his exposed torso.

"Rei," he growled, trying to get his wrists free. "AH!" he arched when her lips passed a nipple.

She glanced up, seeing him biting his lip rather hard, and decided to go with some trial and error. Reilyn carefully kissed his nipple, listening to the low rumble that formed in his chest, and then _gently_ bit down. His body arched up, a soft moan escaping his lips, and she smirked, pulling away.

"No," he whimpered quietly, looking at her. "Please, Reilyn. . ."

"Hmm?" she teased, cocking her head.

"_Rei_!" he whined, struggling against her hold.

She smiled, moving up to kiss his neck, and whispered in his ear, "I _know_, Murtagh. . .Be patient."

He whimpered softly, but quit struggling, and she cautiously released his wrists. When he didn't try to take control, she gave him a bite as a reward, and heard the pleased sigh that escaped him. She let her hands roam his body, paying attention to his reactions, and slowly moved down the length of his body. Murtagh's breath hitched when her hands ventured to his thighs, she glanced down, and _saw_ the _effect_ she was having on the dark teen. She faltered a moment before hesitantly touching the bulge in his sleep pants.

"Mmm," he moaned loudly, arching his hips.

Reilyn gently squeezed, making him growl and shift his hips upward, and she let go of him. He let out a whine, shifting his hips restlessly, and looked to her with pleading hazel eyes. She swallowed, rather proud of what she was doing, and kissed his collar, letting her hand go back to between his legs. He growled happily, gently tipping her face up, and kissed her hard, diving eagerly into her mouth.

_So this is what he enjoys,_ she mused, smirking. _Interesting._

"Reilyn," he panted, his voice oddly husky. "Don't you_ dare_ stop again."

"I won't," she breathed, biting his neck roughly.

She continued to pleasure her lover, pulling the most amazing noises out of him, and slowly kissed him over and over. A sudden, deep growl alerted her to the fact that he was close to his peak, she quickened her pace, and sent him careening over that edge. The oldest teen groaned and growled, tensing from head to toe, his back arching clear off the bed beneath him, and then fell slack, panting and grinning lazily.

"Come here," he purred, pulling her into a kiss.

She squeaked in surprise as he rolled over, trapping her underneath him, and she squirmed playfully. He growled, smirking, and gave her a nip.

"Murtagh," she giggled, wriggling around.

"Your turn," he said softly, his voice still oddly rough, and ran a hand down her body.

She blushed at his words, but arched into his caress anyway, and whimpered pleasantly. He gave her a look, running the tip of his tongue over his teeth, and dipped his head down to kiss her collar, his hand pushing her shirt up. Reilyn gasped, shuddering in bliss, and stroked his strong shoulders. A loud, rapid knock interrupted them, Murtagh growled, glaring at the door, and went back to her stomach.

"Murtagh, enough," she whispered softly, squirming out from under him.

"Rei," he growled, trying to pull her back to him. "Ignore them."

"It sounds urgent," she said, walking to the door.

"Miss Reilyn!" a servant boy bowed. "Sir Morzan and his Royal Highness have sent for you. . .You are to meet them in the Throne room. _Alone_."

"All right," she muttered, hearing a growl from Murtagh. "Tell them I'll be there shortly."

"I'm to escort you there, Miss," he said politely. "I can wait in the hall if you like."

"Please," she sighed. "I only need to get dressed. I won't be long."

"As you wish," he smiled, bowing as she closed the door.

"I don't like this," Murtagh mumbled.

"Murtagh, I'll be ok," she said, going to get dressed.

"Reilyn, have you forgotten what happened to me last night?" he demanded through the bathroom door. "When Father wanted to speak to me _alone_?!"

"I won't be entirely alone," she said, emerging fully dressed. "The King will be there with us. We both know that he won't let Morzan touch me."

_As much as I have that fact, it's still a comfort to know,_ she mused.

_Reilyn, can you hear me today?_ Thorn asked suddenly, surprising her.

_Y-yes,_ she stammered, blushing.

_Do you feel stronger today? _The ruby beast asked. _You sound much better than yesterday._

_I am feeling much stronger, Thorn,_ she replied, brushing her hair. _Thank you._

_Mmm,_ the dragon hummed. _If Morzan ever harms you, tell me and I'll be sure he learns his lesson._

_Thorn,_ she blushed.

_Reilyn, you are my Rider's mate,_ he replied. _And as such, it's not only _his_ duty to protect you, but mine as well._

_All right,_ she smirked. _I can tell that's how you feel so that's how it is. I'll tell you if Morzan does anything._

_Thank you,_ he rumbled._ Just don't you do anything to anger him_, he warned before departing her mind.

"Talking with Saphira?" Murtagh murmured.

"Thorn actually," she replied, putting her dagger on her belt.

"Oh," he whispered, looking surprised.

"Well, I'm going now," she said, kissing him.

"Be careful," he warned gently. "Don't do anything to upset my father."

"I'll behave," she smirked.

"You had better," he growled, nipping her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, giving him one last kiss before she left.

The young servant bowed as she entered the hall, she nodded, and then followed him silently to the Throne room. She was gawked at by every person they passed, their hushed whispers floating to her ears, and she kept her head down, averting eye contact with everyone. The boy opened the heavy, ornate wooden door, announcing her arrival, and she walked in, bowing to the king.

"Reilyn," Galbatorix cooed from his throne. "I must say that it is truly a pleasure to see you standing here before me."

She simply nodded, glancing to Morzan who stood glaring at her, and braced herself.

"You have some explaining to do," Morzan growled.

"_Morzan_," the King sighed. "Must you always be so gruff with the girl?"

"She needs it," he snapped, glancing to the man. "Someone has to be firm with her. Murtagh sure as hell isn't!"

"He doesn't _need_ to be," she growled.

"Wench!" Morzan snarled, moving quickly and slapping her across the face. "You had best learn to hold that tongue of yours unless you prefer I cut it out."

"Morzan!" Galbatorix roared, getting off of his throne. "If you ever lay so much as a finger on her again, I will not merely take your hand, but your whole _arm_! Am I understood?!"

"Yes, my Lord," he grumbled, bowing.

Reilyn stood still, glaring violently at Morzan, and licked blood from her lips. The King handed her a cloth to dab her mouth with; she reluctantly took it from him and cleaned her face. Murtagh's father scowled darkly at her, crossing his arms, and stood near the throne.

"Now, Reilyn, you _do_ have some explaining to do," the King said, re-claiming his throne. "How is it that you're still_ alive_?"

"A charm I had made," she murmured. "It somehow absorbed my death."

"No charm like that exists," Morzan growled at her.

"It wasn't that sort of charm," she sneered. "It was a charm for being able to break the oath you forced me into and _not_ die as a result."

"Did you break the oath?" the King asked.

"No sir," she said. "We don't know _why_ this charm did what it has. . ."

"Who is this _we_?" Morzan demanded.

"My lord," she spoke directly to the king, being as polite as possible. "I have to know that who has helped me will not be punished in any way or form."

"Of course not!" he said seriously. "You have my word, Reilyn."

"Kiera made me the charm," she said, pulling the necklace from under her shirt.

"Let me see that," the King said, extending his hand.

Slowly, she unfastened the necklace, and handed it to him, waiting patiently to be spoken to. Galbatorix looked over the charm, tracing it with his finger, and handed it to Morzan to inspect.

"What is this black ash inside it?" he asked, shaking the charm.

"My blood," she whispered. "It turned to ash when I died. . ."

"Mmm," the King hummed, thinking. "Reilyn, were their side affects to your death?"

"Yes," she sighed, blushing. "I'm weak. . .Very much so. . .Kiera had to make me an elixir just so I could stand on my own. . .At first, I couldn't speak with the dragons or Murtagh or Eragon with my mind, but I can now. . .Oh, and I don't have the strength yet to use any magic."

"You've always been weak," Morzan spat at her. "And always will be. Now, you're merely more useless than before. A bigger distraction to my boy."

"Go to hell," she grumbled. "You're the useless one, you bastard."

"What did you say?!" he roared, stepping forward.

"All you do is _beat_ your son, berate me, order all three of us around like dogs, and complain about us," she said flatly.

"I've made my boy into a _warrior_," he growled darkly. "Speak ill of me again, you little wretch, and you'll find out just what Murtagh goes through."

"Oh, like what happened to him last night?!" she snapped.

Suddenly, she went sprawling across the floor, pain ripping up her side, and she yelped as a kick landed in her ribs. Reilyn tried to get to her feet, but was kicked again before a heavy boot pressed had between her shoulder blades, pinning her to the stone floor. She growled, trying to squirm, and felt immense pressure between her shoulders.

"Morzan!" Galbatorix roared. "That is quite enough!!"

The pressure vanished from her body and Reilyn was quick to scramble to her feet. The King's midnight black sword was positioned at the hollow of the other man's throat, a tiny drop of crimson trailing down like a lone tear, and she could see the look of pure rage on the King's face.

"Reilyn, take your charm and go," Galbatorix said. "I can see that you and I will have to speak at a later time, in private."

"Yes, my lord," she said, bowing despite her aching ribs.

He grabbed the necklace from Morzan, handing it to Reilyn, and she thanked him softly, skittering off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eragon watched Murtagh pace the barn, his pale hands clenching and unclenching by his sides, and he chewed his lip nervously. The dark teen couldn't _stand_ being away from Reilyn anymore, much like Eragon, but it seemed to be much worse for the eldest.

"Something's not right," Murtagh growled.

"I'm sure she's fine," Eragon soothed.

_He's starting to sound like you,_ Saphira snorted. _Worrying constantly._

"She's not fine, I can _feel_ it," Murtagh said. "Something isn't right."

"Here you two are," Reilyn giggled softly, walking towards them.

"Rei!" Eragon breathed, jogging to her. "Murtagh was convinced that something had happened."

"Oh?" she breathed, cocking her head.

"Yes," Murtagh growled, stalking over to her. "So what happened?"

"They wanted to talk with me about _how_ I was still alive," she whispered, blushing lightly.

"Is that all?" he demanded, pulling her to him.

She hissed, wincing when his hands ran up her sides and between her shoulders, and Eragon could hear Murtagh's frustrated growl from where he stood—several feet away. The elder teen roughly pushed Reilyn into an empty stall, pulling the door shut, and quickly began untying her shirt.

"Murtagh!" Eragon squeaked, watching him in astonishment. "What in the hell are you _doing_?!"

"Seeing just what's happened to her," he growled as he unfastened the girl's shirt. "I _knew_ this would happen!"

"Eragon, please," Reilyn breathed, looking to him with unworried brown eyes. "Just let him. . .Would you keep watch? Make sure no servant see me like _this_?" she smirked.

"Sure," he sighed, turning his back on them and heading towards the open front doors.

_Little one,_ Saphira murmured, _is she all right?_

_I think so,_ he exhaled. _Murtagh's checking her right now for injuries. . .I guess he had a good reason to worry._

_Thorn isn't pleased with her, _she whispered suddenly.

_What? Why?_

_He told her beforehand that he would teach Morzan a lesson if he harmed her, but she wasn't to start anything. . .She must not have listened._

_Oh, I can see why he wouldn't be happy. . ._he sighed.

_I take it Murtagh is still overreacting? _She laughed. _Acting as if Reilyn were made of the finest crystal?_

_To him, she _is_ made of the finest crystal,_ he smirked, glancing back in time to see Murtagh's hands glowing bright red as he healed whatever wounds Rei had.

"I told you to _behave_," Murtagh scolded softly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, pulling her shirt back on. "But your damn father. . .Eragon! It's ok now. No need to keep watch!"

"How bad were they?" he asked, gesturing her 'wounds'.

"Not bad at all," the dark teen smiled in relief. "Mainly bruises."

"Good," he smiled as he watched him nuzzle the girl.

"Umm. . .Thorn says he wants to see me," Reilyn blushed.

"Well, you had better go see him then," Murtagh smirked, kissing her neck.

"Thorn isn't happy with her," Eragon murmured once she was gone.

"Believe me, I know," he groaned. "Thorn's been grumbling."

"I'm just happy that she's ok," he chuckled, hugging the older man.

"Mmm," he nodded, nuzzling Eragon's hair.

"Thorn! It wasn't like I did it one _purpose_!" Reilyn shouted from outside.

"Here we go," Murtagh growled, dragging Eragon outside with him.

Eragon's jaw dropped at what he saw. Thorn snapped his jaws mere inches from Reilyn's face, tendrils of flame snaking from between his teeth, threatening to lick her flesh, but the girl stood her ground with the beast.

"Don't treat me like a child!" she snipped angrily. "You don't know the things Morzan said. . .Yes, I know you told me that. . .I'm sorry, Thorn."

As soon as it had started, the argument was over, and Reilyn was nuzzling Thorn's snout, stroking his scaled throat. Eragon snickered, shaking his head, and glanced to Murtagh.

"You should have seen a few of _our_ arguments," the pale man chuckled, nuzzling Eragon's neck. "Once, he actually _singed_ me."

"What?!"

"It was a complete accident," he murmured. "Thorn was just developing his ability to breathe fire and couldn't control it. . .We were arguing over something and the right side of my chest and neck ended up with minor burns."

"My god. . .Saphira _never_ did that," he breathed.

"Well, I'm sure you two don't argue like Thorn and I do," he laughed, hugging him close.

"No," he snickered. "We don't."

_We have no reason to,_ Saphira said proudly. _I just talk sense into you and it's over._

Eragon smirked, knowing just how true that was, and sank into Murtagh's chest. Thorn and Reilyn continued to snuggle, fully making up to each other, and it made him smile.

"I've been thinking," Murtagh whispered.

"About?"

"About asking the King for a leave," he said softly. "Using one of his estates. . .Just until Rei's strong again. . .It would do her a lot of good to be away from my father; just be the three of us for a while."

"Mmm," he purred. "That sounds wonderful. . ._We_ could train her. Morzan wouldn't be there to snap orders at us."

"I'll try and speak with him either tonight or tomorrow," he said. "Don't tell Rei. . .Just in case it doesn't work out."

"All right," he promised.

"Murtagh," Rei said softly, glancing back to Thorn. "Umm. . .Thorn wants you to begin training me again. . ."

"Does he now?" he chuckled, looking to his beast. "All right. We'll start small. Archery."

_Don't let Reilyn push herself, Eragon,_ Saphira said firmly.

_I won't,_ he said. _I promise._

The three of them went to the archery field, trying to ignore the stares from the soldiers, and grabbed their things. Reilyn prepared a shot under Murtagh's watchful eye, released, but missed horribly.

"I can see _why_ the King wanted her," a soldier laughed. "She's so wonderfully prepared."

Murtagh glared at the soldier, stalking over to him, and Eragon went to Reilyn, standing right behind her. Her head hung down, her shoulders slumped, and he could tell she was trying not to cry. He gently tipped her face up, kissing her temple, and lifted her bow.

"An arrow," he said softly, handing her one. "Nock it. . ."

She did as he told her, but only half-heartedly. Eragon put his hand over hers on the bow, and his other over hers on the string.

"Relax, Rei," he said in her ear. "That's it. . .Now, pull it back. . .Good. _Focus_."

"_Eragon_," she whined.

"Reilyn," he snickered, moving with her. "Focus on the target. Do you see it?"

"Yes," she grumbled. "I know how to shoot a damn bow, Er."

"I know that," he laughed, glancing to Murtagh—who was busy scolding the soldier harshly. "Do you see the target?"

"Yes."

"Focus on it," he instructed. "See nothing else but the target. . ._Breathe_. Great. Now. . ._release_."

The arrow zipped through the air, sinking into the target—not the center, but two rings out—and Reilyn giggled. He smiled proudly, patting her shoulder, and kissed her cheek before going to shoot his own bow.

_Eragon, I'm going to try and speak with Galbatorix. Keep Rei here until dusk and then take her to our room. I'll send Vannie up with dinner,_ Murtagh said.

_All right,_ he smirked. _Good luck._

_Mmm,_ he growled, heading off.

"Where's Murtagh going?" Rei asked.

"Oh, just to try and get something set up," he said casually. "Come on. Keep practicing."

She sighed, but got another arrow ready, and took her shot. Eragon made sure that she practiced until sundown, then they went up to their room, and each took a hot bath before Vannie brought up dinner.

"I really hope Murtagh's all right," Reilyn breathed. "He's been gone for so long."

"He's fine, Rei," he smiled. "I promise you."

"I hope you're right," she whispered, eating dinner.

Murtagh _still_ hadn't shown up by the time Eragon and Reilyn were crawling into bed and it had Rei very worried. Eragon prayed silently that the eldest being _this_ late was a _good_ sign and curled up with Rei, soothing her into sleep.

A heavy, warmth settled over him and Eragon woke up. Murtagh was smiling down at him, his hazel eyes sparkling in the darkness, and he was kissed passionately.

"I take it things went well," he chuckled.

"Murtagh?" Rei murmured sleepily, sitting up. "_Murtagh_! Are you ok? Where the hell were you?! What were you doing?"

"Well," the older man moved, settling on the girl. "I was with the King. How would you feel about the three of us taking a trip?"

"That would depend," she muttered. "I'll need to know the details."

"All right," he smiled. "Galbatorix has granted us a leave to one of his estates. Where _we_ will train you and get your strength back up, and get the hell away from my father."

"Really?!" she squeaked excitedly. "He said it was all right."

"We leave in the morning," he grinned. "After we pack and you speak with the King."

"Which estate?" she asked.

"Come here, I'll show you," he chuckled, getting up and fishing a map from one of his many bookshelves.

Both teens followed him, sitting on either side of the large map he spread out on the floor, and waited as Murtagh lit a candle, setting in on the map so they could see.

"Here. . .About a day and a half ride by horse," he said, pointing to a spot in the middle of the forest. "This estate. And right here is Luna, a big bustling city. The only one open at night and not in the day, the City of the Moon," he pointed to a spot northeast of the estate. "And this is a small village called. . .Damn, I can't seem to recall. . ."

"How will we get there?" Rei yawned.

"We'll have to ride horses," Murtagh said, rolling the map up and blowing the candle out. "The dragons will fly ahead with some of our supplies. Vannie and a few other servants will join us after a few days; until then, we'll be on our own."

"Is it taken care of?" she asked. "The. . .building?"

"Yes, the mansion has a spell over it to keep everything tidy," he smiled. "But as for food. . .We'll have to hunt for our meals. There's a river flowing right through the grounds and fishing is good there, plus any herbs or vegetables from the garden are fair game as well."

"Wow. . ." she sighed.

"Well, let's get to bed," Eragon yawned, scooping Reilyn up. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Mmm," Rei hummed. "I want to sleep in the middle tonight."

"Rei, that's _my_ spot," the eldest whined, changing for bed.

"_Please_?" she begged cutely over Eragon's shoulder. "I want to snuggle with _both_ of you."

"Fine," he grumbled playfully. "But tomorrow_ I_ get the middle."

"Ok," she giggled as Eragon set her on the big bed.

He crawled in with him, humming when she snuggled into _his_ chest, and felt the other man get into bed. Rei laughed as Murtagh wrapped himself around her, draping his leg over Eragon, and nuzzled the nape of Rei's neck.

"Good night, you two," she yawned.

"Good night, my love," Murtagh purred, kissing her neck. "You as well, handsome," he chuckled, moving to kiss him.

"Good night," he yawned. "Love you both."

"You too," they both said.

Murtagh was surprisingly the first one to fall asleep and Reilyn wasn't far behind him. Eragon lay awake, listening to them breathe, and smiled.

_Little one, get some rest,_ Saphira said. _You have a rather big day ahead of you._

_I know,_ he snickered. _I'm just in shock. I didn't think that the King would allow us to just leave._

_I think Reilyn's being alive has him in a good mood,_ she murmured. _Now, get to bed, Eragon._

_Good night, Saphira,_ he yawned, closing his eyes.

_Good night, Little one,_ she whispered. _Sleep well._

**_Another chapter. Sorry it took so freaking long, but school's been crazy. I'm out now, so I have time to work on these. I've also started a new original story, check my profile for the link!!! Leave me a review! Oh, check out the profile for links to Rei's dress. I forgot to put them up when I first posted this, sorry!  
_**


End file.
